


At Last (Jikook) (Fri Oct 2nd - Sun Oct 4th)

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [1]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Lots of Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 147,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock, have known each other as casual acquaintances since elementary school in Busan.   Jimin had developed feelings for Jungkook in junior high, but the younger boy continually rebuffed him roughly, and with them being two years apart in school, Jimin was eventually able to force himself to bury his feelings. Now they are attending the same college in Seoul, not knowing the other is there, until fate intervenes to provide the perfect circumstance for them to finally find each other.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Comments: 30
Kudos: 184





	1. The Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story between two boys that will contain lots of very detailed sexual situations, not so detailed spanking scenes (because that's my favorite kink, but it gets boring to write and read 'whack whack whack' over and over :P), fluff, some pretty heavy angst, and as much BDSM as I can manage to write - however this is completely a love story, and I tend to be a romantic, so there won't be any of the 'Call me Master, or else stuff. It is mainly about Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin, but there will be other characters on-going that add bits and pieces to the story, and I may or may not include them in the first chapter of character information. NOTE: I have a very descriptive writing style, and tend to spend a lot of time trying to create scenes that have form and substance to them, whether what is being written is giving information regarding the characters, or for action including said smut, so be prepared (just this sentence should give you an idea about what I mean). 
> 
> I hope if you read it that you enjoy it, I am enjoying the hell out of writing it, and I fully expect this not to be my last fanfic for Jikook.
> 
> Please don't steal my story, and, my ideas are my own, unless I've asked someone if I can borrow an idea of theirs that I particularly liked. I don't use those ideas exactly as they were presented by the original author, so I normally won't give credit for it, but, I will if I use something specific. I don't use them if the person says no.

After all this time,

They've finally found each other

**Park Jimin**

20 yrs old Attending college in Seoul Wants to be a Professional Dancer and afterwards, a Dance Instructor

**Personality:**

Quiet, polite, friendly, generally happy, is popular but doesn't pay much attention to all of that.

He is sweet and loyal to his close friends.

**Background:**

He is from Busan, where his parents and brother still live. They have a good relationship with each other and try to see each other when they can.

Jimin currently lives in a campus dorm without a roommate.

**Jeon Jungkook**

18 yrs old Attending college in Seoul Will most likely take over his parent's company

**Personality:**

Can be somewhat boisterous and flirty, although he is also friendly, and generally happy.

He is trustworthy; possessive of what he considers his, and has managed to learn how to express his feelings to people he trusts.

**Background:**

Also from Busan, his parents moved Jungkook and his siblings to Seoul after high school.

They have grown their company into a large corporation and travel frequently for business, but they try to spend as much time

with their children as possible - theirs is a close and loving family.

His parents and sister and brother live in a mansion on their family property, his older brother lives with his fiancee' in an apartment in the City,

while Jungkook lives alone in his own house (converted from a guest house) at the front of the property.


	2. Oh, To Be Invisible

The boy's hair is colored scarlet, bright and dark at the same time, tiny highlights of gold catching the light and shining slightly, almost giving him the appearance of wearing a halo when he turns his head just right. He is currently sitting on the bench in the locker room in front of his locker, removing his shoes while listening to the din of voices laughing and joking around him. Occasionally, one of the other boys nearby will call his name, telling him a joke or asking him a question and he'll turn to the person and smile, a genuine smile, and giggle at the joke or answer what was asked, but for the most part, he doesn't participate. It's not that he doesn't like the other students or that he's uncomfortable or unhappy, he just tends to be quieter than most of the boisterous male students jostling in front of their own lockers while they change from their regular clothes into the clothing for their next class.

It's the last period of the day and the boys in the locker room are integrated as far as the changing of clothing goes, but, they are separated by what they're changing for. Most of them are here for basketball practice, while a few are dressing for dance class (Jimin is in this group), and a few others are wearing wrestling outfits. The college that they attend has an unusual classroom layout, with the classes that are considered 'physical education' related all attached to the large gymnasium, making for the largest building on campus. The gym takes up the middle of the building from north to south and the other classrooms are on the east and west sides, with the locker rooms in between, along with the hallways that are used to get from one room to another.

The boys locker room is next to the west side of the gym, the girls on the east, while the dance and gymnastics classes are on the west and the wrestling practice and weight rooms are on the east. Many a student has frequently wondered who came up with that design, considering that for the most part, boys want to wrestle, and girls want to dance. Not that anyone cares if a boy wants to be a gymnast, or a girl wants to lift weights, but when there is a limited amount of time to dress out in your gym clothes, then get to your class while everyone else is doing the same thing, it can be fairly frustrating trying to push through the other students who are coming from the opposite direction. Luckily, there have never been any actual fights about the continual bumping into each other, and in quite a few cases, the bumping isn't exactly accidental, leading to giggles and blushes and whispered phrases back and forth.

Back to the red-haired boy. His name is Park Jimin, and he now has his shoes off and has stuffed them into his locker. He has removed his striped long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans, which are folded neatly and set on the bench behind him, while he stands facing the locker, lifting his arms to pull his white tee shirt over his head, and then letting it fall easily over his body. It's quite a bit larger than it needs to be, and long enough that it fully covers his backside, even when he bends over, but he likes the fact that he can move freely in it when he's dancing, and he's just a bit shy of showing off his body too freely. When he's dancing at a rehearsal or an actual performance, the clothing is, of course, much more revealing, but, when he's performing, he loses himself in the dance and ignores any outside influences.

He turns his body to the side and bends over to step into his dance shorts. His right shoulder is somewhat pressed against his locker, and he is facing the coaches office, his back to the doors leading from the hallway into the locker room. He already has one foot inside the leg of his shorts, and as he steps into the other leg, setting his foot down on the floor, he hears a voice. Not just any voice, but _**THAT**_ voice.

The one that sets his heart racing, a flush of sudden heat coloring his cheeks and neck, his mouth suddenly sticky as his saliva dries up, and he fights a battle with himself to keep from looking eagerly over his shoulder at the boy who is now approaching his own locker, which is just one over and down from Jimin's, on the other side of the bench. He doesn't even need to glance at the other male to see a complete picture of his face painted in his memory – the dark doe-like eyes that twinkle when he smiles or darken when he's angry, the thick eyebrows that lift and wiggle when he's teasing, or lift singly when he's contemplating or questioning something, the dark pink lips that aren't too thick and aren't too thin, but appear as though they would fit perfectly against Jimin's own, a jawline straight and sharp, seeming to invite kisses and nuzzles and licks. Thick raven black hair crowns the boy's head, soft and silky looking, and is most likely easily combed through with one's fingers, sometimes styled straight, and other times left to its own devices to curl slightly, most often after he has just gotten out of the shower. The shower after basketball practice, of course, not at his home – Jimin has never been to the other boy's home in Seoul and expects he never will, but he relishes the thought of it possibly happening, when he is able to glimpse the other boy stepping from the shower area of the locker room. With a towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his nicely muscled torso and arms, his six pack abs, and the few tattoos that he has inked onto his skin on full display... he is truly daydream material.

The redheaded boy has managed to step into his shorts and pull them up a bit, but now he has gone completely still, bent over with the garment tugged up to his knees, his brain having seized up and gone on vacation while he'd been reviewing the features of that gorgeous male in his mind. He holds his breath, waiting to hear more words from the beautiful mouth of the raven haired boy, named Jeon Jungkook, his the crush he's had for years and years, and while he waits, he realizes that there is another part of his body that hasn't come to a halt, and is now making its presence felt against the front of his underpants. _{{"Damn, how can just his voice have this effect on me? After all these years and everything that happened, and I hardly know him, even after the classes we had together back then, when I was sure he hated me, and we haven't talked since I graduated, until the other day, and then I was so terrible to him..._ _Even after all that, as much as I'm sure he thinks I'm the biggest bastard he's ever met, his voice still makes me want him, need him so badly... but god, this is Jeon Jungkook I'm drooling over! There is no way he'd even consider anything like this with a boy, let alone me!!"}}_

"Shit, what am I thinking??!!" Jimin exclaimed, breaking himself out of his reverie, not realizing he'd said it out loud, until he also notes that there is a hush in the locker room. He slowly starts to pull his shorts up the rest of the way, moving them onto his thighs, while lifting his head slightly to look around from behind the fringe of his bright red hair. Blinking owlishly, he notes that he doesn't see any of the other students any longer, realizing that all of them must have finished dressing already and headed to their classes."Dammit, I must have missed the bell; I'm going to be so late!" Still murmuring to himself as he panics slightly about missing the start of dance class, he has almost completely forgotten that there was one other person in the locker room with him, and that dark haired boy has not gone to his class,and in fact is currently observing Jimin in his exposed position, listening to his words as he whispers to himself, a smirk curving the ravenette's oh so kissable lips.


	3. Well, That Was Unexpected...

"I don't really care if I'm late, it's not like Coach is going to scold me – we'll just be doing drills for the entire class period, anyway. Just tell him I got out late from my other class, and I'll be in the gym as soon as I get dressed." Jungkook had been talking with one of his friends who had already gotten ready for practice, which was when Jimin had gone all deer in the headlights. The raven haired boy's friend nodded as he headed out of the locker room for the gym, laughing as he caught up with a couple of their other friends on the way, and luckily had not noticed the red haired boy who was now as still as a statue, and whose face was nearly as red as the scarlet color of his hair. Jungkook's dark eyes glanced over at said statue and recognized the other boy, a single eyebrow rising silently as he noticed the bent over posture and his complete lack of motion. Almost as though he was hoping if he remained perfectly still and quiet, he would be invisible. However, no one else in the school had hair that color, bright enough to stand out against most backgrounds, and while Jungkook didn't know Jimin very well, there was a history.

For a long moment, he studied the red head, the clean lines of his legs, bare from his toes to the hemline of his long white tee shirt which hung down to cover his backside, giving the illusion that he wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Jungkook's gaze traveled slowly over the other boy's body, observing his movements, or more precisely, the lack thereof. _{{"Ah, JPark Jimin, you have no idea about the things I want to do to you, do you? You haven't seen me watching you in the halls, observing your pretty half-moon eyes closing as you smile when you speak to someone, your chubby, soft, pinchable cheeks, your plump, pillowy, candy floss mouth? How I'd love to suckle at your bottom lip, and make you moan quietly and shudder in my arms, as I pulled you close. I wonder, would you let me taste your tongue, your breath, let me revel in the feeling of your body warm against mine, naked beneath the blankets, legs and arms entwined once we're too exhausted to move...?"}}_ Just when Jimin noticed the quiet in the locker room and began to move to stand up and pull his shorts over his lower half, the taller, raven haired male stepped over the bench and stood directly behind him, then reached out and gently placed one of his long-fingered hands in the small of Jimin's back, effectively halting his upward motion. This left the redhead in that exposed bent over position with his dance shorts now pulled to the just above his knees, the unexpected touch startling a yelp from between his lips, as a sudden shiver of apprehension rolled through his body.

Before Jimin could turn his head to see whose hand was holding him in place – although he definitely knew without having to look – Jungkook said quietly and seductively, "Ah, Park Jimin, look at you, teasing me so brazenly..." Blinking and blushing darkly, the redhead started to try to speak, his lips parting, but the words disappeared as he gasped, then moaned quietly, at Jungkook's other hand tickling fingertips up along the back of his thigh, raising goosebumps in their wake, until they disappeared beneath the hem of his tee shirt and lightly brushed against the leg of his boxer briefs. "Mm, so you do wear panties beneath your dance clothes... I've always wondered..." Jungkook whispered, musing to himself as he touched that soft, smooth flesh. Little did Jimin know, but he was Jungkook's crush as well, although the raven haired male had no idea how to express what he felt for the longest time, and he had even less idea now if his feelings were reciprocated, after their little meeting on the quad. The last thing he wanted to do was open himself up for rejection, especially since he'd never had any interest in boys, only this one. Regardless, he was going to see how far the red haired beauty would let him go, before calling a halt to the teasing.

Jimin, on the other hand, had always known he was into boys and not girls, but he also wasn't willing to take the chance of being humiliated again by confessing his desire to Jeon Jungkook. Not only because of the fact that they were hardly more than acquaintances, even though they'd known each other for years, but also because of his status in high school as one of the popular 'jocks', and the numerous girls who constantly hovered around the taller male, spoiling him with little gifts and food, and handing him their phone numbers on stupid little pieces of paper. The redhead didn't know if the same thing had started happening when the ravenette appeared on the college campus, but he would be surprised if it hadn't.

Jimin was unaware of this, but, Jungkook takes the little papers he is handed now and discretely throws them away, as he isn't interested in getting together with any of those girls, but he also doesn't want to hurt their feelings or their pride. He has a reputation that has followed him from high school as a ladies man because he used to go out with different girls a lot, but he was actually very sweet and kind, and while he still likes girls, he hasn't felt like trying to make any connections. He is a people person and he likes being friendly and helpful, and even a bit flirty, but he doesn't like using his good looks and his jock status to take advantage of anyone – he knows other boys who do it, and he thinks it is rude and unnecessary. He knew that Jimin was also friendly, but in a more reserved way, and he had always secretly thought it was incredibly cute, how the red haired boy would smile shyly when someone new approached him, but then he would soon be happily talking and laughing, as though he'd known them for years.

Jimin was so shocked at Jungkook's actions; he was nearly speechless, his hands clenching tightly in the waistband of his dance shorts, which were still only pulled up to just above his knees, small gasps escaping his open mouth as the taller boy's fingertips gently danced along his sensitive skin. Finally, after gulping a few times and managing to gather enough spit in his mouth to wet his lips,sliding his tongue over them, he moaned softly, "J'Jeon J-Jungkook, w-what a-are y-you d-doing...?" He mentally face palmed as he realized exactly what that moan and his stuttering would sound like, and quickly cleared his throat to try again."I-I... w-wasn't... t-teasing y-you, J-Jungkook, I-I was d-dressing f-for m-my c-class..." He doubted that it was possible for his face to blush any darker than it already was, and he wished with all his might that he'd wake up from this amazing dream – because as embarrassed as he was, this was no nightmare, it was something he had imagined for a long time, even if that dream hadn't specifically included being felt up in the locker room at school and possibly being caught at any time. And maybe he didn't really want to wake up, if it was a dream. Still, he had to make some sort of effort to try to appear that he hadn't been fantasizing of a moment like this for years with the ravenette, so he tentatively tried to stand up, pushing his back against Jungkook's hand, testing whether the other boy would let him move or not.


	4. Velvet-Coated Steel and Those Quiet Little Moans

The answer to the question was apparently no. His tentative movement was deterred by the warm hand remaining at the small of his back and pressing just a bit harder, holding him in place, while the other hand that was teasing him so tantalizingly stopped brushing those dangerous fingertips against the upper part of his thighs, and instead, reached fully under his tee shirt to cup one of the redhead's bottom cheeks and squeezed gently, then moved to the other sweet globe and gave it the same treatment. "Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" Jungkook murmured, his voice velvety soft and warm, a caress, rather than a command, as he continued, "You will remain in this position until I allow you to move from it... do you understand, baby?" The mood between the two boys shifted suddenly and became darker, hotter, and Jimin moaned again, a little louder, his entire body shivering at the gently possessive tone of the other boy's voice, the careful touch of his hand, his palm now softly rubbing over the lower curves of Jimin's ass.

"W-what?? But, Jungkook, we... we're at s-school... s-someone could walk in at any time, and... and s-see..." Jimin groaned quietly as he felt the other boy's hand leave the small of his back, unable to decide if he was being allowed to stand up and continue dressing or not, and if he was being allowed to do so, if he was relieved or disappointed. Before he could try to stand up again, his answer came in the form of his tee shirt being lifted from covering his backside and pushed to rest high on his back, exposing his body all the way from his grey boxer brief clad ass to just below his shoulders, a low sigh of pleasure quietly passing Jungkook's lips at the sight of the revealed expanse of creamy skin. He didn't answer Jimin's comment with words, he didn't need to, as his hand caressed up and down Jimin's back, slowly, reverently, while his other hand continued to gently stroke and squeeze his plump bottom, letting the beautiful boy know that he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Fucking hell, look at you, Park Jimin... you are more exquisite then I'd imagined." Continuing to ignore the other boy's apprehension and somewhat panicked moans; Jungkook reached under the redhead's body and lightly traced his roughened fingertips along his flat abdomen, memorizing the cuts of his six pack, and eliciting another louder moan from the beautiful male, which turned into a gasp when those gentle fingers lightly pinched his sensitive nipples, first one, then the other. The ravenette chuckled softly as Jimin squirmed, smirking as he watched the older boy's bare toes curl at the electric sensation, and he slipped the fingers of his other hand into the waistband of Jimin's briefs, watching the red haired boy's reactions as he slowly began to pull them down. "Jiminie, baby, you are so fucking hot," the taller boy rumbled quietly, as he shifted his hips slightly, feeling his hardened cock twitch and strain against his jeans. Jungkook hadn't begun to change from his regular clothes yet, so here he stood, in his jeans, trainers, and button down shirt, looking like a runway model, while Jimin bent over in front of him, his underpants now pushed down to rest against his shorts above his knees, leaving his bare back, ass cheeks and tight pucker on full display.

"J-j-jung-k-k-kook... p-p-please... ohhhhhhfuuucckkkkkkkkk...da joh-a...da johhhh-a..." Jimin groaned loudly, his entire body shuddering as he felt one of Jungkook's fingers lightly tease over his tight hole. His own cock was as hard as a rock and leaking precum, clear droplets glistening in the light as they fell slowly to wet the waistband of his underpants. Each time Jungkook's hands moved, his length twitched, and his knees trembled, his hands clenched so tightly while holding his shorts, that his knuckles turned white. His head was now hanging low, his darkly flushed face hidden behind the thick fall of his bright red bangs, and soft little puffs of warm air panted from his partially opened mouth, his dazzling eyes nearly hidden behind his lowered eyelids as he barely registered that he was staring at his curled toes. The position he was in wasn't all that uncomfortable for the moment, and he was smart enough to have bent his knees slightly, rather than locking them, to keep him from pitching forward when the feelings Jungkook was eliciting in his body started to overwhelm him.

"Do you like this, baby?" Jungkook whispered, leaning down and over the other boy's back to breathe his warm breath against Jimin's ear, and then flicking out his tongue to lick the shell of it. He had begun to slowly press his fingertip against Jimin's puckered hole, watching with keen attention as the other boy groaned and shuffled his feet slightly, instinctively parting his legs a little further and tilting his ass up just a bit, a sure invitation for more. "Mmmmm, I think that answered my question," he murmured, a warm, gentle smile curving the corner of his lips _. {{"Fuck, Jiminie, I can't believe this is really happening... me, Jeon Jungkook, touching you, Park Jimin, the most beautiful boy I've ever seen... and you're enjoying it... maybe even loving it... and your body wants me to do more and you're not asking me to stop... how did this even happen, after the way I acted? Oh gods, all of the fantasies I've had about you... the way I've wanted to touch you... to hear you moan and gasp and even cry for me... beg me not to stop... to give you more... fuck... after all this time, I will finally make up for everything..."}}_

Jimin can feel his self-control slipping away, and he doesn't care that he can't summon the willpower at this point to drag it back and beg the younger boy to stop. All he can think of is Jungkook's hands, so careful and gentle, touching him as though he were the most delicate, fragile gift, seeming to cherish the quiet moment between them, even though the outside world could crash in and interrupt at anytime, and cause all kinds of chaos. _{{Oh god, yes, I like it, so, so much, Kookie... I have spent hours and hours, wondering what it would feel like to have your hands on me, rubbing warmly over my body, your fingertips teasing gooseflesh along my skin, your lips lingering in sweet, deep kisses with mine... and I'm positive I'd very much enjoy going further than that, and doing everything we could possibly imagine together... please... please don't stop... "}}_ He is unaware that he's again shifted his feet and offered himself a little further to the ravenette's ministrations, and that soft little mewls of demand are passing his lips with his heated breaths; all he knows is that he's entranced, lost in the haze of... something more than just lust. Lust would be hard and fast and burn hot, while this is almost soothing, and has ignited a glow in his belly, slow and warm. He is aware that soon, that warmth will become an ache, a deep urgency, and he fully intends to welcome it when it arrives, his entire being focused only on what the black haired boy is doing to him.


	5. The First Change of Scenery, a Cliffhanger

Slowly and carefully, Jungkook stops the gentle caresses and instead, moves closer to the somewhat smaller male (there isn't really that much of a difference in their height or size, but the raven haired boy is more muscular, where Jimin is slim and sleek, his own muscles defined, but not so buff). He gently coaxes the older to stand up, causing the redhead to blink in confusion, a soft sigh of disappointment passing his lips, but before his emotions can begin to slide into anxiety and self-doubt, the taller boy turns him sideways, bends down and slides one arm behind his knees, the other below his shoulders, and lifts him to his chest, holding him in the bridal style. "I don't want to do you here after all, beautiful," the dark haired male purrs softly, his lips nuzzling Jimin's temple gently. "Not out in the open like this... I want to be able to take my time with you, Jiminie, to get you addicted to my touch... because now that I know you want this too, I'm not letting you go, ever..."

Jimin moans softly and slides his arms around Jungkook's broad shoulders, his breath still softly panting past his lips, his cheeks still stained with that dark blush, as he now begins to realize that in this position, being held in the other's arms, it is incredibly obvious just what effect those careful and erotic touches had on him. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he glances at his hardness, and then buries his head into Jungkook's neck, groaning softly with shyness when he sees the precum glistening at his tip, and now beginning to dribble onto his belly.

Anyone might think that this is happening much too quickly, but, both of them have yearned for each other for so long, for years, that this doesn't seem rushed, and especially with the care that the dark haired younger is taking with the ethereal beauty in his embrace. Jungkook looks around, wondering where to continue his exploration of Jimin's body, and his feet move, taking him to one of the storage rooms in the locker room that holds mostly mats and various other equipment. He manages to open the door without dropping Jimin or banging him into anything, and enters the room, closing the door behind him with a foot, then checking to see if there is a lock on the door. _{{"I might have exhibitionist tendencies, and maybe you do too, baby, but we'll find other places to play those games. I'd prefer not to have any of our classmates or teachers see you in all your glory."}}_ He finds that there is a lock, and he quickly clicks it, then walks around the room, looking for the most likely place that will be at least somewhat comfortable for him to worship the redhead's body more thoroughly. "I hope this is okay, baby," Jungkook whispers, as he sets the other boy down on a stack of a few well used wrestling mats. They're worn in, so not as rigid as new ones would be, and they've been well cleaned – if there were sheets and blankets and pillows, this might be considered a fairly comfortable bed.

Jimin has awakened just a bit from the daze he'd been in, and he looks around the small room, noting that the now locked door does not have a window, so there is no chance of someone accidentally seeing them. He feels a sense of relief, although he would have happily let Jungkook continue to feel him up in the middle of the locker room anyway, the glorious pleasure the other boy had been gifting to him having become more essential than the apprehension of being caught, even if he had been protesting weakly with his stuttered words. _{{Oh gods yes, yes baby, this is okay, anywhere you take me will be perfect, I just want to feel you touching me, letting me touch you, taking our time to tease soft gasps and cries from each other's lips, until we are both too spent to even kiss each other goodnight before we fall asleep in each other's arms.}}_ "Yes, it's okay, Kookie," he murmurs in answer to Jungkook's comment, the cute nickname bringing a surprised chuckle from the taller boy, and as the redhead tilted his head and gently nuzzled his lips along the younger's jaw, the chuckle became a low rumble of pleasure from the boy's broad chest. The vibrations could be felt through the walls of muscle pressing against Jimin's side, before the ravenette bent and gently laid beautiful elder boy on the mats. As he laid back fully on the cool covers of the cushions and looked up, his amber gaze turned strange in the subdued light coming in from between the blinds in the outside window, the redhead watched with anticipation, waiting to see and feel what would happen next, his full bottom lip tucked between his white teeth, an expression of pure adoration and deep longing painted on his gorgeous features.

"Jesu, Jimin-ah... you look unreal like that with those contacts in, they make your eyes look like they're glowing." Jungkook murmured softly, as he stood up and began to unbutton his shirt while kicking off his trainers, pushing them away from the nest of mats. His dark gaze traversed down Jimin's naked form from the tee shirt tucked up above his bared chest, to the tattoo inked under his left nipple, noting the fact that both of the little buds were stiff from stimulation and the slightly chilly air in the silent room; then looking lower still, to admire the cuts of the muscles defining his abdomen and his flat belly, Jungkook's breath hitching in his throat as he watched the redhead's body squirm slightly under his intense scrutiny, a low moan of longing murmuring past Jimin's lips. His eyes traveled lower still, quickly past his hips, saving the best for last, a gentle smirk curving his lips when he realized the other boy still hadn't managed to pull his dance shorts up any further and they were now trapped with his underpants in the middle of his thighs, and it was obvious he was no longer interested in making the attempt. Finally, the ravenette let his eyes lift, and when his sight fell upon the redhead's swollen, very respectably proportioned length, then noticed the precum coating its tip and trickling onto his flat belly, he chuckled softly, as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Releasing it, he moaned as a slow tremor of longing inched down his spine, and he rasped, his voice tight with rising desire. "Look at you... needing me to take care of you. I'm going make your body beg for me, my Jiminie, before I'm done."

He raised his gaze to Jimin's eyes, stunned again at the strange quality of the yellow coloring his irises, his lips curving into a warm smile as he whispered, "I will make you feel as beautiful as you are in my eyes, and I will never stop making sure you know how precious you are to me, baby..." As the raven haired boy's shirt dropped to the floor, Jimin scrambled to get up from his prone position, moving to kneel in front of the taller male, and reached for Jungkook's belt buckle, his smaller fingers beginning to pull the leather through the metal, the shift in position causing his large tee shirt to fall back down and cover his frame, hiding all of the secrets that had been revealed. Jungkook rested his hands over Jimin's, gently stopping him from pulling the belt open, and murmured quietly, his voice a touch deeper as his hooded, darkened eyes captured the redhead's gaze again. "Ah, baby, that was naughty... I did not give you permission to move... you should have remained patient and stayed where you were and let me devour you with my eyes. After all, I would have been naked and lying with you soon enough..."


	6. A Darker Promise

Jimin blinked and looked up at Jungkook's face, a sudden apprehension shadowing his expression, and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, biting at it almost hard enough to draw blood, then released it and whispered, "I... I'm s-sorry, Kookie..." His eyes began to glisten with unshed tears; his voice tight with uncertainty, and Jungkook's eyebrows shot up and disappeared beneath his bangs at that soft, hesitant reply. Kneeling down immediately, he spread his legs to make room and pulled the older boy to him and into his arms, holding him tightly against his body, his lips moving to nuzzle the redhead's neck softly. "No, no, baby, don't apologize, you did nothing wrong, you aren't in trouble. I'm not angry..." He felt Jimin tense and shudder for a moment, then take a deep breath and relax, before he felt the older boy's arms wrap around his shoulders and hug him back just as tightly, a low frisson of pleasure rippling along the redhead's body at the feeling of the younger boy's lips brushing against his neck.

Jungkook leaned back just a touch and gazed into the those amber irises, while a soft smile curved his lips, and Jimin blushed lightly, his own lips offering a sweet, shy smile. Lowering his gaze, his fingers moving to gently tug at the ends of Jungkook's hair at the nape of his neck, while he buried his forehead against the ravenette's shoulder, Jimin whispered, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible. "If I'm ever bad..." he whispered, "Will you...?" His blush darkening as he finds himself unable to utter his wish, he tightens his hold around the other's neck and breathes, "please...?"

His words, even being nearly silent as they were, were heard by the raven haired boy as though they'd been shouted at full volume from the rooftops, the trust inherent in that request causing Jungkook to hold him more tightly in his embrace, then gently lift the redhead's chin with a fingertip and brush the tip of his thumb over that puffy lower lip. "Mmm, Jimin-ah, that is a subject for us to discuss carefully at another time, but, yes... when you're a bad boy... yes, I will..." Jungkook murmured, an expression full of darker lust crossing his incredibly handsome features for a moment, which brought the darkest flush yet to Jimin's face and made him tremble with anticipation in the larger boy's arms. Cupping Jimin's soft cheek in his hand, Jungkook tilted the older boy's face so he could bring his lips to press sweetly against that soft mouth, and offered a warm, sensual kiss, which was gladly accepted and returned in kind.


	7. Flashback To A Not Very Long Time Ago

A brief (okay, not so brief) history in the lives of Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook

First, back to when the boys were living in Busan.

The two of them had been somewhat aware of each other's existence since the first day that Jungkook entered elementary school, the reason being that one of his occasional friends was also a friend of one of Jimin's. The kids didn't spend much time together, as they had closer friends to hang out with, but, periodically they would all find themselves together somewhere, such as a schoolmate's birthday party, or a sleepover at someone’s house, or at a school dance or field trip. At first, neither of the boys paid much attention to the other, maintaining somewhat of a wary distance, but once Jimin entered puberty and his hormones launched a full attack on his juvenile self, he became more than aware of the raven haired cutie. Jungkook was popular even back then, and there was always a small group of boys and girls crowded around him, whether he was sitting in class, at lunch, or on the playground, and Jimin had watched him laugh and tease along with the other kids, but since the older boy had moved up to middle school and Jungkook was still in the elementary grade, his opportunities for actually getting to know the younger were limited. On the occasions when they were together with their friends, Jimin tried his best to get closer to the ravenette, but the younger boy was too shy with all of that specific attention from just one person, and he would go quiet, avoiding meeting the other's gaze, and slowly inching away from him until someone else was sitting between them.

Near the end of elementary school, Jimin became interested in dancing, teaching himself the choreography to some of his favorite K-pop songs in front of the television in the living room, which was hilarious as far as his little brother was concerned, especially when the older would make a mistake and curse. After a few weeks of his continued practicing and scolding from his mother to stop cursing in front of his little brother, she began to see how hard he worked to get the steps and movements perfect, in order to make himself appear to be dancing seamlessly with whatever group video was playing at the time, and she spoke with his father about it later that evening. When it came time for Jimin to enter middle school, his parents asked if he would like to begin taking dance classes, and possibly dance lessons after school, to help improve his skills. He naturally jumped at the chance, grateful that they had noticed his joy when he got the choreo right, and were giving him the opportunity to pursue that path. Other friends of his had parents who were insistent that they stick to the tried and true method of education, and he felt sad for them that they would all likely end up working in small family owned shops, or sitting behind desks, when they graduated from high school or college.

Once Jungkook entered middle school, they ended up having a couple of advanced placement classes together, and Jimin exerted more of an effort to get to know the younger boy, initiating conversations about class assignments, and trying to plan homework study time together, either in the school library or at one or the other of their homes. Jungkook, however, was completely confused about the changes happening to his own body, although his father had kindly told him some of what to expect, including budding sexual desires, but he had heard some commentary from other students regarding same sex relationships, most of which was not positive. He began to realize that whenever he was around Jimin, he felt strange, and found himself studying the older whenever he thought he wasn't being observed, staring at the way the boy's big smile caused his eyes to squint so adorably. Jungkook's fingertips would tingle slightly at the thought of brushing them along Jimin's soft looking cheeks or running his fingers through his thick hair, but most frustrating of all was the way he'd watch when the older boy talked, gazing at his full, plump lips, his heart thumping hard in his chest whenever he saw the tip of the boy's pink tongue flick out to lick them, wanting very much to taste the flavor of his lip balm, directly from those delicious looking pillows.

Of course, those exact thoughts weren't articulated that clearly in Jungkook's brain, as he hadn't had any experience yet, and any sort of affection like that from boys or girls still seemed pretty disgusting to his young mind, so he convinced himself that what he felt was weird, and that Jimin was just being gross and way too creepy. Jungkook started going to great lengths to avoid being near him, such as asking his AP teachers if he could trade seats with one of the other students, in order to not have to sit next to the other boy, and sometimes turning and running the other way if he saw the dark haired boy approaching him. (Back in those days, Jimin didn't dye his hair, and his natural hair color was dark chocolate brown).

In reaction to Jungkook trying to avoid him, Jimin ramped up his attempts to gain the younger boy's attention, which only served to unnerve Jungkook even further, and by the end of the year, when Jimin was moving up to high school, while the younger stayed in middle school, the rift between them appeared to be too wide to bridge. The only thing that saved the older boy from falling apart completely during that last year was his dancing, and he spent many hours working out his frustration at Jungkook by watching himself in the classroom mirror, while he sweated and ached through another routine, until he was perfect.

That summer, the two of them and their friends hung out more often, but Jungkook still did everything he could to scorn Jimin's advances, even going so far as to punch him and push him down more than once, laughing at him in front of their friends, while Jimin tried to pretend it was all fun and games, until he could escape to his home and cry. And the older boy finally got the message. The last time they saw each other before the new school year started was when the group of boys and a couple of their fathers went on a camping trip. It was fun for all of them, but, Jimin had stopped making any effort to get near Jungkook, the most obvious indication of the situation having changed being when the younger boy was having trouble with his fishing gear. Jimin was the closest to him along the shore of the lake when Jungkook called out for help, but the older boy acted like he didn't hear the younger, and instead gathered up his own tackle and scrambled up the bank to the campsite, and asked one of the other boys to go help with whatever Jungkook needed.


	8. Learning New Games

When Jimin began to attend the high school and was away from the ravenette, he forced himself to bury his infatuation, and made new friends, falling somewhat out of touch with the one friend who knew Jungkook's friend. Jimin's personality was sunny, friendly and helpful, and his looks were almost shockingly stunning, especially once he started becoming interested in dying his hair and wearing colored contact lenses. His habit became to change both his hair and his contacts at the beginning of every season, and the colors he chose were specifically picked to complement that particular season.

He became intensely popular, and was pursued by both boys and girls, as he hadn't shown a preference for either yet, and most of the high school students hadn't known him while he had been trying to win Jungkook's favor. Now that he'd given up on that fruitless venture, his eyes were opened to all of the possibilities, and he began to realize that he really did have a preference for boys, but, being the sweetheart that he was, and unwilling to cause any drama by pretending to be something he wasn't, he ended up befriending many of the girls who initially flirted with him, and began to view them as sisters. The girls, for the most part, pretended to be devastated over the fact that he wasn't into girls, but they ended up caring for him like a brother, as well. Plus, he had an amazing sense for fashion and makeup, and they were always asking him to go shopping with them, to help them pick out clothes, then do their makeup for them before important events. His friends also helped to shield him from any negative reactions to his orientation, standing up for him against anyone who tried to bully him about it, and soothing his hurt feelings when the comments sometimes became too much for him to bear.

He made the decision to be picky about the type of boy he wanted to become more than friends with, and it took him some time before he finally met the one. Wang Jackson was a junior and also a dancer and their love of the craft brought them together. Jackson was also more experienced in the ways of boys loving boys, so once he and Jimin had reached the point in their relationship where they felt comfortable becoming more intimate, he sweetly and patiently taught Jimin the ways to achieve the bliss brought about when two people offered delight to one another. He helped the younger boy uncover some of his fetishes, particularly the one regarding boys with muscles, and guided him through a few of the darker kinks, although they never went very far with those, as it was more for Jimin to discover that there was more than vanilla as a flavor, and those other flavors could produce quite intensely pleasurable reactions.

As for Jungkook, he had always been fairly oblivious about the interest other boys and girls had in him when he entered middle school, except for that exhibited by Jimin, and although he appeared to be friendly and a bit cocky, when it came to certain things, he was very shy; the cockiness was his way of coping with the embarrassment that came with the attention he received from so many of the girls. The first few months were incredibly uncomfortable for him, what with Jimin constantly taking every chance he could to try to stand in Jungkook's personal space, to set up study dates, or winking and pursing his plump lips together in a kissing motion, whenever he caught the ravenette staring at him. On top of that, many of the girls passed notes to him in class with their phone numbers, or dropped them into his locker, and begged in person for him to study with them after school, or go with them to a party or dance, or on a date with them alone. He was vaguely aware of the feelings he got when someone who he considered particularly attractive would look at him a certain way, but that first year, he remained almost painfully ignorant. The younger boy decided he needed something to release all the tension from dealing with the constant presence of Jimin and the girls, and he tried out for the junior varsity basketball team, getting one of the spots easily. Spending afternoons after school working up a sweat and feeling the familiar ache after a particularly hard practice helped calm him down and process his own frustrations, although he had no idea how to admit to himself or anyone else that the irritation was because of his feelings for the dark haired boy who wouldn't leave him alone.

Finally, once Jimin left to attend high school, Jungkook felt like he could take a deep breath and relax, and the younger boy began to pay more attention to what was happening around him. He started to go on group dates with his friends and a few girls, and slowly but surely, he watched and learned as his friends and the girls established relationships, then he paid attention to the interactions, and finally, he began to become more interested in finding out what the big deal was. Or at least his friends kept telling him it was a big deal, he still wasn't convinced. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, none of his friends who were intimate with their girlfriends were willing to divulge the exact deeds that went on in private between them, so in his last year of middle school, when he met a girl who was interested in being more than just friends and had some experience in what that meant, he was happy to go along for the ride.

Kim Jenny was beautiful and also very sweet and kind, but, she was not interested in having Jungkook fall in love with her, or she with him; she wanted him because she was attracted to him. She had grown up in a household that was open and pretty easy-going about the human body and its natural functions, including sexual desires, and taking and receiving pleasure from another person was not considered forbidden or immoral, as long as precautions were taken, both emotionally and physically. Consequently, she had no inhibitions about experimenting to fulfill her desires, and she was more than eager to have Jungkook learn to please her, and for her to learn how she could please him. They began talking and getting to know each other at the beginning of his last year in middle school, and they became an item a few weeks later. Their relationship lasted until the end of the school year, and might have continued with the two of them attending high school together, except her family moved to the United States. Jenny had given Jungkook the knowledge and confidence to pursue other girls without guilt, but had also taught him about respect and honesty. The two of them had done just about everything together that a young teenaged couple could, and he'd enjoyed it, but he wasn't convinced that he wanted to do any of it with any other girls, and boys were still a fairly taboo subject, as far as he was concerned.


	9. And This, Children, Is Why Communication Is So Important

Now, it was Jungkook's turn to start his sophomore year at the large high school, and he was nervous but excited. Most of his friends were advancing with him, and he looked forward to hanging out with them between classes and at lunchtime, and he wondered which of them he would have classes with, and as the summer days passed, he spent most of his time playing video games until all hours of the night/morning, and generally just goofing off. Finally, the day arrived, and he waved to his mom as she dropped him off and drove away, then turned and look at the buildings. The campus was bigger than the junior high, but it wasn't enormous, so he thought he'd have a fairly easy time of finding his way around. As soon as he walked through the doors of the first building, he realized how wrong that assumption had been, and he clutched his backpack and class schedule tightly, then began to walk slowly down the center of the corridor, trying to avoid bumping into any of the other students who were rushing around like ants in an anthill. Finally, he stopped walking, frustrated and worried about being late to his first class on the very first day, and he just stood there, looking around hopelessly, trying to gather enough courage to stop one of these strangers, and ask for help. His shyness took complete control at exactly that moment, however, and he was unable to force even enough air past his throat to whisper. And then he heard a sweet voice calling from behind him, and although his name wasn't mentioned, he was pretty sure the person was talking to him, because he was the only one currently looking completely confounded.

By this time, Jimin had become aware that Jungkook was again walking the halls of the same school as him. The older boy, who was a senior now, had been asked to be a new student guide and had seen the roster with the names of the students who would be arriving from the middle school, and his heart sped up to a gallop when his eyes rested on the name Jeon Jungkook. He wasn't sure whether he was happy or apprehensive, but as he walked into the hallway from the administrator's office, he decided he would take whatever happened as it came.

The first encounter between the two of them happened when Jungkook was standing motionless in the center of the corridor, his class schedule in his hand, one of his hands lifted to push his dark bangs away from his forehead and tug at them in frustration, wearing a confused and lost expression on his amazingly handsome face. He was wearing a loose white tee shirt under an extra-large, pale blue button down shirt with long sleeves, a pair of comfortably fitting, fashionably ripped blue jeans and a pair of wheat colored Timberland boots. The blue shirt was completely unbuttoned and when he stood up straight, the tee shirt underneath molded slightly to the top of his chest, giving some idea of the muscles underneath, and although he was getting quite a few stares from both the boys and the girls around him, he was still stopping them from where they needed to go, and none of them was feeling inclined to help him. Jimin immediately noticed the crowd of students halting their forward motion and then parting like water around a boulder, a few of them making rude comments to someone about being in the way, then saw that the reason for their awkward movements and rude comments was a tall raven haired boy, unintentionally creating the bottleneck, and completely oblivious to the commotion around him. Shaking his head and forming a warm smile on his lips, Jimin began wending his way through the mass of bodies and toward the new boy, his voice lifted in order to catch the other's attention, as he called out, "Hello? You look like you're a little lost there, may I offer my assistance?"

Jungkook was facing in the opposite direction, but as soon as he heard a voice calling out to him and asking if he needed help, he turned around. Looking down slightly, since Jimin was a couple of centimeters shorter than him, his lips curved into a relieved smile and he nodded his head eagerly. "Yes, this is my first day and I missed orientation because I was out of town with my family, so I don't know where my locker is or my first class or the cafeteria or the gym, or..." He stopped talking, suddenly realizing that he was babbling, having become flustered by the ethereal beauty of the boy who was now standing in front of him. He blinked his dark eyes and tilted his head; his expression changing subtly as he studied the face of the friendly student standing in front of him for a long moment, then asked quietly, "Do I know you? You look really familiar..."

Of course, the last time Jungkook had seen Jimin was two years ago, before he had started dying his hair or wearing the colored contact lenses. Today, since the fall season hadn't yet begun, the older boy was wearing summer colors, specifically, his hair was a fluffy pale yellow blonde with lighter blond highlights, and his eyes were bright blue. He was wearing a white, short sleeved button up shirt, with black and white pictures of vintage American pin up models and actors and words written in cursive all over it, a pair of tight black skinny jeans, with a pair of black and white Converse on his feet. His clothes fit him perfectly and accentuated his dancer's body, the shirt loose enough to somewhat conceal the tininess of his waist and his toned torso, and his jeans molded tightly to his rounded hips and muscular thighs. His own reaction to seeing Jungkook was nearly as staggering as the dark haired boy's had been, and Jimin almost found himself babbling a bunch of nonsense in return, his smile fleeing his mouth as his full lips opened to begin speaking before his brain took over, his eyes widening into a dumbfounded stare. "You... you're..." he began, but then the ravenette asked that question, and Jimin's heart was crushed by the ache of realizing that he had apparently meant nothing to the other boy during all those years, and the younger had completely forgotten the beautiful blonde even existed. Logically he realized that he did look a whole lot different from he had when they were in school together, and that they have had no contact during the two years since they'd seen each other last, and he knew it shouldn't make a single difference to him that the other boy doesn't remember, but logic has nothing to do with feelings, and for one heartbeat, and then another, the blonde fought an internal battle of epic proportions to keep himself from bursting into tears and running away to escape the pain he was feeling. But, he managed to calm himself and said, with his voice as steady as possible, "Oh, um... well, no, not really, but kind of... we had friends who knew each other a couple of years ago."


	10. Why Did It Have To Be You?

Jungkook blinked again after Jimin replied to his question and looked more closely at the older boy, lowering his head slightly to more carefully study his face, causing the blond boy to step back a bit and smile shyly, his cheeks beginning to color a pretty shade of light pink. "Which friends?" the taller boy asked, then as he apparently lost himself in the other's beauty again, his lips lifted into a soft smile and he murmured "God, you are adorable". He was entirely unaware that he had spoken out loud, and that he had totally confounded the shorter male standing in front of him with that softly uttered statement.

"Um... uh... I'm wha...?" Jimin coughed, his emotions running wild with confusion, not understanding why Jungkook kept saying strange things, and wishing he would just let the blond help him with what he needed, so they could part ways. He managed to regain enough wherewithal to continue talking, though at this point he was blushing a dark pink, and replied, "Ehm, w-well, uh, if I remember correctly, your f-friend was Choi San, and my friend was Lee Tae Yong. I mean, I'm still friends with Taeyong, and he's still friends with San, as far as I know, but I don't know if you're s-still friends with him... uh... I m-mean San." Jimin blinked and blushed more fully, his face turning deep red, abashed at his stuttering and hoping he had made some sense with that answer, although how he'd managed not to stumble over more of his words was a complete mystery to him. Even though he kept trying to tell himself he wanted to get away from this situation, he couldn't help realizing that right this moment, all he really wanted to do was stand in this hallway and stare at the dazzling sight before him, to allow himself to get lost in the depths of Jungkook's dark eyes, while ignoring everything else around them. But, he forced himself to focus, or at least not fall apart so obviously that everyone, including the other boy, would notice, and he slapped a slightly wan grin on his lips again and spoke, finally replying to the very first words the taller boy had said.

"Um... here, let me see your schedule..." Reaching to take the schedule from Jungkook's hand, Jimin's finger tips brushed against the other's, and a soft gasp passed his lips. Lowering his eyes quickly, the blond scanned the page, taking longer than necessary as he fought back the urge to throw himself at the taller boy and beg him to marry him, or at least be his boyfriend, or stab him in the heart with his pen and let him die, so he could stop all of bewildered thoughts and feelings racing through him. He had thought he'd gotten over his crush for Jungkook, but now being literally face to face with him again, he was devastated to have all of the old feelings come rushing back in a flood, and, now that he was past puberty and fully aware of his sexuality, he was being bombarded with the desire to push that raven haired boy against the wall and kiss him until they both were breathless, even with the full knowledge that he would likely be scorned and ridiculed.

Finally, after what seemed like eons to Jimin but was thankfully only a brief second, he managed to concentrate on the words typed on the paper. "Okay, your locker is, um... right there..." He said, sounding calm, cool and collected, and he pointed to a block of lockers behind Jungkook, amazed that he was able to do that without his hand shaking like he was high on too much caffeine. The taller male turned his head to see where Jimin was pointing, then nodded his head and walked over to it. The blond boy allowed his gaze to travel up and down Jungkook's form, feeling disappointed that the pale blue shirt the other was wearing was too long, and covered what was probably a finely shaped backside, until he shook his head and slapped his forehead with his palm, a sad little chuckle passing his lips. _{{"Aish, you dummy, he doesn't remember you, and even if he did, he would hate you just like he always has, and even if he didn't hate you, there is no way he's into boys, and even if he was into boys, you messed up your chance with him a long time ago, when you were being such a pabo around him, which is the whole reason why he probably still hates you. Once you're done helping him now, he'll forget about you, so best to pretend you don't remember him, either, and hurry and get away from here."}}_

"Um, hey, hyung?! I need my schedule so I can see my locker combo..." Jungkook called over the din of the students still milling around in the hall. He had looked back over at the beautiful blonde while Jimin was lost in his thoughts, and had taken his own time looking the elder boy up and down, while his mind turned over the information he'd gotten regarding the friends the two of them had in common. _{{Hm... I haven't seen San in so long now, since he started dating his girlfriend, but I guess we're still friends... I mean, if I texted him, he'd probably answer. Then I could ask him if he knows who this boy is. He is so handsome... and cute... and hot... and although I can't see his ass from here, I bet it's as amazing as the rest of him... and I want to kiss him... and take his clothes off and do all kinds of other things to him, and get to know him, he just seems so helpful and sweet and nice... and hot... did I mention hot? So fucking hot..."}}_

"Um, Jungkook? Hello? Are you okay?" Jimin waved his hand in front of the taller boy's eyes, his expression concerned as he noticed the suddenly blank expression on his face, while ignoring the fact that he had just been doing the exact same thing, and had been caught at it, too. "Do you need to go the nurse or something?" He asked innocently, as he reached out and lightly tugged on one of the pale blue shirt sleeves, which had the desired effect of waking Jungkook from his reverie.

"What? Oh! Oh, yes, I'm okay, uh... sorry, I was... thinking about classes... yeah...that's... exactly what I was thinking about..." He mumbled, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck and staring awkwardly at the floor for a long moment. He cleared his throat, gulped, licked his lips, then looked up and found his sight focusing directly on the other boy's mouth, unconsciously licking his lips again and nearly losing himself in another fantasy involving those lips and his... Forcing his gaze from gawking at Jimin's mouth, he blushed brightly, then took his schedule paper back from the blond boy and turned to unlock his locker while memorizing the combination written on the paper. He took longer than really necessary with placing the books he didn't need for now on the shelf inside the locker, using the open door as somewhat of a shield to hide behind, until he felt like he could carry on without dragging the blond somewhere private and doing dirty, sexy things to him, then he turned back toward the older boy who was still standing next to him, closed the locker door and offered a brilliant smile, saying, "Okay, I'm ready to go to my first class now... will you show me where it is, hyung?"

Luckily, when the ravenette had turned his attention away from him, Jimin had managed to talk himself down from the cliff of emotions he'd found himself teetering on, and no longer felt the absolute desire to fling himself off and drown in those feelings, being ready to declare his long held love, knowing without a doubt that he'd make a complete fool of himself in front of Jungkook, and aware that he would shatter into a million pieces when his feelings were rejected. He knew, with certainty, that his was a lost cause, and he gulped down his heart that had gotten stuck in his throat, and forced a brilliant smile to his lips. When the taller boy asked Jimin to take him to his first class, he was surprised that he was able to do so with a modicum of normality, even though he had to keep fighting with himself to stop from reaching over and grabbing the other boy's hand, or reach up to run his fingers through that soft hair, or brush his fingertips along that perfect jawline. He just wished he'd known how all of this was going to play out at the beginning, way back when they met when they were still children, and he would have left the younger boy alone.

Leading Jungkook to his first class, Jimin nodded to him and forced another smile to his lips, but before the other boy could say anything else to him, he turned on his heel and hurried away, finally letting his eyes fill with tears and a soft sob issue from his throat, his hand lifting to hide his mouth until he could get into an empty classroom. Once there, he locked the door and went to the farthest corner from the door that he could find and leaned against the wall, then slid slowly down it, tears beginning to stream down his face. Anguished sobs filled the room as the blond boy lifted his knees and wrapped his arms around them, and pressed his forehead to them, while he cried his heart out, and all of his insecurities, self-hatred, and self-doubt rolled over him in waves.

Yeh, he was totally in control of himself, for sure, definitely, no doubt about it...there's nothing to see here, move along...


	11. The Elusive Jiminie Cricket

After the blond haired boy dropped him off at his classroom, and after the raven haired boy had managed to get a good long look at Jimin's perfect round bottom, _{{Dear Santa, I know what I want for Christmas, and it is that blonde boy's fine ass}},_ Jungkook entered and waited near the teacher's desk for her to announce his presence and introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Jeon Jungkook. I'm a sophomore, please take care of me." Once that was accomplished, he found a seat while all the girls in the class whispered and giggled, causing the teacher to clear her throat, and when quiet was achieved, class began. Once the bell rang to signal class was finished, he hurried out into the hall and toward his locker, hoping to see the blond haired boy again and get another chance to talk to him, but he was nowhere to be seen, and instead, another student helper came and showed him to his next class. In fact, he hardly saw the older boy at all after that day, not even in the cafeteria, although he would occasionally catch a glimpse of him in the bleachers at one of the school's athletic events, or at the end of a hallway heading to another class, or heading out the doors when school was over for the day.

Each time he saw that blond head moving through the crowd, Jungkook wanted to yell out to him to get his attention and ask him to wait up, but he was usually too far away and it would have been incredibly mortifying if he'd done so and the other boy either didn't hear him, or worse, did hear him and chose to ignore him. He had been a complete bonehead and had never thought to ask the older student's name and was unable to remember it from when they'd known each other, his brain having gone on hiatus for the short period of time that the two had been near each other, and now, he was too afraid of being rejected to find Jimin and ask, since the other boy hadn't made any effort to meet him again on his own.

Little did he know, Jimin had begun to take his lunch in the library, ostensibly to study, but in reality to keep himself from bumping into Jungkook again. Try as he might, he could not rid himself of the emotions that were overwhelming him again, and he absolutely did not want a repeat of the humiliation he'd gone through until he'd come to high school, especially with his knowledge of what he thought the ravenette's true feelings were for him, or more precisely, the lack thereof. Consequently, for the next nine months before he graduated, the only times he saw the taller boy was when there was a basketball game, or very briefly in the halls. Jimin became adept at disappearing when he'd see that raven haired head in the sea of other people, although he spent a lot of time watching the other boy stealthily, pining for him, but terrified of taking the risk. He didn't stalk Jungkook's social media or follow him around, but he was uncannily aware of when the younger was near, and he would position himself in order to be able to see him, but not be seen in return.

At the same time, a not unexpected situation arose and this was the girls that started fawning over Jungkook and handing him what Jimin considered those 'stupid' slips of paper, or shoving them in his locker – same messages, different girls. A few months after Jenny left, he began to realize that he wanted a physical relationship again, and now that he was more confident, he began to date, allowing his raging hormones full rein to choose which girl to accept advances from. His older brother had noticed the change in Jungkook's attitude regarding the amorous attentions, and he took him aside and quietly explained to him about being careful with someone else's feelings, and even had his own girlfriend tell the raven haired boy what things might mean from a girl's point of view.

Consequently, he was extremely careful to pay attention to a girl's feelings when they were together, before even broaching the subject of an intimate encounter, not wanting to find himself in the position of hurting someone, when all he wanted was to experiment. There were a few girls who, like Jenny had been, were more than happy to accommodate his desires, while not expecting anything more than the occasional hook up, and he spent many a lazy afternoon observing what he did that would cause the girl to become the most aroused and needy. He always made sure that she was satisfied before they went finished, but he didn't allow the make out sessions to progress to intercourse, because as ridiculous as it probably sounded, even though he'd gone that far with Jenny, now he wanted to save it for whoever he ended up falling in love with.

Jimin tried hard not to, but he did notice all of the attention that the dark haired boy garnered from the girls, and as much as he loathed himself for it, he felt a bit jealous every time he saw one of them dropping a note into Jungkook's locker, knowing it would be an invitation of some sort. He couldn't help himself from wondering if the younger boy was accepting some of those invitations, or keep himself from speculating about just how close he was getting to any of those girls, and he was unable to stop his heart from continuing to get hurt when he observed the ravenette laughing and flirting with the gaggle of female students that surrounded him wherever he went. Even if Jimin had suddenly thrown caution to the wind and decided he wanted to approach Jungkook, by this time he didn't think he'd be able to get close enough for the other boy to hear his voice calling his name. So, he resigned himself to watching from the shadows, aching, and wished that each day would end quickly, so he wouldn't have to be confronted with the knowledge that Jungkook would never care for him. And, that was how the rest of the year went. Jimin changed his hair color and eye color with the seasons – starting with red and amber for fall, then silver and grey for winter, and candy floss pink and lavender for spring, and then it was time to graduate and leave high school, and Jungkook, behind for good.


	12. So, We Meet Again…

Jimin had graduated and taken a year off from his studies, choosing to spend the time at home with his family and also take some more dance lessons; and get a job, in order to save some money for his discretionary expenses, once he left for Seoul. He found work in a flower shop near his home, and he enjoyed the job and the people he met, and his employer was very understanding on the rare occasion when he had to leave early to get to practice or take time off for a recital. His family was living comfortably, but would not be thought of as well off, and him being able to have spending money without having to get an allowance from his parents would not only be easier on their bank account, but also would help him learn how to manage his own funds, and give him the freedom to spend it as he wished, without having to feel like he needed to explain the reasons to anyone. Once the year was done, he packed up some of his belongings and moved to the dorms at the university campus, beginning life as a college student and unknowingly closing the gap between his and Jungkook's high school and college life by a year. He continued his pursuit of dance, becoming well known around campus, and even though he didn't court anyone in particular, he was still pursued by both girls and boys who were captivated by his delicate grace, and charmed by his sweet disposition. The time flew by, and he was shocked to discover that it was time for his freshman year to end. He had continued his tradition of changing his hair and contact lenses to suit the seasons, and now he was wearing a pretty shade of light blue for both his hair and eyes, for springtime. He was looking forward to his sophomore year, eager to begin helping his dance teacher when the young man opened his own dance studio, which was planned for the fall.

Jungkook had been considering asking his parents to allow him to move to the United States and pursue a basketball scholarship at a college there, but as it came closer to the end of his senior year, he realized he didn't want to be that far from his parents, who were moving to Seoul to open a larger company, and who were taking his two brothers and one sister with them, and they had made the offer to let him live at home, if he attended college there, instead. They had the discussion at Christmas, and by the time he graduated, he had made up his mind and signed up for classes and the basketball team at the university in Seoul.

The first couple of weeks at the beginning of a new school year are always hectic, with students who were brand new at the campus wandering around and getting lost, then needing help to find where they had been intending to go, and students who were returning now needing to find different classrooms from the previous year. However, now that those weeks had passed, the initial frantic chaos quieted, and life at college became routine. Jimin and Jungkook attended different classes, and neither of them was aware that the other was in the same city, let alone on the same grounds, and they might have continued to remain unconscious of the others presence, until one day, Jungkook saw the buttery yellow head of hair walking past, while the ravenette was deciding on where to go for lunch.

The second those bright locks caught Jungkook's attention, he whipped his head around, his eyes widening in surprise as he recognized the other boy's beautiful features, and before he could consider the consequences of his actions, he called out, "Yah, Park Jimin!" He turned on his heel and began to approach the shorter boy slowly, unsure if the blond would suddenly try to run away from him for some reason, and when he was close enough to speak without yelling, he stopped and just watched as Jimin turned to face him, his heart rising up into his throat as his gaze feasted upon that gorgeous countenance again, after so long. If he'd been able to articulate it and not blush himself to death, he would have said that seeing the other boy was like watching the sun rise after a dark, terrible night; like crawling through the driest desert and suddenly finding a cool, quiet oasis with sweet water to quench his thirst; like the feeling of a blanket warmed in front of a fire and wrapped around a chilled body that had just come inside from the frigid cold. And yes, those thoughts did actually blaze through his mind as a rush of images while he stood there, time seeming to stand still as he waited for that first glimpse of those beautiful eyes, the soft chubby cheeks, and the sweet mouth he had longed to kiss for so long. He hadn't forgotten Jimin for one moment, the only reason he hadn't remembered him that time in high school being because of how much different Jimin looked with the hair/eye color, and they hadn't seen each other for so long in between, but, he, just like the older had done, had resigned himself to accepting that he had likely lost his only chance at being with the blond boy, hiding the tiny flame that would constantly burn for love of that ethereal angel inside the depths of his heart.

 **THAT** voice. If the sudden calling of his name hadn't stopped him in his tracks, the mere sound of **THAT** voice would have. For a long moment after he came to a halt, and just as he began to turn around, he actually believed he was hallucinating, and there would be someone else standing there, perhaps someone who he knew and who possibly had a cold... after all, without some sort of illness affecting their speech, how could someone else sound exactly like the last person he'd ever expected to see again. Jimin continued turning on his heel, feeling suddenly like he was in a dream, positive he was going to wake up the moment he lifted his gaze to find the person who'd called out to him, but, once he'd fully turned and looked up, he found that he wasn't fantasizing, and it was indeed that person, that raven haired boy, the one who set his heart galloping along in his chest even though he knew the other had no feeling for him whatsoever, the voice that cast his normally rational thoughts into pandemonium, and caused exquisite shivers to tickle down his spine at the sight of the other's unimaginably handsome face. The ravenette was wearing a blue and white striped tee shirt with three quarter sleeves and a scoop neck. It fit loosely on him and rippled slightly when he walked, the breeze sometimes pushing the soft fabric against his abdomen so the cuts of his muscles could be just barely glimpsed. A pair of tight blue jeans graced his bottom half, and they looked like they probably hugged his backside pretty tightly, but the shirt hung down too far and hid that view,to Jimin's chagrin. Wheat colored Timberlands finished off the look, along with a couple of silver hoops earrings in both his ears, and tattoos inked along his right arm and hand. "J... J-eon... J-ungkook..." Jimin gasped, "wha...h-how... w-why..." He stopped trying to articulate a complete word, his thought processes grinding to a halt, and closed his mouth, blinking as he lowered his head and took a deep breath,trying desperately to calm himself so he could at least communicate in a somewhat coherent manner.


	13. You Hurt Me and Apparently I’m Still Not Over It

Jungkook, for his part, was still stunned, and now even more so after he heard his name stuttered softly from between Jimin's velvety looking lips. He gulped and lifted a hand to rub the nape of his neck, his own gaze slowly taking in the other boy's form, while sucking his lower lip between his teeth. In some bizarre twist of fate, Jimin was wearing almost the exact same outfit as the taller boy – although the blond's tee shirt was blue and white, and it was very oversized, the sleeves long enough to hang past his hands. He was also wearing blue jeans, but his were very tight, showing off his muscular thighs and clinging to his calves, but his shirt was also too long for his round backside to show. He was wearing white trainers on his feet, had a couple of silver hoop earrings in his ears, and instead of tattoos, he was wearing silver rings on his fingers. Before Jungkook was caught staring, he dropped his gaze to the ground to stare at his and the blond boy's feet, the sudden loss of being able to look at Jimin's striking features for even this brief moment almost enough to bring a sob from his chest, but he managed to quell the instinct and instead muttered, "I didn't know you went to school here... I just started a couple of weeks ago..." He had no idea why he'd stopped the other boy from continuing to wherever he was going, but his instincts had screamed at him that if he didn't make his presence known to the older now, there would possibly be no likelihood of it happening again, the college campus was too large, and the taller boy normally didn't stop in the quad he'd been standing in, preferring to spend as little time on campus as possible, since he lived nearby.

Jimin blinked and took a deep breath, his expression wary and somewhat cold as he replied, "Well... why would you know that? It's not like we were ever friends, and, I've been gone from Busan for a year now, and you've not tried to get in touch... but then again, why would you?" The last words were said on a whisper so soft Jungkook wasn't entirely sure he'd heard them correctly, but the rest of them he'd heard loud and clear, and the hurt and reproach in them hurt him deeply. The blond blushed darkly as Jungkook's head shot up upon hearing them, his dark gaze again full on Jimin's face, searching his eyes, his expression unreadable. Not knowing why he'd said those exact words, and not knowing whether he'd made the taller boy upset because of his lack of expression, he offered a small apologetic smile, his lips curving gently at the corners, and murmured, "Ah, I'm sorry, Jungkook, that wasn't what I meant to s-say, at all. What I meant was... we didn't... I mean... you never... um... I d-didn't think... erm... well, I-I didn't know you were going to school here, either..." He lifted one of his small hands and placed it over his face, hiding his eyes as he looked down again, unconsciously shaking his head as he silently admonished himself for being so unable to speak to the other boy without making a complete pabo of himself in front of him. _{{I didn't think you'd even care if I was here, Kookie, why would you know? But... do you? Maybe a little?}}_

"Oh, well... yeh, we... I guess not... sorry... I, uh, didn't mean to stop you from wherever you were going; you looked like you were in a hurry." Jungkook quickly began to turn away from the smaller boy; his last words rushed out of his mouth like he'd choke if he said them too slowly, but not before Jimin saw the look of sadness cross the taller boy's gorgeous features. "Maybe I'll see you around, Jimin... I hope so..." He hurried away before the older could reach out to stop him, and by the time Jimin's mind had registered that sad look that indicated he'd hurt the raven haired boy's feelings, it was too late and he would have had to shout to get him to stop and wait for him to explain, and there was no guarantee he would have stopped anyway. The taller male was walking fast enough to almost be running, and the blond watched as he disappeared under the arches that led to the street outside the campus, an expression of distress washing over his beautiful features. Sighing deeply, Jimin turned back the way he had been originally heading and started walking, his fingers tucked deep into his jean pockets, while his mind raced with all of the ways that would have been better for him to greet the boy who still had hold of his heart after all these years, even though that boy didn't know it, and wouldn't care if he did... would he?

Jungkook was horrified at how his first meeting with Jimin in two years had proceeded, although if he was honest with himself, he couldn't really blame the older boy for those rough, hurtful words that had shot so quickly out of his mouth. As the ravenette headed to his car to go home for the day, he began to replay in his head all of the encounters he'd had with the blond over the years, starting from the very first time they'd met each other in elementary school, and as he was sitting at a stoplight waiting for the light to turn green, he realized he was crying silent tears, shimmering diamond droplets slipping slowly down his cheeks to land on his tee shirt. He thought back to when he had called his friend San after seeing Jimin that day on his first day of high school, and had asked his old friend what he knew about the blond boy, and once he knew who Jimin was; he had rummaged around in the back of his closet and found all of his and his brother's old school pictures. His brother had said that he vaguely remembered Jimin from their younger days, but they had different friends and didn't talk to each other. They weren't unfriendly with each other, it was just that they had different interests, and there were plenty of other little kids to make friends with.

Jungkook had sat on his bed and splayed all the pictures on the comforter, his dark gaze searching face after face in his brother's class pictures from first grade on, until he began to recognize Jimin's features and was more easily able to pick him from out of the rest of the group. As he looked at the pictures in chronological order, he started to remember specific events over the years that had happened when the two of them had been around each other... nothing world stopping, just average boyhood interactions at the birthday parties, dances or field trips, and he thought that at first, they'd been okay – not close friends or anything, but at least they could pal around together and there were no problems. He cringed when he began to think of all the times he'd been so mean to Jimin once he'd started trying so hard to get Jungkook to like him, pushing him away so he'd fall down, called him names when he'd get too touchy for Jungkook's comfort, ignore him completely, pretending he was invisible, as Jimin leaned toward him and tried to get his attention. Jungkook knew he wasn't a bad person during that time, he'd just been so confused about everything that had been going on in his head, with his body, but he also knew he could have been less self-involved and tried harder to at least be nicer, even if he still wouldn't have wanted Jimin to continue pestering him. He could have just come right out and asked Jimin to stop, instead of avoiding him, or hurting him and making him feel bad.


	14. How Do I Find You To Say I’m Sorry?

So, Jungkook had made it his mission during that last year that Jimin was at high school to apologize for all of the misunderstandings and to ask if it was possible for them to become friends. When he kept trying to find Jimin to talk to him and he never had the opportunity, he honestly thought the Universe was working against him, not knowing that it was the other boy who was doing everything in his power to avoid any further contact with the younger. Then, Jimin graduated and it was too late. Jungkook found out through San that Jimin had taken a year off to stay in Busan, and he had considered visiting him at his home, since they lived near each other, but he had kept putting it off, his courage failing each time he'd get dressed and start to head out the door, telling himself he'd do it the next day. And the next day would come and he'd try to convince himself to go, but he'd chicken out, and tell himself the next day. And the days turned to weeks, then to months, and Jungkook had his junior year of high school to deal with, and suddenly, it was the end of the summer before his senior year, and Jimin left for college, and he'd missed his opportunity.

He'd given up after that, although he couldn't bring himself to seriously date anyone, either male or female, or even do anything physical with anybody else, since no-one made him happy, and he didn't want to accidentally cause anyone else pain. He'd spent his senior year doing well academically and enjoyed losing himself in the sport of basketball, while discovering weight training, and by the time he graduated, he was tall, fit and muscular, handsome as hell, and ready to head to Seoul and find someone to heal his broken heart.

But, he'd run into Park Jimin before he'd been able to meet anyone else, which threw any possibility of him being even remotely interested in another person out the window, and even if he had met someone before he saw Jimin, he suspected he wouldn't have been happy with them. He arrived home and pulled his car into the garage of the little guest house at the front of the family property, then walked in to the kitchen, dropping his backpack on the counter and opening the fridge to pull out a bottle of apple juice. Pouring himself a large glass, he headed into the living room and flopped himself down on the ugly couch, grateful that his mom had helped him pick it out, as it was pretty hideous as far as he was concerned, being more girly than his taste and upholstered in an eye blinding floral pattern, but, the one he'd wanted to get, the cool chocolate brown leather couch with recliner seats on each end, had been uncomfortable as hell, while this one, ridiculous as it looked, was like lying on his mattress. He'd fallen asleep on this couch more than once since they'd moved up here and he'd begun living in the guest house, and he thanked his mom silently every time he woke up and wasn't stiff and sore from it. Now, he sprawled back into the cushions, leaning into one of the corners and slowly sipping the juice, while he gazed around the room, not really seeing anything as he contemplated what had happened. Heaving a deep sigh, he felt another couple of sparkling tears drip down his cheeks, and he lifted a hand to brush them away, his voice soft and sad as he whispered to himself, "Ah, Junggoo, you pabo... did you really think he would be happy to see you, after you killed his feelings for you a little bit more every day, for all those years? You really are a dumbass." Shaking his head slightly, he finished his juice and took the glass back to the kitchen, then grabbed his backpack and went to his home office, to sit down and look through the papers he had accumulated from school already, and begin to do his homework. "I swear," he muttered, "I thought going to college meant I would get away from all this stupid homework... this sucks..."

For the next couple of weeks, Jimin tried very hard to immerse himself back into his classes and dancing, even though when he'd have any kind of break and his brain could start daydreaming, he'd find himself replaying that little scene in his head, the way Jungkook's eyes had searched his own when he'd greeted him, taking in his presence, his expression at first apprehensive, but still hopeful. And then he'd blurted out those mean things, and the ravenette's face had fallen so heartbreakingly suddenly, his dark eyes immediately glistening with unshed tears, and now, the blond haired boy wished with all his being that he'd spent one more second thinking of what to say, before he'd opened his mouth and ruined everything. But wishes have never amounted to anything, and he was about ninety-nine percent positive that there was no way Jungkook would talk to him now, even if he did manage to find him again. And as far as that went, he hadn't seen any sign of the other boy at all, since then. He didn't know if the younger had dropped out of college to go somewhere else, the idea of which he suspected was only something that happened in the K-dramas he tried so hard not to watch, or if he just had classes on the other side of the school. Since he also didn't know what the other boy was here to study, he had no idea which building he'd spend most of his time in, although the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if Jungkook still played basketball, because if he did, then there was a possibility that they'd run into each other after all.

That evening, after he'd helped his friend at the dance studio, he stopped and picked up some ramen for dinner, then headed back to the dorm and to his individual room, where he sat at his desk, eating his food and contemplating the possibilities for a plan to finally see if he could manage to make himself and Jungkook bump into each other, without making it look like he'd manipulated it to happen.


	15. Working On A Plan

The next day, when he was in the locker room changing into his clothes for dance class, he heard **_that_** unmistakable voice again, the low and warm tone lifted into a laugh, and he'd quickly lifted his head and looked to see the raven haired boy with a couple of his friends, heading toward their own lockers, which just happened to be in the row behind his, in the same section, meaning they would be standing very close to him, very soon. Jimin began to panic, not wanting to run into the younger boy yet, since he didn't want to make any more stupid comments because his brain apparently couldn't function normally when the elder boy was around the younger one, but he had already taken off his jeans and regular shirt, and was now clad only in his boxer briefs, with not even a tee shirt covering his upper body yet. Without giving his actions a second thought, and having no other real option other than to throw rationality to the wind and allow himself to be seen, which was not going to happen, he quickly slipped into his own locker and closed the door, thanking the powers that be that the lockers were fairly large and tall and his dancer's body was able to fit in without too much squeezing, and without being too uncomfortable once he'd done it.

Jimin could hear Jungkook chatting and joking with his friends as they changed from their regular clothes into their basketball uniforms, and while he was happy that he'd found out what would prove to be vital information later about when the other boy would actually be in the locker room, he was highly disappointed that the door of the locker he was hiding in didn't hinge in the other direction, so he could peer through the tiny opening and catch glimpses of Jungkook's body while it was on display and he was unaware he was being observed. Even though the blond boy was hiding in that locker and there was no way on earth that anyone else could see him, or read his thoughts, he still blushed as darkly as he ever did, and lifted his hand to his face, shaking his head at his silly Peeping Tom mentality. Luckily, the other boys didn't take very long to change, and a few minutes later they were heading out of the locker room toward the gym, for their PE class. And then he realized that Jungkook's voice, so silky smooth and warm, had created a tent in Jimin's underpants, and he was not in a good position to do anything about it.

Gulping quietly, Jimin slipped back out of his locker, careful to keep his lower half hidden by the open door, and continued to blush deeply as he realized there were still a few boys left near him, and they looked at him strangely when he stepped out. Clearing his throat, he turned back to his locker, quickly grabbed his extra-large white tee shirt, and pulled it over his head, letting it slip over his body and down to his thighs, hiding his sudden boner. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, he pasted a grin on his lips and said, with a bit of a wild look in his eyes, "Just checking to make sure there is sufficient room in the locker for my winter clothes, since I wear a big parka when it gets really cold..." The other boys laughed and rolled their eyes, as they figured the blond boy had been shoved into the locker as a prank, and they were more surprised that he'd been able to get out of the locker without help. Jimin changed into his dance clothes and went to class, then came back to the locker room afterwards, hoping he'd actually see Jungkook in person, but, apparently the PE class had transitioned to real basketball practice, so the younger boy was still in the gym.

Fighting off a swift feeling of relief tinged with regret – he still wasn't quite ready to face whatever the inevitable confrontation would bring – he quickly dressed and headed back to his dorm. He entered his room and quickly dropped his backpack on the couch, pulling out the hair dye he'd purchased that day; since it was the Fall Equinox and it was time to change the color of his hair to scarlet, and match with the season. Changing into an old tee shirt that he used specifically for that purpose, he went into the bathroom and spent the next couple of hours changing his style. Once he was done, he dried his hair and took a long look at himself, nodding as he decided he looked pretty good. "Of all the colors I've picked over the years, this one is definitely my favorite." He knew he was considered pretty, and maybe even beautiful, but as far as he was concerned, he was average and that was okay by him. He liked his looks, he enjoyed his body, but he didn't see himself as amazing as other people did, which helped to keep him from becoming conceited and unapproachable.

The next day as he was getting ready for his first class, he stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror and placed his amber colored contact lenses in his eyes, then blinked owlishly at himself, before stepping back and taking another critical gander at himself and his new look. Letting his eyes travel over his body, he realized that he was actually in amazing shape. In the past, he had usually been either too skinny or had thought he was too fat (which he never was), but rarely had he actually been satisfied with what he saw reflected in the glass in front of him. Today, he was pretty happy with himself, and he decided that the red hair and amber colored irises added the perfect touch. He dressed in a white button down shirt with long sleeves, a skinny black tie, black fitted trousers, and a pair of black dress shoes. He wasn't sure why he was dressing like this, it wasn't like he had any special meetings or anything, but he went ahead and did it anyway, knowing that he looked handsome and would begin eliciting comments and catcalls as soon as his feet stepped into the hall of the dormitory.

He grabbed his black wool coat and his backpack, making sure that his books and homework were in it, and headed out the door, and sure enough, the moment his dorm mates saw him, they began to whistle and howl, causing him to roll his eyes, although he did turn to look at them and offered a bright smile, laughing with them. For some reason, the other boys who lived in the dorm with him had decided that he was the favorite, and even though he was older than many of them because of having waited an extra year to enter college, they all treated him like a younger brother, making sure he was eating and sleeping well, that he wasn't over working himself at the studio, that he had rides when he needed to go places any distance from the campus. He had been fairly shocked at first,expecting to be maybe not exactly bullied or ostracized for his preferences and his more delicate appearance, but more not accepted as part of the 'gang', and he'd been worried about that when he first moved in. Finding the opposite happening, he gladly embraced all of their friendships, and they were now thick as thieves. None of them locked their doors, and they all came and went freely among the rooms, just like if they were actual blood siblings. His life, as far as Jimin was concerned, was pretty great, and the only thing he needed to make it completely perfect was his Kookie.


	16. The Best Laid Plans...

For the next couple of weeks, Murphy's Law again seemed to take effect, and regardless of how hard he tried, Jimin could not find a way to run into Jungkook when there weren't a whole lot of other students around. Once he'd found out he was in PE at the same time as Jimin, the now redheaded boy had done some discrete asking around, and found out where most of the ravenette's classes were, and he'd begun hanging around near those classrooms, in the hopes of 'accidentally' running into him. Various ideas raced through his mind as he waited, from dropping his books directly in front of the younger, so he'd be forced to stop and look down, or walking directly up to him and addressing him bravely, or waiting until Jungkook was walking away and quickly rushing after him and pretending to bump into him from behind, as though he'd been in a hurry and hadn't seen that tall drink of water with that perfect ass and long, muscular legs. But, no matter what time he'd be outside the classroom, he just couldn't make any of those scenarios happen.

First, there were too many other people around for him to drop his books, since he'd probably drop them on someone's foot, and make them mad, and then Jungkook could escape before he had to talk to Jimin. Second because every time he thought he was brave enough to actually approach and speak sentences that might actually make sense to the younger boy, his saliva would dry up and he'd feel like he hadn't had a drop of water in months, his courage would sink into the floor, and he'd hurriedly turn his back toward the door of the classroom and pretend that there was something incredibly interesting on the wall across the hall from it, until he was sure Jungkook was gone. Third, actually 'accidentally' bumping into someone who's walking away from you is harder than it seems, especially when that someone takes longer strides then you do so you pretty much have to run to try to get anywhere near them, and other people keep walking in between you and said other person, which continues to slow you down.

Jimin was having trouble finding Jungkook in the locker room, as well, as he either arrived too early, and didn't want to look like a complete doofus while he sat on the bench and waited for the raven haired boy to show up before he started dressing in his dance clothes, or he was too late, having rushed over from another class, and Jungkook and his friends were already done and gone to the gym. By the second week of this, the redhead was becoming highly discouraged, having started believing that no matter how hard he tried, he was never going to be able to apologize for his rude behavior and ask for the chance to make it up to the younger boy, while also asking if they could begin to be friends.

However, Jimin didn't realize that while he was plotting and planning, and spending those moments outside Jungkook's classes, the other boy had noticed that shock of red hair, the color so brilliantly bright compared to almost everyone else's fairly normal hair colors, drawing the taller boy's gaze immediately the first time the older had positioned himself near one of the classrooms. The ravenette had at first been apprehensive and somewhat sad, wondering if Jimin had a boyfriend who was taking the same classes as he did, but then as he began to pay more attention, while keeping the other boy from realizing he was doing so, he noticed that the red haired boy didn't actually talk to anyone else who came out of the rooms and into the halls, other than to offer a polite greeting if someone said hello to him first, or a thank you when someone complimented him on his brilliant hair and eyes. Jungkook had no problem admitting that the sight of the older boy, with his marvelous scarlet hair enhancing the beauty of his soft, pale skin, caused the younger's dick to twitch in his pants, and he'd have to go to the restroom and adjust himself inside his jeans, to keep the bulge from being completely noticeable.

There had even been a few times when he'd had to quickly help himself out with a bigger problem that simply tucking himself in differently wouldn't work to fix, those times being when he'd see Jimin start to approach him, then blush suddenly and turn away, pressing himself up against the wall and pretending to be invisible, as though that would keep his stoplight hair from giving his presence away. Jungkook had no idea why that turned him on so much, but he almost hoped that Jimin didn't manage to gather the courage to talk to him for a while longer, because he enjoyed the thrill of getting so hard over nothing more than a glimpse of the beautiful boy. Almost being the key word. He was getting highly frustrated at the continued game of cat and mouse, and he swore that when he saw Jimin on Monday, he would grab him and drag him into an empty classroom and have his way with the angel, while making said angel feel incredible bliss.

 _{{"Ah, Jiminie, you have no idea of the price you'll pay for making me so needy for you, but I promise, you will love every moment of it ..."}}_ Jungkook chuckled softly to himself as he cleaned himself up after fixing one of those 'problems', again having observed Jimin and his futile attempt at invisibility, but when he came out of the restroom, he was unsurprised to find that the other boy had vanished for real. Shaking his head, his full lips forming into a secret smirk, he lifted his hand and pushed it through his long bangs as he headed to his next class. It was his painting class, and he tended to become completely immersed in his work, quite frequently blocking out the distractions from his other classmates, to the point where the teacher would need to push her hand in front of his face to get him to stop concentrating so hard.


	17. And, There It Is…

"Jungkook, this class is over, and you'll be late to your next class, if you have one after this," she said, unable to keep herself from laughing softly as the handsome boy's gaze refocused on the room, then his professor, a warm blush rising from the neck of his tee shirt to his hairline. "Oh! Oh, sorry, Professor Nam, you probably want to get out of here too, I apologize for making you wait." The ravenette stood up and took a last glance at his creation, tilting his head slightly as he noticed a place that wasn't quite the way he wanted it, but just as he started to move the brush toward that spot, Professor Nam lightly tapped his knuckles with her fingertips. "Ah ah ah, Jungkook, if I let you make that little correction, then you'll find another and I'll have to let you make that one as well, and on and one, until we find ourselves here tomorrow morning, when the next class comes in for their lesson." She chuckled as Jungkook nodded his head; a wry curve to his lips as he acknowledged the truth of her words, since they'd actually had that happen once, a few classes into the semester, and neither one of them wanted a repeat, especially since they had gotten some really strange looks from the morning's students.

No-one had made a complaint about the discovery, but, the professor and Jungkook both made an agreement not to let it happen again, and now it was something they could actually laugh about. Once she realized the ravenette was actually out of his trance with his painting, she walked to her desk and picked up her belongings, having already gathered everything together once the other students had started to file out of the classroom. Jungkook cleaned up after himself, then even though he knew it was lazy, but he didn't have time to stand there and manually clean it, and he also knew his brush was sturdy enough to handle the solvent, so he dropped the paint brush into a little jar of turpentine for it to soak overnight, and be ready for him to use the next day. He grabbed his own things and nearly flew out the door, casting a rushed good evening over his shoulder to the professor, as he started running to the gym, checking his phone to see just how late he would be his PE class, especially since he still had to change into his basketball uniform before he showed up in the gym. He skidded into the locker room, grinning cheekily as his friend approached him, worried about Jungkook being late for class.

"I don't really care if I'm late, it's not like Coach is going to scold me – we'll just be doing drills for the entire class period, anyway. Just tell him I got out late from my other class, and I'll be in the gym as soon as I get dressed."


	18. Sometimes, We All Need a Little Help

Jimin moaned softly into the kiss, squirming again as he slotted himself more fully in between the taller boy's knees, his own knees bent with his legs resting over one of Jungkook's thighs, when a slightly surprised gasp passed his lips as he realized his bare bottom was rubbing on the cool plastic of the mats beneath him, and then he remembered that his shorts and underpants were still just above his knees, groaning quietly as he felt his aching length twitch. Blinking open his eyes, he broke the kiss gently and flicked out his tongue to lick over the other boy's mouth, blushing deeply as the raven haired boy opened his own eyes and looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Wae?" the raven haired beauty murmured, the hand holding the redhead's cheek gently caressing the soft skin, his own mouth lifting into a smirk as he could see the darkened color of the boy's face in the low light of the room. "Something wrong, baby?" Instead of answering Jungkook with words, Jimin leaned back slightly and looked down between them, showing the other boy the wet patch growing on his grey tee shirt from the precum that was leaking slowly from his tip.

"Mm, I see... you have a problem and you need my help, yeh?" Jimin nodded his head as he met Jungkook's eyes, and a playful expression crossed Jungkook's face as he lowered his hand from caressing Jimin's cheek to brush his fingertips gently over the tip of the redhead's cock through his shirt. "Something is making quite a mess there; I wonder what it is...?" The teasing caress caused the older boy to writhe and gasp, then moan loudly, his mouth forming into an adorable pout while sticking his bottom lip out even more than it already was, startling a sudden laugh from the raven haired boy. "Aw, baby, why the pout? I'll help you with your problem..." He slipped his hand underneath the hem of Jimin's tee shirt and curled his fingers around his shaft, squeezing gently and beginning a slow stroke, while leaning forward and pushing the red haired boy onto his back and urging him to stretch out his legs. Jungkook rolled to the side, stretching his own body and legs out, so he could lie beside the redhead, leaning on his elbow with his hand cupping the back of Jimin's head, and snuggled himself as tightly against the smaller boy's side as he could, while speeding up the motions of his other hand slightly, his gaze never leaving the ethereal beauty's glorious face. Leaning down, Jungkook offered another kiss, molding his lips to Jimin's, a low moan rumbling through his own chest as he felt the older squirm and shiver, and heard the soft, erotic sounds emerging from his throat, to pass from the older's mouth and into his own.

Jimin had always been sensitive to tactile sensations, craving the feeling of arms around him, whether it was a friendly hug, or a lover's embrace, and when that was coupled with kisses and erotic touches, his body began to respond immediately. Jungkook had never seen the redhead like this, although he'd gotten a pretty clear inkling of what to expect when the boy had made all of those pretty noises for him while being teased in front of his locker, and now, he was happily watching as he brought pure pleasure to him, listening intently for each treasured gasp and sigh and moan and whimper. Jimin had spread his legs and pressed his heels to the mat, the better to lift his hips and thrust himself against the ravenette's hand, fucking his rock hard cock into the warm palm as his head tilted back and his eyes closed tightly shut. "Fuuuuucccckkkkk, Koookkkiiieeeeee, da joh-a... da johhhhh-a ... d-don't stop... p-please... please don't s-stop..." Sweat stood out on his forehead, his bangs sticking to his skin, and the blush of shyness had been replaced with the flush of arousal, as his smaller hands gripped fingers against the plastic of the mats, trying to grasp hold as he would if there were sheets or blankets to clutch. Unable to find anything to grab, he whimpered, and Jungkook broke the kiss gently and murmured, "It's all right, beautiful, you can hold onto me." Jimin nodded and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shoulders, pulling him down closer to him, so he could feel the raven haired boy's chest pressing against his own side. "M-more... k-kisses... Kookie... pleasssseeee," he demanded, puckering his lips to entice the other boy to comply, which he did with a pleased chuckle and a warm smile.

The ravenette lifted his leg and rested it over both of Jimin's, forcing the elder to straighten them out and effectively keeping him from moving his hips, and the redhead whimpered a soft complaint into Jungkook's mouth, but, the larger only pressed his heavy leg more firmly against Jimin's thighs, exerting his dominance, to which the red headed boy succumbed. Jungkook continued stroking Jimin's cock faster and faster under his tee shirt, the grey material becoming soaked in one spot with precum, the slick juices helping to lubricate his hand and allow the redhead's length to more easily slide inside his curled fingers. He leaned back slightly, breaking their kiss, and watched with adoration as Jimin's head tilted back further, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth opened wide, and louder moans and gasps and cries of ecstasy filled the room, when suddenly, Jungkook leaned down again and nuzzled his lips into the hollow of the other boy's neck, nipping at the warm skin lightly with his teeth.

"JUNGKOOK-AHHHHHHH!!!!" Jimin screamed, his entire body jolting as though he'd received an electric shock, startling the ravenette into lifting his head and pulling his mouth away from where he'd been suckling softly, and he almost let go of the other boy's dick, but quickly realized that the reaction was a favorable one, as he felt warm jets of sticky white cum coat his hand and Jimin's belly, further soaking his tee shirt. The redhead's entire body was rigid as his balls clenched and squeezed themselves dry of every drop of the salty fluid, then relaxed as he finished, his arms dropping from around Jungkook's neck to flop fully outstretched onto the mat, panting and gasping. "Fuuucckkkk... neomu joh-a... " he moaned after he'd caught his breath, lifting one of his arms to rest his forearm over his forehead, slowly blinking his eyes open to gaze at the raven haired boy beside him dazedly, his lips curving into a woozy smile. "Wow, that was...incredible... I want you to do that again, Kookie..."


	19. Panic and Confessions

Jungkook chuckled and shifted his body slightly, sliding his hand out from behind Jimin's head and leaning down further, while he lifted the boy's tee shirt away from his stomach and bent over to begin licking the sweet and salty cum from his skin. "Oh... oh god... that's... ohhhhhgodddddd..." was his reward, uttered from the lips of the older on a low, soft cry, as he threaded his fingers through the ink black locks of the younger. "Mmmm, you seem to think I'm a deity or something, baby, the way you keep saying oh god ..." He chuckled when the redhead snorted and giggled, then muttered "Aish, this kid", rolling his eyes at the ravenette. Smiling against Jimin's flat belly, Jungkook then dipped the tip of his tongue into the redhead's navel, licking the little pool of nectar that had gathered there too. Although the atmosphere was lighter than it had been, Jungkook was no less determined to spend the rest of the night beginning to pay his lifelong penance for all of the times he'd hurt the beauty lying next to him, and when he finished licking up every droplet of his semen, he sat up and smiled gently down at the redhead. The younger boy then turned his head and cast his gaze around the area they were resting in, until he saw his shirt, and stood up to walk over and pluck it from the floor where he'd dropped it.

"Kook?" Jimin murmured, blinking his eyes and sitting up, pulling his legs close to his body and pulling his tee shirt over them, then wrapping his arms around his knees, effectively covering himself completely with the large garment so all could be seen of his body and legs was his feet. An uncertain expression crossed his face, while he watched the dark haired boy stand up and move away, blinking again when the younger dragged his shirt over his head.

"Mmm?" Came the distracted reply, as Jungkook didn't look at the redhead, and instead was walking around, picking up his shoes and scanning the room to make sure they hadn't left any sort of evidence that someone had been in here doing things they shouldn't have.

"D-did I... a-are y-you... w-we... I m-mean... were y-you... I d-don't..." Jimin stopped talking and took a deep breath, then whispered, "Are you leaving...?" For a moment, the younger was intent on what he was doing, murmuring another automatic hum in reply to the mumbled words of the other boy, but then the quiet and tense tone of Jimin's voice penetrated his thoughts and caused Jungkook to look at him in alarm. He saw the strained expression on the other boy's face and the sparkle of tears in his eyes, and the ravenette cooed softly, then quickly moved back within reach, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Jimin tightly, pulling him close into a warm, tight hug.

"Shh, baby, it's all right, everything's okay. I'm not going anywhere without you." The raven haired boy rocked the older gently, soothing his nerves, realizing that what had happened so far this evening must have been a huge shock to the angelic beauty, causing him a great deal of stress, even as he fell under Jungkook's erotic spell. "Here, let me help you pull your shorts up... then I think we should go somewhere else so I can continue to worship you. Hm... your place or mine?" Before they began the process of getting the redhead at least somewhat modestly covered again, the ravenette placed the tip of his pointer finger under Jimin's chin and gently tilted his head back, a soft, warm smile curving his lips, as his dark eyes met the strange amber ones that were glistening with tears. He cupped Jimin's soft cheek in his hand and pressed gentle kisses against his teary eyes, before stealing another kiss from his intoxicating lips, a low moan rumbling in his own throat at the delicious feeling of the plump flesh molding to his, as though Jimin had been specially created just for him. He chuckled quietly into the kiss, and when he pulled away slowly, the red haired boy tilted his head in curiosity, asking, "Wae?"

"Mm, because a long time ago, that first day of high school when you helped me, I asked Santa for something specific and incredibly special for Christmas, and it took a while, but my wish was granted, and I have received a very early Christmas present." His dark gaze sparkled with happiness as he nudged his nose softly against Jimin's, and whispered, "I must have been a very good boy to get exactly what I wanted." If Jimin had any doubt that he was the desired gift, the next few minutes quelled every one of them, as Jungkook kissed him again, and again, and again, holding the redhead as close as he possibly could, and pouring as much of his feelings into each meeting of their lips as possible. Finally, when the two of them were breathless, he stopped and pressed his forehead against the older boy's, his eyes closed, and whispered, "I love you, Park Jimin. I've loved you for so long, and I don't know if I should be saying this right now, because maybe it's too soon, or what if you don't feel the same way, but I don't care. I feel like I wasted so much time being stupid and selfish, and I'm finally getting the chance to cherish you the way I should have all along, and I hope you know that no matter what we do tonight, I'm doing it all because I love you so much, and I will never let you go, unless you want me to."

Jimin melted against the larger boy during the kisses, his mouth learning to crave Jungkook's lips, his breath becoming a part of the ravenette's, while he gently stroked his fingers through the other's dark hair. When the younger boy broke the kiss, the redhead moaned softly, his lips already lonely and missing the other's touch, but when Jungkook whispered those sweet words, the words that he had longed to hear for so many years, he couldn't contain his tears, and he lowered his head to press his cheek against the younger's chest, his smaller body trembling as he wept quietly, replying with a small, shaky voice. "Oh, Kookie, I... I love you too, I always have... and I'm so sorry for what I said when we saw each other on the quad, it was so heartless and not what I'd meant to say at all, but my brain just kept shutting down whenever I'd see you, because you're so perfect, and I could never imagine you wanting me, and then you were gone before I could even apologize, and then I couldn't find you because I didn't know what classes you were taking and the campus is so big... I thought I'd lost you again and this time forever, and I was so sad and upset. And then I found out some of your classes, and I tried to figure out ways to bump into you and none of them worked, and I... I just gave up... and then today, there you were... like a gift for me, too..."

The red haired boy tilted his head back to look at the ravenette, blinking when he saw the expression of complete amazement on Jungkook's gorgeous face. "Kookie?" He asked softly. "Are you okay?" He realized that the other boy was completely motionless, although his arms weren't holding him any less tightly, and he was at least breathing, but those dark eyes were gazing at him with wonder, as though Jimin was rare and priceless. The raven haired boy finally moved his arm so he could lift his hand and cup Jimin's cheek, the tip of his thumb brushing gently against the corner of his mouth, and carefully smoothing the tears from his warm flesh. Jimin gazed back, his own amber irises again seeming to glow softly in the low light of the room, and he offered the other boy a tentative smile, quietly waiting until Jungkook was ready to speak.

"I'm... I'm fine, angel," Jungkook finally murmured, pulling Jimin back against his chest, engulfing him with his arms and cuddling him between his knees. "I'm... much more than fine, actually. I... I never realized how extraordinarily incredible it would feel to hear you say that to me. It just kind of made me lose myself for a moment." Another few minutes were spent with the boys enjoying more of their sweet kisses and the warm embrace of each other's arms, but finally, the ravenette began to move again, gently urging the redhead to stand up with him, so they could finally accomplish pulling up his underpants and shorts, sharing a few giggles at how this all started with Jimin trying to pull them up in the first place.

Once the older boy was finally dressed and they were ready to leave the room and go somewhere else, the import of what'd they'd done and the things they'd said to each other crashed over them, and the two of them stood there in silence, standing in front of each other and holding each other's gaze quietly, neither of them wanting to break the spell they'd woven together. Finally, Jungkook reached out his hand and carefully took Jimin's, offering him a warm, comforting smile, his dark eyes twinkling as he murmured, "You never did tell me whether you wanted to go to your place or mine..." He turned toward the door and gently tugged Jimin after him, the redhead's lips curving into a tickled smile as he giggled, then Jungkook unlocked the door and stepped out into the locker room, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. Apparently they hadn't been gone nearly as long as they had thought they were, and the large room was still deserted, so the two of them hurried over to Jimin's locker, the door of which was wide open, with his regular clothes still folded neatly and resting on the bench, as he hadn't even had the time to put them in his locker, before he'd been so sensually interrupted.


	20. Your Wish is My Command

The beautiful red haired boy moved to start taking off his messy tee shirt, but Jungkook stopped him, a suggestive smirk curving his lips while one of his eyebrows lifted when Jimin looked at him questioningly. "Oh no, beautiful... you're leaving here dressed as you are... put your other clothes in your backpack and let's go." Jimin raised his own eyebrows and looked down at his shirt, or more specifically the huge wet stain in the center of it, directly over his belly, then lifted his head and looked at Jungkook, a dark blush coloring his cheeks again. "B-but, K-Kookie, I-I..." He stopped speaking as he watched Jungkook's dark gaze travel from his bare toes up to meet his amber eyes, then moaned softly as the taller boy stepped close to him, close enough for him to feel the heat radiating from the other's body. Tilting his head down, Jungkook nuzzled his lips against Jimin's ear and whispered, "I said, you are leaving here dressed as you are, baby... do what I told you and let's go..." He snaked his arm around Jimin's waist, then smacked his ass hard, before pulling him tightly against his body, and rubbing his hand over the suddenly stinging spot.

Jimin gulped and shuddered as he felt Jungkook's warm breath ruffling the hair behind his ear, the words sending a frisson of desire through his body, the sudden slap to his backside causing him to yelp and hiss a breath through his clenched teeth as the pain registered. He relaxed as soon as he was back in contact with the larger boy's frame, a soft sigh passing his parted lips at the soothing caress comforting him. "Yes... yes, Kookie..." he replied, slipping his arms around the raven haired boy's waist and hugging him tightly for a moment, then blushing deeply as he realized there was something else that had happened when Jungkook had swatted him. Releasing his hold on the ravenette and stepping back, Jimin gulped and looked into Jungkook's dark eyes, and then lifted his tee shirt to reveal his lower body, revealing the hard length that was waking up again behind his clothes, his thin boxer briefs and dance shorts leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Mmmm, I think my Jiminie likes being spanked?" Jungkook murmured, his tone of voice low and seductive, while the smirk curving the corners of his mouth widened. Jimin blushed more darkly, if that was even possible, and lowered his gaze while letting his shirt drop back down and conceal his arousal, before whispering, "Y-Yes... I... do..."

"Mm, I see. And I wonder, maybe I should make you tuck the front of your shirt into your waistband... that way the wet spot would be pretty well hidden... and everyone could see the outline of this instead... such a naughty boy, so hard for his lover." Jungkook reached out and traced his fingertips along the edge of Jimin's tip, through his clothing, watching the redhead gasp and squirm where he stood, his small hands fiddling with the hem of the tee shirt as he shook his head and whispered, "No... please?"

Lifting his head, Jimin met Jungkook's gaze again, a look of trepidation on his sublime features, and the ravenette chuckled, then lifted his hand to cup the redhead's cheek, leaning close to nuzzle his mouth against the other's. "All right, baby, I won't make you do anything like that today..." He pinched Jimin's cheek softly, then stepped back and nodded toward the clothes still sitting on the bench. "Get your clothes and your backpack, and let's go."

"Can I put on my shoes, at least? I don't want to walk around barefoot." Jungkook nodded and Jimin sat down on the bench to quickly grab the sandals that he kept to wear home after class was finished, glad that he had remembered to drop them back off in his locker this morning. He hurriedly stuffed his clothes and dress shoes in his backpack, and then followed after the younger boy, watching as Jungkook picked up his own backpack from the bench where he'd left it earlier when he'd stepped over and started to so sweetly torment the older. The memory of what had taken place caused him to moan softly and he felt his length spasm inside his shorts, a slow shiver inching up his back. "Well, fuck me..." he sighed as he scoffed at himself, so quietly that he didn't think the ravenette had heard him, then rolled his eyes at his so easily aroused body, blinking when the other boy whispered, "I'd love to, baby, but you still haven't told me... your place or mine?"

Jungkook laughed as he looked to see Jimin's face colored crimson, his gaze lowered shyly. "Jiminie... I love your blushes, but you don't have to be embarrassed around me... If you blush because you're shy, though... well, I'd be happy to make you shy as much as you'll let me. I want to see you react to everything I do to you, whether it's something I'm doing at the moment, or something you're remembering that I've done to you. I want to watch you want me, so I can give you what you wish for." The ravenette then reached out and took Jimin's hand, pulling him close and leaning down to nuzzle his lips over Jimin's mouth, before leading him out of the room and into the corridor, heading for the doors out of the building and into the mid-afternoon sunshine. As they walked toward the quad where they'd seen each other those few weeks ago, the younger boy looked over at the older and squeezed his hand. "Jimin... you look so fucking sexy... I want to push you up against one of those trees and fuck you silly..." He said it in a normal conversational tone; loudly enough that anyone passing closely enough to them couldn't fail to hear it.

"Kookie!" Jimin exclaimed quietly, continuing to blush deeply, his eyes glancing this way and that to see if anyone was noticing the two of them, especially since that wet spot was even more visible in the outside light.

"Oh, you don't like that idea, eh? Hm, well what about if I took you over to that bench there, sat on it, then made you ride my cock until you came and made your shirt even more messy?" Jungkook's expression was calm and collected, a small smile on his lips, as though they were having a mundane conversation about the weather or what color curtains to buy for their bedroom, happily swinging Jimin's hand between them, although he was subtly watching the beauty beside him and everyone around, aware of the attention slowly being directed to the pair, but not concerned about it.

"Jungkook! Hush!!" Jimin whispered, now blushing permanently, and pretty sure he wouldn't ever stop blushing for the rest of his life with this pabo next to him.

"What, baby? You don't want me to tell you how badly I want to spank your ass until you cry, and then hear you whimper while I suck you off?" Again, in that purely conversational tone, as though everything was business as usual.

"Stop it!!" Jimin whispered more loudly, casting his eyes to the side toward the ravenette's face. "And... yes... definitely yes... but not here!!"

Jungkook laughed and gently squeezed Jimin's hand again and replied, "Stop it or what, baby? You'll punish me? Then fuck me raw?"

By this time, their 'conversation' had gotten the attention of a few people who were watching the two beautiful boys walk along and talk, the dark haired one with a smirk quirking his full, soft lips, the redhead blushing so darkly that he appeared ready to have some sort of seizure. For the most part, anyone who was paying attention was grinning or blushing, but the ravenette and the older boy were oblivious and Jimin finally stopped walking, which caused Jungkook to stop, as well.

Stepping close to him and looking up into Jungkook's eyes, still holding the ravenette's hand tightly, having intertwined their fingers, Jimin said, quite clearly and loudly, "Jeon Jungkook!! If you don't stop saying those dirty things out loud in public like that, I will pull your pants down, bend you over my knee right here, and spank your bare ass in front of God and everybody, until you are crying so hard you can't breathe! And then, I'll take you home and make you go to bed by yourself!"

Jungkook blinked, an astonished expression appearing on his gorgeous face after being scolded so thoroughly, while Jimin's eyes widened as he realized exactly what he'd just done and said. He lifted his hand to his mouth, keeping his gaze on the ravenette's, waiting to see what his reaction was going to be, and for a hot minute, he thought for sure he was going to be in big trouble, and he was just about to yank his other hand from the taller boy's grip and run. Worse than that, a couple of the people who'd been paying attention were applauding. Oh god.

"Holy shit, Jiminie, that was awesome!" Jungkook blurted out, then started laughing, his other arm wrapping tightly around Jimin's shoulders and pulling him close to nuzzle his widely smiling lips against the older boy's temple. "My god, that was so fucking hot, you have no idea..." He had lowered his voice and continued to press soft kisses against the red haired boy's temple and forehead, then he whispered very quietly, "Actually, since you're pressed up against me, I imagine you have a very good idea of how hot I think that was, hm, angel?"

And sure enough, pressed against Jimin's groin was Jungkook's own erection, and Jimin could feel it growing further inside the ravenette's jeans while they stood there. "Ohh godddd..." the elder boy moaned almost silently, a low tremor shaking his body, and he gasped, "Please, Kookie... your place, how far is it? If it's far, I live in a dorm on the other side of the quad." He slowly rolled his hips, unable to stop himself, rubbing his own erection against the other boy's body, hissing softly as he felt both of their lengths pressing against each other.

"Shit," Jungkook muttered, "I didn't plan for me to be this fucking needy, I want you so bad..." He pressed his mouth against Jimin's ear and gently flicked his tongue tip out to lick over the helix of it, causing the red haired boy to moan, the ravenette suddenly finding himself having to hold the older up, as his knees began to buckle from the seductive tease. They were so wrapped up in each other, they had somewhat forgotten that they were in such a public place, but finally, Jungkook forced himself to focus and stopped teasing the other boy, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Okay, I'm good... yeh... good... perfectly fine... just giving my boyfriend a comforting hug... I'll just keep telling myself that... you good? Breathe, baby... ready to go?" He asked Jimin, looking into his eyes and smiling at the giddy expression on his face. "Yeah, you look like you're good, too," he chuckled, before pushing the redhead away from him a bit and turning him so he would start walking. "I live about ten minutes away and my car is out in the parking lot. If we can actually get in the car and drive, rather than me pushing you in the back seat and taking advantage of you, I think we'll be able to count that as lucky."


	21. Wanna Go For a Ride, Beautiful?

As they walked toward the archway that led out to the street, Jimin nodded his head, his fingers tightening against the other boy's, his heart beginning to race in anticipation. "Kookie... I'd let you... fuck me... in your car..." Jungkook cut his eyes over toward the red head, taking in his flushed face, the way he was biting his bottom lip and panting softly, the hazy look of longing in his eyes. He squeezed the elder boy's hand gently and murmured, "I'd be happy to oblige you, angel, except its broad daylight and my windows aren't tinted very darkly, we would definitely be seen. Not that that's really such a bad thing, but, having it happen in the parking lot of our school could cause issues." 

"Yeh, I guess you're right," Jimin replied, sighing dramatically and forming his lips into an exaggerated pout. Jungkook laughed and rolled his eyes, then pulled the redhead's body closer, their arms with their linked hands bumping against each other's side, and continued walking to the car park. "Here, baby, this is mine." The ravenette walked toward a beautiful metallic grey Mercedes SUV, the vehicle already running, so the air conditioning would cool the inside of the car before they got in.

Jimin's eyes went round, his mouth falling open in awe at the refined vehicle. "Aish, this is yours??" He stopped a few feet back and since his hand was still linked with Jungkook's, the taller boy was tugged to a stop too, grunting and turning his head to look askance at the redhead. Jimin eyed the car in amazement, then turned to look directly into the raven haired boy's eyes and whispered, "You're definitely fucking me in there... soon..."

The unexpected comment brought a huge grin to Jungkook's face, his eyebrows rising to hide themselves under his bangs, and he laughed out loud while tugging Jimin close to him, then released his hand from the hold of the other boy, and he wrapped his arms around the other's waist to hug him tightly. Tilting his head to gaze into the redhead's amber colored irises, his smile became warm and sweet, and he pressed a chaste little kiss to the older boy's lips, then murmured, "That will definitely be arranged... soon..." He nuzzled the tip of his nose against Jimin's and led him over to the car, then opened the back door so they could toss their backpacks in; the passenger door for Jimin and closing it after him; and then walked around to get in the driver's seat.

Leaning back into the comfortable seat, Jimin buckled himself in, and started looking around curiously to see all of the trappings that were included in the vehicle. "Hm... wow, a panorama roof, that's so cool... and cup holders that keep your coffee warm!! I didn't think those were real! And hey! I can adjust my own seat!" He demonstrated by pushing the buttons on the console for a while, giggling happily as his seat went forward and back and up and down, then discovered that the contraption lifted and lowered too, and the back laid all the way back, then came forward again, and he could control the speed of all of it, to a certain extent. "Aigoo, the only thing it doesn't do is buck like one of those weird bull riding things I've seen on tv!" His eyes were shining with delight, his lips curved into a carefree smile, and when he stopped fooling around with the seat controls, he began pushing every other button he could get his fingers on. After all, it wasn't like there was an ejection seat, or he would suddenly fling open a door, or the car would stop running suddenly... at least, he hoped not.

Jungkook was pulling out of the parking lot when Jimin had commenced trying to ride the car seat like he was at a rodeo taming a bucking bronco, and the ravenette had started laughing, nearly hard enough that he was going to have to pull over, or risk getting into an accident. Luckily they came to a streetlight and had a red, and the dark haired boy was able to swipe the tears from his eyes, still giggling along with Jimin, their laughs strikingly similar, although they probably wouldn't have noticed it themselves.

Jimin had the best time rolling down every single window in the car, including opening the panorama window above them, "Hey! I can control yours too, look!!!!"; he called to the ravenette as he rolled the driver's side window down a couple of inches, than back up just a bit, then back down a little more, then back up just a little bit, until Jungkook gave him a sideward look that had him rolling the window back up all the way and blushing, a wide grin curving his lips. "Sorry, sorry," he giggled, while the younger boy rolled his eyes and chuckled. The redhead then turned on the GPS and told it to take them to Hong Kong, which completely freaked it out, so for a few minutes, the automatic voice kept saying, "Calculating your route... calculating your route... calculating your route..." Finally, Jungkook rolled his eyes and shut it off, snickering.

And then there was the call to Jungkook's parents on the blue tooth, causing Jimin to eep quietly when the ravenette's mother answered the phone and her voice was suddenly surrounding them in the car. Shaking his head and laughing, Jungkook told her he would be home for the evening, to which she replied in the affirmative, while sounding very confused. When he hung up the call, he glanced at Jimin and grinned. "I never call home to check in, she's probably thinking I've lost my mind..." The redhead also changed the temperature and air flow out of the vents in front of him at the same time, and suddenly his teeth were chattering and his hair was waving around wildly, before Jungkook reached over and pushed the button to adjust it back, laughing out loud as he cast an amused glance to the boy at his side. Jimin reached up and combed his fingers through his hair, trying to look insulted by the laughter, but he couldn't hide his brilliant smile and the way his amber eyes were glowing.

While the red haired beauty was doing all those silly things, Jungkook barely managed to avoid sideswiping a couple of vehicles parked on the street, due to his inability to stop looking over to see what else Jimin would decide to try, so he could fix whatever it was. "Oh my god, Jimin-ah, you're distracting me so much! Stahp... stob... Shit! I almost hit that car!" He gave up and pulled over, so he could watch the antics of the other boy without putting themselves or anyone else in danger, until finally, the older got it all out of his system and sat back calmly. "You're like a little kid, Jiminie, I had no idea you were so goofy." He reached over and rested his large hand on the older's thigh, squeezing gently as he murmured, "I love it."

Jimin looked over at the younger, grinning as he basked in the ravenette's regard, his own hand moving to rest on the back of Jungkook's, his thumb gently rubbing over the back of his fingers. _{{I can't believe it, all of this... am I really just having an amazing wet dream? Did all of that in the locker room really happen and somehow no-one caught us; and not once did Jungkook let me feel like he was using me... I never thought he would grow up to be so sweet and gentle; he was always such a jerk to me. Then again, he was that way to me because I was freaking him out all the time. I wonder if he would have been nicer to me if I hadn't pursued him so hard at first, and if we would have been together all this time... at least as friends.}}_ The redhead continued to gaze at the raven haired male, his smile softening, a slightly pensive cast to it, and sighed quietly while he relaxed into the seat.

"Okay, if you're done trying to kill us, can I drive us home now?" Jungkook's expression was merry as he gazed over at the redhead, his eyes twinkling, and he squeezed Jimin's thigh again, then slid his hand upward slowly, until the side of his pinky finger was resting against the older boy's groin. And then, he slowly moved his pinky, brushing it gently against the still semi-hard length he could feel underneath Jimin's tee shirt and shorts.

A low groan murmured past Jimin's soft lips, and a slow quiver inched up his back as he squeezed the back of Jungkook's hand. "Good thing I'm not the one driving, or we'd be moving this party to the back seat right now." He squirmed around in his seat a bit, moving so his body shifted and the ravenette's hand was now fully resting on his crotch over his tee shirt, letting him feel the twitching shaft as it grew harder. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth of the hand pressing gently on him, slowly rolling his hips to rub himself against the other boy's palm. "Ohhhhhhh, Jungkookie-ah... I'm going to have to wear my dance s-shorts around you all the t-time," he gasped, blinking open his eyes slightly and offering a shy grin to the ravenette.

"Baby, you're like a cat... wanting to be stroked and petted and cuddled and adored... and I will be honored to give you as much of all of that as you want, whenever you want it." Jungkook squeezed Jimin's cock gently, a soft moan escaping the younger's throat as he felt just how hard the older had gotten again. "Mmmm, I believe you have another of those problems, yeh?" Jimin whimpered and nodded his head, pouting adorably, and the ravenette slowly stroked his hand up and down, causing the redhead to groan and lift his hips further, pressing himself against Jungkook's hand and closing his eyes. "Mmmm, kitten, just wait until I get you home..." the dark haired boy whispered. He somehow managed to pull back into traffic and start driving again, while keeping his hand where it was, gently and slowly pleasuring the exquisite beauty who was not so quietly coming apart in the seat beside him.

A few minutes later, Jimin moaned and whimpered when Jungkook removed his hand, the older boy's eyes slowly blinking open. He looked around, first toward the dark haired boy, who was turned toward him and leaning close, then around at the surroundings outside the car, and he realized they were inside a garage. "Oh... we're at your house?" He asked, turning to look back at the ravenette, who took advantage of the opportunity to press his lips against the redhead's, and give him a soft kiss. Of course, what was originally intended to be a quick kiss before exiting the vehicle turned into a full-on make out session, and by the time the two boys stopped, their breath was hitching and their lips were swollen from all the extra kisses, and now Jungkook had the same kind of problem that Jimin was having. They pulled apart reluctantly, both of them blushing and grinning shyly at the other and wincing as they untangled from over the console, then got out of the SUV, dragged their backpacks out of the backseat, and headed for the door that led into the house.


	22. Please, I Want That…

Jungkook opened the door and walked into the kitchen, moving out of the way and holding the door so Jimin could enter, then kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack on the floor, the older boy following suit. As soon as the redhead had let go of his backpack, the ravenette shut the door and pushed Jimin against it roughly, leaning his body against the other and dipping his head to nip gently at the hollow of his throat, earning a squeal from the beauty. Reaching down, he cupped his hands around the elder's ass cheeks and lifted him against the door, until their groins were aligned, Jimin spreading his legs and wrapping them around Jungkook's waist, and the dark haired boy began grinding himself against the other, moaning deeply as his hands squeezed the plump globes resting in his palms. "Fuck, Jiminie... I want you so bad..." His hot breath wafted across the moist skin he'd just suckled, another shudder shaking the older male's body, and Jimin gasped, "Me too, Kookie... please..."

"Please what, angel?" Jungkook asked, leaning his head back a bit so he could see Jimin's face, his lips curved into a smirk as he watched the red haired boy while he continued to grind himself against him, his hands kneading his round ass. "Tell me what you want, kitten... tell me what you want me to do for you..." He lowered his head again and began suckling and nipping more earnestly against Jimin's neck, while the redhead's body writhed in his embrace, his arms over Jungkook's shoulders, his fingers combing through that thick black hair and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Pleaseeeeee, Kookie-ah... touch me... tease me... lick me... fuck me... I want to feel everything; I want you to do everything you want to me..." Jimin shuddered and whined, panting hot breaths past his lips as his face heated up from his arousal, nearly in tears from the ecstasy he was experiencing just from the constant contact with the ravenette. The licks and kisses and sudden, sharp little nips that the younger was gifting to him along that place where his shoulder and neck connected, up to the shell of his ear, had the redhead mewling and shivering, his arms now tightened around Jungkook's neck, as though if he loosened his grip, he would disperse into light particles and drift away. The feeling of the younger's hard cock rubbing up against his own through the fabric of their clothing was driving him wild, causing him to cry out more loudly for the boy to take him away and ravish him completely.

The raven haired boy continued his carnal ministrations, as he pushed Jimin more fully against the door so he could move his hands and grip the redhead's backside with his fingers, pressing his fingertips against his tight hole through his shorts and underpants. Another squeal escaped from the beautiful boy, and Jungkook chuckled, pleased with himself, although he wasn't unaffected by the heated exchange between them, and he moaned as he felt his own dick throb with each grind. "Hold on tight, baby, we're gonna move..." Jimin hugged himself against Jungkook's body and the ravenette backed away from the door, then turned around and headed into the living room, murmuring, "Okay, let go for a second..." As soon as Jimin's arms and legs released him, he dropped the elder boy onto the large, overstuffed couch, then joined him on it and moved to hover over him, lying between the redhead's legs, his elbows resting on either side of his chest, while his hands moved to gently cup his gorgeous face.

"Kookie, I n-need you," Jimin whimpered, rolling his hips insistently and rubbing himself against the younger, causing Jungkook to gasp, then grin and lean his head closer to nuzzle a kiss against the redhead's lips.

"And you'll have me, baby... but you're going to have to do a whole lot more begging than that..." Jungkook stood up from the couch and rolled Jimin onto his belly, then stuffed one of the throw pillows under his hips, lifting his perfect bottom up and rounding it more fully, while the older boy melted into the upholstery. "I've been wanting to do this since the first time I saw your delectable ass," the ravenette rasped, as he reached down and pushed Jimin's tee shirt up to reveal his shorts clad backside. He rested one hand in the small of Jimin's back, like he had in the locker room, and then smoothed his other hand over the redhead's impeccable buttocks, squeezing and stroking them, and occasionally sliding his hand between the older boy's thighs and under his groin, his fingers rubbing enticingly against his hardened length.

"Ohhhhhfuccccckkkkk, K-Kookie... p-p-pleassseeee... da joh-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Jimin moaned loudly, sinking his chest further against the seat of the couch and shoving his hands under the pillow at his hips, in order to shove his bottom higher, his body begging for the ravenette's touch.

Jungkook indulged himself for a few long minutes, teasing the redhead until he was nearly unhinged, and then he slowed the luscious torment, and finally stopped, then tucked his fingertips into the waistband of the older boy's shorts and underpants, to carefully pulled them down. He gave Jimin enough time to reach under himself and hold the garments away from his belly, so they wouldn't drag on his aching dick, then finished tugging the clothing all the way down his muscular legs and off, leaving him fully exposed to the cool air from above his hips to his toes.

Jimin had no idea what was about to happen next, since he'd basically given Jungkook full consent to do whatever he wanted to do, and he shivered again as a frisson of anticipation mixed with apprehension rippled up his spine, gooseflesh rising on the backs of his legs and over the smooth mounds of his cheeks, as he realized just how exposed and vulnerable he was. He moaned softly and squirmed, spreading his legs a tiny bit to press his knees into the soft couch, his hips rolling more forcefully as he realized that now he could feel even more friction with his cock freed from his clothes, and he ground his shaft against the pillow under him, soft moans and gasps bubbling up past his throat.

"Ah, baby, you are being so naughty..." Jungkook just stood there for a few moments, watching the gorgeous redhead as he became more and more aroused, humping the pillow beneath his hips, his hands gripping the pillow, his back arching to lift his ass higher, while his face was turned to press his cheek against the couch seat, gazing at the ravenette through partially slitted eyelids. Even with them nearly closed, Jimin's amber colored irises glowed in the soft sunlight shining in through the wall of windows that looked onto the wide green lawn behind the house, and when the beauty closed his eyes, the glow disappeared, then blinked on again when he opened them, almost like the light at the top of a lighthouse, turning round on its pedestal and guiding lost souls home. _{{Ah, my Jiminie... I realized that day on the quad that I was lost, and thought I would be bereft forever. But, you have saved me... my shining light in the darkness, guiding me to safety and comfort and warmth and love... I will cherish you for the rest of my days, if you'll let me...}}_

Jimin moaned in slight frustration when he became impatient with the ravenette's inaction, so Jungkook knelt on the couch between Jimin's legs, a smirk curving his lips, while he rested his hands on the back of the elder's thighs, just above his knees, in the exact spot where his shorts and underpants had been trapped not very long ago. Leaning forward, careful not to put too much of his weight on the red haired boy's legs, the ravenette lowered his head until his lips brushed over the soft, flawless skin of his lower left cheek, sliding his mouth over the curve and allowing his tongue to glide a streak of saliva in its wake. "Fuckkkkkkkkk... K-Kookie-ahhhhhh... p-p-please..." The dark haired boy chuckled softly, his warm breath feathering over that damp stripe, and Jimin shivered, then groaned and rolled his hips, pressing his cock hard against the pillow, then lifting his backside higher, his hands clenched tightly in the pillow under his body.

"Mmm, I love the way you respond to me, I'm becoming addicted to the pretty sounds you make, and the way your body yearns to be touched." He pressed a gentle kiss against the red haired boy's backside, and then sat back on his knees, while Jimin gasped. "F-fuck... oh... fuck, p-please... Kookie-ah..." The older boy moaned, squirming, and then rubbed himself harder against the pillow.

"Ahhh, Jiminie," Jungkook murmured back, "still not enough begging for me to fuck you... but you've earned this." He began to rub Jimin's muscled thighs, savoring the feeling of the soft, warm skin under his rough fingertips and against his palms. He spent what Jimin felt like was ages caressing and rubbing his legs, starting from that point where he'd first laid his hands, and moving down to his feet, then back up, to just below the curves of his cheeks. Slowly, carefully, Jungkook felt each tiny kink in every muscle and gently worked them out, turning the scarlet haired boy into a puddle of pure sensual relaxation.

Once Jungkook deemed that Jimin's splendid legs had been worshipped enough for the time being, he slid up a bit and knelt closer to the pillow that the other boy was lying over, urging him to spread his legs further to give the ravenette room. Once he was comfortable, he laid his large hands directly on Jimin's naked ass, causing the older to groan and whimper, squirming and pushing himself against Jungkook's hands to try to entice him to end this sweet agony and take him.

The raven haired boy began to stroke and squeeze those mounds, massaging the round flesh the same way he'd done with the redhead's legs, gently and thoroughly, squeezing and pressing them, and any muscle aches that the older boy had from working out so hard on his dance choreography was being eased away by the warm attention from the younger boy. The slow, comforting touches quieted the elder and he relaxed so fully, he went into a dream-like state, partially aware of his surroundings, but mostly only interested in Jungkook's hands and his careful petting. Jungkook took quite a bit longer than was strictly necessary with his soothing treatment of this part of Jimin's anatomy, fondling and petting the pliant yet muscular posterior, watching as the movements of his hands would occasionally slide close enough to the cleft between his cheeks to part them and reveal his tight pucker.

Jungkook licked his lips and moaned softly, staring as he softly brushed his thumb tips over the sensitive rosebud, inducing Jimin to whine and roll his hips again, his entire body shuddering while his toes curled, his legs bending at the knee and lifting to press his feet against Jungkook's sides. "P-please, oh god, please, Kookie-ah..." The quiet growl that rumbled in the ravenette's chest answered the utter craving evident in the red haired boy's tone, the tremor in his soft pleas, and the younger boy seriously considered giving Jimin what he wanted so desperately.

But...

"Oh, beautiful, you are so ready, aren't you? Ready for this..." Leaning down, Jungkook carefully parted the redhead's cheeks, and then pressed the tip of his tongue to his tight opening, gently flicking it and pushing it in just a bit, provoking a long, low cry from Jimin's lips.

"Yes, oh god yes, p-please, Kook-ah, p-please... I want that..."


	23. Oh Look, Another Cliffhanger

A soft sigh passed Jungkook's lips, and he pushed his tongue in deeper, fucking Jimin with it for a few minutes, while the beautiful red haired boy fell apart, gasping and whimpering, humping the pillow beneath his hips with abandon, his body writhing with the pleasure he was feeling. Slowly, the ravenette removed his tongue and sat back on his heels, his hands still resting on Jimin's ass, squeezing and stroking it gently, watching as the older whined and continued to writhe, his full lips pulled down into an unhappy pout, mumbling words of protest past them and toward the younger boy.

"Patience, kitten," Jungkook whispered, delivering a light slap to Jimin's ass, the touch being more of a caress, and not even hard enough to do more than make a quiet sound. The ravenette leaned forward and slid the red haired boy's grey tee shirt all the way up to his shoulders, nuzzling the warm skin of his back, and murmuring soft, meaningless sounds to him, as he coaxed the shirt off bit by bit, over his head, then down his arms and off one at a time, so Jimin could remove one hand at a time from under the pillow, then stuff them both back in as soon as the shirt was on the floor. Jungkook did his best to not disturb the beauty's woozy mood, leaving the redhead fully naked. "Fuck, baby, I can't believe you're real," the younger boy whispered in awe, his dark gaze traveling with pure satisfaction over every plane and angle of the other boy's body, his skin lightly shining as the sun began to sink closer to the horizon. It was late afternoon now, the shadows in the large room elongating and seeming more mysterious.

Jimin was nearly delirious with longing, when Jungkook began to massage and caress his upper body, the ravenette's fingers walking up and down the long muscles in his back, smiling as he heard faint moans from the redhead's lips when the tense knots began to relax and dissipate, and as he continued his warm care for the elder, Jimin began to slip into a pleasant trance. The ravenette rubbed long, slow strokes, up and down the expanse of Jimin's back, while pressing and digging gently in various places with his fingertips, sometimes eliciting a soft hiss if he encountered a particularly painful spot. When that would happen, Jungkook would work the ache out patiently and tenderly, then lean over and nuzzle his lips against that place, kissing the sweet skin, and bringing a muzzy smile to Jimin's lips. "You are so... I can't even describe how perfect you are... perfect isn't a good enough word... you're so much more than that." Jungkook whispered, his voice low and warm, keeping Jimin in that hazy space where he floated in bliss.

Once his fingers could feel that the tenseness of Jimin's back and shoulders had faded almost entirely, Jungkook began to rub the back of his neck, digging his thumb tips in carefully and pushing them up and down the column of his nape, the redhead turning to place his forehead on the couch seat and tilt his face down, stretching his neck to offer more space for the younger boy's hands to stroke and soothe. After a few long minutes, the ravenette began to work on his arms, first one, from his shoulder all the way to his fingertips, then the other, until finally, the only part of Jimin's body that hadn't been touched during this interlude was the front of his torso.

Jungkook sat back on his knees, lifting his hands entirely from the ethereal angel's form and smiled when he noticed that Jimin had actually begun to doze off, drooling a bit past his parted lips, completely out of it. Carefully, so as not to break the other boy's dreaminess, the ravenette climbed off the couch, then gently removed the pillow from under his hips, before helping Jimin's body to rest snugly into the soft comfort of the overstuffed couch seat. As quietly as he could, he removed his own clothing, until he was clad only in his boxer briefs, then reached over and lifted a fluffy yellow blanket from the back of the couch. Climbing onto the couch beside Jimin, the dark haired boy's back against the couch and the redhead tucked up against the younger's warm body, he drifted the blanket over the two of them, and wriggled around a bit until he was comfortable, before wrapping his arm around Jimin's waist and pulling him gently closer. Jungkook curled his legs behind the older boy's, spooning him, and Jimin sighed sleepily, his mouth curved into a contented smile.

The ravenette slowly rolled his hips and rubbed his own aching hard on against Jimin's naked ass, his arm tightening slightly around the redhead's small waist, although he forced himself to stop and take deep breaths to quiet his arousal. He nuzzled his lips against the back of the older boy's neck, and whispered, "Ah, my beautiful Jiminie, I am sorry it took me so long to realize how much I needed you, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the time I lost." Brushing a kiss over the back of the scarlet haired boy's shoulder, he murmured, "Sleep, angel. I will be here when you wake up." A quiet sigh of contentment passed Jungkook's lips while he placed another sweet kiss against the nape of Jimin's neck, then he closed his eyes and relaxed while Jimin slipped off to dream.


	24. Yes, I Like It

Jimin slowly began to wake up, mumbling softly as he drifted out of slumber, and yawned widely, before rolling onto his back and raising his arms over his head, then straightened out his legs to stretch luxuriously, a contented purring sound rumbling softly in his throat. _{{Ua, that's one of the best night's sleep I've had in ages, I don't remember my bed being this comfortable... And what the heck is that glorious smell?? Who managed to sneak a microwave into their dorm room, without Sehun finding out?!}}_ A small frown creased his forehead and curved the edges of his pretty mouth downward slightly, and he lowered an arm to slip it under the soft blanket, then reached his hand down to touch himself, his eyebrows rising immediately. _{{Damn, I am never this hard in the morning, what the hell was I dreaming of??}}_ He slowly opened his eyes and blinked, wincing as his eyes were scratchy from falling asleep with his contacts in.

"I need my eye drops," he murmured to himself, as he sat up and looked around. And then it hit him. He was most definitely NOT in his bed in the dorm. No, he was sitting on a couch that was damned near as comfortable as a cloud, with a fluffy yellow blanket covering his lower half, and... _{{_ Oh my god, I'm naked!}} And, it all came flooding back, igniting the spark of heat in his belly to a slow smolder, his hands lifting to his cheeks as he blinked and tried to get his vision to focus at least enough for him to see farther than two feet in front of his face. "Shit. Where'd I leave my backpack," he muttered, blinking again owlishly.

"I'm here, baby, is there something that I can get out of it for you, until you're more awake?"

And there it was. _**THAT**_ voice, the one that had started this whole sensuous affair, and along with that caramel coated voice came the whole person walking over to the couch, that magnificent raven haired boy, and Jimin lifted his face to look up at Jungkook, the two of them smiling at each other affectionately. "Kookie-ah... I almost believed I'd been dreaming everything. I can find what I need in there, it's okay." He reached out for his backpack and Jungkook set it down on top of the redhead's legs, then pushed the elder's feet toward the back of the couch and sat down, watching curiously as he began to dig in the depths of the bag. "Oh good, there they are." Jimin pulled out a bottle of eye drops and tilted his head back, sighing with relief as the liquid re-wet the lenses and he was able to blink comfortably, and more importantly, see. Because, you know, Jeon Jungkook was sitting right there, his stunning countenance beaming a big smile back at Jimin, and he really wasn't made of gossamer wishes that would fade as soon as the redhead awakened more fully, and who would be insane enough not to want to be able to see that?

Jimin set the backpack on the floor, and before he had time to do anything else, Jungkook scooted closer to him, and wrapped his arms around the scarlet haired boy's waist, then pressed his lips to Jimin's, and kissed him soundly. "Mmmmm, I missed your kisses," the ravenette whispered against the elder's mouth, then leaned back slightly, his dark gaze sparkling, while the redhead rolled his eyes.

Jimin giggled and reached up to pinch one of Jungkook's cheeks lightly. "Aish, you pabo, how could you miss them, I haven't been asleep THAT long... have I?" He looked out toward the back of the house, and it was still light outside, although it was obvious the sun was beginning to slide down the western sky. He slipped his arms around Jungkook's waist and snuggled closer, blushing lightly as he felt his naked backside rub against the couch seat. "Where are my clothes, I need to get dressed." He told himself he should get dressed and get off the couch and stop being so indecent, but being held in the dark haired boy's arms and sitting on that comfy cushion was so heavenly, he just couldn't work up the energy to stand up and do it. "And, what is that amazing smell; it is making my mouth water."

"You've slept for almost two and a half hours, and, even one second is too long to be away from your lips..." Jungkook smirked and snickered as Jimin hit his arm playfully, the older boy giggling and shaking his head. "Oh my god, you watch K-Dramas, don't you? Where else would you get that ridiculous pick up line??" The younger laughed and shifted around slightly, and then lifted the redhead onto his lap, the blanket coming along for the ride for the most part, but, now the beauty was barely covered, the only thing not exposed being his legs.

This meant that Jungkook could instantly see Jimin's hard cock twitching against his belly. "Mmmmm, baby... you seem to have a problem again." The dark haired boy wrapped his warm fingers around the elder's shaft and slowly stroked him, causing the redhead to moan loudly and roll his hips. "I wonder why this keeps happening?" The younger caught Jimin's gaze and winked at him, grinning as the color of the beauty's face shaded to a dark pink, while the ravenette shook his head with a grin and pressed soft kisses against Jimin's temple and forehead. "You are so damned adorable and sexy, I can't stand it."

"I blame you, Jeon Jungkook. I've never met anyone else who could instantly give me a boner, just by speaking, or walking into a room." Jimin smiled shyly and rested his cheek against the ravenette's shoulder, letting himself enjoy the gentle stroking along his length. "Don't you remember how I always used to have to get up and walk around if we were sitting near each other? And you're the reason I got used to wearing over sized shirts that hung down past my ass, because my dick was always hard when I was anywhere around you. Ohhhh... that feels so good..."

Jungkook's eyes widened, his eyebrows lifted to disappear under his dark bangs, and his expression changed like a light bulb had gone off over his head. "You know, I always wondered what your problem was when we were hanging out with our friends, and you kept randomly standing up. But I do remember that every time you'd get up, you'd walk around a little, then come right back and sit next to me, if I hadn't managed to find someone else to take your spot before you could. And I do remember when we had those classes together, how you used to ask to use the restroom pretty frequently. I thought you had some kind of health issue or something."

Jimin laughed as the ravenette made his last comment, still blushing, and he nuzzled a soft caress into the hollow of the younger boy's collar bone. "Nah, it was just my body knowing that it needed you, like, you were meant for me, you just didn't know it yet."

"Aw, baby, I really was a babo, mian haeyo. If I had known what I was missing, I'd have snatched you up back then, and never let you go." Jungkook kissed the redhead's temple, then said, "Now, let me see if I can answer your questions in order." He turned Jimin sideways on his lap and let him lean against his chest, the younger boy resting his cheek against the elder's forehead, his arm curling around the boy's waist, while he continued the slow and erotic stimulation of the hard member in his hand, the redhead gasping and writhing on his lap.

"Hm, first, we've already established that you were asleep for almost two and a half hours and I missed your kisses. Second question, first part; your clothes are in the washer, because they were pretty sticky, although I'm not sure how that happened." He winked and smirked at the elder, and Jimin hit the younger boy's chest lightly with his hand, blushing a light pink. "Second question, second part; I brought you one of my tee shirts and a pair of shorts, although I would be perfectly happy to have you run around the house naked for the rest of the weekend, if you wanted to."

Continuing his tempting manipulation of Jimin's cock while the boy moaned and squirmed, Jungkook nuzzled his mouth against the redhead's ear, whispering softly. "Third, that scent is either me, because you're hungry for more of what I can do for you; or, it's our dinner that my mother had brought over from the house for us. And fourth, my cousin Jin watches K-Dramas and tells me that stuff, I'll let you scold him for it when you meet him. Mmm, now, look at me, baby..." Jungkook breathed the last words on a feather of air across Jimin's cheek, and when the redhead tilted his head back, Jungkook pressed his mouth to his, gifting him with another sultry kiss.

Things heated up pretty quickly, and after some shifting around and lifting and re-settling, Jungkook was sitting all the way on the couch and leaning back on it, with Jimin on his lap facing him, straddling his thighs, and rubbing his naked self against the ravenette shamelessly, the blanket that had been covering his legs now abandoned to lie in a heap of brightness on the floor. The dark haired younger had changed into a large white tee shirt and a pair of loose grey sweat pants when he'd gotten up from the couch after the older boy had fallen into a deep sleep, and as his hands cupped the redhead's bottom, squeezing and fondling the soft mounds, the front of his shirt was becoming soaked with precum. The two of them were moaning and gasping loudly, as the older placed heated kisses against Jungkook's face, then down his neck, the younger boy's head tilting back against the couch to give Jimin more skin to nuzzle.

"Baby, you are so fine," the dark haired boy groaned, lifting his hips and thrusting his clothed groin against the redhead, who moaned and suddenly nipped a little too roughly at the flesh at the hollow of the younger's throat, pinching it between his teeth painfully. Jungkook's immediate reaction was to growl and smack his hand hotly against one of Jimin's round ass cheeks, causing the older boy to cry out and hug his arms more tightly around the younger's shoulders, whimpering and rolling his hips desperately to feel the friction as his cock rubbed roughly against Jungkook's rock hard length through his sweats. "Mhm, I thought that might be your reaction to that, baby... such a naughty boy, your ass begging for a spanking. We surely can't have the other side feeling neglected, can we," the ravenette murmured. He lifted his hand and swatted the other cheek, the slap loud in the silent room, two perfect handprints now decorating the elder's tender flesh.


	25. I Need More

“Ohhhhgoddddd Kookie-ahhhhh… please… please don’t make me wait any longer… I can’t… I can’t take it… pleasseeeee…” Jimin was nearly unhinged at this point, all of the erotic sensations he’d been given by the younger boy since Jungkook had taken control of him in the locker room having built inside his body, and now rushing through him in waves of desire. He buried his face in the crook of Jungkook’s neck, and sobbed softly, his voice breaking as he gasped, “pleeassseeee Kookie… I need you to fuck me… pleasseeeee..”

"Shhhhh, beautiful, shhh, it's okay, I'll give you what you want, baby..." His arms tightened around Jimin's waist, pulling him closer against his well-muscled chest, and lifted his hand to the redhead's lips, murmuring, "Here, make these wet for Daddy..." Jimin shuddered and nearly climaxed at the deeper tone of the ravenette's voice, along with him saying that purely dominant word so unexpectedly, and the redhead opened his mouth to invite those long fingers in, licking and sucking at three of them until they were coated slickly with his saliva. "That's perfect, angel," Jungkook praised, one hand still squeezing and fondling the older's perfect ass, as he began gently teasing a wet fingertip around the scarlet haired boy's tight pucker.

Jimin nearly climbed over Jungkook's body and off the couch when the ravenette slowly slid one digit into the tight orifice, the redhead's hips writhing faster as he pushed himself onto that finger, his voice trembling as he gasped, "M-m-more... p-please D-Daddy... mooorrrreeeee..." The younger smirked at hearing the word repeated back to him from Jimin's delicious lips, and he added the second finger, scissoring them to open the boy up a bit more, bringing the red haired beauty that much closer to his high; coos and moans and gasps issuing from his sweet mouth, as he fucked himself on the younger boy's fingers. Jungkook tightened his hold around the elder's waist, snugging him as close as possible, then withdrew his fingers, and just as the older was going to complain about being cheated of his pleasure, the dark haired boy shoved all three of them back in at once, as deeply as he could, bringing a muffled shriek from Jimin's parted lips.

And suddenly, Jungkook felt warmth spreading on his abdomen as Jimin climaxed, the beautiful boy now fully unglued on his lap, riding the long digits and coating the younger boy's tee shirt with his cum. The ravenette held the redhead steady against his chest, tilting his head slightly to rest his cheek against the older's temple, while continuing to fuck the boy with his fingers, smiling as he listened to him whimper and sob and babble incoherently, feeling more warmth as tears wet his tee shirt at his neck. Once he felt Jimin's movements slow down and his throbbing cock stop twitching between their stomachs, Jungkook gently slipped his fingers out of the older boy's ass and wrapped both arms around his lithe body, comforting him, and allowing him to release all of the tension that had built up over the last few hours, while murmuring sweet words to him. "What a good boy you are for Daddy, baby... I love you so, so much."

Finally, Jimin calmed down enough to speak somewhat intelligibly, his body relaxing fully against Jungkook's chest, and he lifted his head a bit, pressing soft kisses against the column of the younger's neck, along with nuzzling the spot he'd nipped that had started the whole episode, while gasping quiet words between the tender pecks. "I love you more, Kookie-ah... and I... I want more... Daddy... I need... I need to feel you inside me... please..." He licked his tongue slowly up the side of the raven haired boy's skin, then nibbled softly on his earlobe, moaning as he felt the younger shift his hips under him and push his rock hard length against his groin.

Jungkook groaned, then whispered, "You still haven't begged enough, baby... so you'll have to wait just a little longer. In the meantime, Daddy has a problem that he needs his angel's help with now..." He looked pointedly down at his lap where his heavy cock was throbbing inside his sweats, and Jimin leaned back slightly and looked down as well, licking his lips. The redhead started to move and to slide off the ravenette's lap, but he was stopped by the younger's arms, and when he tilted his head, a quizzical look on his face, Jungkook pulled Jimin close to him again and whispered in his ear. "Just sit right here, baby, and grind on me; I am so fucking ready, it won't take long before I'm there. I'll let you suck me off later."

Jimin nodded and pressed himself flush against the younger's chest again, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger's neck, and pressed himself even closer to him, then he started to roll his hips, grinding himself hard against Jungkook's cock, feeling the size of it beneath the soft cotton of his sweats. "Fuck... oh fuck, Kookie-ah... I can't wait to feel you inside me... you're going to fill me up so perfectly... ahhhh..."

For his part, Jungkook was speechless for the moment, groaning, sighing, and gasping loudly, his head leaning back into the couch, his dark eyes closed, a look of pure bliss on his handsome features. Finally, he was allowing himself to get some relief from the tension that had built up inside him, since he'd begun touching the red haired boy earlier. Yeh, he'd jacked off while Jimin was napping, but that hadn't really done much, other than relieve the pressure in his balls, but he wanted more of Jimin, as much as the beautiful boy, so delightfully dry humping him at the moment, wanted more of Jungkook. The ravenette cupped the redhead's bottom and groaned as the soft, muscular globes molded to his hands, perfectly shaped and filling each one, then gasped as he felt the frantic movements of the beauty urging him to rush toward the peak of his climax. "Fuck! Yes, baby, just like that, Jimin-ah... just like that, ohhhhh fuckkkkk..." His moaned words were cut off suddenly as he came, letting out a long, loud groan, and soaking his sweats with his own sperm, his hands moving to grip the older boy's hips and hold him in place, while he thrust roughly up against the beautiful boy, chasing the feeling for as long as he was able.

Once the younger boy stopped moving and relaxed, moving his arms to wrap them around Jimin's small waist, the redhead stopped his own motions and leaned against him, both boys panting hot breaths through their open mouths, until Jungkook was finally able to talk again. "Jesu... I've never had an orgasm without being touched by a hand or mouth before, that was amazing... you make me so fucking horny, baby..." The raven haired boy hugged Jimin tightly and held him close, offering sweet little kisses to the other boy's lips, cheeks, and neck, while both of them regained their senses.

Finally, when the two of them had almost completely recovered, Jungkook murmured, "Mmm, we should eat dinner, since my mom was thoughtful enough to send it over. Let me get up and set the table, and afterwards, I'll throw you over my shoulder, take you up to my bed, and ravish you properly." Jimin clung to the younger boy tightly, shaking his head slightly as he whimpered and pouted prettily, speaking in a cute little whiny voice, "I don't wanna let go of you and I don't wanna wait, I don't think I can... I'm still... so needy for you, Daddy..." The dark haired boy raised his eyebrows and blinked, his mouth curving into a surprised grin.

Chuckling softly, he replied quietly, "Mmmm, baby boy, be good and listen to Daddy... I will be right over there, see? And I'll come right back over here to you, if you need kisses while you're waiting, all right?" He turned his head and nuzzled his lips into Jimin's neck, kissing him delicately, his hands rubbing softly up and down the expanse of the redhead's back, soothing him. "We really do need to eat, baby, so we can keep up our strength, since I plan to fuck you into my mattress all weekend long." Jungkook sucked Jimin's earlobe between his lips and nipped it lightly with his teeth, then growled softly, "I'm going to make it so you'll have trouble walking on Monday, but I'll be there to help you, so everyone will know you're walking like that because you belong to me, and I fucked you senseless."

"Ohhhhhhhhgodddddddddd, Daddy, that isn't fair..." Jimin whimpered, writhing again as his member twitched back to life at the explicit words from the ravenette, and the picture of the two of them doing exactly what he'd said flashed in his head. Jungkook laughed softly, then slipped his hands down to the redhead's ass, before sliding his body to sit on the edge of the couch seat. "How about this, I'll take you with me, angel... when I stand up, hang onto me. You can sit at the counter and watch, unless you want to help." He stood up slowly from the couch, and Jimin wrapped his legs around Jungkook's waist, while the younger boy squeezed and fondled the elder's bottom and walked into the kitchen. "Mmmm, I could definitely get used to carrying you around like this, with your bare bottom in my hands. I wonder if we would be able to get away with this on campus on Monday. You know, since you won't be able to walk without help."

This time, it was Jimin who had a laugh startled out of him by the ravenette's comment, and he rolled his eyes and rested his chin on Jungkook's shoulder, giggling, until he felt his bare cheeks press against the chill surface of the wooden chair seat. "Oooh, that's cold!" he exclaimed, squirming a bit, and then settling down once his own body heat warmed the surface. Jungkook remained standing in front of the chair, holding the precious boy, until he felt the older begin to relax his hold around his shoulders, and remove his legs from around his thin waist.

"Okay?" Jungkook stepped back slightly and gazed at Jimin's stunning face, his eyes slightly puffy from his earlier tears, and the dark haired boy lifted both hands to cup the redhead's cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. "My god, you are indescribably gorgeous, even when you cry, angel. Now, sit right here, while I get everything set out, it won't take long at all."


	26. I Am Trying So Hard Not To Let You Know How Broken I Am

Jimin blinked, his forearms still resting over Jungkook's shoulders, hesitating to lower them and let the ravenette walk away. He paused for a long moment, his amber irises searching the younger boy's dark gaze, and then whispered, "No, not okay... I... I d-don't... "I... I d-don't think... I... I mean... I..." He closed his mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip, lowering his gaze. _{{'Aigoo, what is wrong with you, you pabo', he admonished himself harshly, his insecurities rushing to the fore and seizing his heart. 'Listen to you stuttering like a spoiled child whining for attention. And, jesu, you cried!! What the actual fuck??!!! He's going to think you really are a big fucking baby, if you cry again, and he's going to hate you, like he used to!!! And then he'll walk out of his own house and abandon you, just like that other one did... and, no, don't you fucking dare! Don't you even start thinking about all that shit again, you'll just cry harder and make yourself look ugly and more stupid then you already are, you fucking weakling!!'}}_

Looking back up, Jimin met Jungkook's dark gaze and shook his head, a highly distressed expression coming to rest on his dazzling features, his voice tight with suppressed anguish as he gulped, while his cheeks colored a dark crimson and unshed tears swam in his mesmerizing eyes. The redhead lowered his face, sniffling softly, fighting the internal battle with himself to keep from sobbing, but was unable to hold back the single, delicate tear that trickled slowly down his cheek, as he slowly slipped his arms from around Jungkook's neck and started to play nervously with his fingers, his forearms resting on his naked thighs. His voice was nearly so soft as to be inaudible, and Jungkook had to lean close to hear him as the scarlet haired boy whispered, "No, n-never mind, it's o-okay... I-I'm really s-sorry to be s-so demanding... I... I know I have no r-right... I... I can... w-wait... I d-didn't mean t-to be bad... please don't be mad at me..."

"Wait, what?!" The ravenette exclaimed, blinking and grabbing for the redhead. "Ah, Jiminie, sweetheart, what's wrong?! Shhh, it's all right, baby, don't cry, it's okay, everything's okay, shhh, baby, shhhh." Jungkook wrapped his arms back around Jimin's waist, pulling him close, his warm voice low and soft, pouring his love into his words for the older boy to hear. "It's perfectly okay if you can't wait, or even if you just don't want to, Jimin-ah, I would never be angry or upset with you for wanting and needing me. And you're not demanding, you have every right to ask for what you want, always. We can eat later, the food can be reheated, it's not a big deal, I promise. You're not a bad boy for feeling that way, okay? Come here, angel, saranghae, don't cry." Jimin lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around Jungkook's shoulders, then curled his legs around his waist, and the younger boy lifted the redhead from the tall chair, slipping his hands under the elder's bare bottom. He then walked out of the kitchen, whispering sweet nothings to the beauty to comfort him; while Jimin rested his head on Jungkook's shoulder, his cheek smushed against it, tears slipping slowly down his cheeks as he began to calm down, now paying a bit more attention to the general details of the ravenette's home.

The first floor of the house had been converted into a huge open space with a wall of windows reaching from one side of the house to the other at the back, and facing the mansion behind it. A sliding glass door was set in the glass near the kitchen, allowing entry and exit onto a large patio with furniture scattered in pleasing arrangements around it. Smaller windows in the front looked out to the driveway that wended its way toward the main house. The kitchen, living room, a small office, and an enclosed laundry room filled the large ground level space, with the office at the front of the building, while the laundry room was set against the wall near the door to the garage. A big, free standing stone fireplace had been built into the center of the room, and a few thick, rough cut wooden posts were set at intervals around the room, to provide stability to the structure.

Jungkook walked through the room with the redhead in his arms, holding him almost as tightly as he could, and fondling his splendid ass, then started up the wide, open tread wooden stairs that led to the second floor. As was the case downstairs, the wall at the back of the house on the second floor was all windows, with a sliding door in the center that led out to a large wooden deck. Lounge chairs and a table with deck chairs sat out there, looking like they would be very nice to sit on and enjoy a pleasant evening, drinking cocktails and flirting. The upstairs was an open floor plan as well, and an enormous pedestal bed with an old fashioned, four post canopy frame sat against the wall across from the stairs, covered in what looked to be incredibly soft sheets, bed pillows, a few scattered throw pillows, and a thin blue blanket, the covers tousled and messy, which only made it look more inviting. Soft, pale fabric was draped over the top of the canopy frame and fell past the edge of the bed, although it wasn't attached like a drapery, so the intention was more aesthetic, than functional.

A small sitting area was several feet from the other side of the bed, with two comfortable looking recliners and a table with a small lamp placed between them. There was also a glass walled shower, an old fashioned claw foot bathtub, and a double sink along the wall at the front of the house, with windows looking out over the street, and as Jimin scanned the room, he realized one vital item appeared to be absent, and he wondered if he'd missed seeing a bathroom downstairs. (He had.) Of course, the second his consciousness grasped the thought, he suddenly found himself really needing to use that particular piece of plumbing. By this time, with the tender care that the ravenette had shown him since the redhead's self-doubts had invaded his thoughts and stolen his confidence, Jimin was much calmer, and he wriggled in the younger boy's arms, his voice low, soft, and sweet as he asked, "Jungkook-ah... um... is there a toilet, somewhere?"

Jungkook chuckled and changed directions from walking over to the bed, instead heading the other way past the stairs (which luckily had a railing around the edge of the opening, so no-one would accidentally fall), and stopped in front of a small room with a door, similar to the laundry room downstairs. Leaning forward slightly, he smiled and replied, "It's in there, baby." Jimin nodded his head and slipped his legs from around the younger boy's waist, and started to turn to open the door, his arms beginning to slide away from the other's shoulders, when the dark haired boy reached out and grabbed a handful of the beauty's gorgeous ass and copped another feel.

Jimin giggled and cast a flirty look over his shoulder, wiggling his butt at the slightly taller boy, then wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, an exclamation of amused alarm escaping his lips as a mock scandalized look crossed Jungkook's face, and the ravenette raised his hand to aim a swat at the redhead's bare backside. The older boy hurriedly opened the door and ran into the room, then quickly shut the door behind him, giggling giddily. He leaned his back against the door inside the room and waited to see if the younger boy would say anything, and was not disappointed.

"You know you'll have to come out of there sometime, baby boy..." Jungkook warned, his voice suddenly ominously dark and spooky, and then there was silence for one of Jimin's heartbeats, then two, as the elder stood inside the small room, gulping softly and wondering if he was seriously in trouble. And then the dark haired boy started giggling and rapped the door softly with his knuckles, saying, "Take your time, sweetheart, I don't mind waiting for you."

Jimin breathed a sigh of relief, his soft mouth curving into a wide, happy grin, and he took a good look at the room. It was small, but not tiny, and there was a window set into the outside wall, which let in a fair amount of light, and made the space seem a little larger than it was. Along with the toilet, there was a sink, and he did his business, then looked in the mirror over the sink as he washed and dried his hands, rolling his eyes at himself when he saw how messy his hair was. Drifting his hand through his soft locks, he set them somewhat back into place, and continued to look at himself in the glass, while he thought, _{{It's so strange, I've always been so shy about being naked like this in front of everyone else, but with Jungkook, it feels so... natural... even if he's wearing clothes and I'm not. I would actually have no problem with staying this way all weekend, if he asked me to...}}_ The last idea brought a deep blush to his face again, and he giggled at the thought of it actually happening, his manhood twitching between his legs in reaction to the little fantasies that began to play in his head if he actually did do it.

He looked himself over critically, nodding as he decided he was pretty cute, and opened the door to leave the room, looking around to see where Jungkook had settled.

And there he was, sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, in all his glory, completely naked and quite obviously ready for the redhead to join him. All of the pillows had been pushed off the bed to the floor and the covers and top sheet were pushed to the other side of the mattress from where the ravenette waited, the bed evidently prepared for the carnal activities that were soon to be commenced on it. He had been playing with his phone, but as soon as he'd heard the door opening, he'd turned it off and set it on the nightstand beside the bed, his gaze lifting and looking expectantly toward the red haired boy, while a beautiful, warm smile curved his full lips.


	27. You’ve Been So Bad, Baby

Jimin started walking past the stairwell, but stopped dead in his tracks when he got closer to the bed, and the full impact of what he was seeing slammed into his brain, his thoughts going into overdrive. _{{Holy fucking hell... I've seen that boy in nothing but a towel, and he was exquisite, but... damn. He keeps telling me I'm beautiful... but he's a fucking god... I don't just think he's a deity, I know it for certain now...}}_ He began to slowly walk closer to the bed, his amber gaze drinking in the sight of the younger boy, every ripped muscle, every tattoo inked so perfectly onto his flesh, his biceps, the muscles in his thighs, his cut abs. The redhead's gaze flicked back and forth, trying to memorize each and every magnificent feature, and he groaned quietly, "Fuck, baby... you're a living wet dream..."

And then his gaze stopped flitting around and landed on the raven haired boy's cock, Jimin's breath stopping in his throat for a moment as he licked his lips, and his own dick twitched again, hardening quickly and lifting to rest against his flat belly. To be honest, they weren't really that much different in size, both of them having reason to be quite proud of their endowments, but the redhead hesitated since it had been a while since he'd had a lover, and he knew being entered by Jungkook's cock would be similar to being a virgin again. Still... he wanted it so bad, even more so now that he'd seen it.

"I bet your ass is as glorious as the rest of you, baby boy, and I fully intend to fuck you until you beg me to stop ..." Jimin's voice lowered and his dominant side pushed its way forward as he continued to devour the younger boy with his strange amber gaze, then he lifted his head slightly, locking eyes with the ravenette, and flicked out his tongue to wet his lips, watching as the boy blinked and shivered.

Jungkook had sat still and watched as Jimin checked him out, his sweet smile changing to a pleased smirk at the red haired beauty's reaction, making him sit up straighter and flex his muscles, preening for the older boy. He noted each nuance of the redhead's movements, watching as he had halted his footsteps, then as his breath hitched when he got his first glimpse of the the younger's hard shaft. The sexy words and sudden change in Jimin's temperament caused the dark haired boy to blush deeply, his gaze lowering shyly, and he whispered softly, "Yes please, Daddy, I want you to do that..."

Peering up at the older boy through his dark bangs, the two contemplated each other for a bit, neither moving except for the intake of air into their lungs and the twitching lengths between their legs, their gazes holding each other's, as a war of sorts played out in the suddenly tense atmosphere, apparently deciding who would be the one to top, tonight. Finally, Jimin broke the tension, taking delicate steps toward the bed and lowering his gaze submissively, a sweet smile curving his lips as he blushed deeply and moved to climb onto the bed, near where the younger reposed.

"Kookie-ah, you are drop-dead gorgeous, I think I might have a heart attack," Jimin whispered, as he knelt beside the ravenette, his eyes again feasting on the full meal in front of him. "I keep hearing you say 'look at you'; when you're looking at me, but fucking hell... look at YOU." Lifting his eyes to Jungkook's, the redhead's mouth curved into a cheeky grin and he murmured, "If we're really as perfect as we keep telling each other we are, we're going to ruin a lot of people just by walking around in public... we might have to carry caution signs or something... or wear bags over our heads..."

Jimin's comments caused Jungkook to laugh, his lips curving into a wide smile, and he grabbed the red haired boy suddenly, the elder squealing in surprise, and dragged him over his thighs, one hand moving to the middle of his back to gently trap him there, the other resting on the redhead's round ass, the mood immediately changing again, as the dark haired boy rasped softly, the tone of his voice low and heated, "I want to spank you so bad, baby, I want to hear you moan as your cheeks heat up, and feel your cock trickle precum against the side of my leg. But, I won't do it unless you beg, tell me you want it..." While he'd been speaking, he'd begun rubbing his hand warmly all over Jimin's backside and down the back of his thighs, and the older boy was moaning quietly with desire, wriggling on the younger's legs, when the words continued softly, along with the caresses. "Regardless of your choice, Jimin-ah, I will still tease you until you can't take anymore, then fuck you deep, and soothe you afterward."

Jungkook was watching Jimin's face, the older boy having rested his cheek on the back of his hands, his face turned toward the younger, his strange amber gaze glowing more brightly as the sun slowly dropped past the horizon, and while the raven haired boy continued fondling his bottom, Jimin sighed softly, his sweet lips curved into a gentle smile, while considering the erotic request. As he was contemplating, his thoughts sort of drifting off while he enjoyed the sweet touches, Jungkook slipped his thumb between Jimin's cheeks and brushed the tip of it over his tight pucker, causing the redhead to whine and arch his back, lifting his hips and presenting himself to the younger boy.

The redhead took a deep breath, then gulped, and whispered, "Please, D-Daddy... s-spank me..." Jimin's voice was tight with arousal, and not a little apprehension, worried about what he'd just let himself in for, and he closed his eyes, holding his breath and waiting for the first slap to land. And he waited. And he waited. While Jungkook continued stroking and squeezing his buttocks, continually sliding his thumb into the cleft between them and rubbing against his tight hole. Finally, the redhead could stand it no longer, and he opened his eyes, narrowing them and frowning at the ravenette, and mumbled grumpily, "Oh, for fuck's sake, stop teasing me already, and get on with OWW!" He cried loudly, his body jerking as Jungkook's hand immediately lifted, then smacked down sharply on his backside, the raven haired boy apparently having been waiting for that frustrated reaction.

Raising a single eyebrow, his voice quiet and intimidating, Jungkook growled, "I'm sorry, what did you say, baby?" Without waiting for an answer, he swatted Jimin again, bringing another loud cry from his lips, his eyes wide as he watched the ravenette transform from the sweet lover he'd been to a darker self, his dominant side emerging, as he slapped the redhead's ass harder the third time. "Did you really just sass me?"

"Ouch!! Ow, Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!!" Jimin began to sink into the role he was playing, and he pressed his chest fully against the bed, his hands fisting in the covers and tugging them toward his face, while he bent his knees slightly, curving his ass cheeks to more fully receive the hard impact of each further strike.

"You've been a bad boy, baby, and you are going to be very sorry when I'm through with you," Jungkook replied, his eyes narrowed, his black eyebrows lowered, and for a second, the red haired boy was actually afraid.

Still, there was no less care in the way Jungkook's one hand rested in the small of Jimin's back, the way he gently stroked the long expanse of pale skin, soothing the older boy's nerves, and it was clear he was watching the other's face and body language intently, paying attention to his emotions and cues regarding what was happening to him, and Jimin took a deep breath, then released it, before closing his eyes to try to prepare himself for what was coming. His voice shook slightly as he whispered, "Please, D-Daddy... I've been so n-naughty... p-punish me..."

Jungkook waited until he heard those words before he started again, spanking the scarlet haired boy's bare ass briskly, the sounds of each smack cracking loudly in the silent room. By the tenth stroke, the elder boy's eyes were filled with tears, and they were sliding down his face freely, while he yelped loudly and kicked his legs after each swat landed, jerking forward from the forceful impact, but as much as it hurt, his body begged for the stinging slaps, and his hips lifted toward the next one each time, even before Jungkook's hand had fully lifted to start the downward momentum for the next assault on Jimin's burning buttocks. The ravenette held the older boy in place firmly but gently, a smirk curving his full lips as he watched the flesh beneath his palm turn light pink, then darker, chuckling softly when he felt the redhead's rock hard cock painting the side of his thigh with precum.

The spanking continued for a long minute, until eventually, Jungkook stopped, neither of the boys knowing how many swats had been given, but when it was over, Jimin was a mess, sobbing into the covers, his face pushed into them, his hands gripping them tightly, while his ass felt like it was on fire, colored crimson by Jungkook's hand, and his cock ached for release. The raven haired boy began to slowly massage the back of the redhead's untouched thighs, letting him calm down at his own pace, his voice soft and soothing, even as his words were spoken with the clear intent to drive the other boy further into lustful delirium. "There, there, baby, that's Daddy's good boy, you took your punishment so well. You go ahead and cry it all out, and once you've rested for a little bit, I'm going to do something else to you that will make you beg me to fuck you again, and then, if you're a very good boy, I will fulfill every one of your sweet requests, and fill you up with my cock."

Once Jimin's sobs had quieted to soft hiccups and moans, Jungkook reached over and lifted him, urging him to sit on his lap, a hiss passing the red haired boy's lips when his smarting cheeks compressed against the younger's thighs. A shocked gasp issued from Jimin's mouth as he realized he was also sitting on the ravenette's hand, and suddenly, a finger was pressed into his hole, causing him to wince at the slight pain of the dry entry. He tried to get off, but the younger boy held him in place, his expression stern, forcing him to endure the compression of his smarting, blazing backside and the rude invasion by that rough digit. Jungkook tilted Jimin's head back with a fingertip under his chin, and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, while that finger wriggled around inside the elder,and soon induced him to try fucking himself on it. A few minutes longer, and Jimin was writhing wantonly on Jungkook's legs, having discovered that even though it hurt very much, the heat from his spanking and that finger shoved up his ass was making him even more needy, and while the raven haired boy kissed the redhead, Jimin wrapped his hand around himself and stroked his throbbing length.


	28. We're Almost There Baby, Just A Little Longer

Breaking the kiss, Jimin looked into Jungkook's eyes and whimpered, "Please, D-Daddy... fuck me... please... I need you so bad..." The dark haired boy only smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking down at Jimin's hand pumping along his own length, murmuring, "I forgot something, I'll be right back," before rolling the redhead off his legs and onto the bed, then standing up and walking toward the sitting area. Jimin gasped, wincing as his sore buttocks flattened underneath him, and he watched the dark haired boy with some consternation, his voice suddenly thready with emotion, as he squeaked out, "Jungkook-ah, what... did I do something wrong...?"

The younger opened a cabinet and pulled out a set of faux fur lined handcuffs and a hairbrush, then grabbed one of the throw pillows off the floor and came back to the bed, dropping the cuffs and pillows on the mattress next to Jimin and setting the hairbrush on the nightstand next to the bed. The ravenette climbed back into the bed and pulled Jimin close to his chest quickly, and hugged him tightly. "Sorry about that, baby, I forgot I would need these things. Next time we do anything like this, I'll make sure to have everything I need within reach, so I won't have to stop touching you, even for a second." He brushed his lips against Jimin's forehead and murmured, " You're okay, it's okay sweet angel, I'm here, you did nothing wrong, and I'm not ever going anywhere without you..."

Jimin's amber gaze had gone round, his bottom lip tugged between his teeth, when he'd seen the items from the cabinet, his eyes barely registering the handcuffs as he stared at the hairbrush, wincing as he imagined how his bottom was going to feel if Jungkook used that on him now. But, the younger boy made no move to pick up the brush as he nuzzled his soft lips against Jimin's face while he cuddled him, his red bangs wet from perspiration as his entire body had heated up during the time he'd spent over Jungkook's lap. The redhead lifted his arms and wrapped them around the younger's neck, holding on as the other's strong arms embraced him, until he was able to regain a modicum of equilibrium, and he relaxed, hissing again as his sore backside was compressed against Jungkook's thighs.

After a few more minutes of kissing and cuddling, and the dark haired boy taking over the delightful task of stroking and teasing the elder's cock, Jimin was whimpering and shaking, clinging tightly to Jungkook as he felt another orgasm building in his belly. "K-Kookie-ah... I'm going to... cum again..."

"Mmm... get on your hands and knees, beautiful, I'll help you chase it..." Jungkook murmured quietly. He helped Jimin slide off his lap and onto the mattress, positioning him the way he wanted him, then turned to pick up the hairbrush, the redhead's eyes widening again, although he only turned his head and lowered it, gulping and staring at the sheets between his hands.

The ravenette reached beneath the redhead's abdomen and wrapped his hand around the boy's throbbing shaft, then slid his hand back and forth a few times to slick it with the precum that was leaking from the swollen tip. As he began stroking along his cock, Jimin moaned and started rolling his hips, pushing forward and back to help him fuck himself into Jungkook's hand, his eyes closing in ecstasy. On one of the backward motions, he felt a sharp pain against his backside, and he shrieked, pushing forward, sobbing as it felt as though Jungkook had shoved a red hot branding iron against his sore ass, the pain radiating from where it had struck, and the dark haired boy's hand tightened around his girth. "Daddy... oh god... Daddy, please..." The redhead begged, shuddering, tears filling his eyes again, and Jungkook chuckled, whispering, "Please what, baby? Tell Daddy what you want... use your words..."

It took a few long seconds for Jimin to work up the courage to say anything, and at first he had fully intended to beg the younger boy to not smack him with that godawful implement again; except Jungkook didn't stop stroking his hand back and forth along the redhead's aching length, and it felt so good, and the heat was burning so hotly in his ass, and it hurt so badly, but the combination of both only increased the hunger he had for anything the ravenette wanted to do to him, to feel it all. So eventually, while the younger boy waited patiently and continued slowly palming Jimin's perfect cock, and the redhead continued rocking his hips back and forth to feel that divine friction, the beautiful elder boy took a deep breath and gasped, "Spank me until I cum, Daddy... please..." then pushed his hips back, wincing and screaming as another hard, hot, stinging strike landed immediately, causing him to thrust his hips forward and fuck himself into the ravenette's hand again, bringing the ethereal beauty closer to the brink of an orgasm.

"Oh god... oh god... Daddy... don't stop, oh fuck Dadddddyyyyyyy, please don't stop..." Jimin's brain promptly checked out, allowing his senses to take full control, and he had no idea how many more times that hairbrush whacked his ass, but it wasn't more than two or three, before his overloaded system exploded, and he came again, shooting white ropes of semen onto the sheets. He collapsed fully onto the mattress, sobbing, not caring about the warm pool of liquid spreading under him and smearing his bare belly, his body feeling completely boneless, while he shuddered from the flaming pain of his thoroughly punished ass.

Jungkook smirked and while Jimin was recovering again, he dropped the hairbrush on the floor and placed the throw pillow in the center of the bed, and then gently helped the redhead lie over it, so his hips were lifted, with his chest and legs lying flat on the mattress. The memory of being in this position on the couch downstairs earlier, and what had been done to him then, tiptoed through his mind, and he moaned softly, his face coloring to almost the same crimson as his backside. The ravenette lay down beside the elder, propping his cheek on his hand, his other hand slowly rubbing the scarlet haired boy's back, helping him to settle his emotions, Jungkook's fingertips lightly massaging the long muscles, until Jimin's breathing had calmed and his body had relaxed.

Moving slowly, in order to give the redhead time to process what he was doing and protest if he needed or wanted to, the ravenette gently clasped one cuff on Jimin's wrist, then placed the other one and clasped it shut, before pulling the red haired boy's arms up along the mattress to stretch out in front of him, and sliding the chain in the center of the cuffs onto a hook embedded low in the center of the wooden headboard.

Jimin lifted his head and looked at his hands bound in the cuffs, blinking muzzily. "Kook?" He murmured, his voice quiet and a little shaky.

Jungkook had moved to kneel between Jimin's legs, gazing at his almost glowing ass cheeks, but as soon as he heard that plaintive note in the red haired beauty's voice, he leaned over and nuzzled his lips against the older boy's ear. "I'm right here, baby, do you need me to take them off?" Of course, as he leaned over the other boy, his hips came in contact with those scorched cheeks, and Jimin hissed, starting to cry again, even as he shocked himself by rolling his hips and rubbing himself against the younger, inciting the burn further, and groaning as he felt the younger's thick shaft slip into the cleft of his ass and slide along it, slicking the sensitive skin with precum.

"Fuccckkkkkkk, it hurts so bad," Jimin sobbed softly, but was still unable to stop himself from rubbing unabashedly against the dark haired boy’s groin, shivering as the thick tip of the ravenette's cock teased over his tight pucker, and the pain in his ass got hotter. "No, not off, but... maybe not on the hook? Oh god... I'm getting so fucking hard again, Daddy..."

Jungkook smiled and kissed the side of Jimin's neck, whispering, "As you wish, angel." He lifted the cuffs from the hook, and the redhead was able to pull his arms closer to his body a bit, alleviating the sudden strain he'd felt pulling on them. He tried to turn his head to see what the other was doing when he felt the younger boy moving around on the bed again, but he was unable to do so without rolling over, and he was pretty sure he'd be punished further if he did that, so he relaxed as much as possible and waited.

And again, Jungkook made him wait, not doing a thing except kneeling between Jimin's thighs and watching his body language, although it took every single ounce of self control he could muster to keep himself from touching the elder boy. Finally, the suspense frustrated the redhead, and he forgot himself and grumped, "Jungkook, seriously, can you please stop fucking teasing me already? Aish!!" This time, instead of feeling a stinging spank to his backside, he felt both of the other boy's hands grip his sizzling ass cheeks and pull them apart, the beautiful angel yelping as Jungkook's fingers dug into the tender flesh and brought to life every single one of the swats he'd received from both the ravenette's hands and the hairbrush. Jimin opened his mouth to cry out, but before he could utter a sound, he felt the dark haired boy's weight shift on the bed, and with no warning, he felt him shove his tongue fully into his ass with force.

"JUNGKOOK!!!!" Jimin shrieked, not knowing or caring if he was loud enough for Jungkook's family in the mansion to hear him, as the dark haired boy ate him out with relish, licking and sucking at the sweet curves of his bottom, and fucking him thoroughly with his wet tongue, the younger boy moaning loudly to send vibrations through his tongue and into the older's entrance. The sharp, agonizing pain from the tight gripping fingers and the pure bliss from Jungkook tongue fucking him, crashed through the redhead's psyche and shook his body, causing him to scream the dark haired boy's name again and again, but the ravenette would not relent, mercilessly driving the older boy to another climax.

Jimin couldn't talk, other than to shout those two syllables, couldn't think, could barely function as anything other than a bundle of raw nerves, his cuffed hands gripping the covers so tightly his fingers would ache later, his eyes squeezed shut, saliva drooling from his wide opened mouth, as he exhausted each breath in screaming the ravenette’s name, then sucked in more air in order to be able to scream it again. Finally, after many minutes of the unbearable torment, with sobs shaking his frame and tears streaming from his eyes, his body became overstimulated almost to the point of being completely desensitized, and Jungkook shoved his tongue as far up Jimin's ass as he could get it and swirled it around, forcing the beautiful redhead to another, much more violently intense orgasm. The older boy tried to shriek when he came, but his voice was cracked and broken from all the screaming he'd already done, and he collapsed fully onto the bed, and fainted.

Jungkook slipped his tongue out of Jimin's tight hole and slowly began licking from his perineum to the top of his crack, his hands still holding the reddened cheeks apart, although now his touch was gentle again, no longer digging his fingers into the heated flesh of the scarlet haired boy's ass cheeks, and as Jimin began to awaken from his stupor, he moaned softly, his hips automatically rolling as the sweeter tonguing relaxed his nerves and again kindled that little flame in his belly.

Finally, when he was sure the beauty in front of him was appeased, Jungkook sat back on his heels, then leaned over the redhead, letting his cock slot itself into Jimin's crack, causing the elder to keen in pain, and he reached out with one hand to pick up the handcuff key, quickly unlocked them, then removed them from the redhead's delicate wrists, to allow the older boy to move his arms, if he chose. Then, he picked up the bottle of lube he'd set on the nightstand and leaned back again, popping it open and pouring a generous amount into his palm. He set the lube back on the table and stroked his hard length with one hand, his other reaching to carefully squeeze and fondle Jimin's ass, feeling the heat from the spanking radiating from the tender flesh, and bringing a soft cry from the redhead's lips. Gently, Jungkook spread the elder's cheeks slightly to see his tight pucker and carefully slid a lubed finger in, smiling as Jimin gasped and sobbed softly, then stuttered, "P-please... please Kookie-ah, f-fuck me... will you please f-fuck me now? I can't... I can't take any more..."


	29. You Were Absolutely Worth the Wait

A low, self-satisfied chuckle rumbled in Jungkook’s throat, and he murmured softly in reply, “Yes, angel, I will fuck you, finally. I told you I would tease you until you couldn’t take any more, and now, I’m going to claim you as mine.” He continued to glide his finger in and out of Jimin’s tight pucker, then added a second, watching and listening as the beautiful older boy moaned and writhed, pushing his hands against the mattress to hold himself steady, and help Jungkook slide his fingers in deeper. After the third was added and the ravenette deemed the scarlet haired boy ready enough that he wouldn’t be injured by being entered with his cock, he slid his fingers out and leaned down to place a gentle, careful kiss against each of the redhead’s aching bottom cheeks.

A hissed breath through white teeth was all he received in response from the angelic beauty, Jimin again moaning and writhing from the fingers, and Jungkook smiled and leaned forward, placing one hand on the bed beside the elder boy, using it for leverage to stabilize himself as he gripped his shaft with his other hand and pressed his cock tip against the redheaded beauty’s lovingly abused hole. “Are you ready, Jimin-ah?” Jungkook whispered softly, his dark gaze calculating Jimin’s reactions, his body tensed and ready to move in whatever way the scarlet haired boy would require, as soon as he indicated he needed him.

“W-wait,” Jimin whispered, lifting himself up slightly onto his arms, in order to bend his torso and look back over his shoulder at Jungkook, who was watching his perfect angel quietly, listening intently to hear what the elder needed to say. His dark eyes widened as he saw just how much of a shambles Jimin was, the beauty’s eyelids swollen almost completely closed from crying so heavily, his amber irises visible through just a tiny slit between them; his hair sticking out in all directions from sliding his face side to side against the sheets while he’d been overwrought; and his marvelous face tear-stained and still glistening, while he blushed deeply. Sniffling softly, almost completely exhausted after that last relentless, yet excruciatingly gratifying torment, the redhead continued, a faint look of uncertainty crossing his face, his voice thready and hesitant, “It’s… just that… it’s been a long time since I…” He stopped speaking and took another slow breath, then said very, very quietly, “please be gentle, Jungkook-ah… okay?”

Jungkook released his hold on his throbbing length and leaned further over Jimin’s body; both hands placed on either side of the bed next to the scarlet haired boy’s chest, the ravenette’s hips pressing against the elder’s painful bottom, and slowly rolled his hips to again push his shaft into the cleft of that fine ass, earning another delicate sob from his sweetheart. He bent his elbows and lowered his upper body to rest his chest against Jimin’s back, almost letting his entire weight pancake him into the mattress, then nuzzled his mouth against the redhead’s wet cheek, licking softly at the salty tears drying there, and replied on a moan of his own as his lube coated dick rubbed warmly in that space between the other’s buttocks.

“Yes, angel, I will take care of you always, don’t ever be afraid to ask for what you want or need from me, no matter what is it.” The ravenette nibbled at the corner of the redhead’s lips, smiling as Jimin sighed softly, his breath hitching in his throat, as he lowered his torso back to the bed under Jungkook’s chest, relaxing and shifting his hips to feel that luscious drag of the thick shaft. The elder smiled through his tears, as he waited for what he’d longed for since the first day his hormones had raged for the dark haired boy, so many years ago. ”Thank you, Kookie… saranghae…”

Jungkook nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s cheek again, whispering, “Saranghae, my Jiminie.” He seriously considered teasing the gorgeous boy under him for a little longer, intending to slide his dick up and down Jimin’s crack for a while, before trying to enter him, but he was pretty sure the sweet angel couldn’t handle any more of that erotic torture today, so, he leaned up a bit to take hold of his shaft again, holding himself steady against the mattress with his other arm, and lined his tip up with the redhead’s tight hole.

He went as slowly as he possibly could, pushing gently and keeping his fingers wrapped around his length, making sure he didn’t suddenly get squeezed back out as he started to slip in, knowing the other boy would feel pain and it would increase until his thick glans popped past the tight muscle that was trying to prevent something so big from entering it. He felt Jimin trying to relax himself and help ease the ache as his hole stretched, the ravenette’s broad tip advancing carefully yet relentlessly, and although the redhead wanted this badly, he couldn’t keep himself from whimpering, causing the younger boy to whisper quiet words of praise to him, to help him endure. “You’re doing so good, baby,” he breathed, everything around them seeming to hold its breath during this intensely intimate moment. “You are so… fucking… tight. You feel so good… this feels so good.”

Jimin gasped and cried out softly when he felt the 'pop' of Jungkook’s cockhead intruding past his opening and his thick shaft slowly begin to sink deeper and deeper into his ass, his hands again gripping the sheets, while soft, pained whimpers passed his parted lips. “Kookie-ahhhhhhh…” he breathed, wincing as the ravenette seated his cock fully inside, more tears slipping from the redhead’s eyes as his thoroughly punished backside was again in contact with the raven haired boy’s hips. Jungkook slowly rubbed his hand over Jimin’s upper back and shoulders, still propping himself up with his other arm, knowing full well how much pain the beauty was in, and he waited patiently for the scarlet haired angel to adjust and give him permission to move.

After a little while, the redhead nodded his head, his voice shivering with aching need and tears as he mumbled a quiet “please”, and Jungkook began to slide out, until he felt his glans press against the muscle from the inside, then pushed back in, slowly and carefully. He placed both hands on the mattress again, then lowered himself to rest on his elbows, hovering over Jimin’s back, his hips compressing the older boy’s ass under his weight and lighting that hot fire again, then laid his forehead gently between the elder’s shoulder blades, breathing warm air against his sensitive skin, and began to roll his hips slowly, barely sliding back and forth inside the boy, letting the easy friction build the desire between them further.

Jungkook knew that each motion of his hips rubbing against Jimin’s ass cheeks was causing them to feel as though he was sitting on a hot stove, but he also knew that the heat was expanding and enveloping the older boy’s senses, creating pure pleasure from the pain, the ravenette gently teaching the redhead to love and crave the sensation. “Let me know if you want me to go faster or harder, baby,” the dark haired boy murmured against the soft flesh he had begun to kiss and nuzzle, and Jimin shivered slightly from the sweet caresses, and whispered back, his words punctuated by soft sobs, “If… if you can catch your high while going this slow, Daddy… I want you like this… please… just like this…”

“Mmmm, Jiminie baby… if it was anyone else but you, I don’t think I could, but with you, it’ll be easy.” Jungkook kept the leisurely pace, taking the time to place soft kisses all across Jimin’s shoulders, the back of his neck, his wet, salty tasting cheeks, moans of contentment rumbling in his throat periodically, while the redhead slowly and surely came apart again, albeit in a much more leisurely fashion. The ravenette didn’t speed up or push harder, but he did nudge the redhead’s legs more widely apart and shove the pillow slightly further under the older boy’s hips, lifting his backside and allowing the dark haired boy’s dick to push even deeper. “Fuck, baby, you are so hot inside, and soooo fucking tight, I am definitely having no trouble getting there…”

Even though the lovemaking was gentle and relaxed, Jungkook’s desire was galloping toward an orgasm, the lengthy teasing having taken its toll on him too, and he nipped gently at the back of Jimin’s neck, causing the elder to gasp and buck his hips, which then caused the younger to groan and shove himself as deeply in the boy as he could. The ravenette rolled his hips consistently, shoving balls deep each time, the beautiful redhead sobbing quietly as each slow press of Jungkook’s hips made it feel like he was still being spanked because of the blazing heat burning his ass, but, his body undulated instinctively beneath the heavier boy, encouraging the younger’s tender thrusts.

Jimin regained enough wherewithal to shove his hands under the pillow he lay over, curling his fists, which effectively lifted his hips a little bit more, and Jungkook chuckled at the brazenly demanding act, then lifted a hand to gently brush some of the redhead’s bangs off his forehead, watching as the beauty continued crying, his lips moving as he gasped. “Please… oh please yes… oh god it hurts… don’t stop… please…”

“Mmmm… my baby boy wants Daddy’s cock to fill him up with my cum, doesn’t he? Lifting your bottom to entice me? You are shameless, baby… I want you to be like that always… show me what you need… what you want me to do to you… tell me… don’t ever keep silent… don’t ever think you aren’t allowed to ask…” His kisses becoming more insistent, Jungkook’s movements sped up just a touch, and he pressed his face into Jimin’s back, tensing as he felt himself nearing that edge. “What a good boy, taking such good care of his Daddy.”

A low growl rumbled in Jungkook’s chest, and he grunted, “Fucking hell, Jiminie, I’m…” With no further warning, the ravenette suddenly shoved himself tightly against the redhead’s ass, pushing his thick length as deeply inside as he could go, his hands moving to slide under Jimin’s chest and grip his shoulders, pulling him back onto his shaft and holding him there while his length twitched and throbbed inside that tight heat.

“Daddy! Kookie-ah, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, yesssssssssss…” Jimin answered, his body shuddering hard enough to shake Jungkook’s as well, as he climaxed and tried to scream, his voice cracking and rasping past his lips, his muscles clenching as his balls worked to push out every last drop of cum that was left inside him. After having orgasmed so many times already this day, there was barely any left, and the orgasm was very close to painful, causing the redhead to start sobbing again, collapsing as his body demanded a halt to the festivities, so he could rest.

Jungkook held onto the scarlet haired boy tightly, his face buried against his warm back, groaning as the squeezing of Jimin’s muscles constricted his tight insides around the ravenette’s cock, and his own climax crested, a grunt issuing from his chest as he felt his dick erupt, filling the elder beauty’s insides with ropes of his thick, salty semen. He couldn’t stop his body from instinctively thrusting hard a couple of times, the quicker friction forcing a shiver to walk up his back and lift gooseflesh along his own skin, while Jimin buried his face in the mattress and tried to scream again, then cried harder, and the dark haired younger held still for another long minute, waiting for his own muscles to stop clenching, and finally, he pulled himself gently out of the red haired boy and rolled over onto his side, tugging Jimin with him and holding him close, face to face, and wrapping him in his arms.


	30. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Although the intent had been to finish their little interlude and head to eat the dinner that was waiting for them, Jungkook realized that Jimin was far past exhaustion now, his energy depleted, and as the beautiful redhead wept in his embrace, the ravenette rocked him gently, whispering soothing words to him, until he was able to calm down enough to breathe without collapsing into sobs again. "Are you okay, baby?" the dark haired boy asked softly, gently caressing the elder's tears away with the tip of his thumb each time another one slipped from his swollen eyes, cupping the soft, tear-stained cheek and gazing at his beautiful face. "Is there anything you need me to do for you, or do you just want to sleep for a while?" The younger boy pressed soft, gentle kisses against those irritated eyelids, cuddling the elder and slowly rubbing his other hand against the small of the redhead's back.

Jimin lifted his hand and pressed his fingertips carefully against his puffy eyes, nodding his head and replying, "I'm okay, Kookie, but I need to take out my contacts; do you have a spare case?" He knew the ravenette wore contacts, because he had seen the edge of them just past the younger's dark irises.

"I do, I'll help you over to the sink, okay?" The sweet, soft Jungkook that Jimin had spent the majority of his time with so far, was back, warming the scarlet haired boy's heart with his gentle touches, his soft words, and the elder nodded his head, then waited for the ravenette to move and get out of bed, so he could slide over and do the same. However, the dark haired boy had other plans, and as soon as he was standing beside the bed, he reached over and slid his arms behind Jimin's knees and under his shoulders behind his back, and lifted him off the mattress, his strength helping him keep the redhead's baked ass cheeks from even slightly brushing against the sheets.

The ravenette carried the elder over to the sink and set him down carefully on his feet, letting Jimin lean into his side, one arm protectively around his waist, while he opened the medicine cabinet with the other hand and pulled out a bottle of soothing eye drops, a new lens case, and some soaking solution, and setting them on the counter. He then grabbed a few soft washcloths from the nearby shelves, wet one in warm water, and gently cleaned the sticky fluids from Jimin's belly, then very, very carefully from the cleft of his ass, before cleaning his own self, as well. The scarlet haired boy stood beside Jungkook, facing him and letting him attend to him like a child, sniffling softly as his own arms wrapped around the younger's thin waist, although he smiled softly as he realized that any time it seemed as though his glowing crimson backside was going to touch the edge of the counter, the younger boy would pull him closer to himself, and prevent it from happening.

However, the gorgeous ravenette had no problem with pressing his hips firmly against that blazing hot ass when Jimin turned to face the sink and take out his contacts, the two of them gazing at each other in the mirror, a deep blush coloring the redheaded beauty's face as he hissed a pained breath past his teeth, while Jungkook slowly rolled his hips and smirked at him. "Now you know what happens when you're a naughty boy, baby," the ravenette whispered, bending forward slightly and placing his hands on the counter on either side of the scarlet haired boy, caging the ethereal beauty between his arms and forcing Jimin to also bend forward, the better to feel that hard, thick cock slide between his cheeks again.

Jimin shuddered, a breath hissing past his teeth, then placed his own hands on the edge of the sink and gripped it tightly, sobbing softly, tears again slipping down his cheeks, but still, he pushed his aching backside solidly against Jungkook's hips, while the younger lowered his head to nuzzle his lips along the elder's neck, the two of them still watching their reflections. Jungkook raised a single eyebrow and smirked at the beautiful boy, then flicked his tongue tip against his ear and whispered, "So shameless... what a good boy for Daddy..."

"It hurts... so bad, Daddy... but... fuck, I want you again... oh god... fuck..." Jimin sank his head down and just cried, his emotions turbulent, his cock jutting out in front of his belly again, begging for more of Jungkook's attention, his knees almost giving way, as he tried to fight the exhaustion that was quickly enveloping him.

"Hush, angel, it's all right, I'll make love to you again later, after we've rested." Jungkook slid one arm around Jimin's waist and held him in place, while he wet one of the washcloths with cool water. Squeezing it out, he pressed it gently against the scarlet haired beauty's eyes, urging him softly to hold it in place. As Jimin stood there with the cool cloth soothing his eyes, he was unable to see what was happening, and he gasped as he felt the ravenette step back slightly, then a finger was pressed against his sore pucker and pushed slowly into him.

"Oh god oh god oh god, fuccckkkkkk... Jungkook-ah... fuck... please, I can't... aigoo, I want that, so bad, but I can't... please... I came so much today already, I hurt." A gentle chuckle brushed past Jimin's ear on a warm breath, ruffling strands of the red hair there, and the finger was carefully removed. "I know, baby, I'm sorry, I can't help it, but I will do my best to stop from eating you out and fucking you silly, until you're ready for it again." The dark haired boy groaned softly as he nipped at the crook of Jimin's neck, growling lowly, "But god, you are so fucking hot... just being near you makes me want to devour you and never stop."

Jungkook turned the redhead around carefully and held him against his chest, the elder boy sliding one arm around the ravenette's waist and leaning against him, while he kept the cool cloth over his eyes. "I know exactly what you mean, Kookie-ah... I hurt everywhere and I know I will collapse if I don't let myself rest, but... I can't stop wanting you..." The younger wet another of the soft washcloths in cool water while the elder spoke, and spread it out, then laid it slowly over Jimin's crimson backside. "Oohhhh, that feels good, Kookie..."

"I have something else that will help too, although I wasn't going to use it this time, so you could feel a little of what it will be like if I give you a real punishment. I thought it would be a good way to remind you not to give me a reason to spank you when I'm angry, but, since you've been such a good boy all day, I want you to feel better now." Jungkook opened one of the drawers in the cabinet next to the sink and took out a large glass jar, then released his hold on Jimin's waist for a moment, letting the elder cling to him. Once he opened the jar, he slid one arm back around Jimin's waist, then removed the cool moist cloth from the scarlet haired boy's crimson ass. Dipping his fingers into the jar, he scooped a good amount of the cream out of it, and began to very gently smooth the cream against the elder's tender flesh.

"You... you'll really... punish me, Kookie-ah?" Jimin asked, his raspy voice catching in his throat, a cold frisson of unease rolling over him, and bringing him mostly out of the stupor he'd been letting himself sink into. He rested his forehead against the ravenette's collar bone, sighing softly at the feeling of the cold cream beginning to alleviate the inferno in his ass. "What... what if I don't want you to...?" He lifted his head and removed the cloth over his eyes, then turned so he could gaze at Jungkook's face. "I've... I've never been spanked as a punishment, my parents didn't believe in it."

The ravenette had continued to smooth the soothing cream all over Jimin's dark red ass cheeks, then wiped his hands off on the wet washcloth, before turning the red haired beauty back around to face the mirror. There was silence for a few moments as Jungkook looked at the older boy, Jimin's face blushing darkly, but as he tried to lower his eyes, the younger whispered, "Eyes on me, Jimin." His voice was low and firm, that quiet tone of command in it again, and the redhead lifted his face, gulping softly as he saw that darkened countenance, the dominant side of the dark haired boy making another appearance, and trapping the elder's gaze, and he almost seemed to loom over Jimin's shoulder, making the elder suddenly feel a whole lot smaller than he actually was.

Jimin shivered and waited, blinking, barely breathing as he wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen. Jungkook watched the beauty in front of him until the redhead could stand it no longer and started fidgeting with his fingers. And finally, the ravenette spoke, his voice deep and intimidating. "You might not want to be punished, baby, but if you've really been bad, then you'll have to accept the consequences." The dark haired younger stepped back slightly to give him room to rub the cream into the elder's buttocks, the properties of it having soothed the flaming ache enough that he could do it without causing more trauma, and as the cream soaked into his skin, Jimin felt the pain slipping away.

"But... but there are other ways to punish me, Daddy..." The redhead argued softly, his eyes widening as Jungkook lowered his head slightly, his already dark eyes darkening even further, and Jimin could swear all the lights in the room dimmed (they didn't), making everything feel eerie, and when the ravenette spoke, his voice was a muted snarl, which was terrifying.

"You've already learned it's best to listen to Daddy, baby boy... do you need me to take you over my knee right now and show you what happens to bad boys who make me angry?" He stopped rubbing the cream into Jimin's ass and reached up to grasp one of the lithe beauty's biceps in a vice-like grip, although he wasn't squeezing tightly, just making sure the redhead wasn't going anywhere easily, unless it was back over the ravenette's lap. Stepping closer, Jungkook again pressed his length tightly against the elder's backside, rolling his hips to slip it into the cleft between his cheeks, and he leaned close and whispered against the older boy's ear, "If you think that what your ass felt like today is anything close to what it will feel like after a true punishment, you are sorely, and I mean that to the fullest extent of the word, mistaken."

Jimin's face paled and his eyes widened further and filled with tears, and just like that, the Dom inside Jungkook disappeared, and the sweet boy was back. He released his grip on the beautiful scarlet haired boy's arm and turned him round to face him, then slid his arms around him tightly, cuddling him against his body and nuzzling his lips against the elder's temple. "Wh... what just happened... Jungkook... what... was that..." Jimin was shivering against the younger boy, and he wrapped his arms around his waist and clung to him tightly. "I... you were… darker than before."

"Baby... that is who you'll meet if you ever truly do something bad," Jungkook replied, leaning back slightly and looking into Jimin's eyes, then nuzzling his mouth over the sweet redhead's pillowy lips. Keeping their mouths touching, the ravenette continued speaking, his warm breath feathering over Jimin's mouth. "I'm not talking about if you do some naughty little thing like sass me when we're playing, or minor things like that... you'll get spanked for those, by either the soft me, or the one you saw a little while ago, but not even as hard as you were today..." Jungkook deepened the kiss, holding the stunning red haired boy carefully and gently, one arm remaining around his waist, as his other hand slid down to begin fondling that perfect ass again.

Breaking the kiss, the dark haired boy continued, "If you cheat on me... or lie to me about something important... or do something illegal that could get you injured, or in trouble with the authorities... things like that are what will get you the kind of discipline that you won't recover from for days... and believe me, baby, you definitely don't want that... which is why I spanked you so hard tonight... I want you to remember that and realize that if you meet that other Jungkook because you've angered me, you will have done something bad enough to earn yourself a thrashing you will never forget."

The ravenette kissed Jimin again, warmly and deeply, then leaned back slightly and looked at his face, studying his expression. "Does that scare you, baby?"


	31. You’re So Weird, And I Think That’s What I Love The Most About You

Jimin gazed back into Jungkook’s dark eyes, blinking slowly, then moaning quietly into the kiss, and when the dark haired boy asked that question, he whispered, “Yes, it does, it scares the hell out of me. And… I know it sounds… weird… or maybe wrong… but… it makes me want to do something really bad and make that Jungkook come back…” If the redhead could blush any more darkly after admitting that secret, his face would have burst into flames, especially when he saw the ravenette’s eyes widen, then narrow, his mouth lifting into a smirk.

“Is that so, baby? Mmm, I think I could arrange for it to happen without you doing something bad like that, although I think we should wait for you to experience that side of me until after we’ve gotten to know each other a whole lot better. That Jungkook can be pretty unsettling.” The smirk became a gentle smile, and Jungkook cupped the side of Jimin’s face in his hand, then brushed his lips lightly over the elder’s, teasing him and causing him to shiver again. “And it’s not weird, or wrong. Come, let me put you to bed.” He bent down and lifted the redhead into his arms, and walked over to deposit him lightly on the soft mattress. “I need to take my own contacts out, then go downstairs and put the food in the fridge, in case we don’t wake up before morning. I would feel bad if it spoiled before we were able to eat it.”

Jimin sat up on the mattress, then got on his knees, and reached up to slide his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders, slinking his fingers into the younger’s dark, inky locks, and smiled sweetly. “Take your time, sweetheart, I don’t mind waiting for you.”

Jungkook snickered when Jimin repeated back what he’d said earlier, rolling his eyes as he replied, “Aish, you’re so corny, you really have to stop watching those K-dramas.”

Jimin laughed and hugged the younger, then surprised both of them by lowering his hand and smacking it hard against one of Jungkook’s perfect ass cheeks.

A low growl rumbled in the ravenette’s chest and Jimin looked suddenly very nervous, until the younger boy ducked his head and lowered his gaze, a pink blush coloring his own cheeks, as he whispered shyly, “I want you to do that to me, too…”

Before the situation could overheat again, Jimin quickly pecked Jungkook’s cheek and pushed him away. “Go, take out your contacts and take care of the food… and hurry, I’m tired of being patient today. Get your butt back up here in five minutes, or you’ll be sorry if I have to come down there and find you…”

“Mmm, I love it when my Jiminie goes all Daddy on me…” Jungkook teased, then quickly backed out of the way, laughing as the redhead reached for him with one hand, his other raised and ready to smack the gorgeous ravenette again. “I’ll be back very soon, baby, lay back and relax. I’ll bring some cold water up for us to drink too, we both need it.”

Jimin sat up in the big bed and watched as the ravenette walked over to the sink and plucked his own lens case out of the cabinet, catching his dark gaze in the mirror. The younger boy wiggled his eyebrows and slowly swayed his hips, giving the redheaded beauty a little show, then blowing him a kiss once his contacts were removed and he turned to head for the stairs. Jimin caught the kiss and flopped back onto the bed, as though it had knocked him out, making the two of them start laughing, and he could still hear Jungkook giggling as he put everything away.

A little bit later, Jungkook came back up the stairs and looked toward the bed, his mouth lifting into a sweet, loving smile, as he saw Jimin curled under the covers, sound asleep. The beautiful redhead hadn’t even managed to bring any of the pillows onto the bed with him, so after the ravenette set the pitcher of ice water and glasses on the night stand, then turned off all the lights, he grabbed a couple of them. He gently placed one under the elder boy’s head, before lifting the covers and sliding in and snuggling up against Jimin’s back. He slowly threaded his fingers through the other boy’s scarlet colored hair, bringing a soft sigh of contentment past the elder’s full lips, and the ravenette drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Jimin woke up and yawned, his eyes still closed, then rolled onto his back and stretched his arms and legs out, before blinking open his eyes and squeaking in surprise as he turned his head and Jungkook was _RIGHT THERE_ , staring at him. “Yah! You pabo! You scared me!!” The ethereal beauty started giggling and rolled toward the younger boy, who got the giggles too, and suddenly it was a tickle fight, the two of them trying to push the other onto their back, and get the advantage. Even as strong as the ravenette was, the elder was limber from dancing, and he was able to get out of most of the ways the younger tried to hold him, until finally, Jungkook surrendered and let Jimin straddle his hips and tickle him until he couldn’t breathe.

“Okay! Okay! Okay!” The ravenette cried through his giggles, his hands lifted above his head and holding on to the headboard as though he was bound, his hips bouncing up and down on the mattress as Jimin leaned over him and dug his small fingers into the younger’s sides, an incredibly happy expression on his stunning face. “Stop! Stop! I give up, stop!!!” The redhead relented and flopped himself down on top of the dark haired boy, his arms sliding around Jungkook’s chest and under his back, feeling the warm flesh against his palms, while resting his cheek on the ravenette’s broad chest. The two of them chuckled for another few moments, then quieted, listening to the sweet sound of each other breathing.

“Hmmm,” the elder murmured, “there seems to be something going on down south… a certain something is… ‘waking up’… so to speak.” He tilted his head on Jungkook’s chest, keeping his cheek against his skin, grinning as his dark hazel gaze met the darker brown of the younger boy. “Do you think maybe I should do something with it? Help it ‘rise’, perhaps?”

“Why, Mr. Park, I have no idea to what you are referring,” exclaimed Jungkook, the mock scandalized expression that Jimin had seen earlier appearing again on his exquisite features, “what exactly are you trying to say?!” He quickly thrust his hips, pushing himself against Jimin’s naked body, causing the elder boy to groan, his pupils to widen as desire rekindled in his belly again.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin replied, as he sat up and wiggled his hips a little, a purely blissful look crossing his own divine face as he felt the ravenette’s hard length pressed against him. “Don’t pretend to be all innocent with me, young man. You know exactly what I’m talking about… This!!” The scarlet haired boy lifted himself off Jungkook’s hips and waved one of his hands in the direction of the other boy’s cock, which twitched and jumped suddenly, as though greeting the two of them.

Which pretty much sent them both into paroxysms of giggles again, Jungkook pulling Jimin back down on top of him, then rolling over and hovering above him, his legs between the elder’s thighs. The giggling slowed, then stopped, and they both gazed at each other for a while, taking in each other’s beauty, and then they began kissing, exploring each other’s mouths and lips, the two of them getting more aroused as they continued.

Suddenly, Jimin felt Jungkook slide an arm under his back at his waist, and then felt himself being lifted and scooched toward the edge of the bed. He opened his eyes in surprise, catching the ravenette as he did it again, although the younger boy was trying to do it while he continued the kissing, his own eyes closed, but the red haired angel turned his head to make him stop. “Jeon Jungkook, what are you doing, young man??”

The dark haired boy opened his eyes and blushed, lowering his eyes as he whispered, “Moving us closer to the lube, Mr. Park…”

“Mhm, I see… and why would you be doing that? What exactly would you be planning to do with it?” Jimin looked sternly at Jungkook, then asked, “Were you planning to masturbate, you bad boy??!!” He frowned and waited for the younger boy’s answer.

“Well, um… no, not exactly, um…” The dark haired boy blushed scarlet and stammered, “I… I wanted to… try something with you…” He kept his gaze lowered, a sheepish expression on his handsome face.

“I see…” Jimin replied, still frowning. “I thought you didn’t know what I was talking about before??”

“Well… uh… you see, I… kind of, sort of, just now remembered what they taught us in sex education class…” Jungkook offered a chagrined little smile, then lowered his head further and peered at the older boy through the fall of his raven colored bangs. “Am I in trouble, Mr. Park?”

“Well, I should say so!” Jimin scolded, lifting a hand and using it to push the dark bangs back and hold them away from Jungkook’s forehead, so he couldn’t hide behind them. “Yes, you are in a LOT of trouble. You lied to me, young man, and boys who lie get disciplined. Isn’t that what you told me earlier? Boys who lie are very, very bad.”

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, both of their chests rising and falling quickly as their hearts pounded, and Jungkook rolled his hips, rubbing his hard length against Jimin’s, causing both of them to groan. “Fuck, Jiminie… I need to have you again…” He lowered his head and nuzzled his lips into the hollow of Jimin’s collar bone, then licked his tongue into it, making the gorgeous redhead moan and writhe under him. “But… I… I want you to be Mr. Park… soon… please…”

“Me too, Kookie… I can’t wait… I think I dreamt about you while I was sleeping, and I just need to feel you in me so bad…” He was whimpering softly as he shifted his hips and lifted his legs, placing his feet on the mattress and lifting himself slightly, pushing himself as tightly against the ravenette as he could. Turning his head to press his mouth against Jungkook’s ear, Jimin whispered hotly, “And yes, Mr. Park will visit you again soon, you bad boy, and you will be very sorry for lying to him…”


	32. I Would Give You The Stars, If Only They Were Mine To Give

Jungkook groaned, his cock twitching and throbbing against Jimin’s own naked length, and he quickly lifted the elder boy up again and scooched him closer to the edge of the bed, and now he could reach the lube. Pressing another deep, passionate kiss against the redhead’s soft mouth, for long enough to leave them both breathless, he finally broke the kiss and sat back on his knees, spreading his legs slightly to urge Jimin to lift his legs and rest the back of his thighs on top of Jungkook's own.

Reaching over to grab the lube, he opened it and drizzled it onto his fingers, then set it back on the nightstand, before lifting one of Jimin’s legs and placing the redhead’s ankle on his shoulder. He gently pushed the elder boy’s other leg wider, then placed his palm on the back of the leg that was lifted over his shoulder, and leaned forward slightly, bending the leg to the side a little, to more fully expose the beautiful angel’s tight hole.

It was late now, between midnight and the darkest part of the night, and there was a full moon, the light of which shone into the windows and illuminated the bed where the two boys readied themselves for their lovemaking. Catching Jimin’s gaze, Jungkook pressed his lubed fingertip against the redhead’s pucker and swirled it in a circular motion, tickling that sensitive spot to tease the older boy. The effect of that was to cause the beautiful redhead to gasp and lift his hips, and the ravenette grinned and began to push it in, watching the ethereal beauty’s facial expressions as ecstasy flowed through him.

“Do you like that, baby?” Jungkook whispered, smiling as Jimin nodded and moaned when the dark haired boy slowly slid his finger in and out of that tight space. “Tell me what you want, baby… tell Daddy…”

“Ohhhhh Daddy,” Jimin whimpered, “I… I want another of your fingers in me… please…” He rolled his hips, fucking himself on the digit that was slipping in and out of him, and then gasped as he felt the second one being added. “Yes… oh yes, Daddy, pleasssseeeee… neomu joh-aaaaaaa …”

Jungkook alternated between watching his lover’s flawless face and his fingers disappearing into his tight ass, swallowing suddenly as his mouth flooded with saliva. “Fuck, baby… if I didn’t think this lube would taste horrible, I’d bend you in half and shove my tongue in you so deep, you’d cum right now.”

Jimin’s reaction to those words was to start moving his hips faster, mewling and crying out, the sounds getting louder and louder as the ravenette added the third finger, stretching the tight muscle, and wiggling his digits inside the elder’s heated walls. “Fuck! Oh god, Kookie-ah!! Fuck yes, oh god, don’t stop, don’t stop…”

The younger boy smiled as he watched his beautiful angel come apart in front of him, and he whispered, “You are so amazing, beautiful… so responsive to my touch… so sexy… so gorgeous… I love you so much…” He thrust his fingers into the other boy a few more times, driving him right to the edge of an orgasm, then stopped and tugged his fingers out, the redhead crying out softly and continuing to roll his hips, begging to be filled again.

Grabbing the bottle of lube again as quickly as he could, he hurriedly slathered his shaft with it, dropped the bottle back on the nightstand, and then leaned forward and pressed his cock tip against Jimin’s hole, the beauty’s ankle still resting on his shoulder. The elder boy lifted his other leg and wrapped it partially over Jungkook’s back, and the ravenette started the slow pressure, watching the scarlet haired boy’s eyes as he whimpered and whined from the ache of the entry, until the ravenette’s length was seated fully inside him.

“How do you want it, baby?” Jungkook asked, leaning close to press a kiss to Jimin’s mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick over that pillowy bottom lip.

“Oh god, Daddy,” Jimin moaned, his voice tight and shaky, “fuck me hard and fast this time, I need you, I need you so bad, pleaseeeeeee….”

“Anything for you, baby,” the black haired boy replied, as he placed his hands on the mattress on either side of the elder boy, and leaned forward, then began to move, slowly at first, but easily quickening his pace, then finding his rhythm and pounding himself into the beauty underneath him, causing him to scream his name.

“JUNGKOOK, YES, YES!!” Jimin shrieked, clinging to the younger as much as he could while being jostled around underneath him, shaking both from the rough thrusting by the ravenette and his own rapidly approaching climax. “Fuck.. Kookie… Daddy… fuck.. fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!!!” He screamed again and came on his stomach, coating his abs with his sperm, writhing as his shaft throbbed and jumped as it emptied his balls.

“Baby… look at you, my beautiful angel… cumming for Daddy so fast… what a good boy you are… I love you so much… and I’m almost there, baby, almost…” The words were punctuated by hard thrusts, so by the time Jungkook had finished speaking, he was meeting his own high, and shoving himself inside the red haired beauty as deeply as he could, grunting as he filled the boy with his sperm. He took a deep breath and relaxed, then let the elder put his leg down, so the ravenette could cover him with his body and press him into the bed.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Jungkook groaned, his hands under the backs of Jimin’s shoulders, perspiration glowing in the moonlight on both of their skin. Lowering his head, he began to nuzzle and suckle at the scarlet haired boy’s neck, and Jimin started writhing again, pushing himself onto the dark haired boy’s dick, which was still hard from being inside that tight, hot place.

“Kookie-ah… oh please, right there… fuck… please… ohhhgoddddd... da joh-a... da joh-aaaaaa...” The elder boy shuddered as he felt the younger’s lips brush over his sweet spot, his hips bucking again with abandon, his fingers digging into the ravenette’s broad back.

“Mmmmm… I keep finding your love button, don't I?” Jungkook whispered, lifting his head a bit to tongue the shell of Jimin’s ear, before lowering his head and stroking his tongue over that spot in the hollow of his throat again. And again. And again. And over and over, while Jimin writhed and cried and mewled beneath him, driving the beautiful boy to another orgasm, and following him shortly after, from the squeezing of his muscles when he came.

The two of them were gasping and panting when it was over, Jungkook not moving for a long time, nor kissing or licking or suckling, just savoring having the warm boy under him, holding him gently and feeling his cock slide out of Jimin’s ass, as he finally went soft.

“Jungkook-ah…” Jimin murmured, turning his head to place small kisses against Jungkook’s ear.

“Yes, Jimin-ah?” The ravenette replied softly, sighing with contentment and hugging the boy a little tighter.

“Promise me…”

“Anything, baby… everything…”

“Make love to me like this often… especially after you’ve hurt me…”

Jungkook lifted his head and looked into Jimin’s eyes, watching his face as he whispered, “Baby… are you sure you want me to hurt you?”

Jimin nodded his head and smiled shyly, his expression clearly visible in the bright moonlight. “I do… I want to feel everything with you; I want to know what all of it is like, everything we can imagine… I want it all, with you… but most of all, I want this… just like this… and for you to hold me like this after and cuddle me… promise me…”

Jungkook smiled, his dark eyes filling with stars as though they were reflecting the night sky, and he lowered his head to nuzzle his lips against the beautiful redhead’s own, kissing him again and again, before he whispered softly, gazing back into Jimin’s dark hazel eyes, “I promise. Saranghae, Jimin-ah. Eonjena…”

“Saranghae, Jungkook-ah, eonjena.”


	33. Terrible Pick Up Lines, Excellent Food, and Oh My God, Your Mother Knew I Was Naked??

Jungkook was the first to wake up this time, and he picked up his phone to see how long he’d slept, assuming it was close to dawn, but, he’d only been asleep for an hour. _{{Well, that’s weird, I would have expected to sleep until later in the morning, I wonder what woke me up?}}_ Just as he had that thought, his stomach rumbled and he realized he was hungry, and not just hungry, but nearly as hungry as he’d ever been after a hard workout or long basketball game, and he winced slightly at the pang that twisted inside him. He glanced toward the red haired boy lying beside him and smiled, then rolled slightly toward him again to tuck a stray piece of the scarlet locks back from the beauty’s forehead.

The gentle touch brought Jimin out of the light sleep he’d been in, and he blinked owlishly, looking at the ravenette and whispering, “Kookie-ah? Is everything okay?” Right after he asked that question, the younger’s belly growled again, and, the redhead’s stomach responded in kind, causing both boys to look at each other with widened eyes, then start giggling. “Okay, that was hilarious… I’ve heard of being able to make someone yawn if they see you yawning, but I’ve not heard of a growling stomachs doing that.”

Jungkook snickered and moved closer to the redhead, sliding his arm over his waist and snuggling him in, then offering a soft kiss, which was gladly accepted by the older boy. They both broke the sweet caress at the same time, and the dark haired boy grinned and touched the tip of his nose to Jimin’s, murmuring, “I swear, I have never met someone who I wanted to kiss so much. You must have some kind of drug in your system that I’ve become addicted to.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and smacked his hand against the ravenette’s bicep, giggling as he replied, “Aish, I swear, I really am going to give your cousin a piece of my mind for teaching you all that neonjisi. A drug in my system so you’re addicted, that’s just so absurd.” He leaned close and nuzzled his mouth against Jungkook’s again, whispering, “Although, I do have to admit, I’ve never wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you, either. I know I would be completely content to just kiss you for hours and not do anything else.”

Hugging the elder boy tightly, Jungkook offered a warmer kiss, but broke it as both of their stomachs rumbled in tandem, his lips curving into a bunny grin as he commented. “I think we should probably go eat something and drink a lot of water, otherwise, we won’t have enough energy for round… eh… what round do you think we’re on, now, anyway?” He made no move to slide from the bed, however, and instead began circling his palm on the redhead’s smooth hip, and tracing his fingertips along the V next to his hip bone.

“Hm, I have no idea… maybe... twelve?” Jimin grinned cheekily, then moaned softly, “Mmm, Kook-ah, I like that, but, I’m really, really hungry. I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast, because I was studying in the library at lunch and forgot to bring anything with me.” And again, Jimin’s belly growled, and he nudged the younger boy, hinting for him to move, although his own hand moved to lightly brush over the ravenette’s chest, tickling fingers over a nipple, and causing Jungkook to hiss a breath through his teeth.

“If you really want me to get out of bed, baby, you can’t do that…” A warm smile tilted the edges of the raven haired boy’s lips and he slid his hand over Jimin’s hip to cup one of his bottom cheeks, squeezing and fondling it gently. “Because I’ll just have to do this… and then, you’ll discover that you have to do something else… and then it will be my turn… and pretty soon, I’ll have you under me, making you scream my name like you’ve been doing all night.” He punctuated every couple of words with a light nuzzle to the redhead’s mouth, and, when he’d finished speaking, the two of them were moaning softly.

“Jungkook-ah… god, I want you, but… I’m so sore, I need to recuperate a little bit more before you take me again… and, I am really very, very hungry. Let’s go eat, okay?” Jimin was still unable to keep himself from snuggling himself close to the ravenette, shivering slightly as the younger boy kept fondling both of his ass cheeks, and occasionally sliding a fingertip down the cleft between them to tickle his tight hole.

“Okay, baby,” Jungkook replied, “let’s go downstairs and see what my mom sent over for us. It smelled really good, but I didn’t take any of the covers off, because I wanted to be surprised with you… although I’m pretty sure I know what it is, since we usually have takeout on Friday’s, because my brothers and sister and I aren't always aren’t home at the same time.” The raven haired boy slowly slid to the edge of the bed, tugging the redhead with him, and making Jimin giggle happily while doing so, then he sat up and got off the mattress, reaching his hand out to pull the elder boy close when he stood up too.

“Do you want something to wear, or you wanna walk around naked? I’m choosing naked…” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at the redhead, sliding his arms around the elder and hugging him warmly. “Aigoo, I don’t want to let you go, even for long enough to get dressed, or go downstairs, or get the food warmed up, I just want to keep holding you against me… hm… Oh! Okay, here’s another bad pick up line I heard… ‘If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?’”

Jimin blinked and looked at Jungkook in confusion, thinking about what he’d said, and asking, “Why would I be mad about you liking my body? I love that you think I'm... hey, wait a minute... oooooooohhhhhh… Oh my god, Jeon Jungkook, that was the worst!!” The beautiful redhead started laughing, and pretended pounding his small fist against the ravenette’s chest, while the two of them cracked up again.

After a few tries of stopping the hilarity that ended in one or the other of them bursting out in giggles again, they finally managed to stop long enough for Jungkook to take Jimin’s hand and head downstairs.

“Oh my god, I never, in a million years, would have believed you are such a dork.” The elder boy cast a glance at the ravenette as they walked into the kitchen, the younger boy reaching out to flick on the lights. “After the last time we saw each other in junior high, and then I heard you were so popular from then all through high school, and doing really well in sports, I figured you would be all stuck up and have no sense of humor at all… or if you had one, it would be the typical jock attitude of laughing at everyone else who wasn’t as ‘perfect’ as you are. And, just to be clear, you would be absolutely justified about that perfect thing because you are a fucking Adonis…”

Jungkook was in the process of pulling the plates of food out of the fridge, each one of them with a metal cover over the top, and setting them on the counter, while he listened to Jimin talk. "Believe me, there are some other guys who are way hotter than I am. I'm really glad you didn't meet any of them, before I snagged you." The ink dark haired boy winked at the redhead and continued lifting the lids off the plates. As he set each one down, Jimin would take the cover off and set it in the sink, and soon, all the food was out and the ravenette stood back and raised his eyebrows. “Wow, my mom surprised me, this isn’t the kind of food we normally have on Fridays… she must have figured you were staying the night when you accidentally called her from the car, and decided to impress you. This is definitely enough to last us til Sunday, and still have some leftovers on Monday!”

Jimin’s face went through the entire pink spectrum until it settled on a dark rose to color his cheeks, and he lowered his gaze and whispered, “She… knows I’m spending the night?” Jungkook smiled sweetly and pulled the redhead into a warm hug. “Well, duh, silly, since she saw you sleeping on the couch earlier, and especially since I’m sure she’s heard you screaming at least once, since we got home…” The beautiful elder boy lifted his hand and covered his eyes, blushing even more darkly, and groaned. “Oh my god, she must think I’m a slut or something. I’ll never be able to face her, she probably hates me… and why wouldn’t someone come and make sure you weren’t murdering me??”

“Baby, if she hated you, she wouldn’t have given us all of this food; plus, she helped Hae-Ran and Jisung bring it all, while you were sleeping. After they went back to the house, mom and I talked about you, and I told her who you were, and she said she remembered you from when we were in elementary school, and you’d come to our house with your friend, and we’d have sleepovers. She thought you were adorable then, and she says she thinks you’re still adorable.” Jungkook nuzzled his mouth over Jimin’s, smiling sweetly. “You really did look so cute all snuggled under that blanket on the couch. It was kind of obvious that you were naked, which I didn’t realize until she’d actually left, but all she said when she went to walk out was that you appeared to be very comfortable with me already, and I should treasure you.”

Jimin hugged the ravenette tightly, squeezing his eyes shut and blushing even more hotly, as he rested his cheek against the younger’s collar bone. “Oh my god, she knew I wasn’t wearing any clothes? Like, at all??? Oh my god, how… what… I mean, was ‘something’ showing??? Aish, I can’t believe the first time she saw me after all these years was like that.” The gorgeous redhead took a deep breath to calm himself, then commented, “Well, I guess as long as she doesn’t think I’m using you for your money, or that I do this with every boy I meet, then I won’t be so worried about greeting her…”

“What, you mean you aren’t using me so I’ll buy you lots of presents, and you don’t let every boy you meet do dirty things to you, like I did?? I told her you were begging me to buy you a new car! I didn't say anything about the other boys you go out with, though.” Jungkook teased, then yelped as the redhead reached around and swatted him. “Kidding, baby, I’m kidding… ouch, your little hand leaves a pretty good sting. That must take a lot of energy, for someone so small to get that much strength behind it…OW!!” The younger boy started laughing as he got smacked again, and then turned to start running, the open floor plan of the house perfect for being chased by the redhead. “Yah! You’ll never catch me, your legs are too short to run fast enough!!”

“Jeon Jungkook! I am not that much smaller than you, and I am only two centimeters shorter, AND, I’m two years older! You’ll regret teasing me, you brat!!” Jimin mock frowned and started chasing the younger boy, but soon, the two of them were laughing like idiots again, as Jungkook would run behind a chair, or on the other side of the couch, and Jimin would try to figure out how to catch him, sometimes climbing over the furniture, both of them giggling as the younger would run away again. By the time the red haired boy did manage to get his hands on the ravenette, they were panting and gasping and giggling, and they fell into each other’s arms, wrapping each other in a warm embrace. “Saranghae, Kookie-ah,” the redhead whispered through his bubbling laughter, his lips pressed against Jungkook’s ear. “I am so happy right now, I can barely stand it.”

Jungkook squeezed the older boy tightly, and nuzzled his lips into the hollow of Jimin’s throat, eliciting a low moan from the redhead’s throat, and he whispered back, “Saranghae, Jiminie-ah. And, to answer your earlier comments, my parents never tolerated me having a jock attitude. Whenever they thought I was getting too full of myself, they would find some sort of task for me to do that would remind me how lucky I am, and to not take anything for granted, like helping out at a homeless shelter, or going to the park and picking up trash, or washing dishes in one of the soup kitchens for a weekend. And I’m glad. I’d hate to be like some of those other guys, who just use people. I can’t believe they’re truly happy. But I definitely am, and you’re the main reason for that, now.”


	34. I Said Everything Is Just Fine!

They held each other tightly for a few more minutes, just basking in each other’s warm presence, then let go and walked over to start deciding how to heat up the food. Once they’d gotten all that figured out and everything was either in the oven or the microwave, Jimin looked toward the wall of windows and blinked, then looked back at Jungkook. “Um… Kookie? There aren’t any drapes or blinds or anything on the windows?” The redhead slunk back around the counter so he was on the other side of it from the windows, then said, “Oh, they’re one way, right, so we can see out, but no-one can see in?”

Jungkook looked over toward the windows, then back at Jimin, shaking his head, and staying where he was, which was on the side of the counter toward the clear panels, apparently completely comfortable with being naked as the day he was born, and replied, “Nope, no window coverings, and nope, regular glass. Anyone can see everything in here, especially when it’s dark and the lights are on, like they are now.” He nonchalantly opened the microwave and took out one of the plates, then set it on the counter and stuck another one in, before pushing buttons and turning it on.

Jimin blinked again, his beautiful dark hazel eyes wide as he slid down until he was completely hidden by the counter, except for his head, and from where Jungkook was standing, it looked like the redhead was some weird prop from one of the horror movies the ravenette loved to watch, except for the fact that this prop would have to be one of the most fabulous he’d ever seen.

The black haired boy started laughing and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like anyone is going to see us, angel. This side of my house looks at the side of the big house, and no-one goes there unless we have guests come to visit. Right now, it’s just my mom, dad, brothers and sister, and all of their rooms are on the other side, and they wouldn't care enough to peep. Plus, I have a major exhibitionist kink, in case you haven't noticed, which is why I like it.”

“But, I don't like it, soooo... can't we turn the lights off and go upstairs and put some clothes on?” Jimin whispered, as though if he lowered his voice, he would be even more ‘invisible’.

Jungkook put his hand over his eyes, his other holding on to the counter to keep himself from falling over as he bent forward and started to snicker, then giggle, and then full out laugh, his eyes tearing up with amusement. “Oh god… oh god Jiminie… you look so priceless like that, it’s like I’m having a chat with a disembodied head… and you’re whispering? Really? If someone did look, they'd still see you, even if you are whispering, and it’s not like anyone is using spying equipment and listening to us talk, you pabo.”

“I am not a pabo, you brat!” Jimin took a deep breath and forced himself to stand up, then took advantage of the fact that the ravenette still had his hand over his face while he chortled gleefully, tears dripping down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath. The redhead looked around and saw what he wanted, quietly plucked it out of the holder it was sitting in, then moved to stand behind the younger boy, who was so conveniently bending over, his superb, bare ass on full display.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

“OWWWWW!!!!” Jungkook yelled and stood up straight, both hands going immediately to cover his backside, and turned around, his eyes wide, eyebrows lifted under his bangs, although he was still giggling. “What the fuck was that???!!!” He stood there with an astonished expression on his gorgeous face, and then blinked as he saw Jimin standing there, holding a heavy wooden spoon in his hand.

“That, you bad boy, is you getting your comeuppance for being a brat to your hyung!” Jimin replied, brandishing the spoon at the ravenette, and then waving it around like a sword. “And there is more where that came from, if you don’t show some respect!”

Jungkook opened his mouth to make some sort of retort, but right then, the microwave beeped. “Hm, hold that thought,” he said, winking at the beautiful red haired boy, who nodded his head and grinned back, although he did wave the spoon threateningly when the younger boy came near. “Hey now, no whacking the Kookiebooty while I’m dealing with hot plates.” That plate came out of the microwave and another went in, and the ravenette turned around and eyed the redhead. “So… we have one and a half minutes… do you think you’ll be able to keep that spoon out of my hands and away from your ass for that long, or do you just want to surrender now, and bend over?”

Jimin giggled at the silly word the ravenette made up, then squeaked and turned around to start running, the two of them chasing each other around like they’d done earlier, laughing and taunting each other, until Jungkook reached out his foot and managed to trip the elder boy, who landed face first on the couch. “AIGOO! That was no fair!!”

Before he could move even a millimeter, Jungkook had grabbed the spoon, then moved to lie on top of the redhead, and dropped the implement on the floor. “Mmmm, what’s not fair about me doing this?” He murmured quietly, as he slowly rolled his hips, pressing himself against Jimin’s ass, a quiet moan issuing past his lips as he felt himself begin to get hard.

“Oh god, Kookie… nothing… not a single thing. In fact, I think it’s entirely fair, and equal, and any other word you can think of that means it’s okay with me… god… yessssss…” Jimin relaxed under the ravenette’s weight and sighed softly, thoroughly soaking in the warmth from the younger boy’s body, loving the feeling of every inch of his skin being touched by some part of the other boy, and shivering as he felt that thick length begin to grow against him, then press into the cleft of his ass.

And, of course, the microwave dinged.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, of course it did,” Jungkook grumbled, although he stood up and reached out to help the elder boy up, as well. “I suppose it’s a good thing it did, though, since the food in the oven is warmed up now, too, and it would dry out if it sat in there any longer.” He slid his arm around Jimin’s waist and walked him over to the kitchen area, and the two of them set the rest of the plates of food out, then sat down to eat.

\--------------------------------

“Oh my god, Kook, everything was so delicious… I bet it would be even better as soon as it was done cooking… do you think your mom would let me come for dinner sometime? And maybe even help her in the kitchen?” The two boys had finished eating and were sitting on the chairs at the counter, leaning back and groaning about how full they were, while staring at the food that was still left on the plates.

“She’ll definitely let you come for dinner, although normally it’s our cook, Hae-Ran who makes the food. But, these dishes are my favorites, and even though my mom didn’t make all of them, because there wouldn’t have been enough time for her to do it all alone, I know she helped. She likes to cook, but her and Dad travel a lot, so they hired someone to cook for us, so my brothers, sister, and I always have healthy meals to eat.” Jungkook reached over and lightly ran his hand along the back of Jimin’s shoulders, smiling as he saw the other boy’s expression soften, and felt his body press against his palm.

“Oh, I like that, Kookie… I like when you touch me.” Jimin looked at the ravenette and offered him a sweet, loving smile. “Actually, I love when you touch me. You make me feel so safe and loved and beautiful, and it’s so much nicer than… um… eh… well, it’s really nice.” The redhead cleared his throat and slipped off the tall chair, reaching over to start picking up the empty dishes and rinse them in the sink. “Do you want to put the food back in the fridge on the plates like this, or are there bowls you use for it?”

Jungkook had not missed the little stutter in Jimin’s words, and he gazed at the redhead in concern. “What was that you were going to say, angel?” He stood up from his chair and went to one of the cabinets, pulling out some glass dishes with lids to put the rest of the leftovers in, and started scooping the food into them, while Jimin rinsed the plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

 _{{Shit, shit, shit! Park Jimin, do NOT say anything else, just pretend like you don’t know what he’s talking about and it’ll just go away. If you say anything, he’ll know how revolting you are, he’ll know that you’re no better than dirt, and he’ll do what the other one did to remind you about how horrible you are… so just keep quiet… don’t look at him, so he won’t have to see your ugly face… everything’s fine, just keep saying it, everything’s fine. You don’t want to aggravate him…_ “}} It’s nothing, Jungkook, I wasn’t going to say anything else.” He kept his face averted from the ravenette’s gaze, not even looking at him when the younger boy would reach over to hand him another plate to rinse.

“Are you sure, Jiminie? You seem upset.” The leftovers were in the fridge, everything was cleaned up, and the younger boy leaned his back against the counter, his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he watched the redhead finish with putting the silverware in the dishwasher, a concerned expression on his magnificent features.

“Yes, I’m sure, and I’m not upset, Jungkook,” Jimin replied, still refusing to look at the younger boy, then asked, “Where is the soap for the dishwasher? I want to run it so we can take the plates back to your mom, without the cook having to wash all of them.” He bent over and started opening the cabinets near the dishwasher, looking for the detergent.

“Jiminie… you really seem unhappy, baby, talk to me…” Jungkook stepped forward and placed his hands on Jimin’s hips, standing almost close enough for him to press his hips against that gorgeous ass again, but he stopped himself, wanting only to find out what was bothering the ethereal beauty in front of him.

Jimin had found the dish soap and was in the process of tilting the open box, intending to pour the powder into the dishwasher compartment. Consequently, he hadn’t been paying attention to what Jungkook was doing, since he’d been avoiding looking toward him, and unfortunately, feeling the ravenette’s hands on him all of a sudden ended up surprising him. The beautiful redhead yelped and jumped, dropping the box in the process, and spilling quite a bit of the soap on the floor.

“You pabo! I said nothing was wrong!!! Why did you do that???!!! Now look what you made me do!!!!” Jimin scolded loudly, reaching back to slap the ravenette’s hands away from his hips, as he stood up and turned around, a furious expression on his face. And just when Jungkook thought the scarlet haired boy was going to scold him further, the elder boy froze, his eyes going round while the angry expression changed to one of pure panic.

Before the younger boy could react, the redhead was shaking his head and cringing away, starting to cry, his hands lifted as if to ward off any blows that would be aimed at him, as he blurted out, “I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean it, that wasn’t your fault!! You didn’t make me do it, I did it because I’m clumsy and stupid and ugly, and I can’t ever do anything right, and I know that, I know all of that, I didn’t forget, I swear! I didn’t forget my place, I didn’t mean to yell at you! I’m sorry, don’t be mad, please! I’m so sorry!!!” Jimin started slowly backing out of the kitchen, toward the sliding door that led out of the living room to the patio, a desperate look in his eyes as he began to hyperventilate, and it was as if he wasn’t seeing Jungkook any longer, but someone else entirely, and that person terrified him.

To say the black haired boy was staggered by the unforeseen outburst would be an understatement, but he had quick reflexes, and before Jimin could move any further away from him, Jungkook had grabbed the elder boy and tugged him close, wrapping him in a tight embrace. “Baby, no, no, I’m not mad, you didn’t do anything that would make me angry. You’re not stupid or clumsy or ugly, shhhh, no baby, you’re okay. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. Shh, it’s okay baby, relax, the mess can easily be swept up, and I’ll take care of it. It’s not your fault, I scared you, it was a perfectly normal reaction, angel. Shh, you’re not in trouble, everything’s okay. Calm down baby, I’m here and I’m not going to hurt you, I love you… saranghae, Jiminie, saranghae, shhh.” He rubbed his cheek against the side of the red haired boy’s head, as Jimin had buried his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck, the elder’s arms pressed between their chests, as Jimin had started wrapping his own arms around himself in fear, before the dark haired boy had drawn him close.


	35. Let Me Show You What Real Love Is

“Please,” Jimin gasped, shaking hard in the ravenette’s embrace, obviously still believing he was in trouble. “Please, don’t hurt me, I promise, I’ll be good and I won’t make a mess again and I won’t accidentally say something I shouldn’t and make you think something was wrong…I’ll be quiet… please… I’ll be good… just don’t… don’t hurt me… I’ll be good…” He was sobbing, his face buried against the younger boy’s neck, and Jungkook could feel the warm tears on his bare skin, as they dripped steadily down the beautiful redhead’s cheeks and onto his chest.

Jungkook frowned and gazed at Jimin in concern, his own dark eyes filling with tears at the distress his sweet angel was in, and he slowly started to turn his body slightly from side to side, sort of rocking him in his arms, whispering quiet words of love to him. “You’re safe, baby… you’re a good boy… you’re my good boy… sweetheart, you didn’t do anything bad, I promise. I’m not angry, you’re okay… we’re okay… shhhh.” He nuzzled his lips against the red haired boy’s temple, and waited for the elder to stop sobbing, before slowly walking the two of them over to the couch. “Come here, angel, come sit with me, I need to talk to you, okay? It’s nothing bad, I just want to explain something to you…”

“But, I… I already know what you’re going to say… why you want to talk to me… I promise I’ll be good… I can repeat everything, if you want, will that make me not be in trouble? Here, see? I’m ugly, and I’m awful, and I’m fat, and I’m stupid, and I’m a miserable excuse for a human being, and I don’t know why I haven’t got the courage to end myself, I’m just such a coward, and no-one could possibly love me, ever, and I’m just lucky that you like to fuck me, otherwise you’d be gone, and I’d be alone, and no-one would care… did I remember it all? If I didn’t, I swear I will remember and repeat it again, just please… don’t… don’t do it… please…” Jimin was hysterical when he finished the litany of horrors against himself, and Jungkook held him even more tightly to keep him from hurting either of them, the beautiful redhead keening as tears streamed down his face and his entire body shuddered in abject terror.

“Jimin… Park Jimin…” Jungkook spoke quietly and calmly, trying not to start sobbing himself as he watched his beautiful lover shattering before his eyes. “Jimin-ah… hush… hush now, I’m here, and I’m not whoever that person was, I’m Jungkook, baby… I’m your Kookie… Jimin… calm down… hush, baby, you’re all right, nothing is going to happen to you, I am not going to hurt you. It’s all right, angel, shhh, it’s all right, I got you… hold on to me, baby, I’ll be your rock and keep you safe. Shhhhh, shhhh baby, everything is going to be okay, you’re going to be okay, and I am never going to hurt you like that, ever. And, you are none of the things you were made to memorize, and I am going to spend my life proving to you how amazing you are, and getting all that shit out of your head… okay? You’re okay, baby… shhhhh…”

Jungkook held the elder boy as tightly as he could without actually squeezing him too roughly, continuing to rock him, until the scarlet haired boy finally began to calm down enough to begin climbing back out of the pit of self-loathing he’d fallen into. “Come with me, sweetheart, come to the couch, it’s okay, I’m not going to scold you, I promise. You’ve done nothing wrong.” The ravenette slowly began to walk toward the sofa, continuing to whisper soft words of love and encouragement to the sweet boy, as tears of pain and rage on behalf of his beloved rolled down the black haired boy’s own cheeks.

Jimin shuffled with the ravenette over to the couch, the two of them staying connected to each other by Jungkook’s arms, as every time he’d try to loosen his embrace, the redhead would start to cry again. Finally, they were in front of the couch, the younger boy hugging the redhead and whispering, “Come, sit on my lap, sweetheart… let me cuddle you while we talk, okay?” He moved to start sitting down on the soft cushions, pulling the elder boy with him, then reached over to pull the fluffy yellow blanket over them, and cuddled his angel close. “Better, baby? Are you feeling a little better?” Jungkook reached up to wipe the tears off his own face and out of his eyes, in order to not have the older boy feel guilty if he saw the younger boy crying too, then held him tightly, and waited for Jimin to catch his breath and reply.

The redhead curled up like a child in Jungkook’s lap, resting against his chest in his arms, his cheek pressed to the younger’s shoulder, as the ethereal beauty slowly began to compose himself. After a few minutes, he was breathing more normally and he’d stopped crying, and he tilted his head back to gaze at the dark haired boy, whispering, “I had no idea that was going to happen… I thought… I thought I was past all of that, that I had it under control. I’m so… so sorry.” He shuddered and curled himself more tightly against the younger boy’s chest, and the Jungkook held him closer, rubbing his cheek against Jimin’s forehead.

“Jimin-ah, it’s okay, baby, there is nothing to apologize for. Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully, all right? I know that sometimes you’ll forget what I’m going to tell you, but I will tell you over and over, until you believe me. I want you to understand the difference between what you fear is going to happen to you, and what I will do to you, and that they are not the same thing. Are you ready to listen, angel?” Jungkook nuzzled another kiss against the redhead’s forehead and gazed into his dark hazel eyes, waiting until the elder gave him the answer.

Jimin looked at Jungkook with a slightly worried expression, but he nodded his head, shivering a bit under the blanket, but still snuggling closer to the ravenette’s body. “I… I… yes, I’m… ready …” The sweet redhead looked as though he was ready to bolt out of the ravenette’s arms at the slightest provocation, and the younger boy nestled the beauty closer to his body, enveloping him with his arms and the soft cover.

“Okay… when I say I won’t hurt you, I mean I won’t ever beat you up or use any kind of weapon on you, or tell you that you’re anything less than perfect in every way, and if I ever make you feel sad or upset because of something I say or do, I want you to know, it will be because I am completely clueless sometimes, and I don’t think things through. And, if you ever do feel sad or upset at something I’ve done, I want you to tell me. I don’t want you to hold it in and tell yourself it’s your fault. It will never be your fault. I want you to let me know if I do something because I’m a jackass, so I can hold you and kiss you and love you, and remind you that I think you are not only the most amazing creature I’ve ever known, but on the whole planet, too.”

He watched Jimin’s expression and offered him a sweet, soft smile, then brushed his lips over the redhead’s forehead again, before continuing. “But… I also want to do unspeakable things to you, beautiful. I want to make you cry and scream, like you did tonight, by doing things to you that you’ll love, and others that you’ll swear you hate, but you’ll beg me for again and again. I want to make you cum so hard you’ll pass out, just like tonight, and I want to take you to places that you’ve never imagined, and leave you bruised and aching and exhausted, but also so blissed out, you forget who you are and who I am, until you wake up to my kisses, and give me one of your stunning smiles.”

“However, as much as I want to do all of those things with you, I won’t do a single one without your consent, ever. I won’t hurt you without your permission, even if you’ve done something to deserve a real punishment.” He tucked his fingertips under the redhead’s chin and tilted his head up, urging him to look at him, and when their eyes met, Jungkook offered a sweet smile, although his voice was huskier than usual as he continued speaking. “The only thing I won’t ask permission for is treasuring you, and teasing you to make you delirious with pleasure, but even then, you can still say no, and I will stop, immediately. I will never do something to you that you really don’t want me to do. Ever. I promise.”

Jimin blinked slowly, and the smile that curved the redhead’s soft, full mouth and brightened his countenance was enough to start Jungkook’s heart tripping along happily in his chest. “Okay, Kookie-ah,” the older boy replied, “I… I trust you…”

Jungkook smiled and rested his cheek against Jimin’s forehead again, then murmured, his voice suddenly deeper, with a sinister tone to it. “I don’t know what was done to you, baby, to make you skittish like this, and you don’t ever have to tell me if you’re not comfortable doing so. But I swear to you, if I ever find out who did it to you, I will hunt them down and make them wish they’d never hurt you enough to make you afraid of what I might do to you, because of their mistreatment.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the soft skin framed by the redhead’s bangs. “You are too precious to be harmed like that, and I hope whoever it was is rotting in hell right now.”

The scarlet haired boy hugged the ravenette tightly, clinging to him as if his life depended on it, and for all he knew at the moment, it just might. _{{Jungkook-ah, you make me feel safer than I have since all that happened, and I will tell you about it… but I’am terrified that you will decide I’m not as perfect as you want me to be, and you’ll leave me, too…}}_ He shivered, a shaky sigh passing his lips as his thoughts turned pensive, but then forced himself to smile and lift his head, trailing soft kisses along the column of Jungkook’s neck, and earning a low purr of satisfaction from the younger boy. “I’ll tell you, I promise,” Jimin said softly.

“Okay, I will be patient, and if you never tell me, I won’t be angry, and I won’t push. I just want you to be okay, to know that I would never knowingly do something that would make you truly afraid of me, or make you think that you were anything less than everything to me.” Jungkook snuggled the magnificent redhead a little closer under the blanket, and murmured, “Now, there are some rules you need to follow, when we start to play again, especially now that you know what I want to do to you. Are you ready to hear them?”

Jimin blinked and tilted his head back, looking at the ravenette with apprehension, his body tensing. “Rules? Um… that sounds… it makes me uncomfortable… Kookie… I don’t like those kind of rules, I can’t always control my body… and I… I don’t like being in trouble… not when I couldn’t help it …” The red haired boy frowned and held the younger’s gaze, his dark hazel eyes searching the other’s dark brown for a hint of the younger boy’s intentions.

Nodding his head, Jungkook murmured, “Not the kind of rules that if you break them, you’ll get punished, baby, I don’t like that kind, either. Sometimes, I might tell you to do something and expect you to do it, like today when we were getting ready to leave campus, but, even if you don’t do what I tell you, if you do get punished, what you receive won’t be anything you can’t handle. And I would never make a rule that I wasn’t willing to follow myself, when you’re in charge… these are rules for both of us, actually.”

Jimin blinked and tilted his head slightly, his expression surprised. “Oh… that’s… wow, that’s so much different from what… well… from what he told me. He said the Dominant never had to follow any rules, it was always the submissive, and the most important one was that the Dominant could do whatever he wanted to the submissive, and the submissive had to let him... even if they really didn't want it." He tilted his head slightly, then his voice so quiet as he asked, "But, how would the rules work for you, if it was stuff I have to do?"

The ravenette blinked and raised his eyebrows. "He told you what?? Hm. Well, to be honest, the Dominant is the one who makes the rules, and doesn't really have any that he follows, but, he has to respect the submissives boundaries. Meaning, if you told me you really didn't like something, because it made you feel uncomfortable or bad about yourself or something like that, I would respect that boundary and not do that. Like, ever. I wouldn't even ask you if you were willing to try it sometime. You could tell me if you started to think you wanted to try something you had said you didn't, but, that would be entirely up to you, and you would have to be the one to ask, I wouldn't try to force you into it. Even if it was something I really liked to do."

"Well, then why would the rules work for both of us, if you wouldn't have to follow them because you're the Dominant?" At this point, Jimin looked highly confused, and he was starting to confuse the ravenette. "I mean, he said there wasn’t anything like that, that there was always one person who was dominant and one person who was submissive, and they were always the same person…”

Jungkook laughed softly and kissed Jimin’s fluffy lips, then whispered, “Oh! Okay, well… you remember, Mr. Park, that I have been a bad boy, and will need to be punished for lying to you, right?” He raised an eyebrow and gave the redhead a very sultry look, and the beauty laughed too, nodding. “So, that answers that question. Sometimes, it will be me, sometimes it will be you, sometimes we’ll make love and not be either. There are no set rules for any of this, as far as I’m concerned, except the few I’m going to tell you. And these rules are to keep both of us safe and secure, and allow us to trust each other. Okay?”

Jimin relaxed again, leaning back further, and Jungkook reached behind him and pulled a couple of the throw pillows over, so the gorgeous angel could lay back on them. The elder stretched his legs out, so he was now lying with his bottom cheeks resting on the ravenette’s thighs, and he lifted his arms to curl them and tuck his hands under his head, stretching like a cat. “Mmm… yes, okay, I’m ready to listen, Kookie-ah.”

“Good boy,” Jungkook replied, as he reached under the blanket and began to softly stroke the redhead’s cock, feeling it instantly begin to get hard with his careful ministrations.

“Kook… if you want me to pay attention… ooohhhhh… you should probably wait to… ohhhgodddd… do that until after you… mm, that feels so good…” The beauty lowered one of his arms and reached his hand under the blanket, gently resting it on the back of the ravenette’s and squeezing lightly. “Jungkook-ah… I can’t think when you do that…”

The younger boy grinned wickedly and gently squeezed the hardening shaft in his curled fingers, watching as the exquisite redhead moaned and tilted his head back, his hips rolling slowly with delight. “Jeon Jungkook-ah… you really are asking for a… ohhhhhgoddddd… spanking before we go back to… ooooohhhhhh… sleep, aren’t you?” Jimin moaned and tightened his grip on the back of the ravenette’s hand. “Stop, young man, do as you’re told.” The look that the red haired elder gave the younger made Jungkook blush and lower his gaze, and he stopped the teasing immediately.

“I apologize, Mr. Park, you’re just so irresistible.” He moved his hand away from that tempting length, and instead rested it on one of the redhead’s thighs, which wasn’t actually much better for keeping him from teasing, but, he somehow managed to keep the squeezing and stroking to a minimum, long enough to finish what he had been meaning to say.

“That’s better, Jungkook, now, continue with what you were saying, and don’t think you’re getting away with going to bed without a sore bottom!” Jimin scolded, his expression stern.

“Yes, Mr. Park,” Jungkook replied, gulping, then cleared his throat and replied. “O-O… ugh… hang on, now I’m all flustered… I have to be in the right frame of mind to talk about this, and all I want to do is feel you smacking my ass… give me a minute…” He grinned and reached up with his other hand to lightly brush his fingers through Jimin’s scarlet locks, lifting his bangs from his forehead, then cupping his hand against the sweet boy’s face. “Okay… okay, I think I can do this…”


	36. The Most Important Rule and Dessert Was Delicious

He took another breath, and continued gently stroking the redhead’s cheek with the tip of his thumb, as he murmured, “When we are playing in any way, there has to be a way for us to tell the other whether we are okay or not. The easiest one to remember that I’ve heard of is the traffic light, which means, green is go for it, everything’s okay; yellow is I’m not sure if I like this, so wait, or continue and go slower; and red is stop right now, no matter what. And that means, immediately, not after one more smack, or one more thrust, or we’re really close so let’s keep going. Stop means stop. Okay? If so, repeat it back to me. If you have a question, make sure you ask.”

Jimin grinned at the ravenette as he was first having trouble speaking, his own hand lifting to rest against the back of Jungkook’s hand that was caressing his face, but as the younger boy began to explain, the redhead’s expression became serious, and he listened intently. He pondered what the other boy had said, then nodded his head. “Okay… green is good, no problems; yellow is slow down or wait; and red is stop, no questions. No wait, yes, I do have one… if we’re doing something that I’m kind of worried about… can I ask you questions and will you answer them?”

Jungkook nodded his head and smiled at Jimin, and the red haired boy felt his heart speed up, the way the ravenette focused on him making him feel like the most important person on the planet. “Yes, good, that’s perfect. And yes, always. For me, making sure that you’re getting what you want is what I want, it’s what excites me… well, and the fact that you’re fucking amazing, and I can’t get enough of you. But, regardless, yes, you are always free to ask questions. You are free to ask for something you want me to try on you. Never be afraid to ask, never be afraid to speak up. We will avoid a lot of misunderstandings, if we both talk to each other.”

The gorgeous ravenette lightly brushed the tip of his thumb over the beauty’s mouth, and continued, “Okay, so next, we won’t leave any permanent damage or scars on each other. I expect bruises and welts, but, no cutting, no using anything that will break the skin, and, if we do see blood, at all, we stop, regardless of whether the other one wants to keep going.”

The redhead widened his eyes at that and whispered, “One of us might want to keep going, after that?? Are you kidding? I don’t want there to be blood at all!!” Jimin watched Jungkook’s face as the raven haired boy nodded his head.

“Yes, I’ve… well, not me personally, but I’ve seen videos of people who were so out of it, they wanted to be hurt like that, and they weren’t on drugs, they were just so into what was happening to them, they loved that kind of pain. I couldn’t watch much of those, because…well, let’s just say that even a drop of blood is too much for me. It actually kinda makes me queasy to put a plaster on someone else who has a booboo, even if it’s a little one. So, yeah, you won’t ever have to worry about looking at your ass and seeing it… eh… okay, that’s enough of that subject.”

Jungkook was actually looking a little pale and Jimin reached out to lightly brush his fingertips against the ravenette’s strong jawline. “It’s okay, Kook-ah, I wouldn’t like that either, although I’m okay with medical stuff, so if you fall down and skin your knee playing basketball and get a booboo, I’ll take care of it for you.” The redhead couldn’t help but giggle at the childish word, and he sat up and nestled against the younger boy’s chest again. “You are so fascinating, Kookie… one minute, you’re so Daddy, and the next, you’re squeamish over a little cut, like a little kid… and you’re so fucking sexy and so damned adorable too… it’s like I’m in love with a couple of different people in the same body, and they’re all my boyfriend, and I love it.” The elder boy wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy’s shoulders and hugged him tightly.

Jungkook hugged Jimin back and murmured, “I feel the same about you, beautiful… eh… wait… did you say boyfriend? We’re boyfriends? Really??” The younger boy sat back a bit and studied the older’s face. “Oh my god, Park Jimin is my boyfriend!! OhmygodIhavetocallmyfriendsandtellthemthey’renevergoingtobelieveit!” The ravenette lifted both of his hands to his face and held them against his cheeks, squealing like a little girl and making an aegyo expression, which caused both of them start giggling.

“Aish, I swear, you really are a dokeu, Jeon Jungkook!” Jimin hugged himself tightly against the younger boy, then squirmed around and shifted himself, until he was straddling Jungkook’s lap, and pressed against him. And the laughter stopped immediately as both of them moaned. “Ohhh… I… I remember this from earlier… only… now you’re not wearing pants… fuckkkkk…” The redhead leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the ravenette’s, gasping against his lips as the younger’s hands automatically went right to the elder’s ass and began squeezing and fondling those perfect mounds.

No more words were exchanged, as the two of them kissed, soft moans and whimpers issuing from both of their throats, Jimin’s hands buried in Jungkook’s soft hair, his hips rolling to rub himself against the ravenette’s quickly hardening cock. “Baby,” Jungkook gasped, while gently rubbing a fingertip over the stunning redhead’s tight pucker, “are you too sore? I want you again… but I can wait…”

Jimin pressed soft kisses along the dark haired boy’s jaw and down his neck, whispering his reply against the warm skin he was nibbling. “I am, yes, but… that isn’t the only way to have me… remember you said you’d let me suck you, Daddy? I wanna taste you and feel your cum fill my belly… be my dessert?”

“Fuuucckkkk, baby boy… yes…” Jungkook moaned, leaning back further into the couch cushions as the redhead continued kissing down the ravenette’s body, from his neck to his chest, nipping gently with his teeth, licking his tongue over the younger boy’s nipples and causing him to groan and shift his hips on the couch. After a long minute or two of the sweet torment, he felt the elder pushing his legs wide apart and kneeling between them, his warm hands wrapping around the younger’s thick length.

Looking up at Jungkook, Jimin slowly stroked the ravenette’s cock and watched his captivating countenance, waiting until he looked down at the elder, before the redhead flicked out his tongue and swiped it all around the swollen glans. The beauty grinned as the raven haired boy groaned louder and lifted his hips, pushing his dick toward the elder’s mouth, who only chuckled softly and puffed a warm breath over the moistened flesh, while the black haired boy moaned and writhed, his hands moving to slip into Jimin’s hair, then tilted his head back to rest against the couch, closing his eyes in delight.

The ethereal beauty smiled to himself, then moved his hands from their hold around Jungkook’s cock, and leaned closer, to begin licking him from the base of his shaft all the way to his tip, giggling softly as he felt the turgid member jumping and twitching against his tongue. He continued the gentle teasing until the ravenette was gasping and panting, his hips lifting to rub himself against Jimin’s plump lips, and carefully trying to pull his mouth closer.

The sweet elder boy obliged and opened his mouth, letting Jungkook begin sliding his tip past his teeth, and the younger whimpered as he felt the wet heat begin to envelop his shaft. Jimin was unable to take the full length in, and he wrapped his hands around the inches that wouldn’t fit, then began to slowly suckle and lick over the sensitive skin, while periodically pulling his mouth back to very delicately let his teeth tease over the tip, bringing more cries of shuddering bliss from the ravenette’s throat.

Jimin took his time, licking and sucking and stroking the ravenette’s cock, thoroughly worshipping it with his lips and hands, and adoring the dulcet tones of Jungkook’s mumbled words of adoration, and soon, those words turned to gasps and louder moans, as the ravenette began to rush toward his peak.

“Oh fuck, Jiminie… baby… angel… fuck… I’m going to… I’m going to… cummmmmm…” His body tensed as he said the last and Jimin made sure to have his mouth wrapped around Jungkook’s cock tip, continuing to stroke his hands up and down to help bring him over the edge, and a moment later, he could feel the warm semen filling his mouth, and he swallowed, moaning softly himself with pride to know he’d brought his gorgeous boyfriend this ecstasy, especially after everything the other had done to him all night. Reaching between the ravenette’s legs, he gently cupped the younger boy’s balls in his hands and squeezed softly, urging them to empty themselves of every precious drop of the dark haired boy’s sperm, so the redhead could swallow every bit of it.

Once the younger boy had caught his breath and Jimin could no longer feel any spasms of release against his hands, he opened his mouth and carefully removed it from around Jungkook’s thick tip, careful not to brush his lips against him too much, as he knew he was incredibly sensitive after climaxing, and it would likely be more uncomfortable than anything else. The exquisite redhead licked his lips and smiled, then moved to sit back on Jungkook’s lap, the blanket again lying on the floor in a discarded heap, and he leaned forward to share the salty, slightly bitter taste with the dark haired boy, while snuggling himself against the younger’s muscular frame.

“Mmmmm, Jimin-ah… I think you have an exhibition kink too…” The ravenette sighed softly as he tasted himself on his lover’s lips, his arms moving to wrap around the elder’s trim waist. The kiss deepened and Jimin threaded his fingers into the ink dark locks of the younger boy, holding his head in his hands as he attacked his lips passionately, Jungkook’s hands now sliding up and down the beautiful redhead’s back, his hips rolling to rub his groin against the elder’s hardness.

“I do not, why would you think that?” Jimin gasped, lifting his face a bit and looking curiously at Jungkook. Tilting his head while he waited to see what the dark haired boy would say, he couldn’t help but push himself even closer to the younger, moaning softly as his eyes partially closed, a purr rumbling softly in his throat when he felt the ravenette’s hands begin to fondle and squeeze his ass cheeks, yet again.

“Because, baby… we’re sitting on the couch with you writhing on my lap and rubbing yourself against me like a cat in heat, and it’s still pitch dark outside, and the lights are on… meaning, if anyone ‘was’ to look in right now, they’d see us, and they’d see just how horny you are for more of me… and you are so hard, your dick feels like marble against my stomach, although you are much warmer than stone would be.”

The beautiful redhead blinked, then blushed deeply and looked around, realizing the ravenette was speaking the truth. For a long moment, he looked around the large room and toward the wall of windows, his movements stopping, although he didn’t try to hide himself. After a few more seconds, Jimin looked directly into Jungkook’s eyes, still blushing, but with a sweet and shy expression on his face. “I… I guess maybe I do, Kookie-ah,” he murmured softly, his hands still sunk in the soft hair of the magnificent younger boy, “ except… well, I’ve never actually wanted to be seen doing sexy things in public before, I would have been mortified, but… if someone had seen us earlier today at the locker room… I think I wouldn’t really have minded.”

He nuzzled his lips against Jungkook’s, sighing softly as the younger continued gently kneading and squeezing his soft ass cheeks. “I think it’s because it’s you. Because I know you’ll keep me safe, and you won’t let me feel like you’re abandoning me, and you won’t make me do anything I don’t want to do.” Another slow kiss, and soft words mumbled against the dark-haired boy’s mouth, “I really do want to do everything with you, Jungkook-ah. I want to learn to be brave with you.”

Jungkook smiled beatifically, his dark eyes twinkling, and he slid one arm up around the beautiful redhead’s back to hold him close and steady, then slipped the fingers of his other hand between Jimin’s ass cheeks and began to tease him in earnest, gently tickling over his tight pink hole, then slowly pushing one of them into the boy, then slowly pulling it out. He chuckled softly as the elder groaned and leaned forward fully, then arched his back, his body begging for the younger’s touch, but before things got too much more heated, the ravenette stopped and moved both hands to cup the red haired boy’s ass again, and whispered, “Wrap yourself around me, baby, we’re going up to bed, we need to sleep.” He nuzzled his mouth over the elder’s, smiling warmly at him as he started to get up from the couch and the redhead wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms over his shoulders.

“But, Daddy, I’m not sleepy yet,” Jimin complained cutely, and immediately yawned, then blinked owlishly. “Oh… maybe I am…” He blinked again as he gazed at the dark haired boy carrying him so easily, then rested his head on Jungkook’s shoulder as the younger boy walked through the room and turned off all the lights, heading for the stairs.

The ravenette chuckled softly at the yawn, and carefully took the beautiful boy upstairs to the bed, laying him gently on it and turning off the light on the nightstand as the redhead scooted over to the center of the bed, nestled under the blankets and among all the pillows. Climbing onto the bed, Jungkook hovered over Jimin for a long moment, kissing the sweet boy deeply, then lay down beside him and pulled him close, the two of them nestled together, their legs entwined, as they feel into sleep.


	37. PANCAKES AND BACON! PANCAKES AND BA…. YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Jimin woke up and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms and legs out fully, then turned his head to look where Jungkook was, except… Jungkook wasn’t. _{{Hm… I wonder where that boy could be, he’s in big trouble for not being here to cuddle me…}}_ And then he smelled something even more delicious than the dinner they’d mostly devoured last night, and he realized exactly where the ravenette was, all thought of the captivating younger boy being in any kind of trouble flying out of his head. “PANCAKES AND BACON!!!!!” The beautiful redhead yelled, and he quickly threw back the covers and sat up, then scrambled to the end of the bed, and launched himself toward the stairs, pounding down them screaming “PANCAKES AND BACON! PANCAKES AND BACON! PANCAKES AND BA…. YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” He made a tight U-turn at the bottom of the stairs and pounded back up, yelling, “SORRY, SORRY, SO SORRY!!!”

He ran right back to the bed, taking a flying leap from the end and threw himself onto the mattress, then tugged the sheets and blanket up over his head, his face colored dark red as he squinched his eyes shut. He curled into a ball on his side, giving himself a silent pep talk. _{{“Okay, it’s just a dream, I haven’t actually woken up yet, and in a couple of minutes, I’ll really wake up and Jungkookie will be lying beside me, and everything will be okay. Yep, it’s just a dream, Jimin,_ _take deep breaths and relax, you’ll wake up and…}}_

And, then he yelped as the covers were pulled all the way off of him, and a warm body crawled over to lie on top of him without rolling him over, so he was being squished sideways into the mattress. It became evident who that someone was, when Jungkook got up on his knees and began to tickle the older boy, then leaned down and started to nip at him with his teeth, little bites that made Jimin want to drag the younger boy on top of him and beg him to do scandalous things to him, except now he knew he wasn’t dreaming, and, they weren’t alone in the house, and the redhead would be even more embarrassed.

Jungkook, for his part, had no shame at all, and was continuing the biting and the tickling, and slowly pushing the elder boy onto his back, and then he hovered over Jimin and began to lick and suckle at the sweet spot of his neck, turning the red haired beauty into a mindless, writhing, thoroughly impassioned creature under him. The gorgeous ravenette slowed his delicious tormenting of the redhead and instead began to nuzzle his lips, offering sweet kisses, while he settled easily between Jimin’s legs, holding him gently and moaning softly into the elder’s mouth.

And, just as Jimin was going to beg the other boy to make love to him, regardless of anyone else in the house, their eyes locked in a warm, needy stare, a female voice called from downstairs, “Breakfast is ready, boys, better hurry while it’s hot!”

The ravenette groaned and rolled his hips one last time, rubbing himself wantonly against the elder boy, his dark gaze twinkling, and he nuzzled his lips gently against Jimin’s, whispering, “I want you so bad, Jimin-ah… and I will have you later, for my dessert, mm? My mom came and cooked us breakfast!!” He pressed a loving kiss to the redhead’s pillowy mouth, and then lifted his head, grinning, and called out, “We’ll be right down, Mom!”

Jungkook gave the beautiful red haired boy another warm hug, groaning again as he forced himself to move off that pliant body, then climbed off the bed and went to his dresser, tugging out a pair of black basketball shorts and a white short-sleeved tee shirt, nearly identical to what the ravenette was currently wearing. He walked back over to the bed and set them next to where Jimin was still lying in a daze, partly euphoric from the sweet kisses and caresses of the younger boy, and partly in terrible embarrassment from having been completely naked in front of his boyfriend’s mother, the very first time she’d seen him in years.

“Oh god, Kookie, I don’t want to go down there, she has must think I’m a slut for spending the night last night, and then going down there without a stitch on! I’m so mortified; I just want to hide in this bed for the rest of my life…” He lifted his arm and placed his forearm over his eyes, blushing darkly, his other hand pulling the covers up to hide himself. “You could wait on me hand and foot, and the only time I’d have to get up was to go to the bathroom and take a shower…”

“Aish, Jiminie, she didn’t even see anything.” Jungkook reached over and pulled the covers back down, then took hold of Jimin’s wrist to pull him toward the edge of the bed. “I told her you wouldn’t realize she was here and your clothes were in the wash, and the shorts and tee shirt I had gotten out for you yesterday afternoon are still on the coffee table by the couch. So, as soon as we heard you screaming about pancakes and bacon and start running down the stairs, she turned around and checked the eggs, so she wouldn’t see anything that would make you feel uncomfortable.” Leaning down again, the ravenette placed his hands on Jimin’s hips and squeezed him warmly, letting his dark gaze travel over the beautiful boy, as he licked his lips. “I, however, saw everything… and you looked scrumptious, and I’d be more than happy to have you in my bed for the rest of your life, and be your love slave…” The ravenette leaned further and flicked his tongue over the tip of the redhead’s soft cock, causing the elder boy to groan and writhe, and his softness to begin to rise to hardness immediately.

“Jeon Jungkook, I keep telling you to stop with the bad pick-up lines from those terrible K-dramas!! And now look what you’ve done, I’m going to be hard when I go down there!! Oh, you are a bad, bad boy, and you are in so much trouble!” Jimin slapped at the other boy’s hands as Jungkook tried to continue touching and teasing, Jimin finally pushing him back far enough so the redhead could get off the bed. And, the ravenette immediately tried to wrap his arms around the elder. “Jungkook! Do I have to bend you over and spank you while your mother is downstairs???!!! Stop fooling around and let me get dressed, so I can get my early death from complete humiliation over with, and then be resurrected, so I can eat pancakes and bacon!”

“I apologize, Mr. Park, but you are irresistible, especially when you have no clothes on. But, I will let you get dressed in peace… well, relative peace anyway…” Jungkook moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside where Jimin was standing, ogling the beautiful redhead while he hurried to put the shorts and tee shirt on. Reaching out a hand, the ravenette groped and squeezed one of Jimin’s ass cheeks, causing the elder to turn toward him and frown. As soon as he saw the mesmerized expression on the dark haired boy’s face, however, he smiled and slid his arms around the younger’s neck.

“Oh, Kookie-ah… I love that you look at me like that, because it’s how I see you, too. You are so perfect, and it feels so much like you were made for me and me for you, like, the Universe or whatever decided to create two perfect matches and slowly let us come together.” He leaned down slightly and kissed Jungkook’s soft lips, a quiet moan issuing from both of their throats, then he stepped back and released his hold around the other’s shoulders. “We really should go eat, before it gets cold. It would be a shame if your mom came over here to do that for us, and we ruined her surprise.”

Jungkook stood up and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist, hugging him tightly, although he didn’t make any sort of reply. The elder boy started to worry a bit, wondering if he’d said too much and frightened the younger, or made him uncomfortable, but when he glanced at the ravenette’s face, he realized there were tears in the other boy’s eyes, even as his perfect lips were split into the widest grin possible.

Smiling back, Jimin hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck, then whispered, “Come on, baby, time for breakfast.” Taking the younger’s hand, Jimin led the way down the stairs and to the kitchen, stopping as Jungkook’s mother turned around, and bowing to her respectfully. “Annyeong haseyo, Jungkook umma, thank you for cooking breakfast for us… um… I mean me and Jungkook…” He had released his hold on the ravenette’s hand when he bowed and greeted the woman, but as soon as he stood back up, he reached out to take it again, the younger boy automatically twining his fingers with the elder’s.

“Annyeong haseyo, Jimin, it is nice to meet you again, after all these years. You look very different with this hair color, I like it.” She smiled warmly and looked between both boys, then said, “You can say ‘us’ in front of me, Jimin, don’t worry. We are open-minded, and all any of us want is for the others to be happy, no matter what that means.” She turned and gestured to the kitchen table which was set with plates of food – scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes (blueberry, banana, and chocolate chip), orange juice, and milk for the boys to drink. “Please, sit down and eat, it won’t taste nearly as good if it’s not hot.”

The redhead bowed slightly again, then tugged Jungkook’s hand gently and led him to the table, urging him to sit. The elder boy looked at the younger in concern, right when the ravenette looked up, their eyes locking for a moment, and Jimin raised his eyebrows as he watched the dark haired boy blush crimson and lower his gaze, smiling bashfully. _{{Well, this is interesting, I haven’t seen him be shy or embarrassed much at all since yesterday, I wonder what’s going on in that beautiful mind of his…}}_

Jungkook’s mother sat and chatted with the two boys for a while as they devoured the food with relish, and Jungkook began to loosen up again, although every time Jimin would look at him and catch his eye, he’d blush and lower his head, that sweet, soft smile curving the corners of his lips. The beautiful redhead shook his head, chuckling softly, still having no clue what had gotten into the ravenette, then continued his conversation with the woman, smiling and laughing as she began to recall a few of the times when the group of boys including him and his friend would come to Jungkook’s house for sleepovers and pool parties.

“I always wondered why you stopped coming around, Jimin, you seemed to have such a good time with all the boys, and I saw how you’d hang around Kookie and be so nice to him. He was painfully shy back then, it was hard for him to talk to anyone new, but you were really outgoing and friendly, I thought the two of you would end up being best friends.”

“Mom, geez!” Jungkook exclaimed, shaking his head. “Aish, you make it sound like I couldn’t make friends on my own… I just… I was pretty stupid back then, when I think of it. I wish I’d known what I was missing.” He reached out under the table and lightly stroked his hand along Jimin’s thigh, and it was the elder’s turn to blush.

Jungkook’s mom looked between the two boys as they shared a glance, her smile warming as she stood up from her chair and came around the table to press a kiss against the top of Jungkook’s head. “Okay, I have things I need to do today, so I will leave the two of you to your own devices. Just don’t break anything; I don’t want to have to take either of you to the hospital.” She walked behind Jimin’s chair and dropped a soft kiss on the top of his head too, somewhat surprising him, but he realized it made him happy, and he beamed at her. “You are even more adorable now than you were when you were younger, Jimin, and it’s obvious how happy you make my Jungkookie. I’m glad to see you again.” She started toward the sliding glass door to leave, then turned around and looked back at the two of them. “Oh, and if you don’t have plans already this evening, come have dinner with us. Your dad is going to barbecue, so Hae-Ran and I will be preparing the food that we’ll actually eat…”


	38. The Funny Story and the Not So Funny Ending

Jungkook started laughing, his mother lifting her hand to cover her mouth as she giggled, and Jimin looked between the two of them, confused. “I don’t think we had any plans for dinner, did we, Jiminie?” The beautiful redhead shook his head, so the ravenette looked back at his mom. “Yes, we’ll be there.” Looking back at Jimin as the younger boy’s mom left the house, he grinned and said, “My dad… he’s a great guy, I love him to death, and he’s awesome, but, he is horrible at grilling. He pretends that he thinks he’s really good at it, because as soon as he’s done cooking something, my mom grabs it and takes it to the kitchen ‘to get it ready’, like she’s going to cut it up or something, but what she really does is replace it with the food that she and Hae-Ran make.”

Jimin listened to the explanation and blinked, then started giggling. “Daebak! That’s hilarious!! How long has this been going on?”

“Since the first time he tried to grill, when my sister and brothers and I were young and we were living in Busan. Probably around seventh grade, I think.”

“And he still pretends like he doesn’t know, after all this time? Like, he’s never once said anything to your mom??” Jimin was cracking up, imagining the comedy of Mrs. Jeon and the cook somehow making the exact thing that Mr. Jeon was making, and then thinking they were fooling him.

“Yep. After the first time when we actually ate what he grilled, my mom took pity on me and my brother and sister and ordered pizza for us, although both she and my dad ate some too, and pretty much threw the barbecued stuff away. So, after that, she and Hae-Ran started their subterfuge. Dad figured it out the second or third time it happened, because he went to the kitchen to get something, and saw Mom and Hae-Ran throwing away what he’d grilled, and pulling out cooked food that looked just like it – grill marks and all - and us kids saw him seeing that. But, he swore us to secrecy, and none of us would ever tell, so, he lets my mom think that he doesn’t know that she and Hae-Ran are making the food so we can eat it. It’s become one of their ‘things’, and it’s so darned cute … I honestly think my mom has figured out that my dad knows too, although she hasn’t said anything to me, and I don’t want to ask her, in case she hasn’t, and then I’d ruin my dad’s secret.”

Jimin nodded, still giggling, and he reached over toward the younger boy and lightly brushed his fingertips along the ravenette’s sharp jawline, causing him to sigh softly and smile. “I think it’ll be really cool when we have our own little things we do for each other… like little rituals. I want to have lots of them with you.”

Jungkook squeezed Jimin’s thigh, then looked at the food. “I think we’re finished, yeh? We should clean up and save the rest; we can eat it tonight when we’re awake at 3 am again.” He looked at the beautiful redhead and wiggled his eyebrows, then blushed and lowered his gaze, that sweet little smile playing about his lips again.

“Good idea,” Jimin replied, then looked at the younger boy and raised a single eyebrow. “Jungkook, what is going on with you? You’ve been weird since we came downstairs. You really were watching one of those stupid K-Dramas while I was sleeping, weren’t you, and now you’re bursting to tell me more of those terrible pick-up lines??” The elder boy crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the ravenette sternly. “Get that out of your head right now, I don’t think I can handle any more of that ridiculousness at the moment.”

“That’s not it,” Jungkook replied, blushing a light rose, and he began to pick the plates up from the table and take them to the sink, then rummaged around for some more glass bowls to save the leftovers in.

“Oh? Hm… well, you look really cute like that, but you’re making really curious. What is the reason you’re acting like that?” Jimin also picked up a couple of the plates, then began to rinse all of them at the sink and stuck them in the dishwasher. He looked around for the plates from dinner last night that had been in the dishwasher and saw them stacked nearby. “We need to remember to take those with us tonight when we go for dinner.”

Jungkook finished spooning the leftovers into the bowls and covered them, then placed them in the fridge, before helping Jimin put the rest of the plates and silverware in the dishwasher. He nodded his head, then started to pick up the bottle of maple syrup to put it away, then looked at Jimin. Actually, he didn’t just look at Jimin; he devoured him with his gaze, from his toes to the top of his head, then to his full lips, the ravenette licking his own. “I… I think the syrup needs to go upstairs with us…”

The beautiful redhead grinned and moved to stand close to Jungkook, sliding his arms around the younger boy’s waist and hugging him gently. “I think that sounds like a lovely idea. Now, tell me why you were acting so weird. Was it because your mom was here?”

Jungkook shook his head and lowered his gaze, his blush turning a darker shade of pink, the sweet, bashful smile again appearing on his lips. “No,” he whispered, suddenly almost agonizingly shy, and he nudged his mouth against Jimin’s ear and said, “I… I was imagining you spanking me, and then fucking me… and it kept making me hard…”

Jimin blinked and tilted his head slightly to look at the ravenette’s face, then nodded his head, a serious expression coming to his breathtaking features. “Well, Jeon Jungkook, then I think it’s time I stopped threatening, and followed through. Come with me, you bad, bad boy.” He took Jungkook’s hand and led him toward the stairs, then up to the bedroom, turning around to look the younger over from top to toe, then back up to look at his magnificent face, now lowered slightly and still blushing that lovely shade of dark pink. “Set the syrup down on the nightstand, young man, and look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Even though the redhead was wearing basketball shorts and the large tee shirt that nearly engulfed his entire body, as he stood there and crossed his arms in front of his chest, Jungkook could see him in a dress shirt and tie, slacks, and wearing his glasses, looking all stern. “Oh god,” the ravenette gasped, quickly placing the syrup bottle on the small table, then turning back to look at Jimin, blushing even more darkly as he placed his hands in front of his crotch to keep his throbbing length from being too noticeable.

“Something else you’re thinking of, Jungkook?” Jimin asked, giving him that dominant look again, and causing the younger boy’s knees to weaken.

“N.. no, Sir…” Jungkook stuttered, lowering his gaze again when the piercing regard of the elder began to intimidate him.

“I think you’re lying again, Jeon Jungkook, and you remember what bad boys get when they lie? And, now that you’ve lied to me twice, well… all I can say is, I feel sorry for your ass right now.”

Jungkook gulped and shuffled his bare feet against the rug, his hands still in front of his crotch, and Jimin stepped forward to grab his wrists and pull his hands apart, looking at the quite obvious tent in the front of the ravenette’s groin, pushing his shorts and tee shirt away from his body.

“Oh, you really are a bad boy, Jeon Jungkook, getting hard while thinking about me punishing you. I think you deserve a very hard spanking.” Pulling on one of the ravenette’s wrists, Jimin went and sat on the edge of the bed, then nodded at his lap, and looked pointedly at the younger boy.

“Um… what?” Jungkook started to say, yelping as Jimin tugged him hard and forced him to fall onto the beautiful redhead’s thighs.

“You heard me, young man. And, you will address me as Mr. Park.” Without warning or any further discussion, Jimin began to smack Jungkook’s ass through his shorts, hard, and the ravenette began to gasp and moan and kick his legs, trying to get away from the stinging slaps. _{{Fuck, Jiminie, oh god it hurts already, but fuck me, I want this so bad.}}_ More and more swats peppered Jungkook’s backside, and soon he was crying and squirming on the redhead’s lap.

Jimin finally stopped the spanking and made Jungkook stand up, the younger boy relieved, but also inexplicably disappointed at the sudden cessation of the punishment, his hands immediately moving to rub his sore cheeks, but his disappointment turned to trepidation as the beautiful redhead turned to him and yanked his basketball shorts down to his knees, then turned him toward the bed and forced him to bend over it. “Hands on the bed, and stay right there, don’t move an inch, or else.” Jimin started toward the stairs, continuing to talk, his voice getting louder as he descended, so the younger boy could still hear him. “I am so mad at you, Jeon Jungkook! Lying to me twice and teasing me while your mother was waiting for us to come downstairs! You are a naughty, naughty boy!”

Jungkook watched the top of the stairs as he heard Jimin’s voice getting closer, wondering what he’d gone downstairs for, and then gaping when he saw the heavy wooden spoon in the beautiful redhead’s hand. He shifted his weight slightly, intending to stand up, but the elder boy brandished the spoon and shook it at him, growling softly, “If you move a single muscle from where I told you to stay, I can’t be responsible for what happens. I highly suggest you don’t test me.”

The ravenette shivered and gulped, then nodded and whispered, “Yes, Mr. Park. I’m sorry, Mr. Park.” He turned his head and looked at the covers between his hands, taking deep breaths as he waited with fearful anticipation for the first swat to land.

For the moment, Jimin was not in the mood to drag things out like Jungkook had tended to do last night, and he stepped right up next to the ravenette’s bared backside, placed one hand in the small of his back to subtly remind him to stay in place, then began spanking him with the wooden spoon, much harder than he had when he’d swatted the younger boy with it last night, the sound of the wood meeting the ravenette’s naked flesh loud and startling. The effect of the implement on Jungkook’s already stinging bottom was immediate, and he started crying out loudly, and shifting from foot to foot, using every bit of his willpower to stay in position, and not bolt away from the burn that was quickly building up in his ass.

At first, Jimin was silent, the same as the raven haired boy had been the night before when he’d been the one giving the punishment, but, suddenly, the beautiful redhead started to rant, his voice getting louder and louder as he scolded the stunning raven boy. “Jeon Jungkook!! This is for all the times you were mean to me, and humiliated me in front of your friends, and for being such a jackass to me for so long, when all I wanted was for you to like me!!” Jimin yelled, walloping the ravenette as hard as he could, leaving imprints of the spoon against the younger boy’s flesh. “And then for forgetting all about me and humiliating me again, when you asked if we knew each other!!! OF COURSE WE KNEW EACH OTHER, YOU PABO, YOU WERE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND YOU BROKE MY HEART!!!”


	39. I Did Not Have The Strength To Love You Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to not like doing author's notes very much, but, the next couple of chapters will be very angsty (my damsel in distress syndrome shoved its way out of my head and into my hands while I was typing). I don't know if it could be considered triggering, but I suppose it depends. If you read them and it triggers you, I apologize, but, it was cathartic writing them. I will comment again when the majority of the heavy sad is over.

Suddenly, the beating stopped and Jungkook took a deep breath, gasping as tears streamed down his cheeks, and as he waited, hoping Jimin wasn’t going to continue or use something else, he realized the beautiful redhead had dropped the spoon on the floor, fallen to his knees beside the bed, covered his face with his hands, and commenced sobbing disconsolately.

“Jimin-ah!!” Jungkook winced as he quickly moved, hissing a soft breath through his teeth, and he turned around and knelt beside the scarlet haired beauty, then spread open his legs and pulled the older boy against his body, settling him between his knees on the carpet. The raven boy’s ass was on fire and sitting on his heels like he was doing was incredibly painful, but he endured it to care for his angel. “Baby… sweetheart… angel… jeongmal mianhae … jeongmal mianhae … saranghae, Jimin-ah, mianhaeyo, shhhhhh, it’s okay baby, I’m here, I’m right here and I am not ever going anywhere, without you.”

Jimin sobbed and turned to cling to Jungkook, wrapping his hands in the front of his shirt and clutching the fabric in his fists, while pressing his face tightly into the crook of the ravenette’s neck. He was wailing words, but at the moment they were unintelligible, and all the younger boy wanted to do was comfort the elder. “Mianhaeyo, Jimin-ah… please forgive me… I swear to you, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for how badly I hurt you for all that time. I was an inconsiderate punk, and I should never have been so mean, even if I didn’t want your affection. Although, if I’m honest with myself, I didn’t want to admit that I liked a boy, for a long time. Because you’re the only boy I ever liked. And it was so confusing and I just… wasn’t the person my mom thinks I was, or the friend I should have been to you.”

Finally, the beautiful redhead calmed enough to be able to speak at least somewhat coherently. Tilting his head slightly, Jimin nuzzled his mouth against Jungkook’s ear, tears still slipping down his cheeks, as his breath hitched while he spoke. “Jungkookie-ah… I… I didn’t mean for that to happen, I… I had no idea… I had planned to be Mr. Park and spank you and it would be hot and sexy and then I’d make love to you, but then… all those feelings that I never got to express just pushed everything else out of the way.” He nestled himself closer into the younger boy’s embrace, sniffling and lifting a hand to wipe at his tears, while Jungkook did the same, their fingertips brushing over each other against the sweet redhead’s cheeks.

“I… you hurt me so badly, so many times, and I… I really couldn’t blame you, because I just kept right on pushing. I kept thinking that if I just tried a little harder; laughed a little louder at your jokes than anyone else; paid more attention to you when you were doing something cute; praised you more loudly than anyone else when you did something well; or bought you the candy or food you wanted whenever you said your parents didn’t give you your allowance, eventually, you would start to at least like me a little. And then, one day…” Jimin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, clinging even more tightly to Jungkook’s shirt. Gulping, he took another breath, then continued speaking, his voice tight and nearly too quiet to be heard, even with being whispered against the ravenette’s ear.

“That last summer, before I went to high school, you suddenly became so cruel, but only to me, like the idea of me finally being gone and unable to pester you just increased your animosity toward me. You went out of your way to do anything to me that would embarrass me in front of the other boys, and you’d all start laughing, with you laughing the loudest. They were all supposed to be my friends, but you turned them all against me, except Taeyong, who had been my friend before I met the rest of you. You never did anything nasty to me when he was around, because he’d stick up for me, and San would side with him, and then the other boys would start telling you to leave me alone, and you’d just scowl at me and walk away. But then, the next time, when Taeyong wasn’t around, you’d make sure to humiliate me even more, like you were making up for not being able to the first time. Like, you knew you could do whatever you wanted, and it wouldn’t matter, because the other boys weren’t going to tell anybody, and I never did, either. It was like knowing that gave you license to do your worst.”

“And then, you started to punch me when I’d try to talk to you, or sometimes even just sit too close to you, so I started sitting a couple of feet away. And, babo that I was, I was still trying to figure out how to get you to like me, and I just couldn’t understand what I was doing that was making you be so nasty to me. You were perfectly fine with everyone else, but sometimes I’d catch you staring at me, and it looked like you wished I would just become invisible, so you wouldn’t have to see my ugly face anymore, you just looked like you hated me so much. And I still tried, because I liked you so much… actually, I’d fallen in love with you. The last time I tried to talk to you, I tried to do it when the other guys weren’t too close, but as soon as you saw me walking toward you, you called them all over, and they crowded around us like we were going to fight, and all I wanted was to ask why I disgusted you so much. I was hoping if you would tell me, I could fix it…” Jimin gasped and pressed his face more tightly against the raven boy’s neck, crying softly and letting more of his anguish out, in order to be able to compose himself and finish speaking.

Jungkook sat in misery, listening to his beautiful angel cry his heart out over the things the ravenette had done to him, his arms tightening around the elder boy’s shivering shoulders and holding him as though to keep him from breaking into a billion pieces. The younger boy couldn’t help crying as he heard what he’d done, not ever having considered the consequences of his actions, or the hurt he was inflicting on more than the other boy’s body, but on his soul, as well. He wanted to take all the ache he’d caused Jimin and pour it into himself, to ensure the beautiful redhead wouldn’t feel it anymore, but he knew he couldn’t, just holding him as tightly as he could, and listened as the beauty was finally able to express his sorrow.

Another deep breath, and Jimin’s voice was still whisper soft, his breath warm as he whimpered the words against Jungkook’s ear. “I somehow worked up enough courage to say something, but I was so nervous, because I was pretty sure you were going to punch me, and I was pretty sure everyone would laugh, because they all thought you weren’t really hitting me as hard as it looked like you did, but they were wrong, and you were, and I would have bruises for days… but still, I asked… and I was so nervous, I stuttered… and not only did you punch me, but you taunted me, called me a queer freak… and you said that no-one would ever like me, that I was ugly and stupid. And then, when the other guys were starting to walk away, you turned around and you… you punched me again and pushed me down, and I… I fell on a piece of glass, and it cut through my clothes and into my leg.”

Jungkook blinked and shuddered, more tears slipping from his eyes as his own heart bled for that wound, and Jimin sniffled, and then continued. “I… I just waited until you guys were gone, before I got up, and you all kept looking back and laughing and calling me freak and ugly, and finally, when you guys were far enough away that you wouldn’t know how badly hurt I was, and you wouldn’t run back and punch or kick me again, I managed to get up and walk home. That was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done, because every time I took a step on that side, the glass would shift and I’d have to bite my hand to keep myself from screaming, and I was too afraid to take it out myself, since I didn’t know anything about that kind of stuff, and I was convinced if I did it, my leg would fall off, or I’d bleed to death on the sidewalk… heh… silly, I know, but, I was just a kid and I was in so much pain, I wasn’t thinking right. My mom took me to the hospital and I got twenty eight stitches in my leg, and ten in the back of my hand from where I kept biting it, and some cool looking bandages and a tetanus shot, which was not cool at all, and when my mom asked me what had happened, I told her I’d been trying to learn how to skateboard with my friends, and you’d all gone to the store to get some candy, and I was practicing alone, and fell, and didn’t know how long you guys would be gone, so I didn’t wait around and ask for your help… which kind of wasn’t really a lie.”

“She asked why I didn’t call her, but, when I fell, I landed on my phone and cracked the screen. She was so disappointed, because her and my dad had saved some money in order to get me that phone, so I would have a good one when I went to the new school. I felt more horrible about that then my leg, to be honest.” The beautiful redhead took another deep breath, the air hitching in his chest as he let it out slowly. “And I was so worried that the glass had injured something in my leg that would make me not be able to dance anymore, but, after a few weeks, once the stitches were out and it was healed well enough, I was able to get back into it. I… I still have the scar. And for a long time, I’d stand in front of the mirror and stare at that scar and remember all of it, and how much you hated me, and it would hurt so much, all over again, like it had just happened.”

“And the most horrible part about all of it was that I knew you wouldn’t even care, if you found out about it. Like, you’d just laugh and say I deserved it because I was ugly and stupid and weird and a freak. And for a long, long time, I believed everything you’d said. As I got older, I tried to tell myself that you didn’t mean it, you were just a kid, but man… you sure looked like you did, and you sounded like you did, and those punches and kicks, they felt like you did. And all I ever wanted was to be your friend, because I knew you’d never accept more than that. And I would have made myself be okay with just being friends, just so I could be near you.”

Jimin stopped speaking and continued to cry softly, and it took a while for Jungkook to gather enough nerve to speak. “I… I remember when that happened… and when we were all walking away, and you just kept lying there, I wanted to come back and make sure you were okay, but I knew the other guys would make fun of me, and I… I wasn’t confident enough back then to not need their approval. I felt really guilty, but I was too scared to put my own self out there and risk being ridiculed, too. If I had known you’d been hurt that bad, I would have come back and helped you, regardless of all that. I would have carried you home. Mianhaeyo, salangbad-a.” The ravenette tucked his fingertips under the beautiful redhead’s chin and gently urged him to lift his head, the two of them gazing at each other, tears slipping slowly down both of their faces, as he whispered softly, his lips brushing over the elder’s mouth. “I can’t take back what I did back then. But, I can spend every day from now on reminding you how exquisite you are in my eyes, and how much I love you, and how much I regret having been so mean to you. It’s no excuse, but, I was a dumb kid. I still have no idea why you liked me so much.”

Jimin smiled and lightly cupped Jungkook’s cheek in his hand, peering at the younger boy through his swollen eyelids. “You pabo, I liked you because you were so damned cute. And funny, and nice when you wanted to be, and helpful, and friendly. You were a great friend, to people you wanted to be friends with, and I just so happened to catch a crush, on top of wanting to be your friend. It took me a long time to learn how to hold back my feelings and be reserved and calm, so I wouldn’t scare anybody else who met me away.”

“Ah, Jiminie… I don’t want you to think you should be reserved and calm, no-one would be afraid of you, you are too amazing and beautiful. I also don’t want you to be reserved around me, because I want you to show me everything of yourself, without reservations. If you feel like throwing yourself at me and begging me to make love to you, I want you to do it, no matter where we are. And I want you to yell at me if you’re mad, and let me hold you if you’re sad about something, and let me help you pick out presents for your family for Christmas and you help me pick stuff out for my family, and shop for cute clothes for you to wear and maybe even let you shop for stuff for me to wear. I just want you to know that I want you to tell me anything you want to. You don’t have to tell me anything at all, but, if you think of something, don’t ever think that I won’t want to know. I might not always like something you tell me, although I can’t imagine what anything like that would be, but still… I don’t want you to worry about telling me anything. And, again, jeongmal mianhae, my Jiminie… I am so sorry for what I did to you. I love you so much; it kills me to know how much I hurt you.”


	40. Someone Has a Bit of a Sadistic Streak, hm?   And, Now What???

And now Jungkook was crying, hugging Jimin more tightly, and the two of them soothed each other with sweet words and soft kisses, until both of them felt calm enough to get up from the floor. Which is when Jungkook’s backside made it known that it was unhappy, too. “Ooooouch,” the gorgeous raven haired boy hissed, his hands immediately moving to rub his poor bottom as he looked at the wooden spoon and surreptitiously kicked it under the bed.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin said, “I saw that. Get it out from under there, it’s going in the cabinet with the hairbrush… if I have to feel that thing on my ass, you’re definitely feeling the spoon again, too…”

Offering the elder boy a sheepish grin, the younger boy got back on his knees and bent over, one hand on top of the mattress, while the other groped around under the bed, until he felt that hated implement. “I swear, people shouldn’t use kitchen utensils as punishment tools.”

“Give it to me,” Jimin said, holding out his hand, as he saw the wheels turning in the ravenette’s head, the younger boy contemplating ‘accidentally’ breaking the hated thing.

Jungkook blinked and looked at the beautiful redhead, taking in his suddenly strict expression, and the fact that he’d calmed down considerably, and was now standing there with his hand held out. “Oh, I… wasn’t going to… um, here…” the younger boy whispered softly, then held out the spoon, which was grabbed by the scarlet haired boy.

“Now, where were we? I think I’ve gotten that out of my system for now, and you still deserve more spanking, since I haven’t even started punishing you for lying and teasing me. Get back in position, you naughty boy, and this is going to hurt you a whole lot more than it will hurt me, I guarantee it.”

Jungkook winced and stood up, but just as he was getting ready to bend back over, Jimin stepped close and slipped an arm around his waist, pressing himself close against the raven boy’s body. “What color, baby?”

The ravenette smiled and nuzzled his lips against the beautiful redhead’s temple, his own arm slinking around the elder’s waist and pulling him in for a warm hug. “Green, Mr. Park… or can I call you Daddy, now?” The black haired boy smiled as he felt a frisson of lust shiver through the elder boy’s body, and Jimin nuzzled his mouth into the hollow of Jungkook’s neck, then whispered, “Daddy is going to punish his baby, then take care of him afterward. Be a good boy and bend over.”

“Yes, Daddy,” the raven boy replied, doing as he was told, his hands gripping the sheets and blanket, his eyes staring at his hands. He winced as he felt the redhead’s weight shift, then cried out as he felt the spoon start cracking against his ass again, his voice getting louder and more desperate with each further swat, until he was sobbing and screaming, and had collapsed onto the bed. His backside was still the perfect target in that position, and Jimin took full advantage of it, thrashing the younger boy vigorously, until Jungkook was hysterical, shrieking and bawling, his face buried in the covers.

Jimin finally stopped and studied the gorgeous black haired boy’s perfect ass, now marked with welts in the shape of the bowl of the spoon, and colored a bright cherry red. Licking his bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth, the beautiful redhead then sucked his pointer finger, moistening it thoroughly, and reaching down, he very gently slid it into Jungkook’s tight hole. As the ravenette writhed and sobbed, Jimin leaned over and whispered in his ear, “This is what it felt like for me last night, baby… it hurt so bad, but when you did this to me, I couldn’t get enough..” He slowly eased his finger in and out of the younger boy’s tight heat, continuing for a few long moments, until the gorgeous ravenette was moaning and whimpering, tears still slipping down his face in response to the furnace burning in his buttocks.

“Do you think you’ve had enough, baby?” Jimin whispered softly, still holding the spoon and continuing to carefully finger the younger boy.

“Y-yes, Daddy… I’ve… I’ve had enough…” Jungkook moaned, his belly beginning to tighten as the lewd fingering registered throughout his body and his cock began to twitch to life between his legs, quickly hardening and pressing against the mattress under his hips.

“I don’t know, baby… after you spanked me hard last night, you used the hairbrush on me… maybe I should use that on you, too… think you could handle it as well as I did?” Jimin lightly tapped the spoon against Jungkook’s backside, eliciting a whine from the beautiful boy. Leaning close again, and still gently fingering that tight hole, he whispered, “What color, baby?”

“R-red, D-daddy… I… my heart can’t take any more right now… I just need you to love me… I’m so sad about what I did… please… just love me…” The gorgeous raven boy turned his head into the covers gripped tightly between his hands and sobbed, his entire frame shaking with the force of his cries, shuddering with terrible shame.

“Oh baby, shhh,.” The beautiful redhead set the spoon on the bed next to where the ravenette lay and slowly began caressing the younger’s strong back under the tee shirt he still wore. “It’s okay, baby, you stay right here, I’m going to get that cream, I don’t want you to hurt anymore, okay? I’ll spank you and let you feel it for longer another time, but right now, I want to make love to you, and I want it to feel good.”

“Okay… Daddy…” Jungkook answered, still weeping, although as Jimin’s voice and warm touch calmed him, his soft whimpers turned to quiet moans, his body gradually remembering his cock throbbing between his belly and the mattress, and he slowly rubbed himself against the sheets and blankets.

“Good boy, I love you, baby, I’ll be right back.” Jimin gently withdrew his finger out of the ravenette, then set the spoon on the nightstand and went over to the sink to get the large jar of cream. “This stuff is amazing, I never heard of anything like this before. Where did you find it?” The jar had no label and was opaque, so it was impossible to see the contents, although all it appeared to be was a white substance, similar to cold cream.

“It’s something my family has made for generations. It’s kind of a family secret and my mom and dad don’t sell it, and I wouldn’t have used it on you, if I didn’t know we were going to be together. I never used it on anyone else, because we don’t want a bunch of people starting to clamor for it… it’s probably not entirely legal, considering some of the ingredients… which I’m not going to tell you, because I don’t even know most of them. It’s the females in the family that keep the secret.” Jungkook sighed softly as he felt the first dab of the cool cream on his painful ass, another relieved sigh passing his parted lips as whatever the ingredients were started to work their magic.

“Are you starting to feel better, baby?” Jimin murmured, watching as he slowly slathered the cream onto the ravenette’s breathtaking cheeks. “Fuck, baby… you are exactly as glorious as I thought you’d be, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, and everywhere in between.” As the beautiful redhead gently rubbed the cream into Jungkook’s now soothed flesh, the ravenette moaned and shuddered, goosebumps rising along the backs of his thighs and all the way up to his shoulders.

“Jimin-ah… I want you to claim me, but, I’m done being baby for now… even still… please be gentle… you’re my first…” Jungkook lifted himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at the elder boy, the ravenette still bent over the bed, although once he’d cast a glance at the beautiful redhead, he stood up and turned around to sit on the edge of the mattress, tilting his head slightly in consternation due to the expression on the other’s face. “Jiminie? Are you angry at me for not wanting to be bottom any longer today? I hope not, because although I like it sometimes, I usually can’t do it for very long, and it’s just too uncomfortable to try to pretend, when…”

Jimin looked flabbergasted, and he stood there for another moment, then frowned and asked, “Did you say you’re a virgin?”

Jungkook blinked again, now beginning to look alarmed, but he nodded his head and replied, quietly, “When it comes to that kind of sex, yeh, I am… I mean, I only ever went all the way with one girl, and she was my girlfriend during ninth grade, but then she moved, and there were a few girls in high school who I fooled around with and we had fun, but, it wasn’t anything serious, and I didn’t go all the way with them, but I never met a boy I was attracted to, after you left. And I never felt comfortable buying those kind of toys either, it just seemed too strange to do it to myself.”

The ravenette realized he was babbling and blushed, closing his mouth with a click of his teeth, and watching the beautiful redhead for more of an indication of what was happening. _{{Shit, I shouldn’t have told him, I knew it… he thought I was this big playboy and knew everything and he probably wanted to be rough with me after everything I did to him last night and the stuff I did to him when I hurt him, like, I guess maybe revenge sex, but now he probably feels like he shouldn’t, and now he doesn’t even want to… wait, Jungkook, before you let yourself get all freaked out, just calm down and let Jimin tell you what he’s feeling… maybe he’s just nervous because he hasn’t had a virgin before… at least, maybe he hasn’t, we haven’t even talked about that stuff very much …}}_

Jimin closed the jar of cream and took it over to the sink, not saying anything, while Jungkook remained sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the older boy carefully, while worrying at his lower lip with his white teeth. _{{Holy fucking hell, Jeon Jungkook, THE Jeon Jungkook, is a fucking virgin, and he wants me to be his first… seriously… how is that even possible… he wants me to... holy shit, I’m going to be his first… daebak…”_ The beautiful redhead took his time putting the cream away, then, without a word or a glance toward the bed where the magnificent raven boy waited, he went in the little room with the toilet, and closed the door. He ended up having to go, but, he’d initially gone in there just to get a little bit of space and slow his galloping thoughts.

After he washed his hands and face, he stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself again, shocked to realize that it hadn’t even been a full twenty four hours since he was standing right here just like this the first time, and he contemplated everything that had happened so far, and what the two of them had discussed and confessed and done to each other, and for a moment, he panicked, almost ready to race out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and out of the house, and get away from the whole situation. _{{Everything has happened so fast… I’ve never had anyone do those things to me like he did… in public places, and not care about it… spanking and the way he fucks me with his tongue… and his fingers… and his cock… jesu…}}_ Jimin sat on the seat of the toilet and placed his elbows on his thighs, then dropped his face into his hands, shaking his head slightly. _{{You thought he hated you… what if he still does and this is all a joke… or a bet… and in a couple of days he’s going to tell you to go to hell… or worse, after a few months, once you’re even more devoted to him then you already are… I… I don’t think I could handle something like that again… fuck, what am I going to do…}}_

__


	41. How Could I Ever Blame You For Anything?

Jungkook sat on the bed and watched as Jimin walked away from him, feeling as though there was a rubber band stretching between them, tugging at the ravenette’s heart the farther away the beautiful redhead went from him, but he didn’t speak, intending to give the beauty time to explain, although he didn’t understand what was happening. And then, without a single word or glance, Jimin had gone into the small room and closed the door, then locked it, the click of the lock like a scissors cutting the connection between them, and the dark haired boy would have sworn he could feel the moment it happened, and the rubber band snapped back and opened a crack in his heart.

 _{{He’s just getting ready, most likely had to… hm, oh, I should go too, really fast, hopefully he won’t come out before I get back.}}_ Jungkook quickly got up and ran downstairs, used the facilities and washed his hands, then ran back up, a little disappointed when he saw the bed was empty, but also happy that he’d be waiting when Jimin walked out. He flopped back on the bed and lay there for a few more minutes, waiting and watching, sitting back up and smiling expectantly when he heard the water in the sink turn off, anticipating the door opening and his beautiful angel to step out and come to him.

But, there was nothing. No sound, no unlocking of that door that felt like an endless wall between them, in the younger boy’s mind, and after another minute, which he counted in seconds while watching the timer on his phone, he stood up and pulled up his shorts, then slowly walked toward the little room and stopped outside the door. Lifting his hand, intending to knock, he hesitated, wondering if he’d done something wrong by asking the redhead what he had. He stood there indecisively for another thirty seconds, again watching them countdown on his phone timer, then turned away and began to head down the stairs, slowly enough that he could keep looking at the door as he walked past it on the staircase, thinking if he just kept looking, it would open, and everything would be okay, and he continued to glance back up at it as he reached the first floor.

Sighing softly, tears beginning to slip from his gorgeous eyes, he retrieved Jimin’s clothes from the laundry room, now clean and freshly folded since he’d washed and dried a load before his mom had come to fix breakfast, and quietly ascended the stairs again, then tiptoed to stand in front of the door of the small room, and listened, but he heard nothing behind it, and it still wasn’t opening. Sobbing softly, afraid to knock on the door now and hear the answer he already knew would be given if he asked what was wrong, Jungkook set the clothes in front of the door, then quickly and silently went back down stairs, not looking back now. _{{Why would he want to do that, you gaegumeong? Didn’t you hear everything he said? How horribly you hurt him, and… that’s why he was with someone who hurt him… and then he was upset that you are a virgin… of course he’d be upset, you led him to believe you were so experienced, and then he finds out you’re just a baby… of course he doesn’t want to have to spend the time to teach you stuff, why would he? Ha, Jeon Jungkook, you’re such a babo, you are worthless, what you did was unforgiveable, no wonder he ran in there without saying anything. You know he’s waiting to make sure you’re not around to hassle him about why_ _, before he can leave… better hurry and get out of here, so he can get back home.}}_

Swiping at his tears as more spilled down his cheeks, he picked up Jimin’s backpack from next to the couch and set it near the door to the garage, next to his shoes, then set a set of car keys on top of it. Taking a piece of paper and a pen, he sat at the kitchen counter and wrote a long note, long enough that he had been hoping the whole time that the bathroom door would open and Jimin would come out and he’d be wrong about what he was thinking, so he could tear the paper up and throw it away, but it never did, and the house was silent and felt bone chillingly cold to the raven boy. When he was finished writing, he folded the paper in half and placed it under the keys, then walked to the sliding glass door at the back of the house. He turned his head and looked up for a last time toward where he knew the small room was upstairs, still not having heard a single sound from behind that door, then slipped out of the house and walked off the deck and around the corner, where he would be concealed from the windows. Sitting down on the ground, he curled his arms around his knees and rested his forehead on them, then cried as he felt his heart splinter and break apart.

Jimin spent a long time convincing himself that this wasn’t a prank, and the ravenette wasn’t leading him on in order to humiliate and hurt him, and that he was worthy of being the boyfriend of Jeon Jungkook, and looking at himself in the mirror critically, finding every flaw and wrinkle and what he thought were bits of flab, but then he thought of everything the magnificent black haired boy had been saying to him since yesterday, the sweet and sexy things, the silly things, the deep, loving things… the apologies for hurting him, until finally, one thing Jungkook had said to him came to his memory, like a bright light chasing away the frightening darkness. _"Ah, my beautiful Jiminie, I am sorry it took me so long to realize how much I needed you, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the time I lost."_ The ravenette had thought Jimin was asleep when he’d whispered those words, but the beautiful redhead had still been just awake enough to hear them, and now, he smiled happily, remembering.

Of all the things the younger boy said, that statement made the beautiful redhead realize that Jungkook needed him as much as he needed the raven boy, and Jimin stood up and quickly went to the door, unlocking and opening it, with the full intention of racing over to the bed and flinging himself onto the younger boy, and ravishing him until he was exhausted, the way the gorgeous dark haired boy had done to him last night. Except, he was stopped by the sight of his clothes lying clean and neatly folded in front of the door, and when he looked, Jungkook wasn’t in the bed.

“Jungkook-ah?” Jimin called, walking toward the bed and looking around the room, in case the younger boy was in the bath or one of the massage chairs, then heading over toward the window wall that looked out onto the deck, to see if he was sitting in one of the chairs, but he was not on this floor. _{{Hm, he must be downstairs eating more bacon… that pabo, if he eats it all, I’m going to be so mad!!!}}_ The beautiful redhead giggled, then ran quickly down the stairs and looked around, grinning happily as he got ready to pretend to scold the ravenette for sneaking more bacon and not waiting for him, frowning when he realized he wasn’t in sight. The redhead checked the laundry room, and the downstairs bathroom, and thought maybe he should check the garage.

As he walked toward the garage door, he saw his backpack and shoes, then realized there was a set of keys sitting on top of his things, and a note being weighed down by the keys. Picking up the keys, he took the note, unfolded it, and began to read:

_My Dearest Jimin-ah,_

_I am so sorry that I did those terrible things to you when we were young, and I was awful. I’ve loved you for so long, but I could never tell you, I was so scared you’d suddenly decide you didn’t want me, once you got what you’d been chasing, or once you really got to know me, and I was afraid of being in love with a boy, after I heard people saying bad things about it, and when I finally worked up the courage to ask you out on a date, I obviously had an aneurism or something, because that was when I pushed you down and you got the glass stuck in your leg. And then you went to high school and we never hung out anymore, and every time I saw you after that, I could never get you to stay long enough for my stupid brain to spit out the words I so desperately wanted to say. And now, when I’ve finally had the chance, I did something to ruin it. I'm sorry I led you to believe that I have more experience than I do, but if that's not why you're upset, then I don’t know what it is, but whatever it is, it must be pretty bad for you to hide from me, and lock the door between us, and not let me know that we were okay._

_I don’t blame you, I could never blame you for anything. I blame me. I blame me for every single bad thing that ever happened to you in your life, because of how I treated you back then, when you needed people to believe in you the most. I believed in you, Jimin-ah, I’ve always believed in you, I just didn’t know how to say it without opening myself up to something else that I wasn’t sure I could handle._

_I’ve seen you dance, have I ever told you that? I don’t think I have, and I don’t think you saw me sitting in the audience, but, I’ve gone to many of your performances over the years. I always wanted to come backstage and congratulate you and maybe, somehow convince you that I wasn’t the rotten human being I was before, and have you fall in love with me, but I never had the courage. And then, there you were, on the quad, and I realized, after you said those things when you saw me, that I should stop trying to find you, because you were very definitely over me._

_And then I saw you in the halls, obviously trying to find a way to somehow bump into me, and I was so thrilled, because I knew I had another chance, but I also knew that if I didn’t take it, it would probably be the last one forever, and then, that chance came, in the locker room, and at first, I swore I was having a wonderful dream. But you weren’t a dream. And I was so… I don’t even know a word to express how happy I was, how grateful, my heart exploded from being in love with you and finally hearing you say it back._

_And now, I know you didn’t feel the same after all, and you only wanted me to know what you’ve felt like for so many years, and what better way than by convincing me you wanted to be with me, and that you loved me as much as I love you, and then rejecting me. At my most vulnerable, you abandoned me, just like I abandoned you that day, when you needed me. I can’t even be angry at you, because I deserve it._

_So, I just want to thank you for giving me the best hours of my life, even if you really didn’t feel anything but contempt for me. I don’t know how you managed to be with me like we were, and not show how you really felt, I know I couldn’t do it, I do not have a poker face. But now, I know how you feel, and, I don’t blame you. I am so, so sorry for what I did to you for so long, and if I could go back and change it all, I would. I would change it so I wasn’t so afraid, and I would be able to tell you how I felt about you, and we could have had all those years together, and we’d be happy._

_At least, that’s what I’ll tell myself, for cold comfort, whenever I think about you. I’ll never forget you, Jiminie. I’ll love you for the rest of my life, and there won’t be anyone else, there never could be, not after I finally had you in my arms and in my heart. I told you, I would never leave you, unless you wanted me to, and I meant it. I told you that I needed you, and I meant that too. I would fight for you, for us, if I thought it would matter, but I know all it would do is make you loathe me more, if that’s even possible._

_So, again, thank you for giving me the past hours, so I can remember them for the rest of my life, and even though I know it’s not true, I’ll pretend they meant something to you, too. Saranghae, Jimin-ah, jeongmal mianhae I didn’t tell you that sooner, before it was too late._

_Anyway, the keys are for my car, you can take it back to school and if you wouldn’t mind, leave the keys with the guard at the gate, and please tell him I’ll come pick them up by Monday at the latest. If you don’t want to do that, you can leave them in the car, it will probably be okay until I can get over there and pick it up. I’ll ask to change my locker to another row away from yours, so you won’t have to see me again, and I’ll make sure to stay away, if I see you somewhere._

_I hope, with all my heart, that you find happiness and love, and that you spend the rest of your days with someone who cherishes and values you the way you should be. I hope whoever he is, he’s good enough for you, because you are an angel, and you deserve anything and everything that you could possibly want or need._

_Goodbye, beautiful. I hope, if you ever think of me, that someday you can forgive me. I don’t expect you to contact me or anything, it would just be nice to imagine you not hating me so much._

_Thank you for everything._

_Saranghe, Jimin-ah, mian haeyo, jeongmal mianhae, yongseo haejwo._

_Yours forever and always, Jungkook_

__


	42. I Would Die, If It Would Heal You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends the first big angsty thing. There will be other emotional stuff, but it shouldn't be too bad, I'll warn ya'll if I think it might hurt anyone's hearts. <3

By the time Jimin was finished reading the letter, he was sitting on the floor of the kitchen with his back pressed against the edge of the counter, his hands shaking so badly, he almost couldn’t hold the paper steady to read the rest of the words. He sat there and read a second time, then started a third, his hand over his mouth to hold in his sobs, forcing himself to stay calm until he’d finished, when he heard the sound of the sliding glass door opening. He froze for a moment, afraid it was Jungkook’s mother and she would find him hiding like he was a thief, but then he heard a whimper in a deeper voice, and the beautiful redhead quickly stood up, turning to look over toward where Jungkook now stood, the younger boy immediately coming to a halt when he realized he wasn’t alone in the house.

The gorgeous raven haired boy was barely keeping it together, and the sight of his beautiful angel just about killed him, but, he fought his grief back and bowed low to the elder boy, shivering from the chill in the air as the shorts and tee shirt he was wearing were not nearly warm enough for a mid-October morning. His voice was barely loud enough for Jimin to hear as the ravenette gasped, “Jeongmal mianhae, hyung, I thought you would be gone by now, otherwise I would have waited longer to come inside. I will go back out, so you can have peace before you depart.” He straightened up and turned around to flee, when Jimin’s voice stopped him. “Jungkook-ah…” Jungkook remained silent for a moment, his back to the beautiful redhead, his head hanging low, shoulders slumped in anguish, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he desperately held in the ache that was quickly destroying his soul, then he whispered, “You should yell at me, hyung. You should curse me and scream at me and tell me what a detestable piece of shit I am, for what I did to you. I deserve it. Let it out on me, so you can find someone who won’t hurt you like that again, and so when you do meet someone else, they won’t have to pay for what I did to you.”

“Jungkook-ah,” Jimin gasped, walking closer to the younger, until he was able to slide his hands around the raven boy’s waist. “Kookie-ah… I am the one who is sorry, so very sorry. I didn’t mean for you to think I was abandoning you, I would never, and I love you more than life, I just… I know it sounds really dumb nowadays, but, taking someone’s virginity still means something to me… and I didn’t want you to give me yours without me knowing for certain that… that I was… that I was worthy to have you offer it to me. I am not as perfect as you think I am, and I’ll tell you more of what happened to me another time, but, when I realized what a big step you were taking, after such a short time with me, I got scared that I would do something that would hurt your heart and make you regret it. I didn’t think I was good enough. I had to get past those thoughts and remember that you said you needed me, and I know I need you, and I had to remember that this isn’t just my feelings in this relationship, it’s both of our feelings.”

As he’d been talking, Jungkook had started to collapse, and by the time Jimin had said that last word, the two of them were on the floor in front of the open sliding door, Jimin sitting with his legs straight out and Jungkook between his legs, turned sideways toward him and curled against him like a child, sobbing softly as the beautiful redhead gently soothed him, both of them shivering from the cool air wafting in the open doorway, but neither caring.

“Jungkook-ah… you keep telling me that you aren’t going anywhere without me… and I’m telling you now, the same is true for me. I will never go anywhere without you. You are mine, and I am yours, and we will work through the feelings about the past together, and I swear to you, I will never walk away from you without at least saying something to you, even if it’s to tell you to go fuck yourself because you pissed me off. Of course, then I’ll also say I love you right after, so you’ll know I was pissed, but you’ll also know that we were okay.”

Jungkook had begun to calm down, clinging tightly to the older boy, and when he said the last sentence, the ravenette couldn’t help but giggle, his sense of humor unsuppressed. “Believe me, if guys could figure out how to fuck themselves when someone told them that, the population would die out, because they’d believe they wouldn’t need women anymore…”

“Aish, you pabo, that’s just silly,” Jimin replied, lightly hitting the ravenette’s arm, then gently lifting Jungkook's chin and nuzzling a kiss against the younger boy’s lips. “Come with me to bed, jagiya, let me take care of your heart.”

“I don’t want to move,” Jungkook croaked, his voice unsteady. He nestled closer to Jimin, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s waist, and Jimin snuggled with the ravenette. “Baby, the floor is too hard… can we at least move to the couch?” The beautiful redhead tried to nudge the raven boy in that direction, a warm smile curving his lips as the younger grumped softly, but began to stir.

“Oh sure, fine, let me get all comfortable, then make me move…” Jungkook placed a hand on Jimin’s leg as they started to disentangle themselves, lifting his dazzling dark eyes and meeting the dark hazel gaze of the beautiful redhead. "Let’s not ever do this again, okay? Not like this… I… I wanted to die… I couldn’t imagine one second of my life without you in it, now that you’ve been here…” His eyes filled with tears again, and he sniffled, and when he blinked, a few more diamond tears trickled down his cheeks.

“Kook-ah,” Jimin replied, lifting his hands and gently pressing them to the ravenette’s face, brushing away the tears with his thumb tips, “I promise, never again. I will remind myself that if I am feeling uncertain, you probably are too, and I will talk to you about it, rather than trying to work through it on my own. I’ve spent a long time in my own head; it’s hard to let someone else in, even if I want to.” He pulled the younger boy close by grasping the collar of his tee shirt and tugging him near, and then pressed a much more needful kiss against the younger boy’s lips. “I… we need to… pl-please Kookie, let’s go upstairs…” The kiss deepened and soon, the two of them were moaning and clinging tightly to each other.


	43. I Will Cherish You As Often As You'll Let Me - I'll Never Let You Stop

Jimin broke the kiss, but before the beautiful redhead could say anything further, Jungkook had pushed him back onto the floor, his hands cradling the back of the ethereal angel’s head, and the ravenette was slowly rolling his hips, his knees between the elder boy’s thighs, pushing them apart to give him better access to rub their members together through their shorts. “Want me to fuck you on the floor, baby? Then we can go upstairs and you can have me?” After saying that, the dark haired boy nuzzled his mouth into the hollow of Jimin’s neck, driving him to distraction and causing his cock to harden immediately.

“Fuck… ah fuck, Jungkookie… baby… Daddyyyyyyyessssss…” Jimin writhed underneath Jungkook, now forcefully pushing his hips up against the raven boy’s, and spreading his legs wider, his feet flat on the floor, the better to lift his hips off the floor and beg for more.

“Mmmmm, there he is, my beautiful baby boy… such a good boy for Daddy…” He spent a few more minutes licking and sucking at the elder’s sweet spot, until Jimin was whimpering and begging softly, trying not to be too loud, since they were still in front of the wide open sliding door. “Mmmm, I think my baby boy is needy for Daddy’s cock… and I need to be inside you, baby…”

Lifting himself up on one arm, he rolled Jimin over onto his belly, and moved to press his knees between the elder’s thighs. Lowering the hand that wasn’t holding himself up, Jungkook began to fondle and squeeze the beautiful redhead’s ass cheeks through the shorts he was wearing, then lifted himself and sat back on his heels, gripping Jimin’s hips and pulling him back so he was on his elbows and knees, his perfectly shaped ass up in the air. “Such a good boy,” Jungkook murmured softly, continuing to knead the beauty’s round globes, and slowly letting the tips of his thumbs slide toward the cleft between them, to gently start teasing against the elder’s tight hole through the thin fabric.

“Ah… ah Kookie-ah… Daddy… fuck… I love that… I love when you do that to me… da joh-a… ohhhhhh…” Jimin gripped his hands together on the floor, fingers intertwined, and pressed his forehead against his wrists, giving in to the younger boy’s gentle touch, arching his back and rolling his hips, his legs spread wide to allow complete access for whatever Jungkook wanted to do.

The ravenette teased the sweet elder for a short while, his expression beginning to lighten again, as he watched his beloved tremble under his soft caresses, until finally, he stopped, a quiet murmur of complaint issuing from Jimin’s lips at the cessation of the gentle stimulation. Chuckling softly and lightly pinching one of those adorable bottom cheeks, Jungkook then tucked his fingertips under the waistband of the shorts, and oh so slowly began to slide them down off the redhead’s hips and over the perfect curve of his breathtaking ass. A low moan passed Jungkook’s lips as he watched the sweet flesh be revealed, the tease of taking his time causing his own ardent desires to burn hotter with each millimeter that was uncovered, and when he had bared Jimin to mid-thigh, the dark haired boy again brushed his thumb tips over that tight, sensitive place bringing sweet gasps and trills from his lover’s lips.

The delightful torment lasted a little longer, while Jungkook watched his thumbs caressing softly over that entrance to the heated depths, and when he heard Jimin’s cries and gasps getting louder and more fervent, the gorgeous dark haired boy moved his thumbs, leaned forward, and delicately licked the flat of his tongue over the pink rosebud, then tenderly began to press the thick muscle inside.

“FuccccckkkkkkkkDaddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… da joh-aaaaa…. da johhhhh-aaaaaaaaaa… meomcuji maseyo… pleassseeeee...” Jimin’s control once more began to fragment, and he moaned more loudly still, begging with his body and his voice for the stunning raven haired boy to continue, and Jungkook obliged, deliberately taking his time, building up the craving inside the elder boy’s belly, alternately lightly licking and tickling the tight pucker with the tip of his tongue, then lazily pushing it inside and fucking him with it gently.

At some point, Jungkook reached between the redhead’s legs to curl his fingers around the scarlet haired boy’s thick shaft, and begin stroking him, his movements unhurried and gentle. And finally, when he heard his beautiful angel’s voice begin to rise and felt the throbbing in his cock, signaling his impending climax, Jungkook stopped the stroking and the tonguing, slowly, in order to give Jimin the chance to cool off a bit, and the raven boy knelt up behind the sweet beauty and whispered, “Get up on your hands and knees, baby.”

Jimin shivered at the hushed sound of Jungkook’s voice, the softness in his touch, and he pushed himself from his elbows to his hands, his head hanging down, eyes closed, as he let the delicious pleasure being gifted to him by the dark haired beauty wash through him in slow, sensuous waves. “Jungkook-ah… you make me… make me… never want to stop doing this… you make me feel… so wanted and perfect…”

Jungkook’s lips curved into a sweet smile and he placed his hands on Jimin’s hips, and then pressed his cock tip against the redhead’s tight entrance. “I’m going to enter without lube, baby, but I made you pretty wet and ready… still, tell me if it hurts too much, and I’ll stop and we can go to bed and use lube, okay?” He waited until the beautiful elder nodded his head, and slowly pushed, going as carefully as he possible could, listening for cues from the sweet boy in front of him, in case he needed to slow down or pull back completely, his dark gaze focused on the place where his cock was slowly disappearing into the beautiful redhead, his voice hitching slightly as he whispered, “Fuck baby… watching you take me… is so fucking hot… I love you so much, Jimin-ah. You feel so good wrapped around my dick…”

Jimin winced and groaned softly as he felt himself being stretched by the dark haired boy’s tip, then gasped and cried out softly when he felt it push past his entrance, although when Jungkook murmured a quiet question of whether he needed to wait or stop, the ethereal angel shook his head and whispered back, “Just go slow, Kookie-ah… the way you’re doing it is perfect. I’m still sore, but I need this… I need you… so bad…”

The patience and care that Jungkook gave to his lover allowed him to continue slipping in with very little pain for the elder boy, until finally, he was seated fully inside the hot depths, and he stopped to let Jimin adjust and relax a bit. “Tell me when you want me to move, baby,” the raven boy whispered, still rubbing his one hand up and down along the red haired boy’s length, his other hand stroking soothingly over the beautiful angel’s hip and down to the outside of his thigh, the contact warm and loving, and bringing a small smile to Jimin’s lips.

After a few seconds, the redhead murmured that he was ready, and the ravenette began a slow, but steady rhythm, still listening to the soft sounds from the gorgeous scarlet haired boy in case he was causing him more pain, wanting to bring him only sweet release. Jungkook continued the deliberate and careful strokes in and out; building up the heat between them, groaning softly as he felt his balls begin to tighten and the knot in his belly begin to grow. “Fuck, Jimin-ah… I’ve never… never gotten so close to an orgasm by going this slow with anyone… your entire being brings me ecstasy, just being allowed to touch you like this, to hear your sweet moans and gasps and soft words of love, and even your screams of pure lust and abandon… I never want to stop making love to you.”

“I’ll never let you stop, Kook-ah,” Jimin moaned back softly, curling his toes and pressing them against the outside of Jungkook’s calves. “Kookie… oh god… I’m going to… I’m going to cum… go… go a little faster, Daddy… please…” A low shudder inched up the redhead’s spine and the dark haired boy blinked, then smiled softly, as he watched gooseflesh chase along the skin of the beauty’s back.

“Anything for you, beautiful,” Jungkook replied, as he released his grasp on the redhead’s cock then gripped both of his hips a little tighter, carefully but firmly, and began to slide in and out faster, his precum slicking the walls of Jimin’s tight, hot tunnel. The two of them were very quickly right at the edge of their highs, and with a few last, quick thrusts, both of them released, Jimin’s sperm squirting onto the floor, Jungkook’s filling the beautiful angel’s ass.

“Fuckkkkkk, that felt so good, Kookie… I think I may never stop being blown away at how amazing you make me feel, and the fact that you’re so soft with me, sometimes. I… I really like that… that you don’t always want to be rough…” He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at the ravenette, and although he didn’t intend it to, the way he looked when he did it made Jungkook groan and thrust again, pushing himself as deeply inside the beautiful red head as he could, his hands gripping his hips a little more tightly to pull him back. “Ooooohhhhhhhhhgodddddddd…” Jimin moaned, shuddering again as his internal muscles clenched around Jungkook’s shaft, and the red haired elder’s cock jumped and twitched below his belly.

“Mmmm, it’s you that does it to me, angel,” Jungkook replied, slowly backing up and gently slipping himself out of the beauty’s tight ass, and unable to keep himself from brushing his thumb over the tight hole that was now dribbling a bit of his cum out of it. “You make me want to treasure you, and give you everything you ask for. You are so fucking sexy… and adorable… and incredible. I am having such a hard time believing that you’re real, and you’re here, with me.” The dark-haired boy slowly stood up, then helped the beautiful redhead get up from the floor, before closing the sliding glass door, both of them realizing just how chilled their skin was from the air that had been coming in. “Mmm, let’s go upstairs and I’ll clean us up, and then we can snuggle a bit under the covers, yeh?”

Once they’d gotten up the stairs and clean, they were lying in bed, murmuring quietly to each other about their plans for the rest of the day, when Jimin nodded his head at something Jungkook had said, and then yawned. Cuddling close into Jungkook’s chest, the redhead tucked his face into the front of the ravenette’s neck and slid his arms and legs over and around the younger boy, until the two of them were snuggled together and it was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and one began. “I’m kinda sleepy, Jungkookie-ah…”

“Mmm… I’m feeling a little drowsy too, beautiful.” Jungkook whispered after his own yawn was caused by the sweet redhead’s, and he lightly tickled the elder boy. “Let’s take a little nap. Dinner is usually around seven, and it shouldn’t take too long at the dorm to get your clothes for the weekend and Monday. Of course, if you wanted to walk around in your dance shorts or your birthday suit, I’d be fine with that, but I’m pretty sure that even as open minded as my parents are, they wouldn’t be all that happy with you coming to dinner naked.”

He grinned and nuzzled the tip of his nose against Jimin’s, who giggled and rolled his eyes. “Well, I do have the clothes I was wearing yesterday, too, although I’d prefer not to wear the same outfit without washing it. I would like to have something nicer for tonight, too.”

“Then we will definitely make a trip over there once we wake up, although you don’t need to dress up for my family, we rarely have formal dinners, unless it’s a special occasion, and I would definitely let you know about that ahead of time.” Jungkook snuggled Jimin closer and smiled happily, the crack in his heart that had been opened by the small click of the lock on the door beginning to heal, as the two of them dropped into a light sleep.


	44. The Big Cat Under The Covers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has occurred to me that maybe I should have made some qualifying statements at the beginning of this story, because as I'm writing it, I'm thinking of questions that some people might have, regarding the amount of sex that keeps going on... although when I first started writing it, I hadn't expected the story to be this long and still continuing, so it wouldn't have seemed like that much... 😉 (Ugh, I just discovered that I had forgotten to post a couple of the chapters, but I had posted the ones after them, so if anyone was reading and getting confused, sorry about that... 33 and 34 for sure, and maybe 35... so sorry) 😤
> 
> Anyway, first of all, this is entirely a work of fiction, so, there are things that are happening that wouldn't be possible irl, such as the miraculous healing cream (although I do wish it was real 😁), and there are things happening that wouldn't happen even if they are possible, but, again, it's fiction and it's coming directly out of my weird, kinky little mind, so, don't put too much stock in the 'reality', and enjoy it for what it is, which is basically something I'm writing because it's enjoyable for me to go back and read it 😊
> 
> Also, having been a teenager for a time, ages and ages ago, I still remember being insatiable with my boyfriend, and spending weekends when I was at college, at a hotel with him, going at it like rabbits, until I was too sore to do it anymore (boy, would a healing cream have come in handy, then...🤤), and even after I was too sore, I still wanted more of him. And, my spanking kink was pretty involved, as well, so yeah, as much as JM and JK are having/talking about sex and spanking, that part I could see happening irl, since it's real to me. (I don't mean I could necessarily see the two of them being like this in real life, but my characters are, and it's because of my own experiences).
> 
> Also, I tend to write in stream of consciousness, and I let the characters direct the story, so while I might have an idea of where I want the action to go, it might get off track a bit, before I can wrangle it back into the idea I was thinking of (that part where Jimin screamed at JK about being the love of his life and breaking his heart was one of those instances, it totally came out of left field, and I was a bit shocked when I went back and read it.) I do try to keep continuity, however, so when I go back to edit, before I post the chapters, I re-read them a couple of times to see if what's happening makes sense to me. Which doesn't necessarily mean it will make sense to everyone else, because sometimes I think in strange ways, but for the most part, I feel like I'm being pretty successful with it. And, if I notice something doesn't look right, but I want to keep that part and use it, I'll put it aside and place it somewhere else.
> 
> Then, there are other parts that I've written, but decided they wouldn't fit as part of the actual story, and I am considering whether to make those into one shots - they're actually other versions of things that do happen in the story, but they're either a bit more intense than I think either character is really ready for yet, or, I wrote it, then decided I wanted to take the action in a different direction. If I do decide to post those as one shots, I'll do them later.
> 
> I hope that anyone who is reading this is still enjoying it, because I'm still enjoying writing it... it's so crazy, I have all of these scene ideas... I've never actually had this happen before when I was writing, so it's very interesting to me. Normally, my stories have all been one shots and done. I'm pretty proud of what I've done with it so far. 😊
> 
> Thank you for reading. 💖

Jimin was lying completely naked on the big, incredibly cloud-like, horribly ugly couch, surrounded by pillows, with a young snow leopard sprawled over his legs that was lapping gently at his thigh. Strangely enough, the normally rough tongue wasn’t rough at all, and the licking was sweet and pleasurable. The beautiful redhead turned his head to look at the ravenette who was walking toward the couch in nothing but some interesting jewelry that was dripping with jewels over his hips, a few of the longer chains looped and draped over his cock and his flawless backside. He was carrying a tray with a pitcher of sweet juice, a couple of glasses, a large plate of meats, cheeses, fruits, and some little bread rounds, for the two of them to enjoy with each other, and he sat on the couch beside the beautiful angel, then set the tray on the table and leaned over to offer a deep, loving kiss to him, while handing a few pieces of roast beef to the purring big cat. “Mmm, you taste sweet, like you’ve been sampling the juice, baby,” Jimin murmured to him, “drink some more, and kiss me again.”

Just as Jungkook sat up to pour some of the juice in the glass, Jimin realized that everything was fading around him, and he slowly blinked open his eyes, looking around and coming back to reality. _{{Man, that was a weird dream… hot, but weird, that jewelry Kookie was wearing, I have got to figure out where to find that, or how to get it made… jesu…and how did we have a snow leopard? I wonder what was in the pancake syrup at breakfast…}}_ He turned his head to look at the raven haired boy lying beside him, but again, no raven haired boy. _{{I swear that boy teleports as soon as he knows I’m waking up!}}_ And then he realized there was a weight on his legs, the heaviness similar to the big cat in his dream, and he could feel a gentle caress and wetness against his flesh. He blinked and slowly lifted the covers, peering underneath, almost convinced there would really be one of the large felines down there, but, instead it was Jungkook.

The captivating ravenette was lying far under the covers on his side, beside the beautiful redhead’s legs. He had one of those legs resting over his hip, and was gently stroking and kissing the scar on Jimin’s outer thigh, crying silently, and warm tears slipped steadily from Jungkook’s cheeks to drop gently on the redhead’s skin. The moment felt so intimate and precious, the elder boy was afraid to move, mesmerized by the sight of his sweet lover soothing the place that had been healed for years, as though trying to erase the scar from the treasured skin, and thereby, perhaps from the scarlet haired boy’s tender heart, as well.

Who knows how long the beautiful elder would have stayed still and just observed the loving tableaux, leaving the dark haired boy undisturbed, but the sound of a soft sob from the younger’s lips broke Jimin out of his reverie, and he pulled the covers over himself and curled around to hug himself against Jungkook, the two of them almost creating a yin yang with their bodies, and nuzzle his lips against the small of the raven boy’s back. “Kookie-ah,” the ethereal angel whispered, “nae agi, saranghae, nae salanghaneun salam.”

Jungkook reflexively hugged Jimin’s leg that was resting over his hip, and he sniffled as he slid his hand from smoothing his thumb tip over the slightly marred flesh, to slide behind the beautiful redhead’s thigh, his hand matching to the curve of the muscle beneath the skin, then slowly gliding up and cupping one of those exceptional ass cheeks in his hand and carefully squeezing it. “I… jeongmal mianhae, Jiminie-ah… I will never forgive myself for letting this happen to you. For making it happen. I don’t know how you were willing to let me touch you, and not be afraid I’d hurt you again.”

“Ah, beloved, I never stopped wanting to be with you, even after that.” Jimin replied, taking one arm and sliding it over the raven boy’s waist, while stretching the other under his head and lightly stroking his fingertips against Jungkook’s own backside. “I tried to convince myself that you didn’t care at all for me, but there was this tiny part that wouldn’t give up the hope that you did. I’m not even sure if I ever would have stopped hoping. And now, I don’t want to dwell on what happened back then, although I would be lying if I didn’t adore the fact that you’re pampering me like this.”

“I also don’t want you to think that I hold any animosity toward you. I might get angry and scold you and bring things up from back then, but it will be because I never had anyone I trusted enough to tell… and since you were there when it happened, you’ll know what I’m talking about. I don’t think it will happen often that I’ll feel the need to rant at you, but I promise I will never use any of those memories to deliberately make you feel like you were a bad person. You were young and dumb, just like I was. So, if it comes up and I get emotional, it will only be because I want you to hold me and love me now, and help me heal.”

Jungkook pressed another sweet kiss to the scar, then rolled away from the beautiful redhead, and after a bit of wriggling around and turning this way and that, he ended up face to face with the angel, both of them topsy turvy under the covers, their feet near the pillows, and the raven boy was pulling Jimin against his chest and kissing him thoroughly.

Jimin started giggling and pulling at the covers, finally managing to uncover the both of them, then wrapped his arms around the ravenette’s neck and kissed him back with equal fervor, the two of them sighing and moaning to each other, and Jungkook rolled onto his back, pulling the gorgeous scarlet haired boy on top of him. “Mmm… I want to have you again, Jimin-ah… except I imagine you’re too sore now?”

The ethereal beauty nodded his head, murmuring, “I am pretty sore, yes… I wonder, have you ever tried that cream for something like this? Like, to make me not sore, so we could do it again?” He nuzzled his lips against the ravenette’s neck and began to lightly lick and suckle along the boy’s sweet tasting skin, when suddenly, Jungkook gasped and tightened his hold around the redhead’s body, a low shiver shaking the younger’s body, and the elder felt something hard begin poking against his hip bone. “Mmmm… I think you have one of those love buttons too, Kookie-ah… should I test my theory?”

Jungkook groaned and slid his hands down the beautiful redhead’s back, in order to cup both of those exquisite mounds of soft flesh, his hands gently squeezing and kneading them, as he rolled his hips and rubbed his now hard length along the v of the elder’s hip, slicking the sensitive skin with his precum. “I… I think if you do that… I won’t be able to keep from having my way with you, and I want you to be able to recuperate, before we do it again.” The raven boy continued fondling and stroking Jimin’s ass with one hand while the other slid up and down along the redhead’s back, savoring the contact between their bodies. “And to answer your question, I don’t know if it works like that. The only reason I even know about what it does at all is because I found a jar of it in the bathroom at home once, and since there wasn’t any writing on it, I went and asked my older brother what it was. He told me the whole story as he knows it, and that’s what I told you yesterday. I can ask him tonight when we see him at dinner, if it will help with making you not sore, too.”

“Oh my god, I’m going to be so embarrassed, he’s totally going to know that I’m the reason you’re asking!! At least don’t ask right at the dinner table in front of your parents, okay?” Jimin was blushing prettily at the thought of the conversation that would take place, and the raven boy chuckled at him.

“It’s not like he doesn’t know I have sex, Jimin-ah, he’s the one who explained to me about staying safe and not hurting people’s feelings. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know about my kinkier interests, and I don’t intend to tell him about that, so you don’t need to worry, I’ll keep most of your modesty intact.” Jungkook grinned and snuggled the beautiful angel close, continuing to gently fondle him, delighting in the feeling of the elder boy’s soft, pliant buttocks.

“Well, thank you for that, at least,” Jimin giggled, rolling his eyes. “My knight in shining armor, preserving some part of my honor. Although, I hope he’ll tell you that it does work like that, since you’re not the only one with an insatiable need.” He licked his tongue along the underside of Jungkook’s jawline, eliciting a hiss and shudder from the younger boy, then whispered, “I want to claim you too, Kookie, but, I want to be able to take as much time as you need, so, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to wait until tonight, once we’re back here after dinner, and I can cherish you fully. I believe that you deserve to be adored as much as you think I do, and I intend to leave you weak and entirely satiated. Well, until you wake up enough for me to do it again.”

Jungkook smiled gently and brushed his mouth over the redhead’s, and slowly started to disentangle himself from the beauty’s hold, although only so he could sit up on the bed, and pull the elder into his lap, to snuggle him close and kiss him warmly. Jimin returned the kiss while slinking his fingers into the raven boy’s inky black locks, the two of them again breathing soft moans and gasps into each other’s mouths, until finally, the beautiful scarlet haired boy broke the kisses and whispered, “We should stop, Kookie, otherwise, I can’t be held accountable for us not ever leaving this bed.”

A quiet chuckle rumbled in the ravenette’s chest and he nodded, and then lifted a hand to brush his thumb tip across the pillowy bottom lip of the elder boy. “I know exactly what you mean. Let’s take a shower and get dressed, so we can go. The sooner we get to campus and gather your things, the sooner we can come back, and maybe get in some more snuggling before we go over to the big house.”

“Mm, sounds like a plan,” Jimin replied, hugging Jungkook tightly, and then slowly pulling away from the younger, in order to climb out of the bed, the raven boy right behind him. The ravishing redhead started to giggle when the ravenette stepped behind him and pulled their bodies directly together, then urged the elder to move their legs in step, the better to keep his hard length pressed into the cleft of Jimin’s ass. “Oh my god, Jungkook, you really are a horny teenager, aren’t you?” He rested his arms over the other boy’s forearms that were wrapped around his waist and leaned fully back against him, murmuring, “I should qualify that by saying, I don’t mind one bit.”


	45. I'll Wash Your Back

The shower was set in between the wall of the small toilet room and the outside wall of the house, and was made of floor to ceiling panels of clear glass. The wall of the shower that faced the street was actually set in as a window, and anyone passing by could look up and see only see a reflection of the outside scenery, as this glass was one way, in order to keep the neighbors from calling the police and complaining about indecent exposure. Jimin, of course, didn’t know that, yet. The inside of the shower could comfortably hold up to six people and there were multiple jets at various heights set into the wall shared with the lavatory room, and hanging from the ceiling were three large rain shower heads, evenly spaced, and a built in bench ran the length of the glass wall at the other side of the shower. The tiles on the floor and bench looked like stone, and a two tiered shelf was attached to the glass next to the fixtures, keeping the shower accessories out of the way. There were also glass handles attached to each wall at various heights, and the beautiful elder had wondered about them, but hadn’t had the chance to ask.

“I could say the same about you, jagiya, although you aren’t a teenager anymore. I’m surprised you have enough energy to keep fooling around, since you’re so old… are you sure you don’t need more rest?” Jungkook giggled and puffed a soft breath against Jimin’s ear, then opened the shower door and stepped in behind the elder boy, before reaching out to turn on the water.

“Aish, I’m not that much older than you, you aesaekki!” Jimin complained.

The way Jungkook was holding the gorgeous redhead, the water would wash over the front of the elder’s body as soon as it came on, and Jimin tried to back up, anticipating the first wave of water to be cold, as was usually the case. “Hey, don’t turn that on until I’m not in the way, let me go, you pabo! What are you doing, yahhhh!!!”

However, the ravenette held him tightly in place, his stronger body unbudgeable as the water began streaming out, and the beautiful angel sighed in relief as he realized it was warm. “Oh!!! Well, that wasn’t what I was expecting, thank god, or you would have been in so much trouble! I’ve heard of this kind of water heater! Wow, this is awesome, I always hate either having to wait for the water to get warm enough to get in the shower, or having to stand on the other side until the water gets warm enough to get close to it.”

“Yep, works in the bathtub too, in case you were wondering,” Jungkook replied, grinning as he turned the elder boy around to face him, and let the water flow down his back. “Here, beautiful, let me wash you, and you can wash me after, if you want to.” He pushed Jimin back slightly and let the warm water cascade over his head, soaking his scarlet colored hair, the ravenette stepping back just enough so he could see the wet rivulets running down the front of his lover’s body. “Jesu, you are absolutely perfect, baby, look at you…” He picked up the bottle of body wash and squeezed some into his hand, then pulled the beautiful redhead against him and turned around, letting the water run down his own back, while he reached behind the elder and slowly rubbed the soapy stuff along his back and down to his ass. “Fuck, Jimin-ah,” he moaned softly as his hand slipped easily over those perfect globes, his other arm holding tightly to the red haired boy’s frame, and he very carefully slipped his fingers into the cleft between the ethereal angel’s cheeks and brushed his fingertips over the tight, sore little hole.

“Jungkookie-ahhhhhh,” Jimin moaned, his own arms lifting to slide around Jungkook’s neck, as he leaned fully against the ravenette and stood on tiptoe, offering better access to his nether region, a low whimper issuing from his lips as he felt the younger boy carefully press a fingertip into his opening, ready to stop immediately if the beauty before him indicated he was in any pain, and very gently swirled it and sent thrills of shivers up and down his spine. “God… I want… oh fuck… Kookie-ah… I… you… ohhhhhhh da joh-aaaaaa…”

Jungkook turned his head and captured Jimin’s mouth in another deep, sultry kiss, although he did begin to actually wash his beloved’s back and sides, then reluctantly pushed Jimin toward the other wall of the shower, and turned him around to face it. “Grab hold of the handles and spread your legs, baby, I promise I really will soap you up… but fuck, how I want to just keep touching you, until you cum for me again… you are so stunning when you greet your high…” He grabbed the body wash again and poured a generous amount in his palm, then knelt down and starting at the beautiful redhead’s feet, he urged the elder boy to lift them one at a time, and the ravenette very carefully and meticulously washed every inch of flesh from his toes to his thighs.

“I was going to ask you what these were for, but now I know…” As the raven boy’s slippery hands glided up the inside of Jimin’s splendid thighs, he tucked his thumbs under the sweet spots of the gorgeous angel’s bottom cheeks, the soft and sensitive inner curves, and he rubbed his thumb tips over those places on each side, to which the elder boy responded by coming up on his tiptoes again and arching his back, a low purr rumbling past his throat. “Fuck… fuck fuck fuck… how do… ohhhhhh… Kookie-ahhhhh… so good…” Jungkook chuckled softly and slipped the tips of his thumbs further, to lightly tease over the scarlet haired boy’s perineum, causing him to squeak and shiver and lean closer to the glass wall, gripping the glass handles tightly.

“Jesu help me, I… I just can’t stop wanting to do things that bring those pretty noises out of your mouth, my Jiminie…” The ravenette groaned softly as he watched what his hands were doing, and then what those gentle touches were causing the beautiful redhead to do, both in action and in voice. Sighing softly, he stood up and stepped close to the elder boy, pressing his hips against that sexy ass, and grabbed the bottle of body wash again, then squirted a stream of it just below Jimin’s shoulders, from left to right, using it to write ‘Mine’ on the angel’s flesh. Chuckling softly, he set the bottle on the shelf and began to rub the soap up and down, making sure to lean back just a bit and spread more of the slippery stuff between the other boy’s cheeks, and once his backside had been fully washed, Jungkook slid his hands around to the front of the redhead’s body and began to glide his hands along his chest, tickling the other’s taut nipples, then up to his neck and shoulders and down his arms, lathering him up completely. “Mmm, you smell divine, Jimin-ah,” the ravenette murmured, “you smell like me, and I love that…”

Pushing himself closer to the beauty’s body, the ravenette gasped as his throbbing cock pressed into the cleft between Jimin’s cheeks, the soap making every movement that much more stimulating, and Jungkook let both of his hands slowly stroke over the redhead’s groin, framing the base of his cock and balls with his hands and soaping him completely, before spreading more of the suds over his scrotum and up along his thick shaft, then tickling around the ridge of his tip.

By this time, Jimin was whimpering softly, begging for the raven boy’s touch with sweet words and more of those beloved noises, and standing on tiptoe as tall as he could, to push his ass more firmly against Jungkook’s groin, and even stepping from foot to foot like a cat prancing when they’re particularly happy with the caresses they’re receiving. “Kookie… Kook-ah… da joh-a… neomu joh-a… meomcuji maseyo…” His voice rose and he moaned loudly when he felt the younger boy teasing the tip of his cock, whimpering again and almost sobbing as he gasped, “Yes… ne jebal… salangbad-a… don’t stop…”

The smile curving the magnificent ravenette’s lips at the response Jimin was having to his sweet ministrations was luminescent, his warm breath panting softly over the back of the beautiful angel’s neck, and as his lover’s voice tightened with yearning, Jungkook wrapped one arm around the beauty’s torso and pulled him close, then curled the slippery fingers of his other hand around the elder boy’s rock hard length, and began to stroke him, slowly and deliberately. And while he did that, he rolled his hips in rhythm against the stroking, slowly and gently thrusting his own shaft along the cleft in the redhead’s ass, the soap creating a lovely slippery feeling, while being careful not to nudge his tip against the other boy’s sore entrance. And then he dipped his head over the elder’s shoulder and licked his tongue agonizingly slowly against that spot, that one place that drove the gorgeous angel insane, immediately sending Jimin into throes of ecstasy.

“JUNGKOOK-AH!!!!!!!” Jimin screamed, his body shuddering and shaking, wriggling and writhing in the raven boy’s embrace, unable to decide if he wanted to thrust his hips forward and push himself more fully into the hand stroking his dick, or push back to feel the delicious slide of the other boy’s length along the crack of his ass, or lean his head back and give the ravenette’s mouth better access to his neck, and he cried out again when his body decided for him and he climaxed suddenly, shooting thick streams of his cum onto the glass wall in front of him.

Jungkook held onto the beautiful redhead tightly, although now the slipperiness of the soap was a bit of a hindrance, as Jimin’s squirming was causing him to slip out of the younger boy’s grasp, so he whispered, “Let go of the handles, angel,” turned around quickly and stepped toward the water, far enough that he drenched the redhead under it for a moment to rinse his front, then another step forward, so the stream was rinsing off the soap between them, and he could let go of the other boy without fear of him falling over. He backed out from under the stream again and reluctantly released his gentle grip from around the elder’s cock, and sighed happily. “If I can do these kinds of things to you every day for the rest of my life, I will feel as though I’ve won the lottery…”

Jimin squirmed more insistently and Jungkook loosened his arm around him, allowing the elder beauty to turn toward him and hug his arms around the raven boy’s neck. The ethereal angel laughed and offered the ravenette a loving kiss, a smile playing about his lips as his full mouth nuzzled against the younger’s. “Aish, you and those ridiculous lines… although I suppose that should be one of our little things we do, mm? You say silly things and I roll my eyes and love you even more?” The beautiful redhead began to push the raven boy toward the water, his voice warm as he murmured, “Aish, jagiya, the things you do to me…”

Jungkook’s expression changed to an exaggerated, pitiful frown, and he lifted a hand to his chest, then pretended to sob, “But, Jimin-ah, I was being sincere! And you mock me, oh my poor heart…” He snickered, and then started laughing as the beautiful redhead reached out and pinched his hip gently, the two of them cracking up, and the ravenette then allowed the older boy to maneuver him under one of the shower heads, sighing softly as the warm water cascaded over his head and down his body, his hands lifting automatically to rinse the water through his black hair, then push it all back from his face. He stepped back slightly so he wasn’t being blinded by the stream, and looked at Jimin, then rubbed his eyes and looked again. “Jiminie? Are you okay?”


	46. You Wash Mine

The beautiful redhead looked as though he was flabbergasted, his dark hazel gaze traversing slowly from Jungkook’s toes and up, one hand lifted to cover his mouth, the other hanging limply at his side, his eyes wide in what appeared to be shock. He shook his head slightly, then blinked and lifted his eyes the rest of the way to meet the ravenette’s, and smiled bashfully, blushing lightly, as he whispered, “I haven’t actually seen you in the shower before, Kookie. I mean, I’ve seen you coming out of the shower in the locker room with a towel around your waist, but since I don’t take a shower there myself, I’ve never gone into that part of the room, and seen the way your muscles channel where the water goes, the way your skin glistens. You just look so… unreal… untamed… you make me thirsty …”

Jungkook blinked again after Jimin finished speaking and blushed deeply, lowering his head slightly and offering the elder boy a shy smile. “Now you know how I see you, yeobo, although I think you might be exaggerating my looks quite a bit.” He reached out to grab at the exquisite redhead who giggled and shook his head.

“Oh no, I am not letting you get your hands on me until I’ve gotten you clean, and then we both need to wash our faces and our hair, and get out of here. Not only because we are using an inordinate amount of hot water, but, I’m starting to prune, and I hate that.” Jimin gently urged the ravenette to turn around and step out from under the stream of water, then picked up the bottle of body wash and squirted a fair amount in his hand. Setting the bottle back onto the shelf, he knelt behind the raven boy and began rubbing the soapy stuff along his legs, giving the younger boy the same treatment he’d gotten. “And, I’m not exaggerating your looks at all... in fact, I am most likely understating how luscious you are.”

When his hands reached the stunning dark haired boy’s upper thighs, his own teasing of the younger was bolder, since he knew the ravenette wasn’t sore, and the beautiful redhead pushed Jungkook to lean further over and rest his hands on the seat of the bench, then used the slippery suds to slowly and reverently fondle and caress the boy’s impeccable ass. “Fuck, baby, I don’t think there’s a single inch of you that isn’t spectacular.” Jimin stood up and slid his hands along Jungkook’s back, continuing to massage the soap against the perfect flesh, then reached between the raven boy’s legs and fondled his swollen length, while slipping a finger into his tight hole.

“Jimin-ah… that… that hurts a little bit…” Jungkook hissed softly through his teeth, his fingers curling against the seat as he shifted his weight from foot to foot in discomfort.

“I know, jagiya,” Jimin replied, “just relax and breath slowly, you’ll feel the pleasure soon enough, and I’ll be careful.” He proved his word as he continued to gently slide his digit in and out, now listening for the cues from the younger boy, and soon, he was met with sweet moans and gasps, and he could feel the raven boy’s cock twitching in his hand. Sliding his finger out tenderly, he then slid two fingers back in, pausing as he heard another of those painful hisses escape Jungkook’s lips. “I just want you to know a little bit of what to expect later, sweetheart… I want to make you feel as good as you’ve made me feel, but at first, it will be painful. I want you to know that it won’t be as bad as you think it might be, and I will do everything I can to make sure of that.”

As he’d been talking, the beautiful redhead had continued to stroke his fingers in and out of the raven boy’s tight hole, while still lightly gripping his thick shaft in his other hand, and Jungkook groaned, his entire body shivering as the knot in his belly began to tighten. “Jimin-ah… I’m going to cum soon,” he gasped, as gooseflesh raced up and down his back and legs, causing his muscles to tense and his tunnel to grip tightly around Jimin’s fingers. The additional friction increased the heat in the younger’s loins, and he began to rock his hips, fucking himself into Jimin’s palm, then fucking himself back onto the elder’s fingers, the glass enclosure soon filling with the sounds of the gorgeous raven haired boy’s cries of lust and need.

As Jungkook neared his release, Jimin increased the speed of the stroking of his hand along the boy’s hard cock, and the speed and thrust of his fingers into his ass, smiling as he watched his lover losing control, happy to be the one to bring the pleasure to him now, after everything the younger had given him since they’d started on this journey the day before. Finally, the ravenette was able to hold it in no longer and he climaxed, his entire frame tensing, a high pitched whine passing through his clenched teeth as the beautiful redhead continued fucking the boy with his fingers while he came, increasing the intensity, as he hadn’t had this type of stimulation when he’d had an orgasm before.

It took him a bit longer to recover than it had the scarlet haired boy, but finally, Jungkook was able to take a deep breath and stand up, wincing slightly as Jimin very carefully slipped his fingers out of his depths, and unwrapped his hand from around his dick. “That was… I loved that, Jimin-ah… I definitely want you to do that to me again…” The raven boy cast a sweet, shy smile toward the elder, and Jimin laughed happily and wrapped the younger in a tight hug, while kissing him soundly.

“My love, I will do anything and everything you wish me to do to you.” He lifted a hand and gently cupped the side of Jungkook’s face, curving the edge of his hand under his sharp jawline, as his dark hazel eyes gazed into the deep chocolate brown of his beloved. “I haven’t said very much about it yet, because you’ve kept me pretty preoccupied so far, but, I want to make you feel everything that you make me feel. I want you to know how much you mean to me, how much I have wanted this for so long, how amazed and overwhelmed I am to find out that you love me.”

“I’ve longed to hear you say that, I’ve dreamt of it, I’ve imagined it when I was awake, I’ve tormented myself with what I thought was the knowledge that you could never feel the same about me, and tried to force myself to forget how I felt, but, I could never do it. I could never completely snuff out that spark of hope, even after everything that happened. I still just wanted you. And now, you’re mine, and, as much as you want to love and treasure me, that’s how much I want to do the same for you. I don’t want you to ever doubt, not even in the tiniest way, that I am yours for the rest of our lives, and there is nothing that will tear me away from you, ever again, unless you are the one to ask me to go. You are my destiny, and I am yours, and now, we can finally be at peace, together.” Jimin nuzzled his mouth over Jungkook’s again, hugging him tenderly and pouring all of his affection into the caress of his lips, and the ravenette wrapped his arms tightly around the beautiful redhead’s waist and hugged him back in kind, both of them smiling into the kiss.

“Okay, now we definitely need to finish our shower, I can’t even imagine how much water we’ve wasted,” Jimin murmured, touching the tip of his nose against Jungkook’s, and slowly sliding his arms from around the raven boy’s neck. He poured more of the body wash into his hands and washed the rest of the younger’s body, acting in a bit more of a businesslike manner, although he could not stop himself from tweaking the younger boy’s nipples, causing him to gasp and make grabby hands back at the beautiful redhead.

“No fair, Park Jimin!” Jungkook laughed, as he cupped his hands and let some of the water fill them, then tossed it into the redhead’s face, who, of course, immediately did the same thing back, until the two of them were giggling like lunatics and splashing each other as though they were in a swimming pool. “Oh, and before I forget, so you won’t worry, the water is recirculated, and it hardly uses any at all, we could stay in as long as we want.” The ravenette poured some shampoo on Jimin’s hair and started to lather it up, while the redhead did the same to the raven boy, then they washed each other’s faces, both of them continuing to giggle the whole time, until finally, they deemed themselves at least clean of any dirt or leftover stickiness from all of their escapades so far, and dried themselves off on the big, fluffy towels Jungkook had set near the shower door, both of them laughing and pointing at each other’s pruned toes and fingers.

“Eewwwww, that’s so gross, don’t touch me with your wrinkly old man hands!!” Jungkook teased the beautiful redhead, then giggled madly and skipped out of the way as Jimin flicked the end of the towel at his backside.

“You’d best be careful with teasing me about my age, baby boy, or you’ll find yourself over my knee!!” Jimin laughed and squealed as the ravenette immediately came back to him, then bent down, slid his arms around this legs under his bottom, and lifted him off the floor, to twirl the beautiful redhead around.

“Promise?” The raven boy asked, his smile brilliant, diamonds seeming to shine in his gorgeous eyes. “If so, then I am totally going to start calling you oppa…”

“Aish!! I am NOT your oppa, you pabo!!” Jimin swatted his hand gently against Jungkook’s shoulder, both of them snickering as the younger set the elder back on his feet. “I am your Daddy, however,” the red haired beauty murmured against the ravenette’s ear, while reaching around to squeeze and knead his ass, “and if you are a bad boy, you will be punished…”

“Mmmm, okay Daddy… I’ll guess I’ll have to be bad often, then, mm?” Jungkook grinned and hugged Jimin warmly, and they shared a kiss for a moment, before letting each other go.

A short time later, after drying their hair, putting in their contacts, and getting dressed, they were on their way downstairs when Jungkook’s stomach growled. He rolled his eyes and cast a glance toward the clock in the kitchen, raising his eyebrows as he commented, “It’s lunchtime, Jiminie, no wonder I’m hungry. Want to have a quick meal before we go, we could heat up some of the leftovers from breakfast … oh wait, let me go get the syrup.” He ran back up the stairs and when he came back down, Jimin was already in the kitchen, pulling the breakfast leftovers out of the fridge, and getting ready to put them in the microwave.

The raven boy stopped before entering the kitchen area and watched the elder boy, the younger unconsciously sucking his lip between his teeth as his dark gaze roved over the beautiful redhead’s body, now dressed in his striped long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. “You look so domestic, Jiminie, I’ll have to buy you an apron and make sure you wear only that while you’re cooking for me…” Jungkook commented, grinning as he set the syrup on the counter, then pulled out plates and silverware for the two of them, while Jimin turned around and rolled his eyes, although he was grinning too.

“And who says I’ll be cooking for you, Jeon Jungkook? I am your hyung, you should be waiting on me.” The beautiful redhead took the two plates and loaded them with eggs, bacon and pancakes, then stuck the plates into the microwave. He turned to put the rest of the leftovers back into the fridge, but was stopped by the ravenette, who slid his arms around his waist and nuzzled his lips against the side of his neck, and pressed his groin tightly against the elder boy’s backside.

“Mmm, I will do whatever you ask of me, my beautiful angel,” Jungkook murmured, then reluctantly released his embrace, and helped with the food.


	47. There Is A Spectrum Of Choices

Once their plates were ready, the two of them sat at the counter and ate, chatting, when Jungkook said, “Oh, there was another thing I meant to tell you last night, when I was talking about our rules, although this isn’t as much of a rule as options for the two of us to choose from.”

Jimin tilted his head and looked at the raven boy curiously, nodding his head as he stuffed a mouthful of eggs and pancakes past his lips and started to chew. “Mmmffphh,” he said, around the food, making Jungkook laugh. The younger boy reached over and gently poked the redhead in the side, almost causing him to spray the raven boy with the food, but the redhead managed to swallow it all in time, the two of them snickering. “You were saying?” The beauty asked, reaching over to poke the other boy just as he stuck a forkful of food into his own mouth, but, Jungkook had grown up with two brothers who loved to tease him, and he them, so he was prepared and quickly chewed and swallowed, then made as if to start tickling the other boy in earnest. “No! Tell me what you’re talking about, so we can finish our lunch and go, otherwise, I know we won’t make it past the door to the garage!”

The younger boy grinned and nodded his head, replying, “True, you are very wise, oppa.” He laughed and winked at Jimin as the redhead reached over and swatted the inside of his thigh, then continued eating and said, “I wanted to talk a bit more about punishments… I mean, I know both of us spanked each other last night, and Mr. Park was pretty rough on me, but, I want to make sure that you know that I think of punishments in different ways. Like, when I told you that a not so bad punishment is if you don’t do something I tell you to do, like yesterday in the locker room; and a bad one is if you lie or do something to break the law, you remember?”

Jimin had continued eating as well, but was listening intently, and as the ravenette asked the question, the beautiful redhead nodded. “I do… and that’s why I spanked you so hard… well, the first time I just sort of lost control, but then when I was really being Mr. Park, I was disciplining you for lying to me, and for trying to seduce me when your mom was here. What other kinds of ways do you see it?”

Jungkook spoke between bites of his food. “I imagine it as two different kinds, one being ‘soft’, the other being ‘hard’, and then there are varying degrees of soft or hard. Like, I would say that last night you gave me a hard punishment, but, even then, it wasn’t as hard as you could have done it. And although I know it hurt a lot when I spanked you, that wasn’t a punishment at all, I just wanted you to feel how having your ass turned into an inferno would make your arousal hotter, too. But, if you thought it was a punishment, and wanted me to tell you what kind, I’d say a soft one, although a hard-soft one, if that makes sense?”

Jimin blinked and sat back, pushing his plate away as he’d finished all his food, and taking a big gulp of his milk. “Oh, okay, I guess it does, because my cock was hard the whole time you were doing it, even though I was crying. You weren’t aroused when I spanked you, so that makes it more of a hard punishment?”

Jungkook nodded his head. “Well, kind of… eh… let me explain a little more, then you can ask questions if I didn’t say something right, otherwise I’ll get myself all confused about what I’m saying.” He blushed lightly and leaned close to the ethereal angel, nuzzling his lips along the elder boy’s jaw and whispering, “It’s hard for me to talk about this stuff when it’s bright daylight outside, it feels like it has to be night time, or I’m just being creepy.”

Jimin laughed softly and took Jungkook’s hand, then slid off the chair and tugged the ravenette after him toward the couch. “Here, let’s do it like we did last night, and I’ll sit on your lap so you can focus on me while you’re talking, that might help. I promise I won’t try to make you horny.” He carefully pushed the younger boy down onto the couch, then climbed into his lap, snuggling warmly against his chest, one arm around the back of his shoulders, the other lightly plucking at Jungkook’s black tee shirt.

“Mmm, well, this is either going to be a brilliant idea and will help me articulate my thoughts better, or, I’ll end up going completely insane and ravishing you… either way, it’s a win-win, as far as I’m concerned.” The raven boy sat comfortably into the soft cushions and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist, then cuddled him, as he began to speak. “Okay, so, soft punishments can be for fun or for an actual punishment, or for a fun punishment, but the important thing is that they’re ‘soft’. Meaning, there is very little anger when giving one, if any; there will definitely be teasing going on, in order to enhance the desire for the other’s touch; and it might not actually lead to a sore bottom. However, hard punishments will be because they are being given for something bad having been done to deserve on;, there will most likely be anger; they might or might not include teasing; and they will definitely result in tender cheeks, but, the pain involved would be determined by how ‘hard’ the punishment is, and what was used as an implement. Is that making sense, so far?”

“Mhm, I think so,” Jimin replied, his hand moving to rub lightly over the top of Jungkook’s chest through his shirt, and the beautiful angel was unable to keep himself from nuzzling his lips along the column of the raven boy’s neck, causing the younger boy to sigh contentedly, and shift on the couch.

“Jimin-ah, you… you shouldn’t… ohhhhh angel…” Jungkook shifted on the couch again, this time pushing his hips upward to press his rapidly engorging cock against the gorgeous elder’s bottom, his movement and words in response to the redhead’s slow, deliberate wriggling on his lap. “Do you want another spanking, baby? Do you want your perfect ass to be stinging when we meet your dorm mates? Bad boys who tease their Daddies right before they have to leave the house get soft punishments, baby. Would you like a demonstration?” The ravenette’s voice was low and heavy, his arms tightening around the scarlet haired boy’s waist as he lifted his hips again and pushed the sweet boy more firmly against his length through their clothes.

“Oh god, Daddy, I want to say yes, but…” Jimin groaned, wriggling his ass against the younger boy’s shaft, although he shook his head, even as he continued to nuzzle his mouth against the younger’s neck. “No, I mean yes, but no… jesu, you make it so hard to not want to just go back to bed and forget every single thing except you and me…”

Jungkook laughed and hugged the beautiful redhead, groaning softly, then cleared his throat and moved to the edge of the couch to start standing up, continuing to hold onto the elder boy to keep from dumping him rudely on the floor. “Fuck, Jiminie, look who’s talking. All you have to do is kiss me just a little bit, and I get a raging hard-on. You are just way too damned sexy for your own good, baby.”

The ravenette smiled as the beauty whined cutely and kept his legs bent, even as the raven boy stood up, so he was holding on with both arms wrapped around Jungkook’s neck, and the younger boy’s arms were wrapped around the elder’s waist, while Jimin hovered off the floor. “Waahhh, I didn’t want to get up, your lap was so comfortable! You big meany!” He pouted, poking his bottom lip out further than usual, then started giggling as Jungkook started walking, while moving one of his arms and sliding it under the back of the beautiful angel’s legs to carry him bridal style over to the kitchen.

“Yes, and I would have been more than happy to keep you right there, beautiful, and do those delicious things to you that make you moan so prettily for me, but, we need to clean up the kitchen and leave the house.” He turned his head and pressed a sweet kiss against Jimin’s forehead and whispered, “I don’t have anything I have to do tomorrow that will mean we have to leave the house, and if you don’t either, then I promise we’ll spend all day doing whatever we want, without having to go anywhere, and we won’t even have to wear clothes, if we don’t want to... I’ll warn my mom tonight, so no-one comes over to surprise us.”

“Mmm, okay, deal,” Jimin answered, grinning as Jungkook let him stand up and released him from his embrace. They both cleaned up the kitchen, then put on their shoes, Jimin grabbed his backpack, and they stepped into the garage, got in the car and headed toward the University.

“Oh, and I also meant to say, whenever there is to be a punishment, sometimes I will ask you if you think you deserve a soft or hard one, and I would ask that you do the same for me. And, I would also ask that you don’t ask for what you think I want you to have, I want you to ask for what you think you can handle at the time. And again, always remember the colors, you will always be allowed to choose yellow or red, regardless of how angry I might be, if you’ve done something bad. Okay, Jimin-ah?” The raven haired boy looked toward the redhead and smiled, then back at the road, turning into the car park and finding a space.

“Mhm, and yes, I will give you the same choices, always, Jungkook-ah.” Jimin answered as they exited the car and walked through the archway, then headed toward the building where Jimin’s room was, holding hands and talking, quietly this time instead of Jungkook saying embarrassing things out loud. Jimin was somewhat grateful for that respite, but another part of him was a bit disappointed, so as they were coming round a row of hedges and starting along the sidewalk that led to the front of the dormitory, the beautiful redhead looked over at the ravenette and said, quite clearly, “Are you going to take me over your knee and spank my bare bottom in my room, Daddy? I’ve been a very bad boy, I think I deserve it.”

Since it was a Saturday, there were quite a few students just hanging around, either sitting on the grass and chatting or reading; others were playing touch football or throwing frisbees; and others were just walking and enjoying the warmer temperature, as it was a beautiful, sunny fall day, and nice enough for long sleeved tee shirts. Consequently, when Jungkook stopped in his tracks and turned to give Jimin a dumbstruck look, so did quite a few of the students around them. And then, a few of them began to recognize the ravenette from the basketball games, and they paid more attention to what was happening.

“I’m sorry, baby boy, what did you just ask me?” Jungkook replied clearly, then turned more fully toward the beautiful redhead and raised a single eyebrow, the astounded look changing to one more stern, and he stepped closer to the elder boy and captured his gaze, watching him intensely to see if he’d be brave enough to repeat the words again.

Jimin blinked, blushing furiously, and although he wanted to lower his head and keep his peace, he gulped audibly, then repeated what he’d said, in a clear, bright tone, “I asked if you were going to take me over your knee and spank my bare bottom in my room, because I’ve been a naughty boy and I deserve it… Daddy…” As the sentence fell from the beauty’s sweet mouth, the look on Jungkook’s face changed again, and the elder boy groaned softly as he felt his dick begin to get hard in his pants, from the lust that sparked in the ravenette’s gaze.

“Baby boy,” Jungkook replied, just as clearly and in the same volume, “I will absolutely take you over my lap and spank your bare ass until you cry, and then I will make love to you until you scream my name and cum so hard you faint.”

Jimin gulped again, his voice barely above a whisper as he moaned, “Fuck… oh god… please… I need you…” He reached toward the younger boy, and Jungkook immediately pulled the gorgeous angel close against his body, wrapping his arm around the redhead’s back and holding him tightly, his other hand gripping to the beautiful redhead’s hand, while the ethereal being pressed his face against the gorgeous raven boy’s neck and shivered.

“I got you, baby,” Jungkook whispered, gently rocking the elder boy, not caring about any of the other people who were staring at the two exquisite creatures now locked in a loving embrace. “Come on, let’s go, we’re almost to the building, and I want to do terrible things to your body on your tiny little dorm room bed.”


	48. We Were Worried! So, An Explanation, and A Little Bit of Jimin-lous

Jimin nodded and gulped yet again, squeezing his arm tightly around the ravenette’s waist, before releasing him and turning to head up the walk to the dorm proper, and the two of them ascended the few stone steps, opened the double doors, and entered the building, leaving all of the other students to look at each other and start whispering. Walking toward the elevator, Jimin reached out and pushed the button, then looked up to see what floor the car was on, frowning as he saw it at the 12th level.

"I hate this elevator, it's so damned slow... but, better than walking up ten flights of stairs," Jimin commented, as he and Jungkook waited for the lift to arrive at the ground floor. While they were waiting, Jungkook amused himself by shoving Jimin against the wall next to the call buttons, grabbing the older boy’s hands and lifting them over his head to trap them against the wall with his own, and pressed himself fully to the other’s lithe body, to kiss him soundly. The elevator really was ancient and took its sweet time coming to the ground floor, which gave the raven boy plenty of opportunity to drive the beautiful redhead to distraction, and by the time the bell dinged to indicate that the car had finally arrived, Jimin was gasping and moaning, and writhing against the younger’s body, with his dick as hard as a rock.

As soon as the door whooshed open, Jungkook grabbed Jimin, dragged him in and punched the button to start the car moving, then shoved the beauty against the back wall of the elevator, face first, smacked his ass hard a few times, bringing a cry of surprised pain from his mouth, then turned him around and crowded him into one of the back corners and began suckling at the sensitive spot of his neck, while reaching his hands around to cup and fondle his perfect ass through his jeans. "You are such a bad boy, Park Jimin, I can't resist you, you deserve every spanking you get, if it will make you beg me to do it to you like that again.” His lips curved into a pleased smile as he felt the elder boy begin to writhe against him again immediately, louder moans issuing from his mouth as Jimin lifted his arms and wrapped them around the younger boy's shoulders.

The redhead had yelped at the smacks to his backside, although everything after that happened so fast, he had no time to process the stinging in his cheeks, before the ravenette was doing that thing to the elder boy that made him lose his mind. Jimin tilted his head to the side, offering more of his soft flesh for Jungkook to tease, and the two of them could feel each other’s hard shafts pressing together, a louder moan coming from both of them as the black haired boy gripped the beautiful redhead's ass hard and pulled him roughly against himself. "Fuck... Kookie-ah... I... I, oh god..." The elder boy clung to the younger, whimpering and shuddering, his voice shaky as his fingers dug into the back of Jungkook's shoulders, clinging hard and rolling his hips to feel the friction increase between them.

"Yesu, baby, I want to fuck you right here," Jungkook groaned, nipping lightly at that spot. "Daddy!" The redhead squealed, suddenly clinging even more tightly to the ravenette, his hips writhing uncontrollably against the other, and the younger boy chuckled softly, then stopped the teasing, sliding his hands off the beauty's ass to gently rub his back and allow him to recover before the elevator deposited them at the tenth floor. “I am going to have such a hard time leaving you to go to classes on Monday.”

"Ah, Jungkook-ah... you... you do things to me I never thought were possible..." Jimin sighed softly, his breath panting past his full lips as his racing heartbeat began to slow down. "I never want to let you go, Monday is definitely going to be frustrating. All I can say is, I hope it gets at least a little easier the longer we’re together, otherwise, we might end up becoming hermits."

The doors slid open and the two boys stepped into the small entryway, giggling at the redhead’s comment, and trying to appear as though they hadn’t been making out, then turned the corner to walk toward the common room, Jimin's dorm room being along one of the four hallways that branched off from it, so they had to pass through to get there. However, in the common room sitting on the chairs and couches scattered around, were all the other boys who resided on the floor, including the RA, and when Jimin walked into the room, having moved a bit in front of the ravenette, loud exclamations greeted him.

"Jimin, where the hell have you been??"

"We were so worried!!"

"We were trying to decide if we should call your parents and tell them we thought you were missing!!!"

"We tried to text and call you since you didn't come to the dorm after classes, why didn't you answer???!!!"

"I went to your dance class and your teacher said you hadn't shown up, and you NEVER miss dance class... what the actual fuck happened???!!!"

Various other voices were raised, all saying the same things, and Jimin blinked, stopping just inside the room, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to explain, but kept getting cut off by another of the boys scolding him. Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest and leaned casually against the wall behind the redhead, looking at each of the boys calmly, and then at the RA, who finally stood up and raised his hand. "Enough, everyone, let Jimin explain himself." Turning back to look at the redhead, the RA said, "This is really unusual, Jimin, normally dorm mates don't look after each other this closely, but, all of you have become like brothers since last year. I feel like an older brother to all of you, too, but I wasn’t very worried, until they all wanted me to contact your family and see if you'd gone home for the weekend. You scared all of us, imagine how your parents would have felt if we’d actually contacted them. Please explain why you weren't answering any texts or calls?"

Jimin gulped and cast a look over his shoulder at Jungkook, who raised an eyebrow and tilted his chin slightly, indicating the elder boy should speak, his dark eyes intent upon the redhead's beautiful face. Nodding his head and gulping again, the beauty looked back at the RA, scanned his eyes around the room and met the other boy's gazes, then said quietly, "I... I was with Jungkook, and my phone battery ran out, and I forgot to charge it until this morning..." He lowered his head and started to play with his fingers, then looked back up and smiled meekly, his voice even softer as he said, "I apologize; I didn't realize you would be that worried about me."

"Well, of course we would, you pabo!" One of the boys grumbled, rolling his eyes and frowning at the elder boy, all the typical honorifics from a younger to an elder currently being forgone because of the frustration they all felt. "It's not like we all ignore each other, so no-one would notice if you were gone. Hell, it was movie night, and it was your turn to bring the snacks and pick the movie!!! We ended up having to watch ‘The Room’ because Yunho said he heard it was so bad it was good, but, it was just bad. Like, so bad, I can’t even explain how bad. What a waste of an hour and a half, god. I’m mad at you for making me have to sit through that, too!"

"Ugh, I completely forgot, I'm so sorry! And I really am sorry I didn't at least let you know where I was... I just... got kind of distracted..." He cast another glance toward Jungkook, who finally took pity on him and moved away from the wall to stand next to Jimin and slide his arm around the redhead's waist, snugging him warmly against his side.

"It's my fault; too, I sort of spirited him off campus and kept him occupied. I also didn't realize the relationship you guys have with each other, or I would have given him at least enough time to text so you wouldn't worry. I do promise I will remind him, the next time."

Since the ravenette had been leaning against the wall and remaining motionless, the majority of the boys hadn't really paid attention to him, until he moved to comfort the elder boy, and now, they were all staring, as though Jungkook was an apparition. Of course, the majority of the boys knew who he was, as he was one of the more popular athletes on campus, already having proved himself with his basketball skills in the short time he’d been at the university. Jungkook boy smiled warmly at the others, instantly dazzling them all, and he felt Jimin tense beside him, and when he looked at the redhead, the ethereal angel was frowning at the raven boy.

"Mm, is my baby jealous?" Jungkook whispered in his ear. Jimin grabbed the ravenette's hand that was currently wrapped around his waist and removed it, then took a step to the side, opening a space between them, his own arms lifting to cross in front of his chest. "Humph, no," the redhead grumbled crossly, while the other males continued to fanboy over his boyfriend.

Jungkook laughed softly and moved close to Jimin again, sliding his arm back around his waist and tugging him close, then nuzzled his mouth against the beauty's ear and whispered, his voice a low and quiet growl, "You are asking for a punishment, baby... adjust your attitude, or I will do it for you, when we get to your room..." The ravenette then looked at all the other boys and the RA and smiled again. "We came to get some of Jimin's things, since he's going to spend the rest of the weekend at my house. And next Friday, we can have a movie marathon sleepover at my place, if you’d like, there is plenty of room for everyone, and I'll make sure we have enough snacks and drinks, and you guys can pick the movies. Of course, you're invited too, hyung," he said, nodding to the RA.

If the other boys could look any more surprised by the invitation, they would have, and they all looked around at each other, some with their eyes wide, some with mouths open, then started nodding and laughing. "Yah, that'd be great!" Of course, this just made them admire the ravenette more, and also had the added effect of pissing Jimin off further. As the beautiful redhead again pushed Jungkook's hand off his waist and stepped away, the RA said, "Well, if we're all going to come over and hang out with you guys, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Oh Sehun, and these guys are Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa, Jung Yunho, Kang Yeosang, Song Mingi, Jang Wooyoug, Choi Jongho, and Choi San."

They all greeted each other politely, Jungkook smiling engagingly again and introducing himself formally, then nodding to each one, when suddenly, Jungkook and San looked at each other again, their expressions shocked, and then started laughing. San stood up and came over and hugged the ravenette tightly, Jungkook hugging him back, and the two of them greeted each other happily. "I haven't seen you in ages, since you went to that other high school back in Busan!" Jungkook exclaimed.

"I know! I got so busy I never had the chance to call so we could get together, and then I heard you and your family moved to Seoul, and then stupid me lost my phone, and all my contact info, including yours. When I came up here for school, I kept hearing your name because of the basketball games, but I haven’t had the chance to go to any of them and meet you. Wow, it's so great to see you again, I can't wait to hang out and catch up!"

By this point, Jimin was livid, glaring daggers at his dorm mate and boyfriend, and he turned on his heel without a word and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. The loud sound startled all of them, and Jungkook's eyes narrowed as he and all the rest of the boys looked at the closed door, although he looked back and smiled again, saying, "I'll go help Jimin get his things together, it was great to meet you guys, I look forward to Friday!" Hugging his old friend again, the ravenette grinned. "It was great to see you, San, I look forward to hanging out and catching up with you, too! I’ll text you and we can figure out the plan for the movie night." San agreed and Jungkook smiled at all of them again, then walked down the hall toward the redhead’s room.


	49. He Lied, You Are Worth Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have probably noticed that I've started using Korean words in some instances - I've used Word Hippo mostly, but it doesn't translate back very well. Bing is somewhat helpful, although you might get a few other translations, too. I typed this 'jeongmal mianhae' directly into google's search, and the first thing that popped up was I am so sorry!, which is the way I intended to use the phrase. So, for now, I'm voting for Google, in case you want to figure out what the words mean. Then again, apparently that doesn't always work either... if you have a question about what I meant, you can ask and I'll tell you 😊

A few moments later, Jimin's dorm room door opened and Jungkook stepped inside, then closed it gently behind him, and quietly turned the lock, his expression stern and irritated, his voice low and dark. “Park Jimin, what was that all about??”

The beautiful redhead was pacing back and forth, his hands fisted at his sides, frustrated and angry, grumbling to himself, although he wasn't speaking loudly enough for the younger boy to hear what he was saying. He stopped pacing when he heard the door lock and turned to glare at the ravenette, lifted his hands to his hips and opened his mouth to speak, but then, his expression changed to one of pure anguish, and he promptly burst into tears.

"Baby!" Jungkook exclaimed, going to the beautiful elder immediately and enveloping him in a warm hug, holding him close and keeping one arm around him tightly, while he stroked a hand up and down his back. "Baby, it's all right... sweetheart... talk to me, what happened... shhh, I'm right here, jagiya, gwaenchanh-ayo, dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a... shhh..." The dark haired boy cuddled the redhead, who had gripped his arms around the younger's waist and buried his face against the front of Jungkook's shoulder, and was sobbing uncontrollably, as though his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

As Jimin started to calm down, Jungkook began to understand what the red haired boy was saying through his tears, his voice broken and shaking as he sobbed, " jebal, Jungkookie... please don't leave me... I'll be a good boy, naneun yagsog... I'll do whatever you want me to do, no matter what it is... just please, don't leave me... Mian haeyo... jeongmal mianhae... naega joh-eungeoya, please... naleul tteonaji mala..."

"Oh god, Jiminie, nae agi, shhh, it's okay, jagiya, I'm not going anywhere, saranghae, you're okay, shhhh, here, let's lay down and cuddle, mmm?" He led the whimpering beauty over to the bed, smiling at the size of it, which was going to be barely big enough for the two of them, and he carefully pulled the covers down with one hand, while holding his sweet angel with his other arm. Then he began the process of undressing the weeping boy, first tugging his shirt up and over his head, after urging him gently to lift his arms, then bending down to untie his shoes and pull them off his feet, before standing up to unbutton his jeans, and slowly push them down his gorgeous legs, leaving him clad only in his boxer briefs.

Once that was accomplished, Jungkook picked the redhead up in his arms and placed him gently on the mattress, then stood up to remove his own clothing to his underpants, which happened much more quickly, as he wanted to have the least amount of time for the other boy to not have his arms around him. He got onto the bed, laying between Jimin's legs, and propping himself up on his elbows, his hands moving to smooth the scarlet hair back from the redhead's heated face, his thumbs gently brushing at the tears that continued to slip from between his eyelids, as he gazed upon the red haired boy's exquisite countenance. "Baby, naui cheonsa... what is happening in your beautiful mind, tell me, salangbad-a... let me remind you how much I adore you..."

Keeping his eyes squeezed shut, Jimin started to try to speak, his words halting and feeble, and Jungkook continued stroking his sweet cheeks softly, soothing him, and listening quietly. "I... my... the last guy... who was my boyfriend... he’s the one who… who did those things… that hurt me… and he… he used to... flirt in front of me all the time... and when I got jealous, he'd just laugh at me... and tell me I was being stupid and that I didn't trust him, and make it like it was my fault for being upset... and then... I went to his house one day, and I went in because I had a key, and I saw him with someone else... a girl... and they were making out... well, actually, he was eating her... um... down there... and they were in his bed, where he'd fucked me that morning..." A long, shaky breath shuddered through the beautiful redhead's lips, and the ravenette leaned down and brushed his lips softly over them, then leaned back to let the elder boy continue speaking.

"I just stood there, I was so shocked... and suddenly, the girl saw me, and she screamed, and he jumped up and yelled at me, shouting what was I doing there, and I told him we'd planned a date but he hadn't shown up, so I came to see why, and he just... he told the girl to get up and get dressed, and he got dressed too, and I just stood there, I... just became numb and I couldn't move... and he grabbed her hand and told me they were leaving, and I should get any of my stuff that I had at his house and take it with me when I left, and leave the key, because we were over... and they left..." Jimin took a deep breath and released it, then slowly blinked his eyes open, looking at Jungkook between his swollen eyelids, and gasped, "I... I FaceTimed him right away, and he answered, which really surprised me, so I asked him why... what happened... and he said he was just keeping me around for when he was bored, but he was going to be exclusive with that girl now... and I asked if he'd ever loved me, and he said never... and I said then he'd always been lying to me, and he said yes, from the very beginning..."

"I asked him why and he said because he'd been told I was an ice queen and no-one had been able to get me to go out with them since Jackson left... and he made a bet that he could get me and date me for as long as he wanted, and, well... he won that bet, because we did date... he made me feel so worthless the whole time I was with him, and then that just made it even worse... so when I saw all my friends suddenly be all captivated by you, and then San and you hugged... I just... it made me... my heart... I..." Jimin started to cry again and lifted his hands to place them over his face, hiding behind them as tears began to stream out of his eyes again. From the way the beautiful redhead was writhing under him, Jungkook knew that if he hadn't been laying on top of the elder boy, pinning him down, Jimin would be curled into a ball and shaking like a leaf.

"Oh baby, sweetheart... my poor, sweet angel... I'm so sorry you went through that... but I swear on my life, I love you with all my heart, and I plan to be with you every possible second that I can, and if we can't for some reason, we'll FaceTime." Jungkook gently pulled Jimin's hands away from his face, and leaned down to kiss him softly, again brushing away the tears that continued to stream from the corners of his eyes and into his hair, wetting the scarlet locks at his temples. "I don't want anyone else, Jimin-ah. Once I saw you again and realized what a sweet person you'd turned out to be, when you helped me in high school that time, I knew I wanted to be with you, and no-one else. And now, you're here with me, and my feelings for you will never change."

The ravenette stopped speaking and began nuzzling and nipping at Jimin's soft mouth, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and gripping it tenderly, to tease it softly with the tip of his tongue. Jungkook pressed himself more firmly on top of the beautiful redhead and commenced to leisurely roll his hips, his kisses becoming more demanding, and soon, the elder boy was no longer crying, and instead was moaning and whimpering into the younger's mouth, and rolling his own hips to feel the dark haired boy's length rubbing against his.

"Fuck, Jiminie, you get so hard for Daddy..." Jungkook moaned softly, and he thrust harder suddenly, insistently, while the redhead cried out a "Yes, Daddy!" a bit more loudly than he intended, then blushed deeply, but didn't make any move to try to stop what they were doing. "Daddy, I... I need you so bad... please Daddy..."

"Mmm, angel, I need you too... but let me show you how much I love you, first..." Jungkook began to press gentle kisses all over Jimin's face, while continuing the slow thrusting, the boys dry humping each other and wetting the front of their boxers with their precum. And then, the ravenette continued kissing down the redhead's neck, easily finding that particular place that drove the elder boy wild, licking and sucking and nipping at it while the beauty beneath him began to buck harder, his cries getting louder and louder, until he was begging the dark haired boy to stop teasing him and take him.

Jungkook didn't stop, however, and continued tormenting that spot, until Jimin was nearly crying again, gasping and whimpering, his hands hitting the ravenette's biceps, trying to push him away, but having no luck. Finally, the gorgeous younger boy left that sensitive flesh alone and continued kissing further down the redhead's lithe body, the elder boy gasping and shivering, trying to recover from the intense thrill.

Just as he was catching his breath, the ravenette began attacking his nipples, giving them the same treatment as the hollow of his throat, licking and sucking and nipping each one, dragging his teeth a little roughly against the tender buds, causing Jimin to buck underneath him again, while his cries got louder. Jungkook treated the beauty's nipples the same way as he had that spot on his neck, and he tortured the elder boy mercilessly, bringing the exquisite redhead to the brink of tears, listening intently for the first sob that would indicate the red haired boy was just about ready to break down, and he stopped, before continuing to lick and kiss down his chest and to his stomach, then tracing the cut of his abs with the tip of his tongue, then lower still to trace along the waistband of the beautiful redhead's boxers.

"Fuck... Kookie-ah... ohhh godddd..." Jimin moaned loudly, squirming and wriggling under him, trying to lift his hips toward Jungkook's mouth, while the ravenette pressed his hands against the redhead's inner thighs and pushed them further open, then held his legs spread with knees bent, pinning him down again, so he couldn't move his legs and roll his hips. "Jungkookie... please... please..."

"I'm sorry... what did you call me?" Jungkook murmured, lifting his head to look up at Jimin's face, his eyes dark, a wicked expression on his face.

Jimin lifted his head from the pillow and looked down to see his boyfriend's magnificent features painted with that look and moaned, his voice tight and slightly frightened as he gasped, "D-daddy... I m-meant Daddy... mian haeyo, Daddy..." He blinked and watched the younger boy worriedly, then groaned and dropped his head back to the pillow as Jungkook lowered his head and began to gently bite the inside of the redhead's thighs, all the way up to where his legs came together, the fabric of his boxers warming up in that area as the ravenette wafted his hot breath against it.

"That's better, baby..." Jungkook replied, nuzzling his nose into the space where Jimin's testes were hidden under his boxers. "You're such a good boy for Daddy... I love you so much..." The beautiful redhead began to writhe again, and his cries rose higher and became louder, due to the ravenette now nuzzling his lips against the hard length of the elder's cock, still holding his legs down firmly and causing the red haired boy to pluck at the younger's hair and try to get him to let go, so he could lift his hips and meet the tempting caresses being bestowed upon his shaft through that thin fabric.


	50. I Love You, Baby... Soft or Hard?

Finally, after teasing the beautiful redhead for a few more minutes, until he was moaning and crying out loudly again and on the brink of tears, Jungkook stopped and lifted his head, smiling softly as he saw the state Jimin was in, his hands gently massaging the inside of the elder boy's thighs, as he whispered, "Tell me what you want, angel. Tell me what I can do for you to make you feel better, and prove how much I love you. What does my baby want Daddy to do for him, right now, mm?" His words were feathered over Jimin's boxer covered throbbing length, the rock hard member twitching in reply to his words.

"Daddyyyyyyy," Jimin whimpered, "suck my cock... please Daddy... I need to feel your mouth on me... I want to cum in your mouth... please, Daddy... I neeeeeeeddddd it..." The beauty was almost undone, his entire body flushed a pale pink from his arousal, his back arching as he pushed his cock toward Jungkook's face, straining against the fabric confining it, his swollen tip peeking past the waistband of the boxers and smearing his belly with precum. The gorgeous redhead writhed on the bed shamelessly, and Jungkook's smile warmed further, happy to be able to bring this much pleasure to his angel, and to see him reveling in it so fully.

"Anything for you, baby," the ravenette whispered, as he lifted his hands from Jimin's thighs and began to roll down his boxers, giving the elder boy time to lift his hips so the garment could be tugged past his fine ass. The redhead began to lift his legs, in order to facilitate Jungkook sliding them down his legs, but instead, the younger boy slipped from the bed and tugged the boxers to the middle of his thighs, leaving them there, and effectively holding his legs closed.

Jimin blinked confusedly at the younger boy, his body tensing slightly, although when Jungkook climbed back on the bed to straddle the elder's calves, the redhead relaxed again and just watched the ravenette, not really able to see him very well because of his swollen lids. But, he could definitely feel what was happening, and when the younger leaned forward and blew a soft breath directly over the tip of his aching dick, causing it to throb and jump, the red headed boy gasped and shuddered. "Ohhhhhh, Daddy.... neomu joh-a..."

A pleased smile curved Jungkook's lips as he looked up at Jimin's face, thinking he was shockingly beautiful, even with his puffy lids, especially since the expression he wore was so blissed out from being teased for so long. "Baby boy... I want you to remember this... and think about it when you start to doubt how I feel about you... it won't be the only time I do it, because I'll want to do it a lot, and it likely won't be the most memorable, but... right here, right now, in this quiet room, with you, I am the happiest I have ever been. Every moment with you, I'm happier than I've ever been. I want you to remember that, the next time you worry about us..."

And with no further words, he dipped his head and slowly engulfed Jimin's hard cock with his warm, wet mouth, sucking and licking the precum from his tip and teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, before taking the shaft deeper and beginning to hum, sending glorious vibrations into the redhead's balls, and causing him to thrust his hips and sink himself deeper. The ravenette was not experienced in this act, at all, having never been with another boy, and this being quite a lot different from doing it to a girl, but he remembered how Jimin had done it to him, holding the lower part of his cock and stroked it, while mouthing what he could, and the younger boy mimicked that technique, eliciting a loud moan from the beautiful redhead's lips.

With all of the erotic stimulation Jimin had endured so far, it didn't take him long to reach his peak, and he bucked his hips, crying out, "Daddy, I'm cumming!!!!" right before his actions proved his words, and Jungkook continued to stroke his hand up and down the base of the redhead's shaft, helping to milk him of all his precious semen, swallowed every drop, then carefully licked the flat of his tongue over the elder boy's sensitive tip to clean him. Once he was finished, the ravenette rolled Jimin onto his side and moved to lay down beside him, then nudged him around a bit, until the older boy was laying on his belly beside Jungkook, who was laying on his side and slowly rubbing one hand over the redhead's naked ass, while propping his head up with his other.

Jimin moaned softly, slowly recuperating, gooseflesh trailing after the gentle caresses, a soft gasp passing his lips as he felt Jungkook slide a finger between his cheeks and gently tickle his tight, sore pucker. "Mmmm, Daddy, da joh-a," he moaned quietly, turning his head to face the younger, then snuggling closer to the ravenette and lowering his hands to shove his fists under his hips, lifting his ass slightly higher and showing off his curves.

Jungkook chuckled softly and watched the beautiful redhead squirm beside him, whispering, "Look at you, baby, you are amazing..." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against Jimin's shoulder blade, then lifted his head and nudged his mouth against the beauty's ear. "But, baby... you were a bad boy... making all of your friends worried about you... then being a brat and glaring at them, and making them think you were angry at them, and then slamming your door... good boys don't do those things, do they, hm?" His hand rubbed softly in a continuous motion all over the red haired boy's ass cheeks and the back of his thighs, then up his back, smoothly and slowly, soothing him, even as the words he'd spoken registered in the other boy's consciousness.

Jimin teared up immediately and sniffled, shaking his head slowly and whispering, "No, Daddy, good boys don't act that way... I'm sorry, Daddy..." He pressed his side more tightly against Jungkook's body, and the younger lowered his head to deliver gentle, sweet kisses along the back of his shoulder and the nape of his neck.

"Mhm... and what do naughty boys get, baby?" Now, Jungkook began to squeeze and fondle Jimin's ass cheeks, still gently, as he waited for the precious elder to reply.

"Bad... bad boys get... punished... Daddy..." Jimin answered, sniffling again, although he kept his hands fisted under his hips, his ass lifted, shivering as he reacted to the sweet petting, knowing it would change soon.

"Mhm, yes, good boy... do you think you deserve a soft punishment, or a hard punishment, baby?" Jungkook leaned closer and nuzzled his lips against the side of Jimin's mouth, sharing his breath with the beauty, comforting him.

Another sniffle, and as Jungkook leaned back slightly to watch his lover's face, he could see the beautiful redhead's expression change slightly, although he wasn't able to decipher it, until Jimin replied, "A... a hard punishment?" And then he winced slightly, obviously expecting a hard swat to his backside, and the ravenette's heart cried.

"Oh baby, no, no no, definitely not hard, sweetheart, especially not if you don't really want one." Jungkook turned Jimin onto his side to face him and tugged him close, entangling their legs and wrapping his arm tightly around the elder boy, laying down fully and nuzzling his lips against the beautiful redhead's cheek, and pulling up the covers. "Angel... did you say that because you thought that's what I wanted you to say?"

Jimin tried to lower his head as he began to blush, but Jungkook pulled him closer and didn't give him the space to do it, the redhead nodding as he closed his swollen eyes and a tear trickled out and dribbled down his temple and onto the ravenette's chest. The inky haired boy held the beautiful elder more tightly, nearly squishing him in the process, and the redhead gasped, "Kookie, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry baby, I just... I meant it when I said that I don't want you to ever do something you don't want to do, simply because you think it's what I want." He released his grip around Jimin and lifted his chin with a fingertip, then brushed his lips gently over the beauty's soft mouth. "If you tell me you want something and you really don't, and I don't know it, you could be seriously hurt, baby... think of it like what you felt like a little bit ago when you were afraid I was going to leave you, how your heart was hurting and you were so scared... it'd be like that, except I wouldn't be able to fix it, because I'd be the one who caused it." Jungkook offered a slightly less gentle kiss to the elder boy, who accepted and returned it in kind, the two of them starting to caress each other's bodies under the covers, snuggling close.

"Does that make sense, angel? If you let me hurt you, but you don't really want me to, it would be like I betrayed you... even if you knew I didn't do it on purpose. The same thing would happen if I told you I wanted you to do something that I didn't. When we start getting deeper, you'll understand more, but, just believe me when I say, trust is a huge thing with what we'll do, and if I broke your trust for any reason, it could turn out really badly, and you would have a hard time trusting me again. And I don't ever want you to feel that way." He gazed at Jimin's gorgeous face and nuzzled his lips a bit more insistently against the soft pillows of the redhead's mouth, and whispered, "Soft punishment or hard punishment, baby... what do bad boys get when they're inconsiderate brats?"

Jimin listened carefully to Jungkook's words, nodding as he began to recall having a conversation similar to this with his first boyfriend, Jackson, when the older boy had been teaching him a bit about the darker side of sex. "I guess that makes sense... I mean, I wouldn't want you to do that, either, tell me something just because it's what you think I want to hear, or say you want me to do something, just because you think it's what I want to do... I would hate knowing that you thought I would be upset or disappointed, if you didn't want something." He blinked as the ravenette asked the last question, then gulped and whispered, "Soft, Daddy..."

"Very good, baby, that's my good boy. Lie on your belly, angel, and put your fists under your hips again. Just like that, sweetheart… jesu, look at you, you’re irresistible.” Once Jimin had moved into the position the ravenette had told him to, Jungkook began to stroke his hand up and down the beautiful redhead’s back and over the delightful swells of his perfect ass, while leaning close to nuzzle sweet kisses along his shoulder and against his cheek, as the angel had his face turned toward the raven boy. “Saranghae, jagiya,” the younger boy whispered, then lifted his hand and dropped it gently against one of the beauty’s round cheeks, barely making a sound, and leaving no sting. “Bad boy,” the younger murmured, as he did the same thing to the other side, then slowly slipped his fingers into the crack of the elder boy’s ass and teased a fingertip very carefully over his sore pucker.

“Da.. daddyyy… ohhhhhh daaaaa johhhhh-aaa…” Jimin whimpered, arching his back and bringing his legs in slightly, while bending his knees, to lift his hips a little bit further from the bed and offer himself more fully to the gorgeous ravenette’s treatment.

“Mmm, here baby, put a pillow under your hips, that will be easier.” Jungkook sat up and took one of the pillows, then helped Jimin scooch around until he was lying on it, and his arms were lifted, his forearms under the other pillow, with his head resting on them, still facing the ravenette. “Much better, yeobo, look at what a good boy you are for Daddy.” He patted his hand against the gorgeous scarlet haired boy’s bottom again, a few times, leaning close to whisper in his ear, “Bad, bad boy… giving your Daddy and your friends such dirty looks, and making everyone worry because you didn’t call… such a naughty, bratty, inconsiderate boy.” Each word was punctuated by either another of those gentle pats, or by Jungkook’s fingers teasing along Jimin’s cleft and tickling his tight hole, while periodically pressing one carefully inside.


	51. Continuing The Healing Process

Jimin moaned and sighed, sinking into the warm, gentle feeling the younger boy was cultivating between the two of them, and he squirmed himself as close to Jungkook’s body as he could get, while closing his eyes and smiling softly. “Daddy… mian haeyo, Daddy… I’ll be a good boy… ohhhh, I love you so much… I didn’t mean to be a brat…”

“I know, baby, and I forgive you, although you will need to apologize to your friends, too, before we leave.” Jungkook continued the loving caresses over Jimin’s splendid ass, never once patting his cheeks hard enough to cause even a little bit of a sting, his voice soft and filled with adoration as he soothed his lover’s heart, while ostensibly scolding him for his behavior.

“I will, Daddy. I’m really happy that they care about me, it would have been really hard to live here and not have them be my friends, even a little bit. I think I’m a very lucky boy. And now, I have you, too… I can’t even imagine how anything could get any better.” Jimin moaned softly as the ravenette smiled and slipped his finger inside him again, all the way now, and gently began to finger fuck him, the elder boy lifting his hips to meet the careful push, and the beautiful redhead gasped, "Kookie-ah? I... I need... something..."

"What can I do for you, my Jiminie?" Jungkook replied, continuing his slow invasion of the ethereal angel’s tight hole with his finger.

"I... I want you to make love to me again... I... I know I’m sore, but…... ohhhhh fucckkkkkk noemu joh-a, Jungkook-ah..." Jimin shuddered, as he lowered his arms and shoved his fists under the pillow, to lift his bottom higher, not so subtly asking for more of what the gorgeous younger boy was doing to him.

"Anything for you, angel," Jungkook replied, although he continued sliding his finger in and out as he asked, "Where's your lube? I want to make sure you're fully ready, so I won't hurt you too much, in case the cream won’t do what we hope it will. I definitely want to make love a lot more before we go to class on Monday, if we can."

That statement, made so nonchalantly by the ravenette, turned Jimin's face beet red, and he squeaked softly, then pointed toward the drawers next to the bed. "There... top drawer... ohfuckkk...."

“Mmm, okay, but first, stand up, baby…” Jungkook helped Jimin stand up, and he somehow managed to keep his finger buried in the elder boy's ass, and his boxers at his upper thighs, then had him face away from the bed and bend fully over, his hands on his knees. The ravenette sat on the edge of the bed, and after slipping his finger gently out, he gripped the redhead's hips and pulled him back toward himself, in between his own spread legs, until the beauty's backside was right in front of his face, and he pressed his mouth against the elder's sore entrance and poked his tongue in, inducing the other boy to nearly shout his name.

Grinning, the ravenette held tightly to the redhead's hips and began to slowly tongue fuck him, listening as Jimin's moans and gasps got louder, until he was slowly rocking back and forth on his heels, fucking himself on that thick, wet muscle, pushing himself as fully against Jungkook's mouth as he could, while trusting the younger boy to not let go of the hold on his hips.

Finally, the inky haired boy stopped tormenting the elder and pulled his tongue out, then stood up and pressed his rock hard, boxer clad length against Jimin's ass, groaning as he felt those perfect cheeks mold around him. "Stay right here, baby," Jungkook murmured, releasing his grip on the other and stepping away to pull the bottle of lube from the drawer. “Baby boy… what’s this?” The ravenette asked, as he lifted something else out of the drawer and looked at it, then at the beauty so perfectly bent over and displayed for him.

Jimin looked over and realized what Jungkook was holding in his hand, and he blushed deeply, almost standing up, but stopped at a raised eyebrow from the raven boy. The beautiful redhead gulped, and whispered, “Uh… it’s… it’s a vibrator… Daddy…”

“Mm, I see,” Jungkook murmured, although he set the toy back in the drawer and moved to stand behind the gorgeous angel again, then lowered his own boxers to his thighs, figuring that if Jimin was still semi wearing his, the ravenette should too. Coating his fingers with the slick liquid, he gently began to push all three of them at once into Jimin, causing the redhead to groan loudly, then whimper and pant quiet words of lust past his lips. “Now it makes sense why you weren’t in more pain when I took you the first time… do you play with your toy often, baby boy?”

“Ohhhfucckkkkkk, da joh-a, Daddy… neomu joh-a…” He gulped again, blushing even more, his hands gripping his knees tightly, and he nodded his head, gasping, “I… yes… I do… it… it feels really good when I use it…”

Continuing to slide his fingers in and out of that tight, hot place, watching as the elder boy’s hungry ass swallowed them so easily, the ravenette murmured, “Make sure to pack it, baby boy…” A soft chuckle rumbled in Jungkook’s throat as he felt Jimin’s muscles tighten around his fingers at his gentle command, a warm smile curving his lips as the beautiful redhead nodded and moaned a shaky “Yes, Daddy…”

While he prepped the elder's tight ass, he poured a generous amount of the lube onto his cock and used his hand to slather himself with it, then carefully pulled his fingers out of the beautiful redhead's ass, and pressed his thick cock tip against his pucker. "Ready, baby?" He whispered, waiting until Jimin murmured his permission. Jungkook started a slow, steady push, holding onto Jimin's hip, while his other hand guided his slick shaft, watching in fascination as what seemed to be too big entered what seemed to be too small, both boys grunting and gasping at the pleasure they were feeling while it happened. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing your ass swallow my cock, baby…”

"Jungkook-ah... da joh-a... ohhhh da joh-a..." Jimin moaned, as he felt the ravenette's cock seat fully inside him, the younger boy's groin pressed tightly against his round buttocks.

"Mm, noemu joh-a, baby... you are so fucking tight..." Jungkook murmured back, both hands holding Jimin's hips carefully, as he began a slow slide, pulling himself all the way out, then pushing back in, carefully and gently, causing the beautiful redhead to shudder and whimper.

"Jungkook-ah... Kookie... Daddy… harder... please..." Jimin moaned, his hands gripping his legs just above his knees, his eyes closed tightly, as he felt himself being emptied, then filled up again by the younger's heavy dick.

Jungkook did as Jimin asked and began to move more quickly, not pulling out all the way now, but only half way, so each thrust was harder and deeper, and after a few seconds, Jimin was crying out with each jolt. The ravenette watched the redhead's reactions carefully, and listened to the tone of his voice, and when his cries became higher pitched, the younger boy pulled himself all the way out, grabbed the elder and picked him up bridal style, then placed him on the bed.

He grabbed Jimin's underpants and yanked them off the redhead's legs, dragged his own boxers off, then positioned himself between the dancer's thighs, grabbed his legs behind the knees and pushed them toward the elder's torso, and without missing a beat, pushed himself back into the beauty, groaning as he slid all the way in and bottomed out in one fast stroke. He placed his hands on the bed on either side of Jimin's chest, and the elder boy wrapped his legs around Jungkook's waist, hooking his ankles behind his back, and Jungkook began pounding him hard, causing the red haired beauty to scream his name in ecstasy each time he thrust back in.

They were both so close to their orgasms at this point, it only took a few more thrusts before they both climaxed, Jimin coating his belly with his cum, and Jungkook filling Jimin's ass with his own.

Careful not to collapse fully onto the redhead, Jungkook leaned down and kissed him deeply, lowering himself to his elbows, their chests touching, while the ravenette slowly pulled himself out of the ethereal beauty. He slowly rolled over, maneuvering himself and Jimin until he was laying on his back and the elder was laying on top of him, and the ravenette could lightly feather his fingertips up and down the other boy's back, smiling as the scarlet haired boy moaned softly with satisfaction.

"Do you believe me, baby? That I love you?" Jungkook turned his head and kissed the bridge of Jimin's nose, whispering, "I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever you want me to do for you, baby, in order to prove how much I love you, and that I will never leave you, ever. I promise."

Jimin blinked a bit, still unable to see very much with his eyes so puffy, but he offered a loopy little smile to the ravenette and sighed happily. "I believe you, Kookie-ah... and I will do the same, so you will never have to worry about how deep my love is for you, either."


	52. The Fucking Pants

The two of them dozed for a while, content in each other’s embrace, soaking in the warmth from the other in the tiny little bed, snuggled under the covers with legs entwined. Finally, Jimin began to stir and nudged the ravenette, giggling as Jungkook murmured sleepily, “Mom? Is it time for school already?” The dazzling redhead peeped open his eyes and gazed at the raven boy’s beautiful face, then started laughing harder as he realized the younger was fully awake and teasing him. “You pabo, calling me mom… seriously??” Jimin sat up and lightly slapped his hand against Jungkook’s bicep, then leaned over to kiss him deeply, sighing softly as the other’s warm hand moved to find the place between the redhead’s legs and gently fondle his cock.

“Mmm, you’re definitely not my mom; I don’t think she has one of these…” The raven boy jested, while Jimin rolled his eyes. “Okay, that was more weird then funny. Aish, this kid…” He started to try to get up and over the younger boy to get out of the bed, but Jungkook was having none of that and dragged the ethereal redhead back, his voice low as he asked, “Just where do you think you’re going, mm?”

“Kookie-ah, jebal!” Jimin blushed softly at the sultry way the ravenette was gazing at him; gently hitting his hand against the younger’s chest and trying to pull away, although he wasn’t struggling all that vigorously. “We need to get up so we can get some of my stuff together and go back to your house, and I need to take my contacts out, my eyes are bothering me. Plus, I really need to go to the bathroom!”

“Mm, you really do, ne? So, if I tickle you, you’ll wet the bed?” The black haired boy grinned evilly and made as though to start the tickling, causing the beautiful redhead to squeal and start fighting more earnestly, until Jungkook hushed him with a kiss, then murmured against his mouth, “I wouldn’t really do that to you, Jimin-ah. That’s definitely something I don’t have a kink for.” He smiled at the sweet angel and let him go, although he didn’t miss the opportunity to grab and squeeze Jimin’s backside as he climbed over the younger boy and off the bed.

“I swear, you’re dangerous when I’m naked!” Jimin exclaimed, as he grabbed his silky bathrobe and shrugged into it, before moving to unlock the door. The smile he cast over his shoulder at the cutie lying in his bed was sweet and happy, and he was met with a similar expression on the face of his beloved ravenette.

“Fuck, Jimin-ah, you’re the one who’s dangerous, whether you’re naked or not!” Jungkook replied, and the two of them started giggling as Jimin opened the door, left the room, and closed it gently behind him.

When Jimin returned to the room, Jungkook was already out of bed and dressed, and had actually made the bed and was sitting on it quietly as he played with his phone, taking pictures of the beautiful redhead’s mementos and pictures that were hanging here and there on the walls. When he heard the door open, the raven boy turned his attention to the doorway, his stunning features lighting with a joyful expression, and he stood up to walk over and pull the ethereal angel into his arms and offer him a warm, loving hug. “I missed you…” he started to say, but stopped when the red haired beauty lifted a hand and placed it over his lips.

“Nope, no way, not another word, if you were going to utter one of those silly lines again.”

Jungkook’s expression fell and he lowered his head, then fake sobbed, “Oh no, my Jiminie hates me, he won’t let me tell him how much I love him, oh booooohoooooo…”

“Aish, you really do watch too many of those terrible shows, you are so melodramatic!” Jimin rolled his eyes, laughing, as Jungkook lifted an arm and placed his forearm against his forehead, then pretended to moan like his heart was breaking.

“Ohhhh noooo, my Minnie thinks I’m a Drama Queen, what will I ever do, oh woe is meeeee…” And then he quickly lowered his arm and wrapped both around the beauty again, then lifted him off his feet and swung him around in a circle, while the two of them laughed, Jimin automatically resting his arms over the ravenette’s shoulders. “I love you so much, Jimin-ah…” He set the elder boy back on his feet and offered him a sweet kiss, which was accepted and returned in kind, and when their lips parted, the beautiful redhead whispered, “I love you more.”

The two of them reluctantly let go of each other, and Jungkook went to sit on the bed again, shoving his hands under his thighs to keep himself from grabbing the elder boy and wrestling him onto the bed for another round of making out, although from the way he was fidgeting and paying attention to each motion the redhead made, it was obvious his patience would be short lived.

Jimin had removed his contacts while he was in the bathroom, and he tucked his contact case into a pocket of his backpack, and then busied himself with picking out some clothes; his voice muffled as he searched through his closet. “Okay, so, what should I wear tonight? How about this? Do you think it’s too dressy?” He pulled out a long-sleeved white button down shirt, a pair of brown pants with a black pin stripe, and a bolero jacket that matched the pants. He held them up against himself while he turned around to look at the ravenette, and the younger boy noticed the thirteen gold buttons that were set in an upside-down U shape on the back of the pants. And then he noticed that one of the buttons was undone, and it appeared that they were actually snaps, not buttons.

Jungkook blinked, then licked his lips, and when he replied his voice was low and dark, his expression predatory. “If you wear those pants, baby, you will go to dinner with a thoroughly beaten ass, and I just might accidentally rip that panel off when I fuck you over the couch once we get back to our house, because there is no way you’re wearing those in public, ever again… and, I’ll fuck you whether we find out if the cream works or not… so… you decide if you want that… if not, pick something else..” He raised his dark chocolate gaze to Jimin’s dark hazel, a soft moan issuing from the beautiful redhead’s lips as he observed the fierce hunger shining in them, and the beauty quickly took the clothes off the hangars, folded them, and stuffed them in his backpack, causing the raven boy to growl softly.

“Okay, that’s good for tonight…” Jimin croaked, his cheeks blushing deep red, his cock hardening immediately and poking a tent in the front of his silk robe. “Fuckkkkk, Daddyyyyy…” he gasped, and Jungkook stood up immediately, moving swiftly to envelop the beautiful redhead in his embrace, his lips nuzzling into the beauty’s sweet spot on his neck.

“Think I can make you cum, just by doing this, baby boy?” The ravenette rasped against that place, as he slipped his hands down to cup the angel’s perfect backside, squeezing his cheeks roughly and pulling the elder’s groin as tightly against himself as he could. He rolled his hips and rubbed himself against the redhead’s length, while resuming the tormenting of Jimin’s neck with kisses, interspersed with nips of his teeth, then backed the beauty against the wall, pressing him to it tightly, while Jimin lifted his legs to wrap them around Jungkook’s hips, his fingers gripping the younger boy’s shoulders tightly.

“Fuck… fuck Daddy, oh god… da joh-aaaaa… da johhhhhh-aaaaaa... I think… I think… jebal, meomcuji maseyo… meomcuji maseyo… yes… I think so… fuck…” And, he came unglued as the ravenette began to bite harder at that spot, not hard enough to break the skin, but by opening his mouth wider and gripping the flesh with his teeth, then tonguing the sensitive flesh firmly. Jimin’s voice began to rise as Jungkook dry fucked him against the wall, almost brutally, his hands gripping the beautiful redhead’s ass not quite tightly enough to leave bruises, but close, leaving no doubt how hard he’d be taken later with those pants on.

As if reading the scarlet haired beauty’s mind, the ravenette released his hold on one of those perfect ass cheeks and smacked his hand against it, hard, leaving an immediately sting, and causing Jimin to cry out, then writhe harder against the younger boy. A second swat followed, in the same place, then a third, and the gorgeous angel started to keen, his forehead pressed tightly to Jungkook’s shoulder, while the raven boy changed sides and smacked the other cheek, while still biting and tonguing that sensitive place, and rubbing himself wantonly against the elder boy’s cock.

“Cummingcummingcummingcummingcumming…” Jimin panted with each thrust, then screamed, “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKDADDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!,” as his body spasmed and he climaxed, Jungkook continuing to spank him until he’d finished, then nuzzled his lips along Jimin’s jaw to his mouth, kissing him deeply.

Jungkook let the beautiful redhead lower his legs, and as soon as he was standing, the ravenette stepped back and roughly spun the beauty around, pushing him face first against the wall and reaching out to lift up the back of his silk robe, to reveal the exquisite angel’s pinkened bottom. “Mine,” the raven boy snarled, as he swatted the elder boy again, and whispered, “Baby… you should really think about wearing something else tonight, I don’t think I’m going to be able to control myself if you don’t…” Now he was rubbing his hand warmly over the soft mounds, caressing and stroking the tender skin.

“I… I don’t care, Daddy, I don’t want you to control yourself,” Jimin moaned, trembling at the thought of what he was admitting, and sighing softly for the gentle petting.

Jungkook kept his hand cupped to continue squeezing the beautiful redhead’s sweet cheeks, and gently turned him around, pulling him close and kissing him warmly. “Don’t forget baby… you can always use your colors… I didn’t plan to be rough with you so soon, but… those pants… they make me want to punish you and devour you at the same time…” He groaned softly and took a deep breath, then nuzzled his lips gently against Jimin’s, and reluctantly removed his hands from the elder boy, then went and sat semi-obediently on the bed, stuffing his hands under his thighs again. “Okay, I’m going to sit here and try not to think about… those… fucking… fuck… just fucking hurry, Jiminie…”

“Okay, Kookie,” Jimin answered, thoroughly disheveled and frowning down at the wet spot soaked into the front of his robe. “I swear, I’m going to have to start wearing all black, so no-one knows when I’ve made a mess, aish!” Taking a cue from the ravenette, the beautiful angel took a deep breath, and turned back to the closet. “Okay, if we do decide to go somewhere tomorrow, I should bring something casual to wear, too…”

He picked out a pair of tight, black jeans, and a red and black striped, long sleeved tee shirt with a cowl collar, and turned to show them to the younger boy, but stopped when he saw the shine of desire still blazing in his eyes. “Okay, yeh, this will be just perfect...” He hurriedly folded them and stuffed them into the backpack with the others, his voice soft as he whispered, “Kookie-ah… I’m going to need to take my robe off so I can get dressed and we can leave… maybe you should go wait for me in the common room, unless you can promise me you won’t jump me…”

He lifted his eyes and looked at the ravenette’s face, and although the expression on the younger boy’s face didn’t ease at all, and he looked like he was ready to spring off the bed and attack, he did nod his head and say very quietly, “Just hurry, baby.”


	53. There Will Never Be Too Much

Jimin gulped and nodded, trembling slightly at the feral look in the raven boy’s eyes, and he noted how tightly Jungkook was holding onto the back of his own thighs, sitting on his hands to keep himself on the bed. “Okay, hurrying… eh, I’m going to just um… should I bring a pair of pajamas to leave at your house… wait… wait a second… did you say ‘our’ house… when you were talking about fucking me over the couch?? Like… you and me living together, house?” He was mostly trying to make some conversation to keep the magnificent dark-haired boy from pouncing on him, his voice muffled again while he was rummaging around in the closet, looking for an outfit to wear for school on Monday.

He turned his head when he didn’t hear any reply, in the process of folding a pair of blue jeans and a button down shirt to stuff into his backpack, when he saw the expression on Jungkook’s face had entirely changed. “Jungkookie? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” the raven-haired boy replied, although he looked significantly less confident now, and he lowered his gaze to the floor, suddenly finding the ugly pattern of the old linoleum incredibly fascinating.

As Jimin watched, he could see the younger boy visibly deflating, and he dropped the clothes on top of his backpack and went to stand in front of the ravenette, stepping between his knees and lifting his face with his soft hands, to study his eyes and look for what was hiding there. He saw sudden uncertainty and slight fear, and he bent down and gently brushed his lips over Jungkook’s, then whispered, “If you are asking me to live with you, I would love to. But, I want to keep my dorm room, since it’s already been paid for the year, and I want to come back here and have us fool around in this tiny bed, and hang out in the common room with my friends, who I have no doubt will be ‘our’ friends soon. I love you, Jungkook-ah… and you’re stuck with me… which you may come to regret, when I nag you to put away your clothes or stop squishing me under you when we’re making out.”

As the words were spoken to the sweet raven boy, his expression lightened and he began to smile, his hands moving from being trapped under his thighs to lightly rest over the beautiful redhead’s hips, and he tugged gently, so the elder boy would sit on his thigh, then held him tenderly, giggling at the last comment the beautiful redhead made. “I guess that wasn’t exactly smooth, was it? I mean, I kept intending to ask you when we woke up this morning, but it never came up, and then it just seemed like it felt so normal to say it that way, like, you’d already agreed, even if we hadn’t discussed it. And, you can nag all you want, but I’m not going to be any better about putting clothes away, nor will I stop wanting to squash you to hear you squeak when I’m kissing you.”

“Aish, you pabo,” Jimin murmured, giggling as he pinched both of Jungkook’s cheeks gently between his fingers, “you are going to cause me so much trouble, I just know it. And, you will be worth every bit of it, too.” He offered a soft kiss to the younger boy, and then broke it before it could become too heated, and slowly stood up from the warm leg. “Okay, I’m almost done getting my stuff together, I just need to get my toiletries and get dressed, then I’ll be ready and we can go.”

Before he was able to turn around and walk toward the backpack to put more things in, Jungkook reached up and grabbed the end of one of the robe ties, and yanked, untying it so the robe fell open and revealed the gorgeous redhead’s naked front. Then, with Jimin trying to fend him off with light slaps to his hands, the ravenette stood up and turned him around, and quickly grabbed the neck of the robe with one hand, while keeping the slapping hands occupied with his other, and dragged it off the boy, pulling so he had to stop fighting and let the robe slip off his arms, or he’d be hampered in it.

“Jungkook!” Jimin scolded, turning around and placing his hands on his hips, standing there in all his naked glory, while the ravenette sat meekly back on the bed, then grinned. “Give me my robe back, young man!”

“Only if you put it in your backpack and do the rest of what you need to do while you’re dressed like this… we can wash it at the house.” Jungkook replied, holding the robe on his lap and gripping it tightly with his hands.

“You pabo, I’m not wearing anything!” Jimin retorted, waving both of his hands at himself to emphasize his point.

“Exactly,” the raven boy responded, a smug look on his striking features.

“Aish, dangshin!” Jimin exclaimed, raising his arms in the air in defeat, then stalked over to the dresser to pull out socks and underpants, wrapping a pair of them around the toy surreptitiously, then stuffed them into the backpack with the pajamas. He scowled at the ravenette and went to stand in front of him again, holding out his hand and waggling it at the boy expectantly, and Jungkook lifted the robe as though he was going to hand it over without a struggle.

But, just as Jimin reached for it, Jungkook stood up from the bed and quickly wrapped the material around the beautiful redhead’s body, effectively trapping most of him inside the fabric, and while the elder struggled and tried to scold the younger boy, the ravenette pushed aside the garment from covering the angel’s backside and began fondling and groping his perfect, pinkened ass.

“Dammit, Jungkook, stop that!” Jimin yelped, struggling harder, although he was having trouble moving his arms from under the robe, and the raven boy had lowered his head to begin nuzzling and suckling at that spot on the other’s neck again, and soon, the elder boy was moaning and gasping, while the younger spent a few more minutes feeding his desire for the gorgeous angel. “Fuck… fuck… Kookie… pl… pleasseeee…” A low groan issued from his throat as he felt a gentle fingertip poke past his sore, tight entrance and lightly wriggle, and the red haired boy succumbed, leaning fully against the younger, resting his forehead against his collar bone, while standing on tiptoe to beg for more.

“Jagiya,” Jungkook whispered against Jimin’s neck, his finger carefully tickling, but not pushing in any further, “I love you so much, I need you so much, I can’t get enough of you, I want to touch you like this all the time, whether you’re naked or clothed, it doesn’t matter.” He stopped talking, stopped teasing, and gently slipped his finger out of the beauty’s tight entrance, then held him warmly until the elder could regain his senses and stand on his own without feeling the need to lean against the other boy.

“Kookie,” Jimin breathed, turning his head and pressing his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck, soft pants of warm air heating up the skin there. “As much as I might protest and tell you not to do these things when I’m trying to get dressed, or cook, or study, or anything, believe me, I want and need you to touch me like this, all the time. And, I want to do the same to you… I had planned to be the one taking control tonight and giving you what you deserve, which will be every bit of pleasure I can offer, although I’m pretty sure I’ll have to wait until tomorrow, now that you’ve seen my pants. Don’t ever think your touches or caresses or kisses are unwanted or undesired. But… I do need to finish packing and get dressed, so we can go home… so, stop being a big pabo and let me go.” The last was said on a giggle, and the beautiful redhead squirmed, until the ravenette reluctantly let him go.

“Aish, dangshin,” Jimin muttered to himself when Jungkook handed the robe to him and sat back on the bed, and although the raven boy looked mollified for the moment, the redhead made sure not to get too close while walking back and forth between his closet and the dresser. Finally, after staying far enough away from the raven boy to be able to put on blue jeans and a long sleeved black tee shirt, along with his black boots, a black belt, a few silver earrings, bracelets and rings, he grabbed a pair of glasses in their case, stuffed those into the backpack too, then turned to the younger and said, “I’m ready, let’s go.”

The two boys left the room and walked down the hall, into the common room, which was currently empty. “Watch this,” Jimin said, and then yelled, “OKAY GUYS, JUNGKOOK AND I ARE LEAVING! I’M SORRY FOR BEING AN IDIOT; I’M SUPER EXCITED ABOUT HAVING YOU ALL OVER TO OUR HOUSE ON FRIDAY NIGHT!! SEE YOU!!!”

Jungkook watched the beautiful redhead with an incredulous look on his face, his mouth dropped open slightly, although he started laughing when he heard all of the boys begin answering by yelling back.

“IT’S OKAY, JIMINIE, WE LOVE YOU TOO, SEE YOU GUYS ON FRIDAY!”

“I CAN’T WAIT, ANYTHING WE WATCH WILL BE BETTER THAN ‘THE ROOM’!!”

“HEY! IT WASN’T THAT BAD!!! SEE YOU FRIDAY, JIMINIE!”

“WRONG, JUNHO, I THOUGHT IT WAS AWFUL, TOO… IN FACT, I THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY KIND OF LIKED IT, CUZ YOU’RE SO WEIRD!”

Suddenly there was the sound of pattering bare feet, and loud giggles erupted from one of the rooms. “I AM NOT WEIRD!!! TAKE IT BACK, SURRENDER!!!”

“NEVER!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!”

“TICKLE FIGHT IN MINGI’S ROOM!!!”

Suddenly, the other boys rushed through the common room, waving at Jimin and Jungkook, laughing like lunatics, as they ran into the room where the tickling was happening. From where the two boys stood, it sounded like all of the others were now involved in the ‘fighting’, and they both started cracking up.

Sehun opened the door to his room, which was on the other side of the common room, and peered out, rolling his eyes at both Jimin and Jungkook standing there laughing. “Great, now I’m going to have to listen to them arguing about who’s the weirdest, and hearing all the giggling from the tickling… thanks, Jimin.” The handsome boy then grinned. “I’m teasing, I don’t mind. It’s actually pretty nice to have you all be so close, I’ve heard some horror stories from other RA’s about the animosity that they’ve dealt with. You two have a great rest of your weekend, and if I don’t see you before Friday, have a good week.”

“Bye, Sehun, you too.” Jimin offered a warm smile to the elder boy, and then tugged Jungkook after him and toward the elevator.

Somehow, the two of them managed to get back to the house without too much fooling around in between, although there was the incident where the ravenette shoved the redhead into the back of the Mercedes when he went to throw his backpack in, and started doing dirty things to him, since the parking lot was nearly empty. By the time Jungkook was finished, Jimin was completely disheveled, his shirt pushed up to his shoulders and his pants unbuttoned and pushed down to his thighs, and he was panting and gasping, clinging tightly to the gorgeous younger boy as he came down from another high.

“Fuck, Jungkookie, that was… so hot…” The gorgeous scarlet haired boy smiled muzzily at the ravenette, who grinned back and leaned over to press a soft kiss against the angel’s mouth.

“Yes, yes you are, Jiminie…” Jungkook’s clothing wasn’t any less rucked around, and both of them sat up and began helping each other rearrange themselves, although they both had to stop and finish adjusting their own clothing, since they’d started to heat up again when their fingers would ‘accidentally’ brush against various sensitive places.

Jimin did the ‘let’s test this button’ thing with the car again, making Jungkook laugh the whole way home as the redhead giggled like a child while riding his car seat like he had before. He also tried to get the GPS to give them the directions to the University, which completely frustrated the thing, since they were driving away from the campus, both boys cracking up as the voice kept saying ‘Make a U turn as soon as possible’, ‘Make a U turn in 100 feet’.

“Oh my god, Jiminie, are you going to do this every time we get in the car??!!” Jungkook asked, trying to stop giggling as they halted at a light and he turned to watch the goofy redhead play with the window controls.

“Probably… well, okay, not every time, but, yeah, a lot… mostly because it makes you happy to see me be weird.” Jimin wrinkled his nose and puckered his lips cutely, doing an aegyo face, which almost made the ravenette miss the light when it turned green.


	54. Anticipation

When they started to pull into the garage of the smaller house, Jimin actually paid attention to what was inside the garage this time, and his jaw dropped open. “Jungkook… is that your car? No, that can’t be, your Dad must be parking it over here or something, right?”

Jungkook blinked and looked at Jimin, then into the garage, his voice nonchalant as he replied, “Oh, the Spyder? Yeh, it’s mine. My Dad has one too, but his is over in the other garage.”

The ravenette parked the SUV and turned to look at his lover, who was staring at the silver sports car with a look of pure longing on his face. “Can I… would you… could we go for a drive in it… maybe tomorrow? And would you… would you maybe let me drive it?”

Jungkook reached out and lightly cupped Jimin’s cheek in his hand, turning the beauty’s head slightly to catch his attention, and nodded, “Of course we can, angel, and absolutely, you’ll be able to drive both of them, anytime you want, if we’re not together. Well, you couldn’t drive both of them at the same time, of course, since that would be impossible, but we’re a two-car family, you and me…”

“Heh, wow… wait… we’re a family? You and me?” Jimin’s eyes widened, and he leaned over the console to hug the younger boy tightly, while Jungkook slipped his arms around the elder. “I… I keep thinking I can’t possibly be any happier, and then you do something or say something that proves me wrong, and my happiness level goes up by about a thousand percent… you’re so amazing to me, Kookie. I always knew you were a good person, even if you were mean to me, because I saw how you were with your friends back then. They all adored you. And you have such a generous heart… inviting all my friends over for a sleepover, and you don’t know any of them, except San… and just… everything you do… I’m… I’m feeling a little bit overwhelmed… can we go in and snuggle on the couch for a while?”

Jungkook’s expression softened as he felt Jimin’s body shiver, the exquisite redhead taking deep breaths to keep himself from bursting into fresh tears. “You realize, Jimin-ah, that the two of us are pretty much big babies around each other, and if you cry, I’m going to cry, and then you’ll keep crying, so I will too… so, don’t cry… or at least, not until we’re on the couch, where I can hug you.” He nuzzled his lips gently against the ethereal angel’s cheek, then slowly released his hold around the elder boy’s waist.

“I’m not crying, you pabo, it’s my allergies,” Jimin said, sniffling, as he cast a bashful sideward glance toward the raven boy, then got out of the car to collect his backpack and follow the younger into the house.

Jungkook looked at the clock as they walked into the kitchen and took off their shoes, then turned to take Jimin’s backpack from him and headed toward the stairs. “We have a couple of hours before we need to go over for dinner, how long will it take you to get ready?”

“Well, as long as you don’t turn me into a complete mess, I won’t need to take a shower and dry my hair, so… maybe fifteen minutes? Mm… maybe thirty, since I’m pretty sure you’ll be hindering me at every possible turn.” Jimin stuck his tongue out at the ravenette, blushing at the look that crossed the younger boy’s face.

“You’re asking for the hairbrush, baby boy,” Jungkook winked at the elder boy and started up the stairs. “Go get comfy on the couch and we can either watch a movie or something on one of the channels, I promise I won’t make you watch any K-Dramas. I’ll put your backpack upstairs and clear some space in my closet and drawers, so you can put your clothes away later… although leave that toy out… I think I’m going to test how well you really like it after dinner.”

The blush on the beautiful scarlet boy’s face darkened, and he tugged at the crotch of his tight jeans, grumbling, “I swear, wearing clothes around you is painful, I keep getting a hard on!”

“Well, a good way to solve that problem is by taking your clothes off, you know,” Jungkook called as he continued up the stairs.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that!” Jimin yelled, although he did shuck himself out of his jeans and go sit among the cushions, dragging the yellow blanket over himself as he reached for the remote and started looking for something that they would completely ignore, once the raven haired boy came back downstairs and joined him.

“I have super powers, and one of them is my hearing,” Jungkook said as he came around the corner behind the fireplace. He’d taken his pants off as well, and as he walked over to where the beautiful redhead was cuddled under the blanket, Jimin licked his lips at the sight of the younger’s well-muscled legs. The ravenette noticed the expression on the elder boy’s face and murmured, “Mm, come here, beautiful, I have some dirty things I want to do to you…” The raven boy sat on the couch and easily maneuvered the beauty over his lap, keeping the blanket mostly in place and letting the elder boy stretch out fully on his belly, his arms bent with his cheek resting on the back of his forearms, his hips resting over the dark haired boy’s thighs, his legs crossed at the ankles on the other side as he relaxed and continued flipping through the selections on the big screen.

“What do you want to watch, Kookie-ah?” Jimin asked, then moaned as he felt the ravenette adjust the blanket, then push the hem of the striped tee shirt above the waistband of his boxers, so the gorgeous scarlet haired boy’s ass was exposed, encased in the soft grey fabric of his underpants. “Wh… what are you doing, Kookie…?”

“Following through with my threat,” the magnificent raven boy replied, as he lifted his hand and smacked it down against one of the stunning redhead’s bottom cheeks.

Jimin gasped and shivered, blushing darkly again as he felt his body respond immediately, instinctively, his cock beginning to harden against the younger boy’s thigh, while his knees pressed into the seat of the couch to lift his backside and offer it for more.

“Fuck, Jiminie, look at you… such a good boy, begging to get your bottom warmed…” Another swat was delivered, this time on the other cheek, then soft and gentle fondling and caressing, while Jungkook’s other hand pushed the striped tee shirt all the way up to the elder’s shoulders under the blanket, and began to slowly and sweetly massage the warm flesh of his back. And another smack, a little harder, eliciting the same reaction from the beautiful redhead. “Mm, on second thought, I should wait until it’s closer to time for us to head over, so your ass is freshly roasted while you’re sitting at the table.”

The ravenette gently urged the beautiful angel to squirm around and sit in his lap, and cuddled him warmly against his chest, nuzzling his lips along the edge of Jimin’s jaw, while the gorgeous scarlet haired boy purred for him. The two of them snuggled under the blanket for a while, partially watching a movie and partially making out slowly, exchanging sweet kisses and caresses, rather than the hot and heavy kind that tended to happen with them so frequently.

Finally, the magnificent ravenette raised his head from receiving another loving kiss from the exquisite redhead and looked at the clock. “Mmm, time to start getting ready to go, baby… do you want your spanking now, or upstairs, bent over the bed with those pants on?” Jungkook slid one hand from around Jimin’s waist and slowly began to palm his hardening cock through his boxers, smiling as he felt the beautiful boy squirm in his lap, and heard him moan softly.

“Daddy… Daddy, I… with the pants on… pleaseee…” The beauty’s voice was suddenly tight and shaky, and he gripped the front of the raven boy’s tee shirt, hugging his lithe body against the younger boy’s muscular chest, and nibbling on his earlobe. “I… I need… need to be punished… Daddy…”

Jungkook reflexively tightened his arm around the redhead’s waist and hugged him closer, reacting to the desperate whimper from his beloved angel, and he stroked Jimin’s length, now rock hard, as his own shaft bulged in his boxers and poked against the soft padding of the elder boy’s backside. “Ohhh, baby… there may be a point when you regret asking for it that way, but I promise I’ll make it up to you later…”

He moved to sit on the edge of the couch to allow Jimin to get off his lap and stand up, but before the elder could take a step toward the stairs, the ravenette grabbed his hips and turned him around, so the older boy’s throbbing, boxer clad dick was right before the younger’s face. Holding onto Jimin’s hips more firmly, Jungkook pulled him closer and pressed his face against his groin, then rubbed his face back and forth against the soft material, teasing him with the movements over his swollen length.

“Ahhhhh, Daddy…” Jimin slipped his hands into Jungkook’s inky dark locks and tilted his own head back, eyes closed and mouth opened, soft gasps of pleasure panting past his full lips. “I… I like that…”

The ravenette slipped his fingertips into the waistband of the beautiful redhead’s underpants and pulled them down just a bit, enough to fully expose the elder boy’s sensitive tip, and the younger flicked out his tongue and tasted the precum glistening there, causing the red haired angel to moan loudly and shudder. “Mmm… you taste divine… if you take your punishment like a good boy, I’ll eat you for my dessert before dinner, baby… come on, let’s get you upstairs and into those pants…”


	55. I'm So Afraid...

A short while later found the two of them standing next to the bed, Jungkook in his boxers with his cock so hard it was aching and throbbing, his thick tip pushing past the waistband of the garment, and holding a thick leather strap in one hand; while Jimin stood in front of him with just those fucking pants on, eyeing the implement with apprehension.

“Bend over, place your elbows on the bed, and spread your legs, baby, show me your pretty ass and your tight little hole in those sinful fucking pants… there is no way those are for anything besides getting yourself fucked in… I wonder… did someone buy them for you? Or did you buy them for yourself, my naughty little boy?”

The beautiful redhead gulped but did as he was told, shivering as he felt Jungkook’s hand immediately move to start fondling and caressing his bottom through the fabric of the flap. A quiet gasping moan passed his lips as he heard and felt the snap as the ravenette undid one of the fastenings and slid his fingers into the opening to feel the soft, naked skin beneath. “I… I bought them… Da… Daddy…”

Another gulp and a shuddered moan issued from Jimin’s lips as Jungkook undid another snap and whispered, “Mm… has anyone seen you wear them, baby?” More of the sweet, tender skin was being revealed as the raven boy undid a third snap.

“N.. no… I… I m-mean… y-yes… but not… at a cl… club… or… anything…” Even with the back of the pants still mostly closed, the nature of the position he was bent in, with his legs spread, left him feeling entirely exposed and vulnerable, and he shuddered again as Jungkook unsnapped another, and one more, so one whole side of the flap was open.

“Mmm, baby boy… what does that mean, exactly… no, but yes?” Jungkook reached into the gap he’d opened and squeezed that cheek, a bit more tightly than he normally would, causing the gorgeous scarlet haired boy to groan softly, and grab hold of the covers.

“Mmmph… ah… ah Da-Daddy… I m-mean… my f-friend T-Taehyung, he… he was w-with m-me… when I f-found them… b-bought them…” A soft sob passed his lips as he felt Jungkook remove his hand from inside the flap and heard and felt the snap of the first fastening on the other side being undone. The ethereal angel was caught between needing to feel what the ravenette planned to do to him, even knowing it would be incredibly painful; and fearing it, for the same reason; and he started to wonder if he was going to have to ask for a yellow or red.

The next snap was undone, and the third, fourth and fifth in quick succession, so now only the three at the top of the upside down U curve were still holding the flap in place, and Jungkook tucked both sides open, showing off Jimin’s heavenly skin. “Mmm… Taehyung isn’t one of your dorm mates… who is he, and why was he with you when you bought these?” The raven boy slid his hand inside the other edge of the flap and squeezed that pliant mound, bringing another muffled groan from the redhead.

“He… he’s a b-boy I met l-last year… we… we had… uh, have… a c-couple… of classes… to… together…” Even as terrified as his mind was, his body was yearning toward the younger’s touch, gooseflesh following wherever Jungkook touched, like steel filings following the drag of a magnet, and as Jimin heard the snap of the third to last fastening open, he groaned more loudly and lifted up on his toes, while pushing his face further against the bed.

“My my, what a beautiful, perfect, good boy you are for Daddy, look at you, lifting your bottom in the air for me to spank… such a good boy…” The second to last fastener was undone, and now, all that hid Jimin’s charms from the cool air and the leather strap was the single, fragile snap at the very center of the top of the upside down U. Pulling the sides of the fabric together, Jungkook then stuffed all of it into the crack of the elder’s ass, so it looked like he was wearing pants with just the butt cheeks cut out, and causing said redhead to wiggle his hips, trying to force the material back out without picking at it with his hand, somehow knowing that would not end well, literally. “So… is this Taehyung a boyfriend?”

“N-no… ahhh!... no… j-just a good f-friend… my… my b-best… friend…” Jimin gasped when he felt the cool leather of the strap lightly stroked along the curve of his exposed cheek, his entire body shivering suddenly, a soft sob of fear passing his lips as he felt the strap lifted, then stroked lightly over the curve of the other side.

“Mmm… did your best friend see you with the flap down? Did you let him touch your bare skin? Why did you buy them, baby? Surely you knew exactly what message they would send, hm?” Jungkook noted the frisson of trepidation that passed over the beautiful redhead’s frame, and a soft, dark chuckle rumbled in his throat. Stepping up to stand between the ethereal angel’s spread legs, the ravenette leaned over and pressed his throbbing cock against the fabric stuffed into the cleft of Jimin’s ass, then leaned further to place his hands on the bed on either side of the beauty’s torso, the strap now lying on the mattress in front of Jimin’s face. The younger continued to press further, pushing the elder boy against the mattress, as the raven boy nudged his mouth against the other’s ear and whispered in a deep, ominous tone, “When I’m done with your ass, baby, you won’t be able to sit comfortably for days, and I can tell you for certain that this strap hurts so much worse than the hairbrush… such a bad boy, buying these naughty fucking pants, you will be so very, very sorry… are you afraid, baby boy?”

He didn’t really expect Jimin to answer that question, but then he murmured, “What’s your color, beautiful?” Moving his mouth, he nipped at the back of Jimin’s shoulder and rolled his hips, forcing the redhead’s groin into the mattress, and causing him to groan loudly. “Are you hard, baby? Does making your Daddy so angry turn you on?”

Jimin shuddered and closed his eyes, still warring inside himself over whether to let Jungkook do what he planned to him, or succumb to his fear and back out. He was semi-hard, and he rolled his hips to rub himself against the bed, trying to chase the desire that was rapidly disappearing, when suddenly, a louder sob rushed past his lips, and he whimpered, “N…no, Da..Daddy, he didn’t… and… and because… I w-wanted to see if I… I was s-sexy… enough… enough to wear… something like this… and… and… and…y-yes… I’m… I’m so… scared… D-Daddy… and… and I w-want to be g-g-green, b-but… I… c-can’t… c-can’t… jeongmal mi-mianhae… D-Daddy… yongseo haejwo… m-mian haeyo… jeongmal mianhae…” He buried his face in the covers and started to wail, his entire body shaking with his panic.

And just like that, the tension was gone. Jungkook put away his scarier self immediately and quickly picked the strap up from the bed and dropped it on the floor, then shoved it under the bed with his foot, so his lover wouldn’t be confronted with the sight of it for the moment. The raven boy then covered the gorgeous redhead with his body, bringing his arms in to hug against Jimin’s sides, pressing his muscular chest against the beauty’s back, and he began to murmur sweet words of comfort into his angel’s ear, kissing and nuzzling the shell softly.

“Jiminie… Jimin-ah… you have nothing to apologize for, nae salanghaneun salam. Saranghae, naui cheonsa, saranghae, eonjena… I love you even more for being brave enough to tell me you weren’t ready… that requires much more courage than letting yourself say what you think I want to hear. I am proud of you, and you should be, too… good boy, you’re my beautiful, good boy… my angel… saranghae, baby, shhh, gwaenchanh-ayo, dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a…”

The dazzling ravenette slowly lifted himself off the glorious scarlet haired boy and stood up, then gently pulled the fabric out from between the elder’s bottom cheeks, and very carefully refastened each snap, until Jimin’s backside was fully covered, and then helped the beautiful redhead to stand up. Carefully turning the beauty to face him, Jungkook lifted him in his arms, chest to chest, the older boy wrapping his arms and legs around the younger like a koala, and the ravenette began to pace back and forth slowly, whispering gentle words to the sweet boy as he began to recover, rocking him soothingly in his embrace.

“Jimin-ah… my beautiful Jimin-ah… I love you with all my heart… I am so proud of you, baby… you did so well… you are so good… so brave… shhh… shhh, now… it’s all right, beloved… you’re okay… you did so well… good boy… you’re my good boy…” Walking over to the sink, the stunning raven boy carefully set the ethereal redhead on the counter and reached for a soft cloth, which he rinsed in cool water, then began to lightly press it against Jimin’s heated face, cuddling him close, his arm tightly around the elder’s back, their two heads close together, while Jungkook nuzzled soft kisses against the other’s forehead.

Finally, when Jimin felt calm enough to speak without breaking down again, he lifted his head and gazed into Jungkook’s dark chocolate eyes, and the beautiful ravenette gently wiped at his tears with the cool, soft cloth, and pressed it carefully against his swollen eyelids, a sweet, loving smile curving his lips. “J-Jungkook-ah… I… I’m sorry… I…”

“Hush, now, beloved… no more apologies… you have done nothing to apologize for…” Jungkook set the cloth down and cupped Jimin’s cheek and the edge of his jaw in his warm hand, then leaned close and began to kiss the scarlet haired boy, slowly and deeply, imbuing the sweet caress with all the emotion he possibly could, trying his best to let it flow into the beauty he held so carefully, as though he was the most precious and fragile being on the entire planet, and, to the gorgeous raven boy, he was.

“I… I b-bought these… when I first c-came up here from Busan… right af-after my b-boyfriend d-did that… when I found him… with that girl… I… I just… just wanted to feel… desirable…” Jimin hiccupped softly, lowering his head, hitching a breath past his lips, and Jungkook snuggled him close again, holding him tightly and rocking him slowly on the counter. “I… I was never actually… brave enough to wear them anywhere… but sometimes… I’d put them on in my room… and look at myself in the mirror… and try to imagine someone actually… wanting me…”

If Jimin had been looking at Jungkook’s face when he made that admission, he would have felt guilty, because of the sorrow suddenly etched into the ravenette’s stunning features. The raven boy forced himself to take deep breaths, so he wouldn’t break down as his eyes filled with tears, and then he lifted the beautiful redhead off the counter and took him back to the bed. “Stay here, beautiful, I’ll be right back,” he whispered, pressing soft kisses against the sweet older boy’s cheeks, then he ran downstairs. Jimin could hear Jungkook talking, and a few moments later, the raven boy came running back up the stairs.

“Where… where did you go?” Jimin asked, his voice hushed and broken.

“I called my mom and told her we’d be late, or we might not be there at all tonight.” He climbed onto the bed with the beauty and began to kiss him again, rolling him onto his back and caressing his soft skin, snuggling him close.

“B-but… why? Won’t… won’t she be mad? Did you… did you tell her it was because of me??” Sparkling tears filled Jimin’s swollen eyes again, and his bottom lip trembled, but the ravenette chuckled and shook his head.

“No, beloved, she won’t be mad, she’s used to expecting my brothers and sister and I for dinner, then just putting leftovers away for us to eat later, because we weren’t able to make it on time. I told her that if we don’t go over tonight, we’d like to join them tomorrow instead, and she said that was fine. And, I told her it was because we took a nap when we returned from campus, and we just woke up and weren’t hungry enough to eat quite yet. She knows we have the leftovers from last night and this morning, so if we get hungry, we can eat those… or we can go over to the big house later and raid the fridge. Believe me, as often as my mom and dad are gone for work travel, she completely understands when one of my siblings or I aren’t going to be home for dinner.”

“Oh… o-okay… I… I’m sor… mmph…” Jimin’s words were cut off immediately by the handsome ravenette pressing his soft mouth against the beautiful redhead’s lips, until the urge to speak had dwindled, and when Jungkook lifted his head, he captured the ethereal angel’s gaze with his own and whispered, “No more apologies, Jiminie… and from now on, anytime you do start to apologize, and you’ve done nothing wrong, I am going to kiss you until you’re breathless… bad boys who apologize for things they didn’t do get kisses as punishment… all the kisses… how’s that for a soft soft punishment, mm?” The raven boy smiled warmly and lightly trailed his fingertips along the cut of the elder’s jaw, and was rewarded with a dazzling smile from the other in return.

“Okay, I’ll try… although knowing that my punishment will be all your kisses is a really poor incentive for me to behave…” Jimin grinned and whispered, “I’m sorry,” to which Jungkook responded by grinning back, then kissing him soundly.

For the next while, all that was heard from the two gorgeous boys was the murmured apologies, quiet giggles, then silence as the ravenette followed through on his promise, until finally, Jimin had fully recovered and was lying quietly in Jungkook’s arms, content.


	56. A Lifestyle To Which I Could Become Accustomed

“What time is it, Kookie?” The red-haired boy asked.

The ravenette looked over at the clock on the nightstand. “Mm, oh, it’s not as late as I thought it would be, it’s only seven fifteen… we can go over for dinner, if you feel up to it. My mom always gives a time to show up for dinner, but we pretty much know it’ll be at least thirty to forty-five minutes later, whenever Dad’s grilling.” Jungkook snickered, and the beautiful angel laughed.

“That is so cute and hilarious, your mom and dad and his grilling… I hope someday our kids think we’re cute and hilarious too.” Jimin stretched luxuriously, smiling happily, and then realized what he’d said. “Uh… I mean…”

“I think we’ll make amazing Dads,” Jungkook whispered, pulling the redhead close and kissing him soundly again. “And, that sounded like you were thinking of apologizing, so I figured I’d preempt it.” He grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Was I right?”

Jimin blushed sweetly and nodded, a bashful smile curving his lips as he gently swatted the younger boy’s chest. “Aish, you already know me too well, what am I going to do with you, I’ll never be able to hide anything!”

“Why would you want to hide anything from me, sweetheart? Mm… unless it was a secret present you’d gotten me… if I figured that out, that could be sad… okay, I’ll try not to read your mind anymore..” Jungkook leaned in and offered another sweet kiss, then whispered, “Did you want to go over to the big house?”

“You are so weird, you can’t read my mind!” Jimin exclaimed, but for a minute, he looked like he was really considering the possibility that the ravenette could. “Aish, no, you can’t, but yes, you should stop, so I can surprise you with stuff!” He giggled and returned the kiss warmly, then started giggling harder when his stomach growled. “Well, I think that answered that question… eh… should I change into a different pair of pants?”

The two of them climbed out of the bed and Jungkook looked at the beautiful redhead standing there in just those pants. “Fucking hell, Jiminie… no, don’t change, wear those… I’m still going to fuck you over the back of the couch in them when we get home… and if we had enough time, I’d suck you off like I promised earlier, but, I will do that later… and, if you’re in the mood, maybe I’ll even turn your bottom a nice shade of red.” The ravenette winked, Jimin blushed and giggled, then the two of them finished getting dressed.

“Are you sure I look okay? I feel like my eyes are super puffy and what if the snaps come undone while we’re at the table, oh my god, what if they all come undone when I sit down, oh, I really should change, let’s go back to the house… ack…!”

Jungkook and Jimin were already halfway between the big and small houses, on the cobbled walkway that led a winding path to the front door, and the ravenette had stopped walking and pulled the older boy to him, silencing his words with another kiss. “Baby… you look amazing. Your pants aren’t going to come undone… although if you keep worrying about it, I’ll unsnap them all myself as soon as we walk in the house, so, I’d advise you to stop…” The look the raven boy gave the elder was enough to cause him to gulp, and he whispered, “Yes, Daddy…”

“Good boy,” Jungkook replied, hugging the beauty tightly with one arm and reaching behind the red-haired boy to fondle his ass through the seat of those scandalous pants. The raven haired boy nuzzled his lips along the edge of Jimin’s jawline and murmured in his ear, “I want to drag you behind the hedges and do things to you that make you gasp for me… that might have to be something I add to my agenda of everything I plan to do to you, eventually…”

“Oh my god, Jungkook!” The exquisite angel replied, blushing deeply. “I swear… I should be so embarrassed, but… I’m more intrigued… an agenda, mm? I can see it in your head, like it was written on a whiteboard…”

The two of them grinned and the ravenette nodded, ”Yes, and I am slowly but surely going to cross every one of them off, then start at the bottom of the list and work my way back up again… and continue to do that for the rest of our lives…” He then offered another soft kiss to the elder, before turning and leading him toward the house. They arrived to the front door without further detours, and Jungkook opened the door and ushered Jimin in, the beautiful redhead’s eyes widening and going round as he was captivated by the gorgeous decor. “I’ll take you on the nickel tour after dinner, beautiful; let’s go say hi to the fam.” The ethereal beauty nodded, his mouth dropped open, and Jungkook reached over and gently closed it with a press of his fingertips underneath the older boy’s jaw. “Come on, sweetheart, you can ogle everything later.” He slid his arm around Jimin’s waist and led him further into the house.

They walked through the foyer and into the back of the house, which opened up into an open floor plan, similar to that of the smaller house, although the kitchen wasn’t part of this one. It was obviously the living room, and there were a few large couches, which Jimin noticed weren’t anywhere near as ugly as the one in Jungkook’s house, and chairs grouped in various configurations, and a large television hung on the wall and was currently being watched by a lovely girl and younger, handsome boy.

“Hey you two, this is Park Jimin, Jimin-ah, this is my sister, Aecha, and my younger brother, Seojun.” The two of them stopped near the couch, and Jungkook’s siblings got up and bowed politely to Jimin, offering him friendly greetings, then sat back down to continue watching the tv, when Jungkook said he was going to take Jimin to say hi to their mom and meet their dad.

The ravenette led the beautiful redhead to the kitchen, where they said hello to Hae Ran and Jungkook’s mom, Jimin bowing to the ravenette’s mother and handing her the fine bottle of wine the two boys had remembered to purchase before they got back to the house earlier. “Annyeong haseyo, eomeonim, thank you for inviting me to your home to eat with your family.” Jungkook’s mom smiled warmly at the elder boy and accepted the wine, and then replied, “You are most welcome, Jimin-ah, I hope you enjoy the food, and that we all have a nice time eating and getting to know each other better.” She kissed Jungkook’s cheek, then nodded her head in the direction of the patio. “Go see your father, Jungkookie, he has been excited to show you his cooking skills, he says he’s much better than he was…” She rolled her eyes and she and Hae Ran chuckled.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be impressed, eomma,” the ravenette giggled, then took Jimin’s hand and led him out of the kitchen toward where the younger boy’s dad was standing in front of the grill. The man was waving a spatula around, as flames shot up from under the meat that was currently burning to a crisp. “Appa! Be careful!” You’re going to burn down the house!!” Jungkook cried out, sounding genuinely worried.

The older man laughed and shook his head, then picked up a squirt bottle and aiming it at the barbecue, sprayed the flames, which quickly diminished them. “No need to worry about that, Jungkook, I always keep my water handy.” He turned toward the boys and smiled warmly. “Ah, this must be the red haired boy that your mother has been gushing about since this morning? An old friend of yours, she said?” He looked expectantly at the raven boy, who nodded his head and smiled brightly.

“Yes, Appa, please meet Park Jimin. Jimin, please meet my father.” Jungkook looked just a touch worried, and he watched his father’s expression as the scarlet haired boy smiled.

Jimin bowed to the man and said, “Annyeong haseyo, abeonim, thank you for cooking the meal, I look forward to eating it.” As the beautiful elder boy stood up, his stomach growled and he blushed deeply, while Jungkook’s father laughed.

“Ah, Jimin, I think you are thinking of the food Jungkook’s mother and Hae Ran are preparing behind my back,” Jungkook’s father said in a hushed voice, leaning closer to the two boys as he glanced toward the door to the kitchen to make sure it was closed. “I’m sure Jungkook has told you about me and my complete incompetence as a grill chef, and how his mother and Hae Ran have saved us all from food poisoning for the past many years, mm?”

By the time he finished speaking, the three of them were laughing, and Jimin nodded his head, while the ravenette slung his arm over the beautiful redhead’s shoulder. “So, appa, what are we having for dinner, anyway? It’s hard to tell looking at those lumps of burnt charcoal.”

“Aish, aesaekki!” His father replied, aiming the spatula at the raven boy’s backside, and laughing as the boy skipped away, dragging Jimin with him. “They are steaks for each of us, including Chinmae, he and Hwayoung will be joining us, they should be here shortly. Why don’t the two of you go inside, Jungkook can take you on the tour of the house, before we eat.”

Jimin bowed politely again, smiling happily, then headed back into the house with the ravenette, the two of them holding hands. As they entered the kitchen, Jungkook’s mother grinned. “Well, what did he say we’re having for dinner? He keeps trying to be secretive about it, but since Hae Ran does the grocery shopping, it’s a bit impossible.”

“He said we’re having steak, and Chinmae and Hwayoung will be joining us. He also suggested I give Jimin a tour of the house, while we’re waiting, since he hasn’t seen it. I’ll take him out and show him the grounds tomorrow, when it’s daytime.”

Jungkook’s mother nodded and smiled, and she and the cook went back to getting the real dinner ready, while Jimin giggled about the whole situation again. “I just love that whole thing so much, it is so darned cute.”

“Mmm, not nearly as cute as you, baby,” the raven boy murmured as he led Jimin up the stairs to the second floor of the house. “This is where all the bedrooms are. The ones on the left are the family bedrooms, the ones on the right are the guest rooms…” As he said that, he began walking toward the guest side, tugging Jimin along with him.

“Wow, Kookie-ah, your house is so beautiful… and big! I never actually imagined I’d be inside one like this, let alone have a boyfriend who lived in one!”

Suddenly, Jungkook dragged the scarlet haired boy through a doorway and closed the door after them, then turned and pushed Jimin against the wall, and pressed his body tightly against him.

“Jungkook! What are you doing?” Jimin gasped, shocked and worried someone would come to find them.

The ravenette reached over and locked the door, preventing that scenario from happening, then reached around the beautiful redhead’s body and cupped both of the elder’s ass cheeks in his warm hands, squeezing and fondling them through the fabric of the drop seat pants. “I keep thinking about how all I’d have to do is grab the top of that flap and give a good tug, and your bare bottom would be exposed, and it makes me want to do incredibly erotic things to you… like this…”

Jimin gasped again, then groaned as he heard all of the snaps come undone at once, then felt the warm hands now cupping his bared skin. “Oh… Jungkookie… you shouldn’t… ohhhh…”

Tugging the exquisite angel away from the wall, Jungkook kept their bodies in contact as he backed up further into the room, until he felt the back of his legs connect with the side of the guest bed. Moving so Jimin was against the bed, the raven boy stepped away a bit and turned the redhead around, then gently bent him over the bed, his hands immediately starting to rub and fondle those perfect cheeks again. “Jimin-ah… in a couple of hours, I will be having my way with you at our house, in these pants… I think… I think I won’t rip them… because I’m going to want you to wear them for me again… I might even take you out in them… such a naughty boy, buying such sexy pants… and in case you were wondering, yes, I want you, very badly… can you tell?” The raven boy grabbed the redhead’s hips and pulled him back, while pressing his hips forward, so the beauty could feel his rock hard cock rubbing against his backside through the younger’s pants.

“Jungkook!” Jimin scolded softly, squeaking as the gorgeous inky dark haired boy slowly bumped his groin against the elder’s plush bottom. “Ohh… Kookie, yes… I can definitely tell… god, you get so hard… I… I want you too, Daddy…”

“Fuck, beautiful,” Jungkook growled, tugging the gorgeous older boy’s body as tightly against his as he could, then stopping and taking a deep breath, just letting the older boy feel the pulse as his dick throbbed in his pants. “I’m going to give you exactly what you want, baby… mm…” The magnificent raven boy gulped and took a deep breath, then gently released his hold on the beauty’s hips and stepped back, his hands moving immediately to rub and caress over those perfect curves. “Mmm… I hadn’t considered how much knowing you’re wearing these would affect me… I should have let you go back and change…”

Jimin chuckled softly, then sighed sweetly, as he felt the ravenette’s fingers begin to work at the snaps and fasten them closed again, another soft gasp passing his lips as the younger boy swatted him, leaving a slight sting. “Daddy… I think… I think if you use your hand… I think I could handle a spanking, when we get home…”

“Ah, baby,” Jungkook replied, sliding his arms around the elder boy as he stood up, and pulling him close for a warm hug. “I’ll let you decide, sweet boy. I just want to love you.” Releasing Jimin from his embrace, the ravenette smiled and led him to the door, unlocked it, and headed back out of the room into the corridor. “Okay, so, this is the side of the house that faces mine, see?” He walked into one of the other rooms across the hallway and over to the window, pulling back the sheer curtain and showing Jimin the view.

“Aigoo! You really can see all the way into the house from here, can’t you… oh my god, are you sure no-one would come over to this side of the house and watch us??”

“Yes, I’m sure. And, I can guarantee you that if they do have guests; my mom will lock the rooms that face our house, unless they have enough people staying and need to use these rooms. And then she’d let me know, and I wouldn’t dream of letting anyone else see you naked. So, you have nothing to worry about, baby.”

“Okay, I’ll… I’ll take your word for it…”

Jungkook smiled warmly at Jimin and nuzzled his lips gently against the elder boy’s mouth, eliciting a soft sigh from him. “Mm… come, I’ll show you the rest of the house, then we can go back to the living room, Chinmae should be here by then, and I’ll figure out a way to get him away from everyone and ask him our question.” The gorgeous ravenette reached back and lightly patted Jimin’s ass, the beautiful redhead giggling and blushing deeply.

“Just make sure no-one else can hear you, and don’t tell him why you want to know! God, I’m going to be so embarrassed, he’s totally going to give me one of those knowing grins like you do, and I’ll sink into the floor…”

“Aish, you worry too much over nothing, baby…” Jungkook led Jimin around the rest of the house, and then they re-joined the family as they all sat down for the meal. A couple of hours later, they were all full and happy, and Jungkook had managed to ask the burning question, although he didn’t tell Jimin the answer, and instead murmured, “I’ll tell you later,” knowing it would drive the beautiful angel mad with anticipation.

Finally, a couple of hours later, after having dinner and then sitting around and chatting with Jungkook's family for a while, the two of them were at the front door, ready to walk back to their place, the whole family standing in the foyer with them and reminding the boys to come to the big house more often, while Jungkook’s mom pushed a large canvas bag loaded with bowls and plates of leftovers at the ravenette. “Now you should have enough food to last until Monday evening, but if you don’t, just call Hae Ran and she’ll make you something.”

“Mom, please, we’ll be fine, it’s not like I can’t cook, and Jimin cooks too, and, we can do our own grocery shopping…” He was going to continue to argue until he caught his father’s look, then grinned and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his mother’s cheek. “Okay, eomma, we’ll let Hae Ran know if we need anything else. Thank you. Appa, dinner was delicious, and we both enjoyed ourselves. Don’t forget, please call me before you come visit us… we might be sleeping… or something…” Jungkook winked at Jimin who blushed shyly, although he did offer a sweet smile to everyone, then turned and walked out the door with him.

“Aish, I tell you, sometimes leaving takes longer than the visit,” the ravenette complained, although he was smiling widely, obviously happy to spend time with his family, and thrilled they’d taken so easily to his lover.

“Jungkook! I can’t stand it anymore, what did Chinmae tell you about the cream??!!”

“Mm, is my baby boy impatient to get his ass filled with my dick again?” The raven boy cast a sidelong look at the scarlet haired elder, a cheeky grin playing about the corners of his lips.

“Jeon Jungkook, if you don’t stop teasing me and tell me what he said, I will be the one bending you over, and you will be crying before I’m finished with you! Tell me!!!”

Jungkook laughed and squeezed Jimin’s hand gently, then whispered, “He said it works like we want it to… and I love it when you go all Daddy… except, tonight, you’re my baby boy…”


	57. Believe That You Are Worthy, Beloved

A short while later, after the two boys had put the food away, the two of them were standing behind the couch, Jimin facing the back of it and fidgeting with his fingers as he stared at the couch seat and gulped. Both of them were fully dressed, the ravenette in jeans, a button down shirt, and trainers, and Jimin in his pants, shirt, bolero jacket, and matching shoes. Jungkook was standing close to the sweet elder, his arm around the beautiful boy’s front, his hand resting on his opposite hip, while he stroked and squeezed the gorgeous angel’s perfect ass through the pants with his other hand, kneading and fondling the soft cheeks.

“Are you sure, Jiminie? You really want me to let him out again? I don’t mind waiting, baby, and it’s not like I have to be him, in order to love you and what you let me do to you.” Jungkook nuzzled his lips warmly against the redhead’s temple, his movements slow and languid, giving the elder the chance to consider his request, and rescind it, if he felt he needed to.

Jimin nodded his head, a soft hiccup of air hitching in his throat, and he leaned more fully against the ravenette, both hands moving to grip the arm resting across his belly, then turned his head to gaze into the stunning raven boy’s dark chocolate eyes. “I’m… I’m sure… Daddy… I’m just… just a little… scared… but I… I trust you…”

Jungkook smiled and nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s mouth, kissing him sweetly, then whispered, “All right, baby boy… I’m going to go upstairs and get a couple of things. You stand right here and contemplate how naughty you’ve been. Bad boy…” The ravenette smacked the redhead’s ass; hard enough to bring a surprised gasp from the beauty’s mouth, then gently disentangled himself, and went upstairs.

Jimin had begun to believe that Jungkook used the advantage of suspense fully, after having been left in that state so frequently since the day before, and he suspected he was in for a longer wait now, considering what the ravishing ravenette was planning to do to him. _{{He’s most likely also giving me more time to think about whether I really want this… I mean, what if I said no again, even though I just said yes… would he stop asking? Stop wanting to… do anything at all with me? Would he expect me to always chicken out, so he wouldn’t even try anymore? What if he… what if he met someone who wasn’t so nervous? What if he met someone who was experienced with this stuff and he didn’t have to be so patient, or be careful about his darker side coming out? What if he’s really disappointed, after all, but he just doesn’t want to let me know, and Monday, he’ll just ditch me at school, and…”_

Jimin began to sink into his head, lifting his hands unconsciously to cover his mouth to muffle his soft cries, as he tore himself down, piece by piece, uncovering all of the flaws his ex-boyfriend had claimed he had, and examining them thoroughly, nodding his head to himself as he began to mumble his litany of defects, his eyes closing, tears beginning to trail slowly down his cheeks, while he whispered the words as though from a prepared speech, written just for him. “You’re ugly, Park Jimin. You’re stupid and you’re gross and you’re a freak and you’re weird, and there is no way Jeon Jungkook could ever really love you, you are damaged and he’s so perfect, and how could you ever think he’s not lying and waiting to break your heart again, you could never deserve someone as amazing as him, you should cease to exist, why can’t you just finally work up the courage and put everyone out of the misery of having you around…”

However, he hadn’t taken into account the fact that while Jungkook was a lot of things, predictable would prove to be one thing he wasn’t, except for how far he would go to take care of his beloved, and the gorgeous raven boy had come back down the stairs within a few minutes, and was now standing beside the ethereal angel, watching him quietly.

“Jimin,” the ravenette said softly, his voice low and dark, “Park Jimin. Look at me.” Jungkook reached out and removed the beautiful redhead’s hands from his face, then took his jaw between his thumb and fingers and forced the older boy to look at him directly, his voice lowering further as he growled, “Jimin. Bend over and place your hands on the couch. Now.”

The deep timbre of the younger boy’s voice reached the redhead’s psyche, and as he opened his eyes and began to fully focus on the ravenette’s face, Jimin whimpered, seeing the menacing countenance, the even darker irises, the blown pupils as Jungkook let his beast free. “Jung… Jungkook… I…”

“That isn’t what you should be calling me, Jimin… not if you want me to go relatively easy on you… bend over and place your hands on the couch. Now…”

“Da… Daddy… I… I don’t…” Jimin shuddered and blinked, then whispered, “I… but…”

“Jimin.” Jungkook said, his voice going even quieter now, his expression almost completely feral, as he said, “I will not tell you again. Do as I said.” The terrifying raven boy released his grip from the redhead’s jaw and stepped back slightly, and the elder boy’s gaze lowered to the front of the younger boy’s pants, a soft groan issuing from his mouth as he saw just how hard he was.

“Y… yes, Da… Daddy…” The beauty gulped loudly and bent over the back of the couch, his hands pushing into the soft seat cushion, another shiver inching up his spine.

“Remain in this position until I tell you that you can move. Do not look at me, you may look only at the seat cushion under your hands, or, you may close your eyes. If you disobey me once, you will regret it.”

Suddenly, the flap of his pants was pulled down, all the fasteners unsnapping at once, the opening in the pants exposing almost his entire bottom. Jungkook stepped behind Jimin and kicked lightly at his feet, nudging them apart, until his legs were spread wide, then the ravenette placed both hands on Jimin’s ass and pushed him forward on the back of the couch, so his heels had lifted off the floor slightly, and his backside, balls and the base of his cock were entirely revealed.

Jungkook reached between the beautiful redhead’s legs and into the pants, grabbing his shaft gently and tugging it out of the pants, creating quite the lewd picture, and causing the elder boy to gasp and try to pull his legs together.

“Jimin, I will use a spreader bar on you, if you move again… this is part of your punishment, learning to stay in position… naughty boys need discipline and guidance… prepare yourself as best you can…”

The frightened elder hissed a shaky breath through his teeth, his eyes locked on the seat cushion in front of his face, and he winced when he felt the ravenette shift his stance beside him, then yelped when he felt the younger boy’s hand land a heavy swat against one of his ass cheeks, hard enough to push his hips against the back of the sofa. Before Jimin had any time to process the sting, a slap landed on the other cheek with the same force, and this time, the gorgeous scarlet haired boy yelped.

Three more on each cheek landed in quick succession, just as ferociously, and Jimin was yelling and sobbing by the last one, when suddenly, Jungkook stopped. The scarlet haired boy started to turn his head, forgetting the initial command from the ravenette, and one more swat landed, along with a quiet growl, “What did I tell you, Jimin?”

“OW!! OW DADDY I’M SORRY!!!! Owowowowow…” The stunning redhead was just about to succumb to weeping, when he felt a gentle pressure against his sore, tight pucker, then a cooling sensation as something slipped into his hole and wiggled around a bit, completely removing the pain, although his cheeks were not given a reprieve from their stinging. The finger slipped in deeper and Jungkook began to fuck him with the single digit, pushing it all the way in, then pulling it all the way out, then teasing his fingertip around that sensitive flesh, and causing the ethereal scarlet haired boy to gasp and moan.

“Jimin. For each smack you receive now, I will say something to you, and you will repeat it back to me, exactly as I say it… like this…” A much lighter smack landed on one side of his ass, not even hard enough to incite his already stinging cheek to tingle further, and Jungkook growled softly, “I, Park Jimin, am a beautiful angel… now, say it…”

“Wh… what?”

The other pillowy mound was given similar treatment, the touch more of a caress then a spank, and the words were said again, “I, Park Jimin, am a beautiful angel…”

“I… P-Park Jimin… am… am a beautiful… angel!” The bewitching scarlet haired boy watched his hands on the couch seat, a completely confused expression on his sweet features, although there was no doubt of his relief at this turn of events, as well.

“Good boy, that’s my good boy,” Jungkook murmured, as he slowly pressed his finger past that tight pucker and fucked him with it again, slowly, letting him feel the sweet pleasure as his cheeks ached. “Are you ready for the next one, baby boy? This time, say, ‘I, Park Jimin, deserve all the kisses…’”

That one made Jimin start to giggle, which brought a soft chuckle from the amazing ravenette’s throat, and another of those barely there slaps touched his bottom, and this time, Jungkook curled his fingers and gently kneaded the tender flesh, causing the red haired boy to moan softly and relax more fully over the back of the couch, then repeat the words.

And so it went. For each further careful, caressing smack that was given to the beauty’s upturned ass, another affirmation of praise was stated by the gorgeous ravenette in a low growl, his scary persona still out in full force, and the words were promptly repeated by the scarlet haired boy, and in between every few, the raven boy’s finger teased delightfully, until Jimin had been “spanked” so many times, he couldn’t talk anymore, his words buried under the loud moans and gasps escaping his parted lips, his own cock throbbing and painful from being so hard.

As he lay over the back of the couch on the brink of a climax, he realized Jungkook was kneeling on the floor behind him, and he moaned softly when he felt something cool and wet gently brushing against his tight hole, and carefully poking inside. “Da… Daddy?”

“It’s a soft cloth to wipe away the cream, so I can do this, baby,” Jungkook replied, his voice still dark and menacing, but his more frightening emotions were subdued, and now, he was starving for the boy in front of him. He slid his hands around the front of Jimin’s thighs and curled his fingers, gripping the perfect muscles gently, and keeping the elder’s legs apart, he leaned in and carefully pushed his tongue up Jimin’s ass, then began to slowly fuck him with it, listening as the tone of the beauty’s moans changed, and slowly became loud cries of pleasure and need.

Jungkook slipped his tongue out of the exquisite redhead’s heated entrance, eliciting a whimper of complaint from the beautiful boy’s lips, and he chuckled softly, then began to lick the flat of his tongue over the sensitive rosebud, and tickle it gently with the tip of it. After a few moments, he stood up and whispered, “I’m not finished with you yet, sweetheart, don’t worry…”

Then there was the unmistakable sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being lowered, then the jingle and shushing sound as pants and underpants were pushed down, and suddenly, there was pressure against Jimin’s tight hole, and he cried out softly as he realized the ravenette was entering him without lube. “D… Daddy… pl…”

“Hush, baby boy, this is part of your punishment, but I won’t injure you, I promise… it will hurt a bit more than you’re used to, but… I want you to repeat what I say, just like before… starting with this… I, Park Jimin, am the most amazing being on the entire planet…”

Jungkook grunted as he felt his cock tip dragging against Jimin’s pucker, and although he’d slightly prepared him with his tongue, he knew the relatively dry entry would be difficult for the elder boy. Jimin gasped and groaned, his hands gripping the yellow blanket on the couch tightly, as he panted breath past his parted lips, and tried to remain relaxed. “Ow.. oh ow… I… Park Jimin… am the most… owww… amazing being… on the entire planet…”

“Good boy,” the gorgeous ravenette replied, and the beautiful redhead moaned when he felt the younger boy’s fingertips brush gently over his stinging ass cheeks, causing him to hiss a breath through his teeth. The touch didn’t last long at all, and then he felt something else, a slippery sensation right where the raven boy’s dick was slowly stretching his aching pucker, and he realized Jungkook was using lube after all, rubbing it carefully around his tip and coating his length, so when he moved just a bit further in, the sensation changed completely, and Jimin groaned, relaxing fully over the couch again as his lover filled him deeply.

“Ow…” Jimin gasped as Jungkook’s hips came in contact with his sore bottom, and the ravenette gently rubbed his hand up and down the elder’s back, under his shirt and jacket. When he spoke, the dark beast was still there, but, the scarlet haired boy almost felt as though he’d tamed the younger, somehow.

As the magnificent raven boy began to slowly make love to the gorgeous being bent over the couch, he continued to say more words for his beloved to repeat, sweet, gentle words, confirming his desire and the worth of the boy in front of him. Finally, he could wait no longer and he growled softly, “Jimin… I’m going to fuck you hard for the last few strokes… and while I do, I want each of your outgoing breaths to tell me how worthy you are of everything I give to you, of how much I love you, of how much your friends care for you… you deserve anything and everything, always, and I want you to convince me that you believe it… are you ready?” Jungkook placed his hands on Jimin’s hips, preparing to pull him back.

“Ye… yes, Da… Daddy… I’m… ready…” Jimin replied, wincing and crying out as Jungkook gripped his hips tightly and slammed his cock deep, bottoming out fully, and flattening the beautiful redhead’s cheeks. “OWDADDY I AM WORTHY OF EVERYTHING YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH OH GOD I WANT EVERYTHING!!!”

The ravenette held nothing back, fucking the redhead so hard, the dazzling redhead could barely speak from the severe pounding he was getting, although he tried, continuing to scream the words, unintelligible as they were. Suddenly, Jungkook slid his hands from Jimin’s hips and wrapped his arms around the beauty’s waist, then lifted him from the couch to press Jimin’s back against his chest, and holding him off the floor, impaled him fully on his thick cock, bouncing his hips and shoving his length into Jimin’s tight heat.

A couple more thrusts in that position, and a final shriek issued from Jimin’s lips and he climaxed, squirting his seed partially on his pants, partially on the floor, and Jungkook shot his own sperm deep into Jimin’s ass.

After a few more moments, while still holding the red haired beauty off the floor and continuing to bounce, forcing him to endure the increasing pain in his backside as the movements felt like the younger boy was spanking him again, only harder, Jungkook finally lifted him off, and set him on his feet. He then swiftly turned the elder around so they were chest to chest, and Jimin lifted his gaze to the ravenette’s, shocked to see the darker personality still on display, the savage depths in the younger boy’s eyes sending a frisson of fear along the older boy’s back.

Jungkook stared intently at Jimin’s exquisite face, his arms wrapped tightly about his slim waist, lightly tickling the tips of his fingers over the top curves of the elder’s bottom, and the raven boy whispered, still in that deep, scary voice, “I’ve never felt like this, Jimin-ah… softer in this persona… you are the only one who’s ever made me want to take care of you at the same time that I want to hurt you… I love you so much, baby…” As he spoke, the shadows began to leave his face, and soon, his brilliant smile was visible, his dark eyes sparkling with a thousand stars. “Let’s go upstairs and cuddle for a bit, baby… then let me remind you again how amazing and wonderful you are… especially now that we know we can use the cream when we need it.”

Jimin had lifted his hands and had pressed them to Jungkook’s face as he was speaking, his dark hazel eyes twinkling, and as the ravenette talked, a sweet smile began to curve the exquisite angel’s lips. “I wondered what changed,” the beauty replied, removing his hands from the younger’s face and sliding his arms around his neck. “I love you more, Kookie-ah… take me to bed, Daddy… remind me…”

Jungkook stepped back a little and bent to pull his underpants and jeans up, buttoning them, but not worrying about the zipper or belt, then lifted his beloved in his arms, smiling as the redhead wrapped his legs around his waist, and he turned the lights off as he walked toward the stairs. Carefully ascending them with his lover in his embrace, he headed over to the bed. This time he was a tad less gentle when he set the beautiful redhead down, letting him sink onto the mattress directly on his slightly tender cheeks, and perhaps letting the waistband drag a little more roughly over that plump flesh, when he helped the boy out of those sinful fucking pants.

Finally, they were both naked, their clothing in a pile in the middle of the floor, the two of them in a cuddle puddle in the center of the bed, under the blankets and among all the pillows, and Jungkook nuzzled Jimin’s lips, whispering, “You’re definitely wearing those pants in public, as long as I’m with you… my bad boy, my wonderful, beautiful Jimin-ah… my beloved...”


	58. I Need More Of That, Please, Mr. Jeon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more author notes, sorry 😁 First, I know I said I wasn't going to give a 'glossary' of the Korean words I'm using, except the more I think about that when I go back and edit, the more I think I should, especially since I'm using Word Hippo and Googling "How do I say 'this' in Korean", and I have no idea if the words I'm using are right, or being used correctly - considering that English can be such a stupid language with all the ways a single word can be used, depending on the context (tear/tear is the first one that comes to mind, but we all know that's not the only one 🤣), I thought it might be nice to add the terms. So, I'll be doing that at the bottom of the works. 😃 Second, I know I keep mentioning the thing about Jungkook and his darker persona, and I know it's very wolfish (Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, anyone?), but, this story is in no way magical, except for that cream (that I still wish was real, dammit), and JK won't suddenly turn into a werewolf, and no, there will be no male pregnancy, I don't like that, so I won't write it. I'm not saying other people are weird for liking it, it's just not a thing I like reading about, I'm a bit too old-fashioned for that (says the girl who's writing a BDSM story about K-Pop boys 😋) Anyway, as we go along in the story, you'll understand why I'm making this statement 😏 Oh, and, as much as I've tried to make sure the story has continuity, I do realize there have been a couple of things that are different from what they were at the beginning, although I can't remember what they are right now... but like I said before, it's purely fiction, and sometimes things don't happen the way they would in real life, so... instead of admitting I'm a bad writer for not going back and rechecking every one of my chapters, I'm just going to go with 'sometimes things just happen in fictional stories...' Heh 🙄 Okay, and last, but not least, since I had no idea this story was going to end up being this freaking long (and the boys just keep putting more ideas into my head), this book in the series will be about the span of time only from Friday when the two of them first start all this, until Sunday night, when they go to sleep. After that, I'll try to figure out where I'm going with each new section, and make a comment about what period in time it covers. For the record, I am using current dates - so, in the story, it's actually October 2nd, Jimin's birthday is coming up on a Tuesday, and the rest of the dates will fall into place that way, which will make more sense once I get to more of the story 😊 Okay, thank you for letting me babble, and I really hope you're enjoying the words so far, I'm still really loving writing it, although I do wish the two of them would give me just a little bit of peace, so I'm not constantly having to write ideas on little scraps of paper, until I can get to the computer 😑 Thanks for reading, enjoy!! 💖💖💖💖💖

“Jimin-ah?”

“Mm?”

“I want you to do me a really big favor.”

“Um… okay?”

“I mean, not right now, but soon, in the next couple of days. Write down the things you have programmed in your head… the words that bastard forced you to memorize. I want you to write them as a list… and then I’m going to teach you how each one of them is a lie, and help you learn what’s true. And, if it’s okay with you, I’m going to talk to your friends, and I’d like to meet Taehyung, and talk to him too… and tell them all what you were forced to think, so they can help you, as well…”

The two stunningly attractive boys were still snuggled together amidst all the pillows and under the covers, both of their eyes closed as they murmured softly to each other, Jungkook’s hand slowly smoothing up and down the length of Jimin’s back, the scarlet haired boy lying partially on top of the ravenette.

“No, Jungkook, I don’t… I don’t want them all to know… what if… what if they… think I'm a pathetic weakling?”

“Jimin-ah… it was quite obvious how much they care for you, from their reactions when we walked in today… none of them would even think that of you, or of not wanting to help you understand your worth. I bet every one of them has come and hung out with you in your room, and all of them have had you in theirs, like brothers. They all just seemed so concerned about you, which really is pretty rare at University, from what I've heard, not just from what Sehun said… let me ask them to help you… let them help you…”

“I… I don’t know… I… it feels like I’d just be whining…”

“Jiminie, that’s your ex-fuckhead talking… none of your friends would think it was whining, if you needed their help. Haven’t any of them come to you and asked for your advice about anything?” The gorgeous raven boy opened his eyes and gazed at the divine redhead, his lips curving into a warm smile as he saw the elder boy peeping at him through his partially opened eyelids. “Don’t pretend you aren’t looking at me, aesaekki, I can see the shine from your irises.”

“Hey! I’m your hyung, you can’t call me a brat!!” Jimin opened his eyes fully and pretended to frown, lifting a hand and shaking a finger at the younger boy. “I should spank you for how often you disrespect me!”

“Hah! You keep threatening me, but then you succumb to my wiles, and you end up being the one getting spanked, and so far, you haven't complained at all!! Besides, you don’t scare me... Oppa…”

“I am not your Oppa!!!!!” Jimin shouted, reaching out to grab at the dark haired boy’s arm.

Before Jimin could actually get hold of him, Jungkook squirmed away and kicked out from under the covers, then vaulted off the bed and ran down the stairs. “Hah! You’re so old, there’s no way you can catch me! Plus, your legs are too short! OPPA!!!”

“JEON JUNGKOOK! I’M NOT THAT MUCH OLDER AND I’M NOT THAT MUCH SHORTER!!! I’M GETTING THE SPOON AND YOU ARE SOOOO GOING TO GET IT WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU BRAT!!!”

Shortly after those words were shouted, the sound of the elder boy’s feet pounding down the stairs was heard, and he stopped at the bottom of them, peering around the edge of the fireplace, the heavy wooden spoon held in his hand, ready to strike when he saw the younger.

Except, the sneaky raven boy was hiding in one of the shadows near the staircase, and as the beautiful redhead began to slowly slink around the edge of the fireplace wall, to peer into the living room toward the couch, Jungkook grabbed the spoon and yanked it out of Jimin’s hand, wrapped a strong arm around the elder boy’s waist and bent down, then hoisted the lithe boy over his shoulder.

YAH! PUT ME DOWN, YOU BAD BOY… OWWWWWW!!!! OW!! OW OW OW!!!!!”

Each of the shocked yelps was preceded by a sharp smack of the back of the spoon on Jimin’s bare backside, and he started to kick and pound his fists against Jungkook’s shoulder, squirming and wriggling to try to get the ravenette to set him down.

“Mmm, you’re the one who’s been a bad boy, Mr. Park,” the gorgeous ravenette growled softly, sending a thrill of fear up the scarlet haired boy’s back, although the younger boy could feel the elder’s cock begin to harden against his chest as he held him.

“Mr. Jeon! Please, I’ll be a good boy, don’t spank me with the spoon, I don’t like it!!” Jimin whined, still kicking and now pretend pounding his fists against the raven cutie’s back. The red haired angel bent further over the younger’s shoulder, offering even more of a target for the implement, and Jungkook took full advantage of it, whacking it a few more times against the pliant cheeks, while he stalked over to stand behind the couch.

“I assume you remember the position, Mr. Park?” The magnificent raven boy bent down and set Jimin on his feet, then grabbed his wrist as the elder started to try to escape. “I see you need to be reminded,” he said, menacingly, and when the scarlet haired boy looked at the younger’s expression, he gulped audibly at the savage visage that met his gaze.

“No, no, Mr. Jeon, I… I remember!!” Jimin said quickly, and he even more swiftly bent over the couch, placing his hands flat on the seat cushion and spreading his legs.

“Ohhhh, very good, Mr. Park, very, very good… fuck, you look delicious… I’m going to enjoy eating you up, so much…” He gently rubbed the back of the spoon all over the beautiful angel’s pinkened ass cheeks and down the back of his thighs, and between his cheeks and up his crack, causing the elder boy to gasp and groan.

“Fuck… fuck… Mr. Jeon… OW! OW OW OW OW OW!!!!” More of the stinging strikes were delivered, each followed by a yelped exclamation, and when the ravenette paused, Jimin found himself gasping and moaning, his hands gripping one of the pillows, while his cock dribbled precum down the back of the couch.

“I think a certain Park Jimin enjoys having his ass spanked, mm?” Another few swats, and the sweet redhead’s cheeks were beginning to turn a dark pink. “Such a bad boy, Mr. Park… so naughty… those fucking pants… god, I just want to…” And another volley of hard smacks, landing in all different places over his bottom, and even a few starting down the backs of his thighs.

“OUCH! OW OW OW!!!! MR. JEON, OWWWWW!!!” Jimin panted a few breaths past his lips during the next pause, sweat now breaking out on his forehead and sticking his bangs to his skin, and he was preparing to answer what he thought was an actual question from the ravenette, when the next swats stung him. “OW OW OW OW OW !!!!!! Fuck… fuck… oh fuck… Mr. Jeon… oh fuck…”

“Mhm,” Jungkook murmured, stroking the back of the spoon over the smarting flesh, “look at how hard you are, you naughty boy… are you imagining me fucking you in those pants in a public place? Maybe on a park bench, sitting on my lap, with that flap pushed aside… or behind some bushes on your hands and knees, with people walking on the other side of them… of course, you’d have to be quiet in both scenarios, but, sitting on my lap would be much more difficult, don't you think? Since you’d also have to try to hide your hard dick throbbing against the front of those pants, while I shoved myself inside you…or maybe in a club, back in a corner booth… bad boy… such a bad, bad boy…”

This time, the inky black haired boy waited for Jimin to answer, while still rubbing the spoon over and around the reddened skin of the elder boy’s backside and thighs, although at first, the redhead didn’t know he was supposed to speak, and he received three or four harder smacks, crying out after each one, until Jungkook whispered darkly, “Answer me, Mr. Park. Do you fantasize about me fucking you in those pants in public? Where you’d have to somehow keep your pretty noises from passing your lips? I can just imagine how difficult that would be for you, you naughty boy, since you’re so vocal when I’m having my way with you…”

“Ye… yes… oh fuck, yes… Mr. Jeon… I… I dream of you… I think of you fucking me in public… I want you to do all of that to me wearing those pants… I’m such a bad boy, loving your dick up my ass so much… needing you so much… fuck… please, Mr. Jeon… more… give me more… so naughty… I’m so naughty… I neeeeeeeddd it…” Jimin was sinking into sub space, although he wasn’t experienced enough with this type of play to know that’s what it was called, but Jungkook was, and he smiled, enjoying the view as his exceptional lover gave himself over fully to the ravenette’s ministrations.

“Mm, yes, you really do, don’t you, Mr. Park… look at you, begging me to turn your ass into a raging inferno… and then you’ll beg me to fuck you, won’t you, Mr. Park? Deep and hard and fast, until you can’t do anything but scream my name? Mm… prepare yourself, this is going to hurt…”

The spoon began to rise and fall, over and over, the gorgeous redhead's voice rising higher and higher with each stroke, and although Jungkook wasn’t striking with it as hard as he could have, it was still heavy enough to become incredibly painful on his already burning bottom, very quickly, and Jimin gave in, letting his body collapse fully onto the back of the couch, while the magnificent raven boy beat him, until his backside and the back of his thighs were bright red, and with a shriek, the elder beauty climaxed, coating the back of the couch with thick ropes of his cum, even as he screamed Jungkook’s name and sobbed.

Although Jungkook had been watchful and made sure he hadn’t done any real harm to the scarlet haired boy, he still didn’t want the pain to last for the elder for any length of time right now, and he grabbed the jar of cream that was still downstairs from Jimin’s previous trip over the couch, and gently began to smear it over the beauty’s painful skin.

As the ache quickly subsided, Jimin began to relax even more fully, gasping and moaning softly, completely blissed out, and once all of the red had been turned back to pale, creamy skin, Jungkook helped the beautiful angel up off the couch, lifted him in his arms bridal style, and carried him upstairs. Setting his beloved, stunning beauty gently on the bed on his back, the gorgeous ravenette quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his hand, which he proceeded to slather over his rock hard cock, then carefully slid three of his fingers into Jimin’s tight tunnel, another warm smile curving his mouth at the sexy sounds that began to pass the delightful redhead’s lips.

Jimin was a mess, his face wet from his tears, his hair stuck to his face with perspiration, his skin flushed from the aftereffects of his climax, and he peeped open his eyes while the beautiful raven boy was so expertly fucking him with his fingers. “Ah… Mr. Jeon… that… oh… da joh-aaaaaa… neomu joh-aaaa… meomcuji maseyo… jebal…” The ethereal angel bent his knees and pulled his feet closer to his thighs, then pressed his feet flat on the mattress and lifted his ass off the bed slightly, the better to roll his hips and help the other boy shove his digits harder and deeper, the sounds he was making getting louder and more insistent with each further thrust. “Mr. Jeon… jebal… fuck me… jesu… fuck me fuck me fuck me… oh god… I need… I need your cock, Mr. Jeon… fuck me with your cock… please… pleaseeeee….”

“Anything for you, Mr. Park,” Jungkook answered softly, as he gently slipped his fingers out, then lined himself up and slid his cock in, grunting quietly as he pushed himself in as deeply as he could go. Resting on his knees and one elbow, he grabbed one of Jimin’s legs and pushed it between their bodies, then the other, so his ankles were resting against the ravenette’s shoulders and the elder boy was basically bent in half, and the younger boy began to thrust hard, deep, and fast, holding himself up on his hands, and watching his lover’s face as he fucked the living daylights out of him.

The sudden hard pounding brought shrieks from Jimin’s lips again, and he pushed his head back into the pillows, his hands gripping Jungkook’s wrists to hold himself as steady as he could while being banged into the bed, his internal muscles already beginning to spasm as he felt himself climbing to another orgasm. “MR. JEON! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK DADDY!!!!! KOOKIE!!!!! FUCKFUCKFUCK MEOMCUJI MASEYO FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” And, again, Jimin broke his voice howling his lover’s name, and Jungkook joined him in release, the red haired boy coating his stomach and chest, while the beautiful ravenette thrust as hard as he could one last time, shoving himself as deeply into the elder boy as he could, and filled his ass with his cum.

Jungkook remained motionless for a few long seconds, grunting and gasping as Jimin’s internal muscles milked his dick of every last drop of his seed, the feral look lessening, but still visible as he watched the gorgeous scarlet haired boy’s cock throb and twitch, and spill the last of his sperm onto his perfectly cut abs. “Fuck, Mr. Park… you really are a bad boy, I’m going to have to do this to you often… I love the way you respond to me, baby…”

He slowly pulled himself out of the elder boy’s hot ass, watching as some of his cum leaked out of that tight hole, then he moved around a bit to let Jimin put his legs down and take a breath. Holding himself up with his hands, Jungkook began to do a push-up of a sort, his knees pressed into the mattress, as he lowered himself so he could clean the gorgeous angel’s cum off his stomach and chest with long, slow licks of his soft, wet tongue, then gently ran the flat of it around the red haired boy’s sensitive tip, to clean him more fully.

“Ah… ah Kookie… fuck… so… so sensitive… too much…” Jimin whimpered, and Jungkook stopped immediately, lifting his head and smiling warmly at the now somewhat recovered beauty.

“Mmm, all right, baby… I’ll get a warm cloth and finish cleaning you with that, don’t move…”

“Heh, I don’t think I’ll be moving again until Monday morning… I can’t feel my legs… god… that was so fucking hot… my ass hurt so bad, but man, when I came, I thought the top of my head was going to explode, it felt so fucking amazing…” Jimin lay on the bed spread eagled, completely depleted, a loopy grin curving his lips, an utterly blissful expression on his enchanting face. “I definitely want you to do that again… like… often… maybe even every night… fuck…”

Jungkook was standing at the sink, wetting a soft cloth in warm water, watching Jimin in the mirror over the sink and snickering as he listened to his amazing boyfriend babble while he cleaned himself up first, then grinned at the elder boy as he came back to the bed with another warm, wet cloth, and climbed onto the bed with him. “I think if I did all of that to you every night, you’d be too exhausted to function the next day, but, I can definitely make love to you every night, if you’d like.” He lifted one of Jimin’s legs and spread it wide, exposing the red haired beauty’s tight hole, and gently cleaned him, watching his lover’s face as he teased the sensitive pucker, then very gently pressed a finger inside. “I… god, Jimin-ah… you make me want you… just looking at you… hearing your voice… I want to be inside you all the time, feel you wrapped around me like my own personal blanket…”

“Wha… oh for fuck’s sake, Jungkook, seriously? Your own personal blanket… honest to god, you have got to introduce me to your cousin soon, so I can give him a piece of my mind… your own personal blanket… jesu… you are such a pabo…”

The gorgeous ravenette started giggling, although he didn’t remove his finger, and instead continued to gently slide it in and out of the amazing beauty lying before him, and then he began to place soft kisses along the inner thigh of the leg that was being held open so he could finger the sweet elder boy. “I want you…” Jungkook whispered, as he softly suckled at the tender flesh. “I want you,” he murmured again, as he flicked his tongue over the base of his lover’s testes. “I want you…” he moaned softly, as he quit the teasing for the time being and moved up to lie beside Jimin, tossing the cloth in the general direction of the sink, and wrapped the gorgeous boy in his embrace.

“Mm… give me a little while to recover, beloved, and you can have me again, as many times as you wish… I can’t get enough of you, either…” The scarlet haired boy yawned and snuggled close to the gorgeous raven boy, while Jungkook pulled up the covers, and just before they dozed off, the ravenette whispered, “Next, we’ll try out that interesting toy of yours…”

“Fuck… you’re insatiable… and make no mistake, I am not complaining, even a little bit…” Jimin’s lips curved into a sweet, contented smile, and they cuddled together and fell into a light sleep.


	59. Hm, Let’s See How Much You Really Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, and another thing... I picked the wrong sport for Jungkook to be involved in, because by my calculation, if he was, then this Friday and Saturday should have been games that he had to go to... and, it's October... but there's too much going on for me to keep taking him out of the picture to do that... (facepalms)... still, I had to have a way for the two of them to bump into each other, so... hehe... and now, since everyone else in the story keeps mentioning it, I can't just change it to baseball, so I am taking literary license and having basketball be a springtime sport... which just seems so weird, but... well... continuity 😂

“Jungkook-ah… ohhhh Jungkook-ah… da joh-a…. da johhhhhh-a… that feels so good,” Jimin moaned, rolling his hips as he felt the younger boy’s mouth nuzzling up and down the length of his rigid dick, the gorgeous red haired angel gasping as Jungkook made motor boat sounds with his lips to send amazing vibrations along his delicate skin.

And, just as he climaxed, while the magnificent raven boy chuckled softly in his throat at his lover’s desire for him, the dream dissipated, and he whimpered softly. However, this time, when Jimin woke up, his sweet raven boy was actually lying in bed beside him, and as his senses began to come together, he realized why. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he blinked open his eyes, immediately meeting the dark chocolate gaze of the younger, who was on his side, his elbow bent and resting his cheek on his hand, while his other was slowly sliding the slickly lubed vibrator up and down the length of his throbbing shaft.

“Oh god… Kookie-ah… don’t stop… please… oh god that feels so good…” The beautiful redhead wriggled around a bit and snugged himself closer against the younger boy’s body, shivering as he felt himself already riding to another climax.

“Mmm, angel, you really do love this toy, don’t you? Look at the marvelous mess you’ve made on your belly… I should have recorded you on my phone so you could have heard yourself while you were sleeping, when I first started teasing you… sighing and moaning for me, whispering my name… look at you, so beautiful, so sexy… Mine…”

Before Jimin was able to slip over the edge of another orgasm, Jungkook took away the vibrator, bringing a whimper from the gorgeous elder’s throat, the boy rolling his hips more insistently to urge the ravenette to continue and push him over that precipice. “Please… please Kookie-ah… pleeassseeeee….”

“Mm, my baby is so needy for Daddy to let him cum… but you have to wait, beautiful, I have other plans for you, first…” Jungkook left the vibrator on and set it on top of Jimin’s abs, in the midst of the mess, causing the redhead to gasp and writhe, while the handsome raven boy lifted the elder’s leg and rested it over his hip, and then gently nudged at the other thigh, to push the sweet angel’s legs wide open, lewdly spread on his back. “Good boy… show off your tight little hole for your Daddy, that’s my sweet boy…”

Jimin shuddered and began to beg softly, now thinking he knew what the younger boy was going to do to him, lifting his hips from the bed to entice the ravenette to fuck him with the vibrator, the resonance from the toy’s continued buzzing sinking into his belly and directly to his balls. “Daddy… fuck… Daddy please… fuck me with it, Daddy… please please… ohhhhgoddddd…”

And again, the gorgeous ravenette proved himself somewhat predictably unpredictable, because while he did lift the humming dildo from his sweet lover’s abs, he didn’t immediately rush to satisfy the hunger of the elder, and instead, turned it up a little bit, then gently tickled it against the beautiful scarlet haired boy’s tight pucker, pressing gently, but not enough to begin to push in. Little circles around that sensitive place, and slow slides up the cleft in Jimin’s ass, met the soft cries passing through the beauty’s lips, and Jungkook leaned down and sucked one of Jimin’s nipples into his mouth, then gently began to bite it between his teeth.

“Jungkook!!! I mean Daddy, fuck ooh god Daddy… da-joh aaaaaaaaa… jebal… jebal Daddy… ahhhhhhh… please… please Daddy… fuck me with it… pleasseeeee…”

The leisurely torment soon brought the stunning scarlet haired elder to the brink again, and again, Jungkook stopped, pulling the vibrator just far enough away that it wasn’t touching Jimin's flesh, but he could still faintly feel it as the ravenette turned it up and it began to buzz louder.

“Fuck.. please please please, Daddy, please oh god pleeasseeeeee…” Jimin begged, his hands lifted above his head and gripping one of the cross bars of the wooden headboard, while he pushed his heels into the mattress and lifted his hips, trying to push himself against the tip of the thing, and get it to poke into his greedy ass.

“Oh my, look at what a wanton little hussy you are for Daddy,” Jungkook whispered, lifting his head from suckling at Jimin’s other nipple, smirking as he gazed at his beloved’s dazzling face, the way his eyelids were squeezed shut, the flush of pink on his cheeks from his arousal, the way his sweet mouth was open, and the sound of his voice as he gasped the pleading words. “Mmm… have you been a good boy, baby? Do you deserve to be fucked with your toy?” Without waiting for an answer, the splendid ravenette leaned over to suckle again at one of the elder’s taut nipples, his breath wafting hotly over the tight bud as he whispered, “Yes… yes I think you have been a good boy, baby, and you deserve to get what you desire…”

However, and this would prove to be one of the few predictable things about the younger raven boy; he very much enjoyed driving his amazing angel to delirium before allowing him his release, and Jungkook pressed the tip of the rapidly humming toy against Jimin’s pink rosebud, now concentrating his attention on that part of the beauty’s body, but he didn’t push it further, forcing the gorgeous redhead to try to fuck himself onto it by lifting his hips higher, causing him to writhe frantically and begin to whimper more intensely.

“Daddy pleasseeeee… pleasseeeee… let meeeeee…. Dadddyyyyyyyyyy…” Jimin gasped, whining, and then groaning as he felt the very tip of the toy begin to push past his tight muscle, whimpering again when Jungkook pulled it back and ran it lightly up and down his crack, then teased it against his hole. “Aaaahhhhhhhh… pleeassseeeeee…” The gorgeous elder keened, lifting his hips even higher, until his backside was fully off the bed and he was wriggling around, trying to get the thing inside. “Fuck… Daddyyyyyy… please… fuck meeeeeeee… pleaseeeeee…”

Sadist that he was, Jungkook continued to tease, keeping the toy just far enough away from his lover’s body in order to prevent the beauty from pushing himself onto it more than a centimeter, and driving the fabulous boy mad with frustrated arousal.

“Jungkook! Stop fucking teasing me and shove that thing in my ass!!!” Jimin snarled, causing the ravenette’s head to whip around and look at him, dark chocolate gaze capturing dark hazel, the beautiful redhead suddenly gulping when he saw the expression on the younger boy’s face.

“I’m sorry… what did you just say?” The striking raven boy sat up in the bed and turned off the vibrator, then set it on the bed on the other side of himself, away from Jimin’s reach. “Did you just demand I do something? And what did you call me?” Scary Jungkook came out growling threateningly, and he pushed the red haired boy’s leg off his lap and hissed through his teeth. “Get on your hands and knees, baby boy…”

“Mian haeyo, Daddy, jeongmal mianhae, naega joh-eungeoya, Daddy, jebal, yongseo haejwo… please, Daddy, I’m sorry…” Jimin did as he was told with alacrity, his hands gripping the sheet under his hands tightly as he got into position, gooseflesh inching along his spine as he exposed himself to the terrifying ravenette in such a submissive posture.

Jungkook moved to kneel beside the gorgeous scarlet haired angel, and rested one hand in the middle of his back, while he began to stroke and fondle and squeeze those flawless, round ass cheeks with his other, and Jimin tensed, his head lowered, his eyes closed, and tears slipped from between his eyelids to drop onto the pristine white linen, as he gasped, “Jebal, Daddy… mian haeyo… mian haeyo… I forgot my place… jeongmal mianhae, yongseo haejwo, please D… Daddy… I’ll be a good boy… I’m so sorry…”

And again, the unpredictability was predictable, and the amazing raven boy leaned over and began to press sweet, gentle kisses against the soft skin of Jimin’s bottom, his hand continuing to caress and stroke up and down over the fabulous curves and further down to smooth over the backs of his marvelous thighs. “Jiminie,” Jungkook replied, his beast calming quickly, “your place is whatever you want it to be, beloved… you are not less than me or anyone else, your place is to be your amazing, beautiful self, in any way you feel at the moment… And…”

With a bit of maneuvering and squirming around, and lifting and lowering of legs, Jimin found himself lying fully on top of the peerless raven haired boy, and being kissed deeply, and although he could feel movement from the younger as he reached for something nearby, he didn’t care to look and see what it was, and then he heard that unmistakable buzzing again, then felt the still slippery tip of his toy begin teasing against his pucker. Moaning loudly into the kiss, the exquisite elder suddenly clung to the gorgeous younger, squirming and rolling his hips, his hard, throbbing shaft rubbing against Jungkook’s, and causing both of them to groan.

“All the kisses, for the naughty boy who says he’s sorry when he’s done nothing wrong… one apology might have been needed for forgetting what to call me and being a demanding brat, and even then, if you hadn’t said it, you wouldn’t have been in trouble, baby. You’ve done nothing to ask forgiveness for, my sweet Jimin-ah… therefore, you deserve all the kisses, come here…” More kisses were delivered lovingly, while the vibrator was slowly pushed into the gorgeous redhead’s ass, then turned on to its highest level.

Jimin screamed into Jungkook’s mouth, then pulled his head away and buried his face into the crook of the raven boy’s neck, shrieking the younger boy’s name as said boy held him tightly on top of his chest with one arm and fucked him thoroughly with the vibrator, shoving it as deeply as he could and still hold onto it, then pulling it out all the way and letting the shocking vibrations tease his tight pucker and sink into his balls and the base of his cock.

The way the beauty was responding to the erotic treatment brought a proud little smirk to the stunning ravenette’s mouth, but, just before the red-haired angel could climax, Jungkook plucked the thing out of Jimin’s ass, then quickly rolled himself and Jimin over, lined himself up, and shoved his hard dick into the elder boy’s tight entrance, and proceeded to fuck him into the bed, thrusting as hard and fast and deep as he possibly could. He held himself up on his hands, his hips impacting against the elder’s body with loud slaps, the two of them groaning, interspersed with Jimin’s screams, but before either of them could release, he pulled out and quickly rolled the angel over, slapped his ass hard to see his handprint marking that unblemished skin, then shoved back in, and again, slammed the redhead relentlessly into the mattress.

Forcing Jimin’s legs apart with his knees, spreading his cheeks wide and giving himself better access to those heated depths, Jungkook ploughed the gorgeous elder’s tight insides brutally, until finally, he let his lover spill his seed all over the sheets beneath his belly, and the ravenette followed, filling the angel up with his warm sperm.

Continuing to hover on top of Jimin’s spent body, Jungkook thrust hard a few more times, milking them both, then pushed deep again and relaxed, keeping himself embedded inside that hot place, while leaning down to place sweet, soft kisses all along the back of the redhead’s shoulders and neck, while whispering, “All the kisses, Jiminie… such a bad boy… all the kisses… my sweet, adorable, bad boy… I’ll give you all the kisses, forever…”

Jimin began to regain some of his thoughts as Jungkook nuzzled him, and he smiled, his eyes still closed as he whispered, “I’m sorry, Daddy,” then giggled as more of the gentle kisses feathered over his tender skin.

Once the ravenette had pulled himself out and cleaned them both up with warm, wet cloths, Jungkook climbed back into bed and cuddled Jimin close, and the gorgeous angel whispered, “I’m sorry,” both of the beautiful boys giggled, and then the redhead received another gentle kiss. As had happened earlier in the evening, more soft apologies were followed by quiet giggles, then silence, as he was given all the kisses he could possibly ever want or need.


	60. Why, Mr. Jeon, Is That A Salami In Your Pocket, Or Are Just Happy To See Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (snicker) Sorry not sorry for the chapter title, I couldn't help myself... 🤣

The next morning found the two beauties snuggled close together under the covers in the big, comfy bed, their raven black and scarlet red heads forehead to forehead, arms and legs wrapped around and entwined, so they were touching in as many places as possible. Jungkook slowly came awake, blinking open his eyes and lifting a hand to brush the sleep from his eyelashes, then stifling a yawn on the back of that hand. When he lowered it again to slide it over Jimin’s waist, he realized that the beautiful angel was observing him, a sweet smile curving his lips, and he whispered, “Mm, good morning, gorgeous… how long have you been awake and watching over me?”

“Not too long, naesalang… I was so surprised to find you actually in bed with me, and not teleported somewhere else, I just decided to lay here and look at you…” Jimin blushed lightly when Jungkook carefully brushed his fingertips along the red haired boy’s jawline, and then leaned in to nuzzle his lips against his mouth.

“Mm… I teleport?” Jungkook laughed softly and cuddled the elder boy closer, nudging and prodding gently at the other’s lithe body, until he’d rolled all the way over and the magnificent ravenette was spooning against the redhead’s soft back. Of course, this started something else happening, and he hissed a quiet breath through his teeth as he felt his lengthening shaft begin to press against Jimin’s plush backside.

“Yes, you do. Yesterday morning when I woke up, you weren’t in bed, and I hadn’t felt you leave. I mean, I didn’t hear your mom or you talking when you guys were waiting for me to wake up either, but still… one minute you’re here, then poof… ohhhh… Jungkook-ah… there… there seems to be something… warm and hard… poking me in the butt…” He squirmed and wriggled until he could feel the thick tip of the glorious raven haired boy’s cock pressing against his tight entrance. “You… ahhh… you wouldn’t happen… ohhh… to know anything… fuck… about that… would you? Ohhhfuckkkk…”

“Well, Jimin-ah, as a matter of fact, jesu you’re so fucking hot, I do happen to…mmm… have some knowledge… fuck I want you… of what you speak… fuck… Jiminie… can you take me raw? Or do you want to reach for the lube?” Jungkook was unable to keep himself from slowly prodding his swollen glans against that little pink hole, seeking the way in, while Jimin gasped and began to moan.

“I… oh, you… do? Well… fuckfuckfuck, yes, raw, please, now, fuck… what… well what… mmm… what… do you think… oh god… it is?” Jimin rolled his hips and pushed himself against that broad head, while Jungkook began to slowly and carefully press his hips forward, lowering his head to nuzzle soft kisses and nibbles of his lips along the back of the breathtaking scarlet haired boy’s shoulders and the nape of his neck.

“God, you’re so fucking tight, Jiminie… mmm… uh… well… it’s uh… it’s this thing that… ohhhhhjesuuuu… wants to… fuuuucckkkkkyessssss… go in your bottom… and… ahhhhh… fill you up… da joh-aaaaa… and make you feel so good… fuckfuckfuck, Jimin-ah… you feel… incredible… like this… I… I don’t know if I can… be gentle… baby…” Jungkook’s voice was tight and barely controlled, and he’d wrapped one arm around his beloved angel’s waist, and was slowly pulling him back, helping him impale himself onto that heavy girth, while trying not to suddenly shove forward and cause the elder boy any unnecessary pain.

“Just… Kookie-ah… just… go slow at first… can you… wait long enough… for me to tell you I’m ready… oh my… oh god… you’re so big, Kookie… you’re sooooo bigggggggg… jeongmal joh-eun neukkim… go slow, Kookie… don’t stop, just… go slow… mmm… well… that thing is… doing a very… mmmph… good… ahhhhhyessss… job… I… I think… I’ll… mmmm… keep it around… god… fuck… aaahhhhhhh…” Jimin was trying so hard not to writhe too much and take more than he was ready for too soon, but the deeper the spectacular raven boy’s dick penetrated, the hotter the fire burning in the beautiful redhead’s belly became, and he was whimpering from keeping himself in control. “Kookie… Kookie-ah… oh god… ohhhgoddddd da joh-aaaaaa…”

“It’s all right, Jimin-ah, I’ll take care of you… relax and let me push… just let yourself feel it… that’s right, nae salanghaneun salam, just like that… that’s my beautiful boyfriend… good, so good, so fucking good, ohgod… mmmph… if… fuck… if you keep… sofuckingtight… it around, you will… fufufufuck… have to keep me… mmmmgod… me too… one more… little bit… beautiful… just a li… ahhhhhhhh shit… So. Fucking. Tight. So hot… tell… tell me when I can move, baby… I… god I… want to destroy you… make you scream for me again…”

Now it was Jungkook’s turn to try to remain in control, his breath panting past his lips in hot little gasps against the back of Jimin’s neck, raising the short hairs there and sending shivers racing down the red haired elder’s back, which caused his muscles to tense and squeeze around the extraordinary raven boy’s dick, who then growled and nipped with his teeth at the soft flesh of the red-haired boy’s shoulder, and pushed his hips hard against the sweetheart’s plump ass.

The magnificent redhead reached back and gripped Jungkook’s hip with his hand and pressed his bottom firmly into the space created for it by the ravenette’s slightly curled legs, groaning softly as he felt the tight muscles of his pucker throb from being stretched so widely without lubrication, and his voice was shaky as he whispered, “Daddy… I’ve been a good boy… make me all yours… mark me… fuck me hard… make me cry… make me scream… I need you so bad… please…”

“Oh god, Jimin-ah, oh fuck… jesu… hold on, baby boy, I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve… my good boy… so beautiful… so tight… so responsive… such a good boy for Daddy…” As Jungkook was speaking, he slowly rolled over; pushing Jimin onto his stomach on the bed underneath him, then nudged the gorgeous angel’s legs apart with his knees and grabbed his hips, pulling the elder boy with him as he moved to kneel behind him. Gripping the angel’s hips tightly, the magnificent raven haired boy began to pull himself out of that incredibly tight, hot space, watching as the little pucker strained, and smiling a bit wickedly as he heard Jimin gasp and groan. He pulled almost all the way out, until just his tip was embedded inside that fine ass, then pushed in, slowly but surely, shuddering as he saw himself sinking in, while feeling the exquisite, almost painful pleasure, from the elder boy being so… “Fucking tight… so fucking tight… god… you are… look at you… mine… my baby boy… my angel… my beloved… mine… I love you, Jiminie… are you ready?”

Jimin was shaking, his hands fisted in the sheets, his toes curled against Jungkook’s calves, and gooseflesh was chasing continuously over his body, while he hung his head and groaned loudly, and panted heavily through his parted lips. “Yes, oh god please yes, Jungkook-ah… yes please oh yes… fuck me… Daddy… fuck me hard… please… I love you more… so much… so, so much… ”

Pushing himself all the way in again, Jungkook stopped for a long moment and took a deep breath, readying himself for the onslaught he was about to unleash on the gorgeous scarlet haired boy, his lust darkened gaze roving over the naked body bent so obediently before him, pliant and willing, begging for his violence, but before he started, he leaned over the beautiful redhead and nuzzled a soft kiss against his ear and whispered, “Don’t forget your colors, baby… don’t ever think you can’t use them… please… I don’t ever want to hurt you in a way you can’t handle…”

As soon as Jungkook finished speaking, he leaned back and fiercely gripped Jimin’s hips, bringing a surprised and pained cry from the elder’s lips, and then let his beast free with a deep, dangerous sounding growl. If the beautiful red haired boy had thought he knew what to expect when he’d asked for this, he realized immediately that he had been wrong, as he was forcefully yanked back by the younger boy’s hands roughly holding his hips, and he felt the first impact of the ravenette’s groin against his cheeks, and the shove of the length of that thick cock skewering his ass.

This was not in any way lovemaking, it was hard and feral and carnal, and the noises that Jungkook was making filled the room, dark and terrible growls and snarls, the tips of his fingers digging into the flesh of Jimin’s haunches almost beginning to feel like they were growing claws that were piercing his skin. Jimin started to scream instantly as he felt pain from the dry fucking, but soon, the precum leaking from the raven boy’s cock began to lubricate that tight space, and the pain became pleasure, even as the beastly persona of the younger boy fucked the elder like a rag doll.

At first, Jimin thought he would have to use his colors, but once the pleasure set in, even tinged with pain as it was, he sank into that sub space again, giving in to it and letting the heavy pleasure roll over him in waves, multiplying the pounding against his backside and inside his ass and converting it into white hot desire, and each scream and shriek that was forced from his mouth by the harsh fucking was Jungkook’s name, in all the various forms the beautiful redhead used, until finally, he climaxed and buried his face in the pillows as he howled.

And then he discovered another effect of the darker Jungkook persona, and that was his stamina and ability to hold his own orgasm in check, for as long as he could continue to force them from the gorgeous angel being so intensively serviced by his thick cock. By the time the merciless raven haired boy was finished and ready for his own release, Jimin was nearly senseless, having cum so much his balls were sore and his cock tip was so over sensitized, even the feeling of it swaying back and forth while Jungkook continued to fuck him was almost too much. His face mashed into the pillows, his arms stretched out to the sides from being unable to hold them up, he kept trying to scream, but was only able to pass air through his teeth, as exhaustion set in. The only thing keeping him from collapsing fully onto the mattress was the ravenette’s tight grip on his hips, as he thrust the last few times, and finally filled the beauty’s ass with his sperm.

It took a few long moments for Jungkook to regain his self-awareness, and he immediately and intensely watched Jimin, looking him over to see if there were any injuries, but there were none, although the gorgeous angel would definitely be sore once he began to recover his senses. In the meantime, the magnificent ravenette slowly laid down and rolled onto his side, while very gently letting himself slip out of the elder boy’s tight entrance, and he unhurriedly and sweetly massaged the gorgeous redhead’s back and hip, before leaning close and pressing his lips against the muscle at the crook of Jimin’s neck, then nipping roughly with his teeth to leave the mark the beauty had requested.

Jimin was still out of it enough that the pain from the bite didn’t register, and no sudden tensing or hiss of pain past his lips was heard, and Jungkook smiled, then lay behind the sweet angel and pulled him close, offering safety and comfort while the elder boy navigated the pathway of that deep place and came back to himself.


	61. You Are The Light That Guides Me Home

Jungkook gave him all the time he needed, while whispering sweet words of love into his ear, and slowly and gently caressing his body, careful to avoid touching his nether regions, to allow the sensitivity to dissipate. Finally, Jimin took a deep breath and moaned softly, wincing as he moved and his ass ached. “Ouch,” he whispered, his voice croaking from the strain he’d put it through, “did you spank me?? Why does my bottom hurt like you did? I don’t remember you spanking me, why would you do that if I wasn’t aware of it??!”

Jimin didn’t realize he was becoming panicky until Jungkook wrapped his arm more tightly around the redhead’s waist and hugged him securely as he murmured, “Joyonghaejida, dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a, nae salanghaneun salam… breathe… shhhh… it’s all right, sweetheart… calm down, baby, jinjeonghae… relax, beautiful, breathe…” The soft, soothing voice of his lover immediately captivated his psyche, and he quickly relaxed, and leaned back more fully into the sweet ravenette’s embrace, as tears began to spill from between his closed eyelids. “That was… that was so intense… Kookie-ah… I… I don’t know if… if I like it… or not… I… I couldn’t say… say my colors… even if I’d wanted to…”

“Ah, Jimin-ah, sweetheart, come here baby, come to Daddy, let me soothe you…” Jungkook carefully rolled the shockingly beautiful scarlet haired boy over to face him, then pulled him close, tightly against his chest, while nudging gently to encourage the elder to lift his leg and place it over the ravenette’s hip, so they could be as tightly fitted together as possible. Cuddling him in, he began to slowly rock back and forth on the bed, offering gentle kisses and loving words, while consoling the angel’s frightened heart.

“My beauty,” the ravenette whispered, “if you ask me again to take you that way, I will be sure to pay attention, and not take you that far, until you are ready. And, if you never feel that you are, then I will give you everything you ask, to your limit, and will not stray past it, without your express consent. I apologize, my love, mian haeyo… it has been a long time since I’ve let myself completely free like that, and I should have realized you aren’t experienced enough yet to be able to handle it.” Jungkook nuzzled his lips warmly against Jimin’s pillowy ones, a gentle smile curving his mouth and shining from his eyes, as he continued, “Never, ever, feel you are inadequate, my Jiminie… I know that is one of your fears. But, I am here to teach you, and have you teach me, and to take this journey together, and to help you find your true limits. You are the only one I want this with. You are the only one, and you will always be the only one. Never let yourself believe that I don’t want this with you, or that someone else would fulfill my desires more fully. That will never be the case. Okay?”

Jimin blinked open his eyes, sniffling and still crying just a little, and he gazed at Jungkook’s now completely normal countenance, the stunning dark chocolate eyes, the perfect lips, the face that had captivated him for years, and was now less than centimeters away, ready to bestow another kiss as soon as the redhead indicated he wanted one. He contemplated for a long while, just watching the younger boy, while Jungkook waited patiently, slowly massaging his hand up and down the gorgeous angel’s back and gently rubbing his sore bottom. “Okay, Kookie-ah,” the redhead answered, sighing softly and pursing his lips into a little moue, then giggling as his cute request was answered immediately by a warm kiss. “I… but did you… spank me? How come it feels like you did?”

“Ah, Jimin-ah, haven’t you ever been fucked so hard, it was like being spanked? It doesn’t happen often, but, given the right circumstances and the right position… well, let’s just say that yes, your bottom looks like I bent you over my knee… and I do have to admit… if I thought I could keep your ass stinging like that all the time, I would… you blush so prettily when your lower cheeks are blushing, as well…”

Sure enough, the words had the desired effect, and Jimin blushed, lowering his gaze and offering a shy smile to the ravenette, before snuggling closer to him and sighing happily. “I think… it might have happened once, a really long time ago, but… not since. I’d forgotten it was possible. But… I kinda like it… having my bottom tingling makes me hard…” The last was said on a sweet whisper, murmured into Jungkook’s ear, and the gorgeous raven boy chuckled softly and turned his head, capturing the stunning red haired boy’s mouth again, and kissing him deeply.

“I’ll remember that, sweetling, and maybe you will have your bottom pinkened on a regular basis…”

“Mmm… we’ll see… I mean… I can use my colors for that, too, right?”

“Baby, you can use your colors for anything… if I take you shopping and try to buy you something you hate, you can say red… people might look at us funny, but, who cares? And, I can’t guarantee I won’t drag you somewhere out of sight and stick my tongue up your ass until you cum, from hearing you say it in public, but… that wouldn’t be so bad, ne?”

“Ooooohhh, Kookie… god, the things you say to me… you make me want to climb on and ride you until I pass out again… except I’m kinda hungry…” Jimin’s stomach growled as if on cue, and he blushed, grinning bashfully.

“Mmm, I think breakfast sounds like a good idea, baby… although let me get the cream first, I’m pretty sure the other part of your bottom that I treated so rudely needs a bit of attention and after care. Then we can eat and decide where we want to go, so you can drive the Spyder.”

After gently treating Jimin’s sore places with the cream, the two of them went down to the kitchen and pulled all of the food out of the fridge from when Jungkook’s mom had brought dinner on Friday night, and including breakfast and the leftovers from dinner the day before. Opening all of the containers, the two of them perused the contents, and then picked the ones they wanted and put the rest away.

While Jimin set about getting pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs ready to reheat, Jungkook pulled out fresh eggs from the fridge, then took some of the leftover steak and cut it up into small bite sized pieces. A few of the items from Friday night were also added, and soon, he had a perfectly delicious fried rice cooking, and as the beautiful redhead was keeping an eye on the food in the microwave, the stunning ravenette took plates and silverware out and placed them on the counter, so the two of them could pile them with food and sit together, and eat.

Jimin hadn’t gotten around to taking any of his clothes out of his backpack, other than the outfit that included the fucking pants the night before, so Jungkook had given him one of his pajama shirts to wear, and the younger boy was wearing the bottoms. Of course, the pajama top was all the glorious angel was wearing, and it barely covered the lower curves of his tender backside, and as soon as they were nearly done with their breakfast, the raven boy was pushing himself back from the counter and plucking at the elder boy, making grabby hand motions and kissy sounds, in response to which the redhead rolled his eyes, and started to slip off his chair to begin cleaning up the dishes.

Having none of that nonsense, the insistent inky black haired boy grabbed the scarlet haired cutie and picked him up, tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and spanked his sweet bottom a few times while he walked over to the couch. “Mine,” Jungkook growled softly, although there was none of his darker persona in his countenance, and as he turned to plop himself down on the couch, he flipped Jimin off his shoulder and into his arms bridal style, then plunked the angel directly on his lap, his arms snaking around the elder’s waist to hold him firmly in place.

“Jungkook-ah, let me… oh… oh my goodness… well… okay then… if you put it that way… oooooooo, Daddy!”

A quiet chuckle rumbled in Jungkook’s throat, the words from the precious boy snuggled on his lap due to the fact that the younger had begun to slowly caress his entire body, sliding his warm hand all over, from his ankles to under the pajama shirt, reveling in the softness of the beauty’s skin, loving the happy little sighs and moans that escaped his sweet mouth. “Mmm… my pretty boy… do you like this, baby? Do you like when I touch you like this, just so I can hear you make those adorable sounds for me?” He continued for a while longer, and although he was gently fondling and kneading and tickling everywhere he could reach, while offering deep kisses that were eagerly accepted by the sweetheart in his embrace, he wasn’t leading to anything more sexual, content to be able to please them both with the loving moment.

“Ah, Kookie-ah,” Jimin whispered, the corners of his lips lifted into a delighted little smile while he cuddled against the younger boy, “I love this…I love that you like to do this, without expecting it to automatically become sex… as much as I love all of that with you, this… this sweet, gentle touching… it’s what makes my heart happy… it’s what helps me believe when you tell me all those good things about myself that I have such a hard time hearing, because for so long, someone was telling me I was worthless. You holding me this way, worshiping me like this… you who I’ve loved for so long… this is what heals me…”

“Good,” Jungkook replied, as he nuzzled his lips over the spot he’d bitten earlier, wondering what Jimin’s reaction would be when he saw the teeth marks, and if he’d remember asking the ravenette to do it. “I will keep telling you, every day, and as many times each day that you need me to, that you deserve anything and everything that you want. You deserve to be pampered and worshipped and made love to, and not because of anything you do in return, but because you exist… you are precious and priceless, and I am the luckiest boy alive, because you love me.”

After a few more minutes of gentle reminders of the perfect angel’s worth, the two of them got up from the couch and cleaned up the kitchen, then went upstairs, took a shower, and got dressed, while deciding where they wanted to go in the fast little sports car waiting for them in the garage.

“So…” the gorgeous scarlet haired boy said as they started walking down the stairs, “I saw you marked me like I asked you to… when did you do that?”

“Mm, after you climaxed for the last time and went on a blissful trip for a little bit… I did it then, so you wouldn’t feel it, but if you want me to, I can do it when you’re aware?”

“Yes, please… I want to… feel everything… even if it scares me…”

Jungkook stopped walking and took Jimin’s hand, then pulled him close and wrapped the gorgeous elder boy in a warm embrace. “Your wish is my command, beloved, although, again, never think that you don’t have a choice. Eventually, after we’ve been together longer, and you and I know each other better, I will stop asking for your color while we are in the midst of playing… you’ll understand when we go further, but, there are times when stopping to ask will break the mood of the moment. Which is why I will keep reminding you when we’re not playing that you have every right to say yellow or red, if you need to, and making you repeat that you understand me. Mmm… we should talk about this a bit more, come here with me.”

The magnificent ravenette led the beautiful red haired angel over to the couch and sat down, smiling as Jimin made himself comfortable on his lap. “Okay, as long as you don’t start doing sexy things to me, I will be able to pay attention…” Jimin stated quietly, with a cute little smile.

Jungkook grinned and lightly licked his tongue along the edge of the redhead’s jaw, and whispered. “I will do my best not to ravish you, but… I make no promises… So, back to what I was saying. I will also be more careful with you until we’ve progressed further. You sank so quickly into sub space, I wasn’t actually aware you’d gone so fully… it’s not really a usual thing for a submissive to give up that much control so readily with a dominant they don’t know very well, but, you’ve been doing it for me since the moment I first touched you in the locker room.”

“To be completely honest, I am honored and a bit terrified… I mean, I do have some experience, but most of what I’ve been trying on you is stuff I’ve seen talked about on the internet, or in porn videos, not things I've done in person. I did some stuff with a couple of girls a long time ago, but, it was all pretty tame, compared to what I’ve done to you… you just… you just make me want to do things to you that will feel and or hurt so good, that they’ll make you cum so hard, you’ll fly apart to pieces and float in that amazing haze for as long as I can help you stay there… I just want to give you everything, Jiminie, and my beast wants to devour you, you make me feel like a starving man sitting in front of a buffet… and no, that wasn’t a K-Drama line.”

Jimin relaxed and listened to Jungkook’s quiet words, blinking and blushing when he said the part about being honored. “I… when I think about how that happened, I surprised myself too, Kookie-ah… that wasn’t like me, at all, even with Jackson, who was a good boyfriend to me. I liked doing things with him, and he was careful, but… we didn’t do anything very extreme… and my ex, well… he hurt me plenty, but, it was never to give me pleasure… I was so shocked with myself when I kept letting you just do all that stuff, without once worrying that you might be cruel and hurt me too…”

Sliding his arms around the raven boy’s neck, the redhead leaned more fully against his chest. “I think that’s kind of why I think we’ve always been meant to be together… I mean… even if we hadn’t somehow managed to find each other like this, and we’d ended up with other people, I don’t think either of us would have been entirely… whole… you know? It’s like… you’re the other half of me, and no-one else would have fit so perfectly…”

“Ah, Jiminie,” Jungkook replied, nuzzling his lips against the beautiful angel’s cheek, “I think you’re right. Mmm… okay, I don’t really have anything else to say about this at the moment, but, I have some websites saved on my laptop, I think you should take a look at some of them, if you don’t know very much about the type of play we’ve started doing… I don’t want to feel like I’m lecturing you, I’d rather you ask me questions about things you read, and don’t know what it means. And, if it’s something I don’t know either, then we can find out together.”

“Okay, I like that idea,” Jimin replied, then murmured, “Oh wait, I almost forgot.” He made kissy motions with his lips, then smiled bashfully, a pretty blush coloring his adorable face. “ “All the kisses, for me, the good bad boy… or bad good boy… whatever… just as long as I get all your kisses…”

Jungkook grinned and captured the sweet redhead’s lips in a deep kiss, then whispered against them as he began to get up from the couch, “All of my kisses will always be only for you, sweetheart.”


	62. You And Me, Eonjena

Just as the two of them were heading out of the kitchen and into the garage, Jimin’s phone rang. “Hey, look! I remembered to charge it last night, yay!!” He showed the full bars to Jungkook, checked the caller id, and then picked up the call. “Oh hey, Tae! Oh yeah, sorry about that, I’ve been kind of… busy… no, not with a dance rehearsal or anything… no, not that either, I’m all caught up with homework this week… uh… well… you remember me talking about Jeon Jungkook, and how I kept trying to meet him? Well, uh, so… yes, I did!!! What? Since Friday before dance class… uh, yeah… we… um… Wait, what??!! No, I am not lying! Honest to god, do you want to talk to him, he’s right here! I swear!! Aish, you are such a pabo, why would I want one of my dorm mates to pretend to be Jungkook??? Oh for heaven’s sake… hang on a second…” The gorgeous redhead turned toward the ravenette, “Jungkookie, would you … wait, why are you laughing??”

The two stunning boys had gotten into the sports car, but since they still hadn’t decided exactly where they were going, all Jungkook had done was open the garage door, then waited to see what the verdict was after Jimin got off the phone. He was definitely intrigued by the side of the conversation that he could hear, and once he began to understand some of what was going on, he started to giggle. Consequently, when the gorgeous redhead turned to him, he was, indeed, laughing.

“Ah, Jiminie, you have no idea how hilarious that conversation was from this side of it… I take it your friend doesn’t believe you are with me?”

Jimin blushed deeply, then said into the phone, “Tae, I’ll call you back in a little bit… yes, I promise… I will!! Now, how the hell can I pinkie swear over the phone??!!! Aish, you are so weird…” As Jungkook watched, Jimin lifted his hand and bent his pinkie into a hook shape, then said into the phone, “Okay, yes, I’m doing it… yes, I pinkie promise I’ll call you right back… oh my god, Tae, no, we aren’t going to do that in the garage before I call you back!!! I’M HANGING UP NOW!!!”

“We aren’t going to do what in the garage? And… based on that little bit of what I heard, it sounds like you told your friend about me… what all did you say, so I know whether to expect a handshake or a kick in the balls, when I meet him?”

“Well, uh… Taehyung is kind of… well, not even kind of, but more like really… really really curious about stuff, like… since he’s my best friend, we pretty much tell each other everything, so he knows I’ve known you for years, but, I never told him about the bad stuff, because he’s also super protective, like, he wants to beat the shit out of my ex as much as you do… and so what I did tell him about you and me is that we were kind of friends and I always had a huge crush on you, which is true… and I also told him that you and I ran into each other on the quad, and that I was trying to figure out how to run into you again, because you’re so fucking hot, which is also true … and he kind of has no filter when it comes to asking questions, so he just asked if we were going to fuck in the garage before I called him back… because he apparently thinks that you and I haven’t done anything except fuck the whole time since Friday, and well… we kind of have, but we also haven’t, I mean… although he also said he doesn’t believe I’m really with you, so even if we did and I told him we did, I don't know if he'd believe me… and so I was going to ask if we could go visit him so you could meet him and he'd know I wasn't lying… uh... shit… mmm… jesu, he got me all fucking flustered saying that, because now I can’t stop thinking about you bending me over the back of the car and shoving your dick up my ass… goddammit…”

Jungkook’s eyebrows rose to hide under his bangs and he whispered in a deep voice, “Get out of the car, baby,” as he pushed the button for the garage door and it began to close.

“No, now Jungkook, I didn’t mean I wanted to… eh… oh… well… okay, Daddy…”

“And bring your phone…”

“Fuc… um… o… okay…”

Jimin got out of the passenger side of the car and walked around toward the back of it, looking highly relieved when he realized the spoiler attached to it would make it impossible to actually bend over, since it was too tall.

“No baby, not on that car… over here.” Jungkook walked behind the SUV and opened the back hatch, gesturing for Jimin to bend over the bumper and lean into the back of the vehicle.

“Da… Daddy… I…”

Jungkook stood behind the gorgeous redhead and leaned over him, pressing his body against the elder’s, forcing him to rest his chest on the floor of the storage area, and nudged his lips over the beauty’s ear. “Call your friend… and if you keep sassing me, he’ll hear you getting your ass whipped with my belt, before I fuck you…”

Jimin picked up his phone and started to push the speed dial, hoping the magnificent ravenette was kidding, but Jungkook just stood back and waited, watching his angel like a hawk examining its prey.

“Hey… uh… hey Tae… no… not… not yet… um…”

“Put the phone on speaker, turn up the volume, and then set it next to you.”

“Uh… Tae, hang on… uh… yeah, um… just hang on a sec…”

Jimin thumbed the screen for the speaker and suddenly, Tae’s voice was loud and clear. “Jimin, what’s going on, why do you sound so weird? How are you going to prove that’s Jungkook and not just one of your random dorm mates??”

“Hello… Taehyung, is it?” Jungkook said calmly.

“Um… yeh, this is Taehyung… who is this?”

“Well, I believe Jimin already told you who I am, and you seem to be questioning whether he’s telling you the truth or not. And you also seem to be interested in knowing if I was going to dick him over the back of the car in the garage… so… in answer to both of your questions, no, he’s not lying, it’s really me, Jeon Jungkook, and yes, I plan to fuck him hard and make him beg me to let him cum, while he’s bent over the bumper of my Mercedes… would you like to listen?”

“Jungkook-ah, red… red red… please… red…” Jimin gasped, shaking, as the reality of what was happening began to terrify him.

“Oh, wait, no, sorry Taehyung, my sweet angel has given me the signal that he’s not okay with this, so we won’t be doing that after all… or at least, not while being on the phone… sorry about that… Jimin will call you back in a bit…”

Jimin reached over and pushed the button to end the call while Tae was trying to figure out what the hell was going on, and then the beautiful redhead started to shake, and buried his face in his hands.

“Jimin-ah!! Sweetheart, come here, baby, shhh, it’s okay… wait… you’re not crying, you’re laughing??” Jungkook had pulled Jimin up from where he was lying and turned him around to cuddle him close, gently removing his hands from covering his eyes.

“Oh my god, Jungkook… I mean… yes, I really was red, I really was not okay with having him on speaker while you did me, but… oh my god, he’s probably just sitting on his couch and staring at his phone right now, and when you do meet him, he will probably be speechless for a little bit… oh god… hahahaha… Jungkookie… oh my god… I love you so much… hahahaha…”

Jungkook snickered and nuzzled his lips along the edge of Jimin’s jaw, then murmured, “To be honest, baby, I would never really do that… fuck you while someone else was listening on the phone… unless you really wanted me to, and even then, I don’t know… I don’t want other guys thinking about what it would be like to be inside you… I just wanted to mess with him, since he didn’t believe you, and since he’s also right about us pretty much fucking like rabbits since Friday, I figured telling him I was going to do you right here, since he suggested it, would be even more interesting… I think I’m going to like him, he sounds very unusual…”

“He is, he’s… well, you’ll see… he’s like a brother to me, we’re almost the same age, and he was really there for me when I was having such a hard time after I first got here… I’ll have to tell him that you’ve seen my fucking pants… he’ll definitely want to know what you think of them…”

A soft growl rumbled in Jungkook’s throat and he nipped the lobe of Jimin’s ear softly, whispering, “Well, now you’ve done it… reminded me about those fucking pants… and I was going to let you out of the house without fooling around with you again, but now… mmm… bare your ass and bend over the bumper, sweetheart…”

“Fu… fuck, Daddy… o-okay…” Jimin did as he was told, shivering as the front of his thighs touched against the cold metal of the bumper, a quiet squeak escaping his lips as he felt one of Jungkook’s hands begin to knead and squeeze his soft cheeks. For a minute, he was confused as he didn’t hear the ravenette’s zipper pulled down, but then he felt fingers pushing his cheeks apart and a wet fingertip pressing against his pucker, then pushing in. “Fuck… oh fuck Daddy… oh god… oh god…”

“Is this what you were thinking about, baby boy…? Daddy doing dirty things to you in the garage, before getting in the car and going somewhere? Making you sigh and moan for me… god, you’re so fucking sexy, baby… mmm… look at you… your perfect ass… I could eat you for days…” The irresistible inky black haired boy gently slipped his finger out and bent down, both hands spreading Jimin’s cheeks apart, so he could more easily tickle over the tight, sensitive rosebud with his tongue. “You have such a pretty pink hole baby… so tight… so hot…” He teased the amazing redhead for a few minutes, languidly licking and tickling that wrinkled pucker, then lazily poking the tip of his tongue inside, although never far enough to actually give Jimin any relief from the sweet torment.

“Daddy… oh oh oh… Daddy… da joh-a… da johhhh-aaaaa… jebal… neomu joh-a… meomcuji maseyo…” Jimin was slowly coming unglued again, rolling his hips, his dick hard and throbbing as he smeared his belly and the carpet on the floor of the storage area with his precum.

“Mmm, such sweet words, baby… you’re such a good boy… but… I have to stop now, because we have places to go and people to see… mmm… you really are so delicious…” Jungkook pressed his mouth against that warm place, kissing it softly, then stood up and smacked the red haired boy’s bottom gently, biting his lip as he watched the plush cheeks jiggle just a bit. “Damn… I’m so hard… fucking hell… but… both of us just need to be patient…”

He helped Jimin stand up, then turned the beauty around to face him, and pulled up his underpants, snapping the elastic of the waistband against the tip of the red haired boy’s cock, and eliciting a strangled gasp from his throat. The ethereal angel grabbed Jungkook’s arms with both hands, gripping them hard, as though to keep himself from falling over, and looked into the ravenette’s dark eyes. “Jeon Jungkook,” he whispered tightly, “when we get home later, your ass is mine… this time, I’m not letting you distract me, and you will be the one bent over and getting my tongue and my fingers and my dick… I… I just thought you should know…”

A pleased smirk curved the side of Jungkook’s mouth as he pulled up Jimin’s jeans and slowly buttoned them, letting his fingers brush sensuously over the throbbing length inside the elder boy’s boxers, and bringing more soft moans and whimpers past his lips. “Mmm, okay baby… I promise I won’t take over, when we get home…” Leaning close, he flicked his tongue out and licked it over the shell of the gorgeous angel’s ear, and whispered, “I’ll be your good boy, tonight, Daddy… I can’t wait…”

The two heavenly beings wrapped their arms around each other and exchanged a deep, passionate kiss, which lasted for long enough that both of them were breathless, and even after everything they’d done together over the last day and a half, they were also blushing and smiling shyly.

“I still can’t believe it’s really you, and you’re really here, Jimin-ah… I keep thinking I’m going to wake up and this will all have been an amazing dream, and my heart will shatter because of what I’d be missing.” The handsome ravenette buried his face against the elder boy’s neck, suddenly gripped by emotion, his arms tightening reflexively around Jimin’s lithe frame.

“Jungkook-ah… it’s really me, and I’m really here… and we’ve found each other, finally… and I promise, and I’ll pinkie swear if you want me to… but I am never going anywhere, unless it’s with you…”


	63. It’s Not Just A Car, Christmas Plans, And The Little Mochi Bet

A short while later, the two handsome boys were sitting in the Spyder with Jimin driving, when Jungkook looked up from his phone and blinked, then looked over at the gorgeous redhead. “Tell me again why we’re driving around aimlessly for twenty minutes?” He’d noticed the same red shop front about ten times now out of his peripheral vision, and couldn’t help but giggle.

“Because, Taehyung said he wouldn’t be ready for us to come over for that long, and he only lives ten minutes from our house.” Jimin had both hands on the wheel, almost gripping it tightly enough to whiten his knuckles, and he nervously looked in the rear-view mirror, then the side mirrors, then to the front, then behind them, not once taking his eyes off the road to look at the stunning ravenette.

“Then why didn’t we go back to our house and wait for twenty minutes, then head over? Driving around is ridiculous, and, you look like you’re about ready to have a heart attack. Baby, it’s just a car…”

“Because, you know very well that if we’d gone back to our house, it’s highly likely we wouldn’t have managed to leave at all until tomorrow morning, when we have to go to classes, and even that is doubtful at this point. And, it’s not just a car, it’s a very expensive car…”

“Jimin-ah, it is just a car. Yes, it’s a very expensive car, and yes, if we got in an accident, it wouldn’t be a good thing, but, it’s a car… you can drive it like a regular car, just… be careful not to press the gas pedal too hard, because it really likes to go fast. Other than that, though… seriously… it’s just a car… you can relax a little… and I suppose you’re right about going back inside, I am definitely ready to bend you over and eat you up again…” Jungkook reached over and rested his hand on Jimin’s thigh, then gently squeezed.

Jimin gasped and goosed the gas pedal accidentally, then quickly slowed back down and cast a stern glance over at the younger boy. “Jeon Jungkook, I told you not to distract me while I’m driving. Don’t make me find a secluded place to pull over, because if I do, you won’t be sitting comfortably for a few days.”

Jungkook grinned and removed his hand, although since they had just pulled up to a traffic light, he looked over toward Jimin and whispered, “You do realize, Daddy, that telling me you’re going to spank me isn’t exactly an incentive for me to behave… it’s quite a bit like me telling you that you’ll get all the kisses when you apologize for something that's not your fault…” His expression became sultry as the redhead looked over while they waited for the light to turn green. “I like being spanked, Daddy… maybe you should find someplace right now… we do have a little bit of time…”

Jimin gulped. “Fuck, kitten… you have no idea how much I want to take you up on that offer, but, seriously… once we get started, we both know we’ll end up going back home to finish, and I really want you to meet Tae. And, I really want to go do something outside the house today, like we planned. Which will most likely include me fondling your bare ass, which I haven’t really had the chance to do yet… your gorgeous, delicious, bite-able ass… fuck… fuckfuckfuck… okay, now I’m the one distracting me… let’s talk about something else.” 

The beautiful redhead took a deep breath, looked back at the road as the light turned green, and continued speaking. “And, it’s not just a car. Mostly because it’s been awhile since I’ve driven, and I haven’t done it up here, at all… I didn’t need a car, since pretty much everywhere I go is near campus, and if I did have to go somewhere that required a vehicle, one of my friends was usually available to take me, or I could get an Uber… so, yes, while I understand that you think this is just a car, it’s just that… well, it’s a really, really, really expensive car… like… one of these would pay for my parent’s house in Busan, plus buy them a vacation house on the island, and pay off their car, and my tuition for the rest of my time here… and… the most important thing of all is, you’re in the car with me… and if something happened to you because I was careless and not paying attention, I’d never forgive myself… so… until I get more comfortable with driving around here in all this traffic, and driving your amazing vehicles… I won’t be able to relax…”

“Sweetheart,” Jungkook murmured softly, “saranghae, all right, I won’t nag you to be less tense, I’ll let you go at your own pace. So, explain why Taehyung needs thirty minutes to get ready for his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend to come over? If he called and said he wanted to visit us, we’d be ready in the short time it took for him to show up…”

“Because he likes to make a good impression when he meets someone for the first time, and he’s going to want to make an even better one on you, because you’re my boyfriend, and he’s my soulmate. It would suck if you guys didn’t like each other. Oh, and he’s going to want to hug me when we get there, so please remember that I told you that he and I don’t see each other as anything but brothers… okay? He’s my soulmate, that’s all… well, I mean, not like being a soulmate isn’t important, but, even though he’s hot, he really is just my best friend… I mean, not ‘just’, but… well, you know… he’s my best friend. Do you have a best friend? So maybe you can understand what I’m talking about, so I can stop babbling?”

“Mhm, yes, I do. His name is Lee Youngheum, and he’s one of the boys who hung around with us all back in junior high. You might remember him… he was actually nicer to you than the rest of us, and he was always telling us what jerks we were, but we just ignored him. I'm still not sure how he and I remained friends until I finally figured out that being nice was better, then being a dickhead. I think he's just a really great guy, and for some reason, decided I had potential. And again, jeongmal mianhae, yongseo haejwo, naui cheonsa… I don’t know if I’ll ever not feel horrible about all that stuff I did to you. Anyway, San, Youngheum and I used to be super close until San went to the other high school, but now that he’s up here, and is one of your dorm mates, so I’ll see him more often, maybe he and I will get closer again. Youngheum still lives in Busan, but I don’t really need to go down there anymore, so I don’t know when I’ll see him next.”

“Oh, well I’m going home for Christmas, and I’d love it if you’d come with me, so you can meet my family. I figure I should introduce them to the guy who’s boning me on a nightly basis…” Jimin giggled and blushed.

“Aish, Jiminie… you probably shouldn’t introduce me to them that way, I don’t think they’d appreciate that as much as we do…” Jungkook laughed.

“Well, true, although I’m pretty sure they’ll figure out what’s happening, when I tell them we’re living together. But also, if you go with me, you’ll be able to see your friends, too.”

“I would love to meet your family, baby, and it would be great to see Youngheum and the other guys. It hasn’t been very long since we moved up here, but, I used to hang out with him every day, it’s felt so weird only being able talk to him long distance. When were you planning on going? Did you make your arrangements already?”

“Well, I have a dance performance on December 19th, so I was planning on heading down either on the 20th or 21st. I was going to stay until right after winter break ends, but since it’s still a couple of months away, I hadn’t done any real planning yet.”

“Hm… okay, would you want to take one of the cars down, rather than taking the train? We could take this one, although it’s not that comfortable for such a long drive. If we took the SUV, we could stop somewhere secluded so I could have my way with you in the back seat...”

“Mmmm... you are such a bad boy, always trying to distract me by talking about sex... Mr. Jeon, you swore you didn’t know anything about that subject when I asked you the other day... and, who says you’ll be the one having your way with me? I might be the one doing you…” Jimin’s voice grew quiet and stern.

Jungkook gulped. “I... fuck... Mr. Park, I... I keep forgetting what I’ve learned... I... I think I need you to... to teach me... fuckfuckfuck... goddammit, I just got so fucking hard...”

Jimin snickered and glanced over to the raven boy’s lap, licking his lips. “Aigoo, you certainly did! Mmm, I will teach you all you want to know, Mr. Jeon. Now, be a good boy and stop distracting me.”

“Fuck... Jimin, I swear to god, I’m dragging you out of the car at the next light and fucking you over whatever is nearby...” Jungkook shook his head to clear it of the sudden erotic picture that walked through his mind, then took a deep breath. “Okay... back to talking about Christmas plans. What about this, if your parents don’t mind you not being there on Christmas day, we could stay up here and spend Christmas with my family, then head down to Busan the day after, and stay down there until the next week, and then come home for the weekend before school starts.”

“Oh, I never thought about if my Mom would mind me not being there on Christmas morning. I’ll call her and ask. Hm… although I kind of think it’d be nicer to be up here the whole week before break ends, so we’re not doing any rushing around anywhere… would you mind asking your Mom how she feels about us not spending Christmas up here?”

“Oh, my mom will be fine with it, she thinks you’re adorable, and I guarantee she’ll say I have to do whatever my ‘little mochi’ wants. And, since we live right across the lawn, it’s not like she can’t see us pretty much whenever she wants. But I’ll ask her, so she at least knows what we’re planning.”

“Okay… wait, what? Little mochi?? She calls me that???”

“Well, not yet, but I’m pretty sure she will soon.”

“Oh my god, there is no way your mom would call me that…”

“Heh, yes she will… as a matter of fact, I’ll make a bet with you that she does, and, I promise I won’t call her and tell her to do it.”

“Mmm… okay, I’ll take that bet… what do I get if I win? And how long do we have to wait until you admit you lost?”

“Hm… anything you want, baby. And hm… maybe in the next month, although I’m positive it will happen sooner than that.”

“Oooh, I’ll have to start thinking about what I want… what do you want if you win?”

“I’ll give you anything, baby, just name it, but I won’t be losing… and I want to take you out on a date in those fucking pants, with a butt plug shoved up your ass.”


	64. A Bit Of A Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think Jimin likes all kinds of food, whether it's sweet or salty or savory or spicy, so... in my version, he loves sugary stuff as much as anything else. 😁

Jimin blinked and pulled the car over, put it in park, and turned to look directly at the gorgeous ravenette. “I’m sorry, what did you just say? A butt plug? Where did that idea come from?”

Jungkook was playing with his phone and wasn’t paying close enough attention to realize they’d stopped, yet. “Mm, I’ve had it since Friday when you bent over so prettily for me in the locker room… the idea of you having yourself plugged with my cum inside your ass, walking around naked at home, is so hot… if I actually had one, I’d have stuffed you with it already…”

“JEON JUNGKOOK!! YOU WANT TO STICK ONE OF THOSE THINGS IN ME??!!! THEY’RE FUCKING HUGE, IT WILL KILL ME!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU???!!!!”

Jimin’s sudden outburst startled the handsome younger boy and he threw his phone up in the air toward the dashboard, and it landed on the floorboard in front of his seat. “Holy shit, Jiminie, what the fuck??” He bent forward to retrieve his phone, and Jimin started pummeling his arm and shoulder, hard enough that the ravenette was trying to shield himself from the blows.

“WHAT’S THE FUCKING MATTER WITH YOU, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT TO ME???!!!!

Jungkook left his phone where it lay and sat up quickly, then grabbed one of Jimin’s flailing hands. He reached over and yanked the keys out of the ignition to prevent any more craziness from happening on top of what was already happening, and he pulled on the redhead’s wrist, dragging him over the console between the seats. Turning his body to face toward the driver’s side, he pulled the furious redhead further and tucked his head and shoulders behind his back, between himself and the passenger door, which effectively prevented the elder from continuing the onslaught, although he was still yelling and writhing, and the uncomfortable position in the seats was becoming rapidly more painful for the both of them.

“PARK JIMIN!” Jungkook shouted, immediately silencing the other boy. “If you think I have any qualms about dragging you out of this car and spanking your bare ass right here, right now, in front of anybody who happens by, then by all means, keep this up... but if you don’t want your naked bottom roasted in public, I would suggest you calm down.”

Jimin relaxed, breathing hard, and gasped, “Okay, okay, I’m... I’m calm...…”

“Now, I’m going to help you back into your seat, and you’re not going to try to beat me up again, all right?”

“Y-yes, okay…”

The magnificent raven boy maneuvered Jimin back into his seat, then looked at him sternly. “What the fuck was that all about?”

The look on Jimin’s face was shocked and frightened, and Jungkook immediately reached out to gently cup the elder boy’s cheek in his hand. “Baby…” He looked around at where they had parked, then back to the gorgeous redhead and whispered, “Sweetheart, I have no idea what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours, but whatever it is, we will need to talk about it. But, right now, I just want you to relax... everything is okay...”

Jimin had started to cry softly, and he sat in the driver’s seat with his hands in his lap, a miserable expression on his face as he replied, “Oh god, Jungkook, I’m… I don’t know… why I keep… doing this stuff… and I know… you’re going to… to hate me because I keep freaking out… about all this… stuff you want to do… and it must be so frustrating… because who would want… to have to deal with all this drama… so… if you want me to leave… so you can find someone else… who you can do things with… who won’t keep being such a pabo… I’ll… I’ll go… and... and I’ll understand...” He was crying harder by the time he stopped speaking, and lifted his hands to his face to hide behind them.

“What? Oh, Jiminie, no, baby, you’re perfect, baby, oh sweetheart, shhh, it’s okay… okay, look, you sit right here, don’t move, I’m coming around to help you out of the car, I need to hold you and I can’t do it very easily over this console. Okay? Stay right there, I will teleport…” Jungkook leaned close, gently moved the beautiful redhead’s hands from covering his face, and brushed a sweet kiss over Jimin’s soft lips, then quickly exited the car.

Jimin continued to cry quietly, sniffling, but he couldn’t help smiling a little at the comment from the ravenette, and the way he hurried to the driver’s side door when the gorgeous redhead peeped through the windshield to see what he’d meant. Jungkook even exaggerated the movements when he saw Jimin was watching him, as though he was really teleporting.

Once Jungkook opened the door and helped his beautiful angel to stand up, he wrapped his arms around him in a huge hug, squeezing a little too tightly, and making Jimin gasp, “Kookie-ah… I can’t breathe…” The gorgeous raven boy laughed softly and relaxed his hold just a bit, then whispered into Jimin’s ear, “I told you I love squeezing you until you squeak…”

“Aish, you pabo,” Jimin murmured, lightly hitting his hand against the back of the ravenette’s shoulder.

“Come on, sweetheart, look, there’s a little coffee shop… how about if we go in and get a cup of cocoa, and I bet they have muffins too. We can relax, and you can tell me what happened, if you’re up to it. If not, we’ll just enjoy a quiet moment or two… okay? Do you still want to go to Taehhyung’s house?”

Jimin pressed his face into the side of Jungkook’s neck and sniffled, then nodded. “Okay, that sounds... nice... I don’t know if I’ll be able to talk about it yet, though... I’m really sorry... I do still want to go see Tae, if it’s okay...”

“Baby, ssh... look at me...” When Jimin lifted his head, Jungkook kissed him sweetly, his hands caressing warmly up and down the beautiful scarlet haired boy’s back. “All the kisses, beloved, remember? Mm... and I promise, if you can’t, it’s okay... but, you just promise me that you’ll at least give me enough information to keep from making you do that again, okay? I hate that I scare you so badly sometimes, and I want to learn what I can to do to help you not be so worried about what I might be planning... And yes, absolutely, it’s okay if we go see Taehyung, as long as you feel up to it. Come, sweetheart, let’s go in...”

They headed into the shop, and although it was semi-busy, since it was mid-morning, they were able to find a seat at the back of the café, at a small round table set in the corner where two large window walls came together. It was set a little bit back from the other tables and there was a large courtyard behind the window, giving it a very soft and comfortable feel.

“Oh, look, it’s like being at home,” Jimin said as he looked out the windows, then turned his head to look at Jungkook. “I… I really am so sorr…”

Before he could finish his thought, Jungkook slid his arm around Jimin’s waist and pulled him close, giving him a slow, sweet kiss, then whispered when he pulled back, “I will keep giving you all the kisses, sweet boy… sit here and relax, and I’ll go order… what kind of muffin would you like?”

“Mmm, strawberries and cream, if they have it… if not, peach or chocolate chip.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

As Jungkook headed toward the counter, Jimin watched the stunning ravenette with a smile, then he looked at his phone, getting ready to scroll through his social media account while he waited, when his phone pinged and he saw that Tae was texting him.

SOULMATE: Hey, I thought you guys were coming over, where are you? 🙈

MINNIEMOO: Oh, hey Tae, sorry... we kind of got a little sidetracked...😔 

SOULMATE: Sidetracked, what does that mean? Did you and Jungkook do it in the garage after all... 

of course, that’s assuming you’re really with him... I still don’t fully believe you... 😂

MINNIEMOO: Aish, you pabo, I knew I should have taken a picture of the two of us...

and yes, sidetracked... but no, not cuz of doing it in the garage...

I kind of had a little meltdown in the car... 😢

SOULMATE: Meltdown? What about?? Do I need to kick Jungkook’s ass when you guys get here?

Or do you need me to come get you and kick his ass there?? What happened??!!! 😤

MINNIEMOO: No, you don’t need to do that, he didn’t do anything,

I just sort of overreacted to something... 😢

SOULMATE: Overreacted to what?? Are you sure I shouldn’t punch him? 😡

MINNIEMOO: TAE! No, you shouldn’t! He just... he just said something to me that made me

remember something about my ex, and I freaked out... 🙄

SOULMATE: What’d he say? I swear, I’m going to punch him for sure,

what’d he say to make my Minnie upset??? He’s not treating you like that asshole did, is he??!!!

Honest to god, Min, I’ll kill him... Where are you now?? 🤬🤬🤬😤😤😤

MINNIEMOO: It’s really personal, Tae, and he totally had no idea I would react like that...

hell, I didn’t either... I feel so bad... and he’s so much different from my ex,

I can’t even begin to tell you, Jungkook is... I don’t know,

you’ll see when you meet him, he’s just... he makes me so happy,

and when stuff like this happens he’s so amazing...

we’re at a little coffee shop by your house, so I can calm down and

maybe talk about what happened... 😌 

SOULMATE: This has happened before??? Crap, you guys have only known each other since Friday,

how the fuck has this kind of stuff come up already??!!! Min, are you sure you’re okay??? 

Is he holding you hostage or something? Are you really coming over??? 

Or should I come to the coffee shop? 😠😲😲😡😡

MINNIEMOO: OMG TAE!!! No, don’t come over here,

I’m perfectly fine, he’s not holding me hostage, geez...

we’re still coming over, it’ll just be a bit longer before we get there... 

I’ll text you when we’re on our way, and to answer your other question, we’ve kind of...

well, let me just say, I keep expecting him to... hurt me... but he doesn’t, like...

every time I would have gotten beaten up by my ex for something,

Jungkook treats me completely differently about the same stuff...

he says I’m precious and priceless... he was the one who suggested

coming in to the coffee shop, to give me time to feel better

😁😂😅🥰💖💖💞💞

SOULMATE: Awwww, okay, that’s too fucking adorable.

He looks like he’d be so stuck up... damn...

that means he’s sweet and fucking hot too???

I’m so jealous... 

Hey, ask him if he has a brother or sister I can date! 😁

MINNIEMOO: Ew, gross, Tae, his brother and sister are too young...

and besides, it’d be weird for us both to date someone in the same family...👽👾🤖 

SOULMATE: Aw, you hurt me, Minnie, my poor, wounded heart...

but damn... Okay, well, then tell him he needs to

introduce me to one of his nice, hot friends... I need a good man, too!!! 😛😜🤤

MINNIEMOO: Oh geez, seriously? You can find your own man or woman,

just fine on your own!! Aish, you’re such a pabo... 

Okay, well, he’s coming back, I’ll text you when we’re on our way...😎 

SOULMATE: Okay, Jiminie... I’ll see you soon 💖💖💖

MINNIEMOO: I’ll see you soon, Tae 💖💖💖


	65. Just Be There For Me...

Jungkook came back to the table with two large mugs of cocoa, both loaded with marshmallows and whipped cream with tiny chocolate chips, and what looked like one of every pastry that he saw behind the counter – every flavor of muffin, croissant, scone, danish, cupcake, cookie, berry tart, and two humongous cinnamon rolls, drowning in cream cheese frosting. “Was that Taehyung asking where we are?”

Jimin blinked and stood up, helping Jungkook set everything down on the small table, then smiled at the handsome ravenette as the younger boy held the chair for him. “Why did you buy so much?? And look at the hot chocolate... oh my god, it looks like we’re ready to have a sugar rush party... and yes, I told him I had a little breakdown and you were taking care of me. He said to tell you that he wants you to introduce him to one of your nice, hot friends...” Jimin giggled after saying that last bit.

Jungkook sat down and scooched his chair around the table, then pushed the table out just a bit, so he was sitting with his back to the windows, and he grabbed the seat of Jimin’s chair and dragged him over, tugging him as close as they could get, so the outside of their thighs were touching. “Well, everything just looked so good, I figured we’d have a variety... although now that I see it all together, I admit I might have bought more than we needed... and I don’t set people up, I figure they can manage on their own without my interfering...”

“Well, that’s definitely an understatement, there’s enough here to feed all the guys at the dorm, and that’s saying something. Although I think it’s super cute that you did it.” Jimin nudged his shoulder against Jungkook’s and took a sip of the cocoa. “Yeah, that’s probably a good policy, I’ve tried not to be a matchmaker either. Oh, this is good... mmm... now I just have to decide which of these I want first... let’s see... I think I will have the strawberry and cream muffin, since that is my favorite... do you want to share?”

Jungkook sat and watched Jimin for a little while as the sweet boy talked, just reveling in the scarlet haired beauty enjoying this quiet moment, and he nodded his head as he replied, “I think that sounds good... do you want to share a blueberry one, too?”

“Oh, yes, that would be yummy...” Jimin took a bite of the muffin and smiled, looking at the gorgeous ravenette and saying, “Iss ummy, ank u...”

Jungkook rolled his eyes and reached over to wipe a speck of muffin from the corner of Jimin’s sweet lips, then licked it off his finger. He then leaned close and murmured softly. “Baby... can you tell me what happened? If you don’t want to do it here, we can wait until we get home, but I need to know at least a little, so I understand what you were going through... okay? Or, if you’re not ready yet, maybe you could tell me a little more about Taehyung, and then try?”

“Mmm... let me tell you about Tae first, that might help me calm down a bit more, get my mind off it. So, he’s a little vain, but not like stuck up, he just likes to look good most of the time… but, he has reason to be… Tae is really handsome… like… the Fine Arts college does a calendar of students every year, and they go through and pick twelve photos out of hundreds of submissions… and Tae has been in two of them so far… meaning, both years he’s gone to school here, he’s been picked… and he also does some modeling on the side… so… he likes to make an impact when he meets someone for the first time. He’s really cute when he’s not all made up, but when he goes all out… fucking hot, holy shit…”

Jungkook took a sip of his cocoa and a bite of his muffin, then raised an eyebrow. “Fucking hot, hm? Sounds like a certain red-haired angel might have a little bit of a crush he’s not admitting to... You haven’t mentioned he was so good looking before… and you’re sure he didn’t see you in those fucking pants with the flap down? Like, you didn’t give him just a little peep?”

“Aish, no, I did not! Besides, he has about a zillion guys and girls chasing after him all the time, and every one of them is way better looking than me... I think he likes that we don’t do stuff like that, because he just wants someone to be his friend because he’s a great person... and he is. Kim Taehyung is so awesome, and you’re amazing, and I think you’ll get along great.”

“Wait, Kim Taehyung? You mean, the guy who’s had spreads in GQ and other magazines? That Kim Taehyung??”

“Well... yeah... I told you he did modeling on the side...”

“Oh my fucking god, baby, he’s not just hot, he’s the best thing since sliced bread!! And I read somewhere that he likes to play Overwatch, oh my god, that’s my favorite game, he and I will have to play it together!! I can’t believe your best friend is Kim fucking Taehyung!!!” Jungkook squealed a little bit and put his hands up to his cheeks, and did an aegyo impression of a girl seeing her favorite idol.

Jimin cast a sidelong glance toward Jungkook, frowning as he fanboyed over the redhead’s soulmate. “Seriously, Jungkook, he’s just a guy, just like you and me... and if you suddenly start ignoring me to play a video game with my best friend, I will not be pleased... and you’ll be sorry...”

“Oh no, baby, he’s way more of a guy then we are... fuck... I’ve always wanted to cut my tongue on his jawline... mmm.. and again, threatening me with punishment isn’t exactly going to convince me to be a good boy...”

Jimin had had enough and he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to glare at Jungkook, who was pursing his lips together and trying not to start giggling. “Aish, you pabo, you were making me so mad!!!” The sweet angel started giggling and lightly smacked his hand against the ravenette’s thigh, then leaned close again, blushing cutely as Jungkook nuzzled his lips against the scarlet haired boy’s temple.

“Jiminie, you are all I see... even when you’re not with me, it’s you... you’re all I want and need... you’re in my dreams every night...”

Snuggling closer to the younger boy, Jimin cast another glance toward him and whispered, “I... I think I can talk about it... now...”

“Okay, baby, but, only if you’re sure, and if you get started and can’t finish, it’s okay... I just want to know enough so I don’t keep doing this to you...”

Jimin nodded his head and leaned fully against the raven boy, murmuring, “I’ll... I’ll try... but just so you know, it’s not anything you’re doing... I mean, nothing specific that I can say ‘this is what will make me act like that’... and... I don’t want you to have to start worrying about what you’re saying or wanting to do to me... I want you to say or do whatever you want, and even if I do freak out, I just want you to hold me and help me be okay, like you have been, and then... I’ll want to try whatever it was... I’d hate to think that you wouldn’t suggest something to me because you were afraid I’d get upset, and I really do know you wouldn’t do anything that would seriously harm me... you already told me you wouldn’t, and I believe you. You feeling like you couldn’t be yourself with me... that scares me more than what you might potentially do to me...”

“Ah, Jiminie... okay... I’ll continue to be my usual oversexed and perverted self, and if you get too scared, I’ll calm you... and... although you scared the shit out of me today when you started yelling and trying to beat me up, I don’t want you to worry about whether your reactions are too much for me to want to deal with, because that won’t ever happen. I want you to feel safe with expressing yourself however you need to, with me... I never want you to hold back... good or bad... I'm pretty sure I can handle you if you start punching me again...”

Jimin took another bite of muffin and another drink of cocoa, then said, very quietly, “Okay, Kookie... I... I think I’m ready...” He glanced at the stunning ravenette and offered a sweet, small smile, then began, lowering his gaze to the table. “Well... my ex used to threaten me with a plug... when he was mad at me, he’d say he was going to get one of the biggest ones he could find and really damage me... the things he’d say, the way he’d describe it, it was terrifying... and he’d show me pictures of the plugs, but thankfully not with anyone using them... although, since I never saw it, I can’t even understand how anyone could get one of those inside, without being ruined for life... and one night, he got so mad at me, and I never did figure out what I’d done, but he... he had gotten one and said it was time he stopped threatening and followed through... oh my god, Jungkook, it was... I don’t even know how big it really was, but it was huge... and I was so scared...”

Jungkook placed his arm over Jimin’s shoulder and nuzzled his ear softly, murmuring, “It’s okay, baby, you don’t have to say more... I... I don’t think I want to know, actually...” He cast his gaze around at the other patrons to see if anyone was offended at the two of them being so close and touching like they were, but no-one was paying them any mind, and then he saw the ‘Safe Zone, I am an Ally’ signs on the door and one of the walls.

“No, it’s okay, Jungkook... he didn’t do it... I don’t know why, but he just... stopped, like, he didn’t even touch me at all, and he threw it in the trash, and left the house... a week later was when the thing with the girl happened... and I didn’t see him anymore after that... and even though I was so devastated to hear how he’d been lying to me the whole time, I was so relieved... how could someone actually do something like that to someone else, let alone someone want it?? Just the thought of it makes me feel kind of sick...”

“I’m so glad he didn’t do it, because I’d have to hunt him down and kill him... but baby... don’t you know there are other sizes? The one he showed you was probably one of the gag ones... I mean gag like joke, not gag for your mouth... they sell them in really really big sizes for people to give as stupid joke gifts... although, I have seen some pictures that... eesh... anyway, there are all different sizes, I would never put one in you that would injure you!”

“There are other sizes? I had no idea! Still, I’m not sure... I mean, I wouldn’t want you to buy one and find out I still thought it was too big. Can you even return them if you haven’t used them? How would they know you hadn't used them? Like, wouldn’t it be weird to email someone and say, ‘Hey, I bought this butt plug but my boyfriend thinks it’s too big, so I want to send it back...’”

“Sweetheart, what are you talking about? Haven’t you ever been to a sex shop? I mean, where did you get your toy? You would have had to have seen other things there, too...”

Jimin blinked. “A sex shop? You can buy sex at a shop??? Why would I do something like that??”

Jungkook chuckled. “No baby, you can’t buy sex at a shop, that’s illegal... a sex shop sells stuff for people to have fun with, like your toy or anal plugs or all kinds of things... if you didn’t get yours at a shop like that, where did you get it? And, how did you even know what to buy? It’s not like they have them in regular stores out on the shelves so you can check the sizes... I’m going to have to take you to the shop I’ve been to up here, you’ll be surprised.”

“Well, uh... Tae helped me...”


	66. That Is Some Serious Duality

Jungkook blinked and looked at Jimin, who was suddenly inspecting one of the raspberry scones like it was a foreign object he’d never seen before, and blushing deeply. “I’m sorry, did you just say Tae helped you... you mean he helped you buy it? How exactly did he do that?” His voice began to get quieter, but for the moment, he was still curious, more than anything else.

“Well... when I first met him, which was right after I came up here last year for school, I wasn’t interested in having another boyfriend, at all. He’d take me to clubs with him and we’d get swarmed by guys and girls, but, I just wasn’t interested. But a few weeks later, I started to want the feeling of being entered again, because I like it so much, but I still didn’t want to deal with a relationship, or even just a fuck buddy kind of thing. And, since Tae is pretty... eh... wild... he knows about all that stuff, so...”

Jimin gulped and looked at Jungkook who was now wearing his more feral persona, his darker gaze intense, and he placed his hand on Jimin’s thigh and squeezed a little roughly. “Yes, baby, go on... he knows about all that stuff, so... what?” Jungkook’s expression flattened and he leaned close, pressing his lips against Jimin’s ear, and whispered, “Because if he did help you pick it out and he saw you buy those pants, then maybe he also saw you with the flap down and showed you how to use that toy... and maybe the two of you aren’t just like brothers...”

“No, he didn’t! I mean, he saw the pants, yes, but not with the flap down, and he didn’t help me pick out the toy.” Suddenly, the aftershock of the adrenaline kicked in and Jimin cast a sly look toward the ravenette, who happened to be looking at the red haired beauty’s lips, so he missed that side eye, and the elder boy whispered, “but, if he had wanted to help me, I might have let him... and maybe even wearing those pants with the flap down…he really is so fucking hot... so hot... mmm...”

Jungkook’s gaze lifted immediately to Jimin’s, his dark chocolate eyes even darker now, his pupils widening, and a much more intimidating expression crossed his stunning features. “Baby... I’m going to tell you this once, and you’d best remember it.” Jungkook squeezed Jimin’s thigh a tad more tightly than necessary, causing the beautiful redhead to gasp and squirm in his seat. “You really, really, really do not want to play at making me jealous... I have patience for a lot of things, but that... it’s one thing if it’s unintentional... I’ll still be unhappy, but... if you do it on purpose, I doubt you’d ever do it again, after I was through with you... so... stop beating around the bush and tell me exactly how Taehyung helped you get your toy...”

Jimin gulped and moaned softly as Jungkook slid his hand further up his thigh, until the side of his pinkie was rubbing against his cock through his jeans. “J-Jungkook...” The ravenette narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, and the gorgeous angel cleared his throat and whispered, “he... he just sent me a website link and I went and looked at them... I didn’t even ask for his advice at all, I just picked one I thought I’d like... I swear, Jungkook, nothing ever happened between Tae and me...”

Jungkook growled softly and leaned closer, then flicked the tip of his tongue against the shell of Jimin’s ear. “That’s good, baby. Just so you know, nothing that you did with someone before me is going to get you in trouble, but if I ask you a specific question and I find out you lied about it, well... that’s another of those things that makes me angry... don’t do it...”

“Um... uh okay... Kookie, I...” Jimin looked around to see if anyone was looking their way, and since there wasn’t, he looked down at his lap where he could see Jungkook’s hand moving slightly, as the formidable and still highly seductive raven boy rubbed his finger against the redhead’s cock. “Koo... please...”

“Jiminie... if there were tablecloths on these tables, your pants would be open and your cock would be sticking out, and I would tease your tip until you came all over yourself... that would be your first punishment for making me angry... but... since there aren’t, I’ll stop... and since I promised to let you be Daddy tonight, I won’t take over when we get home, but... soon... you’ll be taught a lesson for being so naughty... and you’ll beg me for more when I’m done...”

“Oh... oh fuck... Daddy... Jungkook... I...” The erotic images that popped up in Jimin’s head had him squirming in his seat, and Jungkook moved his hand, in order to give his sweet boyfriend a bit of relief.

“Breathe, baby... we still need to go to Taehyung’s house... are you about ready? I’ll go ask if we can get boxes for all of this...”

Jimin nodded his head, then murmured, “Um... before we leave... could you ask the lady at the counter if we could go out in the courtyard? It looks so peaceful...”

“Mm, of course, baby... I’ll be right back...” Jungkook offered the angel a kiss and was rewarded with the sweet taste of strawberries, which he indulged himself with more of by licking his tongue along the redhead’s lower lip. “Mmm, delectable, as always…” Leaving Jimin to blush prettily and smile after him bashfully, Jungkook got up from the table, and the scarlet haired boy took a sip of his cocoa, taking a deep breath and relaxing as the tension that had built up between the two boys slowly faded from intense heat to a warm, low flame in his belly. A moment later, the beautiful ravenette came back to the table without any boxes, and Jimin looked up in surprise.

“Aren’t we taking all of this?”

“Yep... I asked if we could go out in the courtyard and she said yes, and that she and her helper would take care of boxing everything up for us, and even put our cocoa in reusable travel mugs. Her name is Kweon Bonhwa, and she said that very few people take the time to notice the serenity behind the shop, so when someone does, she feels a special affinity for them. She said you are one of the most ethereal beings she’s ever seen, and she complimented me too, then said we are lucky to have found one another... it was a little uncanny... she said they’ll have everything waiting for us behind the counter when we’re ready to leave...”

“Oh... that’s... oh, this is such a wonderful place, isn’t it? Maybe there was a reason all of this happened right when it did, so we’d come here...” Jimin smiled and stood up from the table, and Jungkook took his hand and led him to the wooden door that opened out into the yard behind the building. “What compliment did she give you, beloved?”

“Oh, it was nothing…” Jungkook replied, lowering his head and blushing deeply.

The two of them walked out and looked around, then started strolling hand in hand, gazing at each other, then around at the tranquil surroundings. Since it was close to mid-October, the trees were showing off their fall colors – yellows, oranges, and reds – although the red of the leaves could not match the vibrant scarlet that crowned Jimin’s head.

“Oh, tell me, now I’m intrigued, especially with the other things she said… please?”

The courtyard was centered between all of the buildings on the block, so it was actually pretty large, and there was a stand of trees in the middle, with a pathway that wound all around and through it, and benches placed at intervals for anyone wandering to be able to sit among the restful stillness. Even though there was a bustling city on the other side of the buildings, this place was strangely quiet, as though a bubble had been placed over it, to afford visitors a chance to enjoy the little bit of nature in their midst.

“Look, Jimin-ah... the trees are ashamed that they cannot match your peerless beauty, and they have shed their red leaves in homage to you...”

Jimin turned his head to look at Jungkook, his mouth opening automatically to begin scolding him about more ridiculous K-Drama pick-up lines, but then he saw the look on the ravenette’s face, full of sincerity and admiration, and the angel started to cry.

“Jiminie!! Oh, beloved, why... it’s okay, sweetheart... shhh...” Jungkook immediately wrapped him in a warm embrace and began to press sweet kisses against his cheeks and forehead, whispering, “What’s wrong, naui cheonsa, what has happened to make you sad?”

“I... I’m not sad... Kookie... I just... just sometimes... my heart overflows... when you say something that isn’t silly... I never thought anyone could love me so much, let alone you... it... saranghae, naesalang, saranghae eonjena...”

Jungkook tipped Jimin’s head back with a gentle finger underneath the tip of his chin and offered a sweet, deep kiss, while brushing the tears from his cheeks with a gentle thumb tip. “I love you with all my heart, Jimin-ah... my Jiminie...”

“I love you more...”

A few more long minutes were spent kissing and continuing to walk along the path, both of them smiling at the various birds that flitted here and there, and the chipmunks and squirrels chittering at them as they wandered too close to their food stores.

“I... I really like this place, Koo... do you think we could... maybe make it like... our little place? You know, like how other couples do that? It’s so beautiful out here, and the cocoa and pastries were delicious, and just the ambiance of the shop itself is so calm... would it be okay, if we did that?”

“Ah, Jimin-ah, of course it would. I agree, this place is special, and, since you are precious, you belong in special places... this one suits you very well, as you are beautiful and calming to me... it’s nice to find a physical representation of how you make me feel... well... except, the other part of how you make me feel will be represented in the sex shop..” Jungkook grinned and winked, then skipped backwards a bit as Jimin reached out to smack him.

“Aish, and here I was, getting all emotional again... you big aesaekki... let’s go over to Tae’s, he’s probably worried by now. I told him I’d text him when we were leaving, but I didn’t expect us to be here quite so long.”

“Mm, true... oh my god, I still can’t believe I’m going to meet Kim fucking Taehyung, in the flesh... god, I hope I don’t act like a complete pabo in front of him...” Jungkook stepped in front of Jimin to open the door for him and let him enter the shop first, and the gorgeous redhead reached out and swatted the ravenette’s backside, hard. “Ow!” The gorgeous raven boy looked at the ethereal redhead and gasped, “Ouch, Daddy, what was that for??”

He’d already opened the door when he said it, and now, when they walked into the little café, a few of the people were looking at them and smirking, a couple of them with blushes on their cheeks that matched the color on Jimin’s. Still, he said very clearly, “Jeon Jungkook, you know I don’t like it when you talk about other boys like you think they are cuter than me... you just wait until we get home, your bare bottom and the hairbrush will have a rather serious discussion over my knee!”

Jungkook blushed deeply and looked down at the floor as he closed the door behind himself and the red haired angel, then followed Jimin meekly over to the counter. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he murmured quietly as he nudged himself against the elder boy’s backside and let him feel the hard length that was now pressing against the front of the younger’s jeans.

“Yes, you will be, you bad boy... now, help me with the boxes and mugs... I swear, keeping you in line is a full time job... but I suppose someone has to do it...” Jimin smiled at the lady behind the counter and bowed to her politely. “Yeoboseyo, Bonhwa-shi, gamsahamnida, you are very kind to have let us spend some time in your peaceful courtyard. We hope to come back soon, if you will not mind. I am Park Jimin, and if he has not introduced himself yet, this is Jeon Jungkook.”

The shop owner smiled and nodded her head, a sweet expression on her face as she looked between the two boys. “You are welcome anytime, both of you. Our courtyard is happiest when there is love shared in it, you have made it very cheerful today, look…”

Both of the boys turned and looked out the window where they could see a small breeze kicking up the red leaves from the ground and twirling them around, as if in a dance, to entertain those watching.

Jimin looked back at the lady, and smiled and bowed. “I hope we can make it cheerful many times. I was also wondering, would it be all right if we brought bird food and nuts, so we can feed the birds and animals? I know that sometimes people prefer not to have the wildlife fed, as it can make them become too friendly, but it seems that if they live back there, they’re already used to people, so it couldn’t be a bad thing, maybe?”

“Yes, of course you can do that. It will be especially appreciated by the small ones if you come during winter, as that is the harder time for them to find sustenance. But, that is your prerogative, I would not deny you access, regardless.”

“We’ll come as often as we can, including during winter, Bonhwa-shi. I am very happy here.”

The two boys picked up all the boxes and their cups of cocoa, bowed politely, and walked out to the car. As they were loading the boxes into the tiny trunk of the Spyder, Jimin giggled and turned to Jungkook, saying, “You mentioned we could take this car down to Busan at Christmas, but there is hardly any trunk space… were you hoping I’d be naked most of the time, since I could bring very little luggage?”

Jungkook blinked and looked at the elder boy, then into the trunk. “You know… I hadn’t actually considered that when I said it, but now that you mention it… yes, I would be happy to have you completely naked all the time while we’re there, so I can do dirty things to you and hear you moan for me, anytime I feel like it…”

“Aish, you really are an oversexed pervert!” Jimin blushed deeply and lightly swatted his hand against Jungkook’s shoulder, and the gorgeous ravenette leaned close and whispered in the beautiful redhead’s ear, “A little harder, Daddy, and preferably a lot lower…” The stunning scarlet haired boy blinked, then quickly looked around, and not seeing anyone paying attention, he swung his hand out and smacked it hard against the raven boy’s ass, hard enough to push him forward slightly and bring a startled ouch from between his lips.

“Oh fuck… jesu… okay, we really need to go to Taehyung’s house now, so we can get home that much sooner… I need you so bad, Daddy…” Jungkook’s hands shook slightly as he closed the trunk lid, and Jimin gently cupped the beautiful ravenette’s chin in his soft hand, then gazed into his eyes, dark hazel meeting dark chocolate, both filled with deep emotion, and the gorgeous scarlet haired angel murmured, “I love you, Jungkook-ah… you are mine, and I am yours… I will always want to give you everything you need or want…”

Jungkook smiled, a little of his own dominance returning as he lifted his own hand and brushed his fingertips lightly along Jimin’s jaw. “I love you more, Jimin-ah… and I will always want to do the same for you, sweet angel…”


	67. Kim Fucking Taehyung

Somehow, the two boys actually managed to get in the car and toward Taehyung’s house, without too much more delay, although there was the small incident where Jimin pulled the car to the sidewalk a block away, and then climbed over the console to straddle Jungkook’s lap to grind on him, while the two kissed and the gorgeous raven boy’s hands fondled and squeezed the beautiful redhead’s plump backside. Luckily, Tae called Jimin to find out where the two of them were; otherwise they might have ended up taking quite a bit longer. 

“Mmm, okay, yeh, sorry Tae, we’re right down the street... yes, literally... you can see the car, if you go outside... well, I know this because I can see your house and we’re in the car... it's a Spyder... yep... and um... we’re uh... well, never mind, we’ll be there in a couple of seconds... okay, bye...” Jimin ended the call and grinned sheepishly at Jungkook, then nuzzled his warm mouth. “I swear, I have never in my life wanted someone so much or so often, as I do you... god, tomorrow is going to be difficult... are you sure we have to go to class? We couldn’t take one more day off??” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and gently squeezed the plush bottom he was holding, causing the ethereal angel to moan, and replied, “Sorry, baby, but yes, I have to be at practice tomorrow, since I missed Friday... because, you know... there was this certain red-haired boy who I was getting to know very well... he’s awfully cute and so sweet, he tastes like candy... strawberries and cream, yum... I think I’m in love with him...” 

“Ooh, he’s cute and sweet, hm? And you’re in love with him? Well, I met this amazing raven haired boy too, he’s absolutely perfect, not a single flaw... but yes, I missed my Friday dance class because I was letting him do sexy, indecent things to me, so I suppose I should go tomorrow... but to be honest, I’d much rather spend the day in bed with him... I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him, too... aren’t we the luckiest?” Jimin pressed a warm kiss against Jungkook’s lips, then yelped when something knocked against the passenger side window. 

“Hey, if you two are done making out like two horny teenagers, maybe you’d like to come into the house...” 

Both Jungkook and Jimin looked up at the person standing outside the car, and the two of them blushed deeply and laughed. “Oh my god, great, just great, my first time meeting Kim fucking Taehyung, and I’m making out with his best friend in my car... guess who's not making a good first impression...” 

Jimin giggled and rolled his eyes while Jungkook opened the passenger side door and let the ethereal redhead climb over him and out to the sidewalk. “Tae!!” Jimin squealed, throwing his arms around his friend, while the ravenette slid out of the car and stood up. 

“Minnie!!” Tae pretend squealed back, as he hugged the beautiful boy tightly, while smiling at Jungkook. “Oh my god, it’s really you, in the flesh, Jeon Jungkook... I’ve heard so much about you, all good of course, and Jimin’s shown me pictures of you from when you guys grew up together, and I have to say, you were cute then, but holy fuck, you’re drop-dead gorgeous now...” 

For his part, Jungkook was basically tongue-tied as Tae released Jimin from his embrace and the ravenette was able to get a better look at the whole package that was Kim fucking Taehyung. “Uh... hi... hello... holy shit...” 

Jimin snickered and took Jungkook’s hand, then turned to his best friend. “He’s kind of been fanboying over you since he figured out who you were, so it might take him a couple of minutes to get his brain back, sorry about that. And yes, he is pretty freakin’ amazing, isn’t he?” Jimin looked the ravenette up and down, and then looked back at Tae as they began walking toward the other boy’s house. “And, he’s all mine. I bet there are a bunch of people who are going to be really jealous about that, once they figure it out...” 

“Oh, wait,” Jungkook said, tugging gently on Jimin’s hand. The three of them stopped and the younger gestured back at the car. “We don’t want to leave all the pastries in there, and, hopefully we’ll be able to foist some of them off on Taehyung, so we don’t end up with half a bakery at home tonight.” He then turned and looked fully at Tae and offered him one of his nearly patented brilliant smiles and bowed politely, saying, “Annyeong haseyo, Taehyung-shi, it is nice to meet you. Jimin has told me many good things about you as well, and I will admit, I do fanboy over you.” 

"Okay, that was a thousand watt smile if I've ever seen one... we're going to have to talk about the three of us modeling together sometime... although the cameras might melt from all the hotness..." The three of them laughed while they opened the trunk and took out the boxes of pastries. “Aigoo, what did you guys do, buy the whole store??” Tae opened one of the boxes and moaned, “Oh my god, the cinnamon rolls at that coffee shop are to die for, I am totally claiming this one for myself, and the two of you will just have to share the other one. I can’t wait to see what else you bought!” 

They each took a couple of boxes and headed into the house, and to the kitchen, setting everything on the island. “Do you drink coffee, Jungkook? Jimin likes tea better, but I’d be happy to make both, if you’d like to eat while we talk? What flavor tea do you want, Minnie?” 

“I do like coffee, yes; I think that would be great. Jiminie, are you still a little hungry?” Jungkook reached out and gently brushed his fingertips against the gorgeous elder boy’s cheek and Jimin hugged him warmly. 

“I could eat a little more, especially if it’s some pastries, and a cup of tea sounds delicious. If you have chai, I’ll take that, or lemon would be nice, too.” He leaned close to the ravenette and nuzzled his lips against the younger boy’s cheek. “I need to use the restroom; I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Okay, Minnie, chai tea coming right up. Jungkook, want to help me set everything out? There are some plates in that cupboard over there.” Tae pointed toward the one he meant, and then began making a pot of coffee and boiling water for tea. He looked toward where Jimin had disappeared, then looked at Jungkook and whispered, “Did Jimin mention that his birthday is next Tuesday? The thirteenth? I’m asking because he tends not to tell anyone. He says he feels like he’s being rude, like he’s reminding people to buy him presents.” 

Jungkook took out a couple of dishes and began to take the pastries out of the boxes, setting them in a pretty arrangement on the plates. He glanced toward the hall Jimin had walked down, then looked back at Tae, whispering back, “No, he didn’t, I’m glad you said something... that gives me an idea...” He murmured to the handsome model for a bit, both of them listening carefully for the sound of footsteps returning, but they were finished plotting before the sweet scarlet haired boy returned. 

As Jimin walked back into the kitchen, Tae and Jungkook were sitting at the table waiting for the coffee and hot water to be ready, and regaling each other with stories about their battles on Overwatch. 

“I can’t wait to be able to join a team with you, Jungkook, it will be a blast!” Tae exclaimed, reaching over to fist bump with the stunning raven-haired boy. 

“I agree, maybe we should plan something for next Tuesday? I’ve heard there’s a tournament coming up; we could try to win some of the prizes!” Jungkook grinned at Jimin as the ethereal beauty walked over to the table. “I’m so excited, baby, I can’t wait to play with him!” 

Jimin looked between the two other boys and for a brief moment, his expression fell, but almost as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and he smiled brightly and started to sit on the chair between the two of them. “Oh, I bet you will have so much fun!” 

“Oh no you don’t, your seat is here, angel...” Jungkook said, easily pulling the captivating redhead to him and getting him settled on his lap, snuggling him close and wrapping his arms around the elder boy’s waist. “You know, you could watch if you wanted to, baby, it’s pretty exciting, and kind of interesting to see how some people dress their characters. You might like it so much; you’ll want to start playing!” 

Jimin picked up a chocolate croissant and started to pick it apart slowly, stuffing bite sized pieces of it into his mouth, and chewing thoughtfully. “Mmm, no, I don’t do very well at games like that... I could take the time to go practice some of the new dance moves we’re learning though.” He looked over at the stove when the teapot started to whistle, and while he was distracted, Tae and Jungkook shared a look. 

“We’re kidding, beautiful... Tae told me it’s your birthday on Tuesday, so, we’re going to take you out, and you can pick wherever you want to go.” 

“Aw, Tae, you shouldn’t have said anything, I’ve told you I don’t like people making a fuss over me...” Jimin blushed prettily and Jungkook hugged him, nuzzling the column of the beautiful elder boy’s neck with his lips. 

“It’s not a fuss, when it’s your soulmate and your boyfriend celebrating the day that the most amazing person on the planet was born,” Tae replied, completely sincerely, which only made Jimin blush more deeply, and snuggle closer to the handsome ravenette, suddenly shy. 

“I... I’m just not used to anyone making a big deal...” Jimin looked at Jungkook and smiled softly, murmuring, “I didn’t tell anyone when it was last year, but my mom had a cake sent to me from a local bakery, and the next day, this pabo and my dorm mates all took me for dinner and to a club.” 

“Baby, you deserve to be showered with gifts and affection and anything else you want, on your birthday, and every other day. And, I think I should send your parents a gift, for having you.” After saying that last sentence, Jungkook grinned and winked at the gorgeous redhead. 

“Oh my god, Jungkook, no, no you did not!! And in front of my best friend. Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed... Aish, this kid...” Jimin was giggling as he looked over at Tae while the brown-haired boy set out mugs for the coffee and tea; and brought the hot beverages to the table. “He has a cousin who is apparently addicted to K-Dramas and, he’s taught this aesaekki a bunch of terrible pick-up lines from them... that was one of them...” 

“I am not a brat, and, you know you love it when I say those things to you...” Jungkook tickled Jimin gently, then hugged him warmly and looked over at Tae. “Yeah, so far I think I’ve managed to say at least ten of them every day... I’m lucky Jimin hasn’t kicked me out of our house yet...” 

“Okay, you two are making me sick, seriously. How can two adorable people also be a couple? And, how come I don’t have someone to make an adorable couple with, huh? I’m so jealous... wait... did you just say ‘our’ house?” 


	68. The Fanboy and The Model Become Fast Friends

The three of them laughed, then Jimin said, “Tae, I’m so shocked, I was expecting you to be all made up and dressed to the nines, what happened? And yes, Jungkook and I are living together in his house, although I’m going to keep my dorm room until the end of the school year.” 

“Yeah, he told us we had to wait the thirty minutes to come over because you wanted to make a good first impression, although I have to say, this is definitely a good impression... I’m not entirely sure I’d have survived seeing you fully made up and dressed up, in person...” Jungkook remarked, blushing softly at making such an obvious fanboy comment. 

Jimin grinned and hugged the beguiling ravenette, and then pressed a warm kiss against his cheek. “Oh my god, you are so damned cute... I haven’t seen you shy for real like this yet... adorable... too freaking adorable.” 

Tae chuckled and watched the two other boys in their own little world, then replied, “Well, if you were bringing me someone to flirt with, I would have gone the whole way with the clothes and makeup, but, since he’s your boyfriend, I didn’t want to outshine you...” The brown-haired boy laughed, then pretended to be hurt and cry when Jimin kicked him gently under the table. “Owwww, Park Jimin, you big bully, I’m telling on you!!” Tae looked at Jungkook and continued the charade while the three of them started to crack up. “Jungkook, your boyfriend kicked me, oww!!” 

Jungkook’s expression changed and he looked at Jimin somewhat sternly, his voice lowering as he murmured, “Bad boy... apologize to Taehyung, and I promise I’ll spank you when we get home...” 

Jimin blinked, blushed about thirty shades of red, then turned to Tae and gasped, “Sorry, Tae...” 

For a long moment, the three of them looked at each other, then Jungkook started laughing, hugging Jimin tightly, which set Tae and Jimin off, and they all giggled for a while, unable to stop as each time they’d calm down, one or the other of them would pretend to be stern. The hilarity ensued when the one pretending to be stern would make some silly face while doing it, and say something ridiculously outlandish, such as ‘If you don’t behave, I’ll make you brush your teeth with blueberry jam!” 

Finally, they managed to stop laughing, and they started to talk about their lives, and how they’d met each other, and eventually, Jungkook cleared his throat and stuttered slightly, “Um... I... I kind of have... a... a confession... Taehyung...” 

Both Tae and Jimin looked at the easygoing raven boy, Tae with a curious expression, Jimin with a bit more apprehension on his face. “A confession? About what?” The brunette and the redhead shared a glance, the ethereal angel shrugging his shoulders slightly, and then the two of them looked back at the Jungkook. 

“Uh... I... well... Jimin didn’t tell you the whole truth about me, and... if we’re going to be friends, I want... um... I kind of think you should know what I was like when I knew him when we were younger... because... I wasn’t very nice... and I’m... I’m trying to make up for it now... and I don’t want it to suddenly come up later and be an issue...” 

“Jungkook, you don’t have to say anything, it’s okay... it’s all ancient history...” Jimin smiled gently and cupped the raven boy’s chin in his hand, lightly stroking his thumb tip over the other’s soft lips. 

“It might have happened a long time ago, Jiminie, but... I think it’s part of why you couldn’t get away from your ex, until he left you... I think... I mean... I’m pretty sure... I caused some of your insecurity...” 

Tae looked between the redhead and the raven-haired boy, watching their dynamic for a long moment, and then said quietly. “Jungkook, whatever happened in the past, it’s obvious that you and Minnie have a deep bond, just from the way you look at each other. I mean, the fact that the first thing you did when you wanted him to know we were only teasing him about forgetting his birthday was pull him into your lap, says a lot about how you feel for each other. Most guys I know don’t do that, especially not in front of a relative stranger... and even if the person isn’t someone they’re just meeting, it’s still not normally the first instinct they have. I can see you take care of each other, already.” 

“I... okay, I won’t go into a lot of detail, but... I was a horrible bully back then... and I said some really mean things to him, and did mean things too... so... I just wanted to say, if you want to punch me, I would let you... hell, if I thought I could actually hurt myself, I’d punch me...” 

“Aww, Jungkookie, you’re so silly... the things that happened with my ex aren’t because of you,” Jimin murmured, leaning close to press another sweet kiss against the gorgeous raven boy’s cheek. “When I first met him, he was super sweet and caring, but it all changed once he realized that I’d fallen for him... then he started saying things, little things... things that didn’t sound all that bad, but they really were... especially when they started to add up... and he started criticizing almost everything I did, but made it sound like he was trying to ‘help’ me... and he only did it when we were alone, so I didn’t have anyone else to back up what I thought was going on.” Jimin hugged Jungkook tightly, and then nuzzled his lips. “You hurt my heart, yes, but, you aren’t the reason he was able to get into my head like he did, he did that all on his own. He found my fears and he exploited them. You never did that, even when you were at your worst... you were just an asshole... my ex... he was evil...” 

Tae smiled and sat back, watching the two boys like they were a romantic movie, and suddenly, both Jimin and Jungkook looked over at him. “Oh my god, Taehyung, I’m so sorry... Jiminie and I have this really bad habit of forgetting there is anyone else around... my family kept teasing us about that at dinner last night...” 

The enchanting brunette grinned, showing his famous boxy smile, as he laughed. “It’s perfectly fine, Jungkook, really. I haven’t seen Minnie this happy, ever, and that’s all I really want. Well, and to find my own boyfriend who treats me like you treat him... you sure you don’t have a friend who looks a lot like you and is also adorable and nice, and knows how to pamper his boyfriend?” 

The three of them started laughing again and Jungkook shook his head. “My older brother is taken, sorry, but I do know a lot of good-looking guys. I won’t play matchmaker, but I’d be happy to introduce you to the nicer ones, if you’d like. I’d offer to introduce you to nice girls too, but I don’t spend much time with any of them, other than in class when I have to. Besides, you’re Kim fucking Taehyung, how is it that you don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend, anyway?” 

Jimin relaxed into Jungkook’s embrace, snuggling into his arms as he listened to his two favorite boys chat, while munching on another pastry. 

“Kim fucking Taehyung, hm? I’ll have to tell my agent to make that my official name on my CV...” He winked at Jungkook, who blushed darkly and lowered his gaze, his lips curving into a bashful smile. “And to answer your question, it’s hard to meet someone who doesn’t know who I am from my modeling work, and they all think I’m ridiculously wealthy and want me to buy them stuff... or, they see me without my makeup and they’re disappointed. I mean, seriously, who would be disappointed with this? But the makeup and hair and clothes do make a pretty big difference.” 

Jimin snickered and mock whispered to Jungkook, “See, I told you he was vain...” 

“Hey, I’m not vain, I’m just confident!” Tae reached over and poked Jimin in the side, causing the beautiful redhead to giggle, and bringing a happy smile to Jungkook’s face. 

“Well, to be completely honest, if I didn’t have the cutest boyfriend in the whole world, I’d totally want to do you, even without makeup... you’re definitely fucking hot, just like Jimin said you were...” 

“You told him I was hot??!! How come you’ve never told me that?? I’m so touched, boohoo...” Tae lifted his hands and curled his fingers into fists, then pretended to rub his eyes and cry. “Oh, boohoo, all this time, Minnie thought I was hot... booohoooo, my heart has exploded...” 

“Hahaha, Tae, you are so weird, aish!! I’ve told you bunches of times that I thought you were hot.” Jimin giggled and shook his head, rolling his eyes. 

“Heh, true, you are definitely one of my staunchest supporters, and I very much appreciate that. Now, I can add Jungkook to the list of people I’ve enchanted, and I can start getting the two of you to bring me gifts whenever you come see me... such as these lovely pastries, I would never get tired of the cinnamon rolls...” 

The three boys started laughing again, Jungkook until he was in tears and using Jimin’s hoodie sleeve to wipe his eyes, while holding the redhead’s hand against his face. 

“Yah, stop that! You’re making my sleeve all wet... oh my god, the two of you are going to be such pains in my ass, I just know it!!” 

Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, then said, “I definitely plan to be one, and in multiple ways...” 

“Aish!! Okay, that’s enough of this kind of talk, it’s just too weird to do it in front of my best friend and my boyfriend... we don’t need to know that much about each other!” 

“Aw, Minnie, you’re ruining all of our fun, we like watching you blush all different shades of pink and red...” Tae grinned and reached over to lightly pinch one of Jimin’s cute cheeks. 

The redhead, brunette, and raven haired boys continued to talk for a while, and after Tae took them on a tour of his house, mostly to show Jungkook his game room, they said goodbye, leaving half of the pastries with Tae, and taking the rest and sticking them in the trunk of the car. 

“Oh look, now I can see that there’s a little bit more room in there... I might be able to bring a tee shirt with us to Busan, woot!!” Jimin giggled, and then went to get in the passenger side this time, since he didn’t know where Jungkook was planning to take him now. 

“Heh, well, if it’s the grey one you were wearing on Friday, I vote yes... I’m definitely bending you over in it again, especially if we’re in the locker room alone sometime...” 

“Jungkook! Mm... fuck... are we going home? Say we’re going home... I want your ass...” 

The captivating raven boy glanced over at the sexy scarlet haired angel, blinking as he saw the elder boy slowly stroking himself through his jeans. “Jiminie, what are you doing over there, baby?” 

“Mmm, thinking about fucking you, kitten... can we go home now? Please?”


	69. Well, That's Not Scary At All!

“Oh, Daddy, that sounds... like a really excellent idea, but... we have a little field trip to take first...” The ravenette turned the Spyder into a parking lot and pulled into a space, then started to get out of the car. “Come on, the quicker we go in, the sooner we can come out and go home...” 

Jimin scrambled out of the car, yanking on his jeans to adjust his dick into a more comfortable position in his pants, then pulled his striped tee shirt out of his pants and let it hang down past his groin. “There better be a good reason for this ‘detour’ or you’re going to... oh my god, Jungkook... I thought you were fucking kidding...” The last words were said in a sotto voce whisper, his dark hazel eyes rounding owlishly, and he hurried to get next to the younger boy, so he could slide his hand into the other’s. “Oh my gosh... look at all the... What the fuck is that??!” 

The last bit the beautiful redhead said was actually at a higher volume, and Jungkook started laughing quietly, squeezing Jimin’s hand warmly and replying, “It’s a spanking bench, baby... I’d suggest buying one, but we don’t need something like that, we have plenty of places for spanking at our house...” 

The ravenette smiled at the clerk behind the counter, shaking his head subtly when the clerk appeared ready to come over and ask them if they needed any assistance. “Mostly we’re here to browse, Jiminie, so you can see the variety of items that people use to have more fun with their sexy times... I have quite a few items at home already, but there are a couple that I don’t, so, we’ll see if you find any of them interesting, and if so, maybe we’ll get one or two... or three...” 

“You have stuff like this at home??? Where??!!” Jimin couldn’t help but whisper, as his dark hazel gaze was continuously shifting from item to item. He didn’t know what some of them were, but based on the shapes and sizes, he could make a pretty good guess, and it didn’t take long before he was wearing a permanent blush. “You know... when we were walking through the Quad on Friday and you were saying those things to me out loud, I wondered if I was going to be blushing all the time, when I’m with you... and... yes... I am...” 

Jungkook grinned and squeezed the ravishing scarlet haired boy’s hand, allowing the elder to take his time looking at anything and everything, while the raven boy slowly led the angel to the area of the store he had specifically come to show him. “You know the cabinet that I took the hairbrush and handcuffs out of? I have everything in there. You can look in it when we get home, I just haven’t had the chance to show it to you yet... because, you know, we’ve been a bit distracted...” He winked at Jimin, who continued to blush cutely. 

“How... how much of this stuff do you have at home? I mean... do you have this??” He pointed at a fairly wicked looking contraption and Jungkook shook his head. “No, not one of those. A lot of the reason is because I’ve never had it done to me, and I don’t want to do things to you that I don’t know how to do, or don’t know what it feels like, because I might do something wrong and hurt you. If we ever want to experiment with something one or the both of us don’t know anything about, there are some places we can go to see a demonstration, and even take classes on how to do them, if we wanted.” 

Jimin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look directly into Jungkook’s eyes. “You mean to tell me that there are places that teach you how to do... stuff... with people?? You’re teasing me, aren’t you?” He put one hand on his hip and frowned at the ravenette, who smiled. 

“No, baby, I’m not teasing you... there really are places that do that, and if you feel like you want to see what it’s like, we can go sometime. I haven't been to any of the clubs up here, but I’m sure they have information about them in this store, if we ask.” 

Jimin blinked. “A club? You mean, like a dance club, only for sex?? Oh my god, this seems so weird...” 

“It’s not weird, Jimin, it’s just people who have the same interests getting together and doing things... and it’s kind of like a dance club, except no-one's dancing. It’s a bit hard to explain if you haven’t been to one... before I went to one, I had all kinds of ideas of what it would be like, and I was completely wrong. And believe me; I was relieved I was so wrong...” 

“What do you mean? What did you expect it to be like?” 

They’d finally reached the area Jungkook had been steering Jimin toward, and as they stood in front of the display shelf, the stunning red-haired angel began to focus on what he was looking at. “What are... oh... Oh!! Ooooohhhhh...” 

“I’ll tell you about that later, baby, in the meantime...” Jungkook started chuckling softly at Jimin’s reaction as he slowly cast his gaze over the sight in front of him. “These are anal toys, baby... this whole section is for that particular pleasure. And see, there aren’t any like the one your ex-bastard showed you, are there?” 

“Holy shit,” Jimin whispered, awed, “what the fuck is that? No, wait, that... wow... okay, give me a second to process what I’m seeing... and, no, there isn’t anything like that, although those over there look pretty scary...” 

“Mhm, those would be for people who want to be pushed to their limit, but, I don’t want to do that to you. I like you being tight like a virgin for me...” Jungkook grinned and stood behind the beautiful redhead, one arm moving around to rest his hand on Jimin’s belly, as he released his hold on the angel’s hand. As he stood there, he began to gently stroke the elder boy’s hip, offering a soft reassurance, as he perused the items displayed on the shelves. 

“I... all of this stuff is to stick up someone’s butt??” Jimin’s voice was barely audible over the music playing in the store, which was the standard deep bass rock, engineered to reach the primal parts of the customer’s brains. 

“Yes... um... oh geez, this is awkward to ask, but... I’m assuming you know about ‘preparing’ yourself, since there hasn’t been anything unfortunate happening when I’ve eaten you out... right?” 

Jimin blinked and shivered, and the back of his neck blushed, while he placed both of his hands on Jungkook’s forearm that was resting across the front of his belly. “Uh huh,” Jimin nodded, gulping softly, “especially because I like to use my toy so much. I don’t want any accidents...” 

“Okay, good, that’s a relief, because believe me, I was going to be highly embarrassed if I had to explain that, and how to do it... I do have the paraphernalia at home, and I used it this morning so I’d be ready for you this afternoon, so you can look at what I have and tell me if you want to use it, or, you can use your own. I figure it gets cleaned and disinfected after every use, so it’s not the same as using each other’s toys.” 

Jimin giggled. “Oh my goodness, I just had a vision of us having that conversation, if I didn’t know about it... I can’t even imagine how you’d explain it while trying to appear like you didn’t want to hide your face... hehe... you’re so cute when you get shy...” 

“Aish, look who’s talking about cute, Mr. Adorable Little Mochi...” Jungkook hugged himself warmly against Jimin’s back, and then slowly maneuvered him to stand in front of the plugs. “These are why we’re here right now... see how some of them are super small? I think those would be too little for you, since you’re used to the size of your vibrator, but, we wouldn’t want to go that full size either, since a plug is meant to be left in for a while, and I don’t want it stretching you out too much. I don’t know what size I’d use, although I’m thinking pretty small, since I’m still a virgin, mostly.” 

“Mostly?” Jimin turned his head and tilted his body slightly, so he could look at the ravenette’s face. “What does ‘mostly’ mean?” 

“Well, I’ve had vibrators and dildos used on me, a little bit... not often, and not very big ones, but so I could experience it before I tried it on anyone else. But, like I said, I don’t have one, because it just seemed weird to use it by myself, since I haven’t had sex that way yet... I think if I had, I’d have my own, and love it as much as you love yours...” Jungkook grinned and leaned to nip gently at Jimin’s earlobe, causing the elder beauty to moan slightly. 

“Mm, okay... so... we’re supposed to pick out a couple of them, and then we can go home, right? Because I’m about to burst out of my pants, and the only thing I want to do with this problem is stick it in you...” Jimin hugged Jungkook’s arm more tightly around himself. “Which one do you think would be good for me?” 

“Mm, I think two... one of them would be good for home, the other for outside the house. The round ended ones are uncomfortable to walk around or sit down in, because of the way they poke your cheeks apart, and the ones with the tapered end are better for walking around and sitting. Or, we could just get one with the tapered end... or two... I see a couple of different shapes I’d like to try on you, and there’s one that vibrates... mm... we’re definitely getting one of those for you and for me...” 

“Oh good, I’m glad we’re getting separate ones, it would seem kind of gross to me if we were using the same one...” Jimin lifted his hand and covered his eyes. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m talking about butt plugs like I’m discussing which color of paint to use on the living room walls...” 

Jungkook started laughing and hugged Jimin more tightly, then reached over and picked up the two he’d spoken of, and looked at a couple of others. “Okay, how about this one for you, and a similar one for me, only a little smaller?” 

“Aish, and now we have to go pay... what if someone comes in while we’re buying this stuff??” 

“Then they’ll see us, and we’ll see them, and we’ll know that none of us is here to check out books.” 

“Ugh, you’re not funny...” 

“Yes, I am, and you know it...” 

“Well... okay, yes you are... but I still feel weird, I hope it doesn’t take long to check out and leave...” 

“Nah, usually it doesn’t...” 

And, surprisingly enough, nothing crazy happened. They were able to check out relatively simply, without anyone walking up behind them to wait their turn, or walk into the store while they were standing at the counter. 

On the way home, Jimin took out one of the vibrating plugs and pulled it out of the box, then started to examine it closely. “Hm... this could be... interesting... in a good way... I think...” 

“Well, baby, you’ll be finding out in the next few days, although I’m keeping my promise, and tonight, you’re my Daddy... and... well... Daddy... I’ve been such a naughty, naughty boy today... I really need to be spanked... then fucked...” 

“Jesu... kitten... drive faster...” 

“I don’t want to get a speeding ticket, and we’re almost there... look, there are the gates...” 

“I might start your spanking in the garage, you bad boy... you’ve really been a brat today...” 

“Mmm... you do realize I did it all on purpose, Daddy... fuck... okay, here we are, hurry up and open, you stupid garage door... oh my god, has it always been this fucking slow???” 


	70. Roles Reversed

Moments later, Jimin was standing at the driver’s side of the Spyder, holding the door open and frowning at Jungkook. “Get out of the car, kitten...” 

“But, Daddy, I’m not ready to go in the house yet; I want to go drive around some more...” Jungkook whined, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting his bottom lip out. “Humph, you’re so mean... you don’t want me to have any fun...” 

“Jeon Jungkook, I’m going to count to three, and if you’re not out of that car when I get to the last number, you will be even sorrier than you’re already going to be... one...” 

Jungkook stayed in the car, grumbling under his breath as he turned his head and stared out of the windshield, like he didn’t hear the startling scarlet haired elder standing there. 

“Two...” 

The gorgeous ravenette hunkered down in the seat a little farther, another little ‘humph’ sounding in his throat, and he lowered his head. “I’m not getting out...” he whispered, “and you can’t make me...” 

“Three... okay, that’s it, you brat, out of the car...” Jimin reached over and grabbed Jungkook’s ear, pinching the shell between his thumb and finger, and tugged. 

“Owwwww, Daddy, that hurts!!!” Jungkook yelped, although truth be told, Jimin was doing it very, very gently, and from the look of the large bulges in the front of both of their jeans, they were enjoying this little scene immensely. 

“I told you to get out of the car, hurry up!” Jimin tugged a little harder and Jungkook continued to whine, although he did slide out and stand partially upright, since the bewitching redhead was still tugging on his ear, and wouldn’t lift his arm higher. “You come here; you are in so much trouble...” 

Jimin ‘dragged’ Jungkook over to the back of the SUV, smacking his backside with sharp swats of his hand as they walked, and opened the back hatch, then forced the younger boy to bend over the back of the bumper and into the storage area, both of them suddenly having flashbacks of when it was Jimin bent over earlier, and they both moaned softly. 

“Ow, that hurt, Daddy!! I don’t want a spanking in the garage, what if someone hears??!!” 

“Well, you should have thought about that before you sassed me. You stay right here, and do not move an inch, do you hear me? And believe me, if you think you’re scary when you’re angry, you don’t want to meet my scarier self...” 

“O-okay, Daddy...” Jungkook whispered, his eyes widening as he turned his head to look at the amazing angel, who was looking quite a bit less heavenly, and a whole lot more devilish, at the moment. 

Jimin walked away, leaving the handsome raven boy to ponder what might happen to him. He heard the driver side door of the Spyder close, and then some rustling in various places around the garage, then squeaked in surprise when the redhead approached from the other side of the SUV and landed a hard swat with his hand in the center of his ass. 

“Put your hands behind your back, kitten...” Jimin murmured, his voice low and quiet. 

Jungkook gulped and started to look back to see what Jimin planned to do, but another hard smack hit in the same spot, and he gasped, then rested his cheek against the carpet of the SUV’s storage area floor, while placing his hands where he’d been told. He felt Jimin’s cool fingers grab his wrists and hold them together, then blinked as he felt something being tied around them, although he wasn’t entirely sure what the item was. Whatever the redhead had chosen, it was well suited for the purpose he was using it for, and soon, the beautiful ravenette found his wrists bound tightly and resting in the small of his back. He then heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being drawn through the belt loops of a pair of pants, and he gulped and closed his eyes. “Fuck, Daddy...” 

The first strike of Jimin’s belt landed directly over the sit spot of Jungkook’s jeans, causing him to yelp and jump, then hiss a breath through his teeth as the sudden sting set in. “I didn’t tell you that you could talk, kitten... although, having said that, you may talk when I tell you... for instance, you may begin counting... start with one...” 

“One! Two! Three!!!...” Jungkook counted each strike, wriggling and writhing after each one, and as the pain built up in his backside, his voice became a bit more frantic. ‘Twenty five, Daddy, owww ow ow ow!!!” Each had been hard and given quickly, leaving the ravenette no time to breathe between the licks, and he was panting heavily and crying when the last one landed. 

“I didn’t tell you that you could say anything but the count, Jungkook... but it’s all right, sweetheart, I won’t punish you for that right now...” Jimin lifted the ravenette from leaning over the bumper and turned the younger boy to face him, then unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. Turning him back to face the vehicle, the determined red-haired boy yanked Jungkook’s jeans and underpants down to his ankles in one motion, then pushed him back over to rest his chest against the carpet again. Pushing the raven boy’s tee shirt up to be held under his bound wrists, the redhead whispered, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, baby...” 

Jungkook waited for any indication of what the amazing angel planned, and was rewarded with the redhead’s soft hands gently caressing and soothing his stinging cheeks, then carefully parting them and licking his tongue from the raven boy’s perineum to the top of his crack. “Ohhhhhhh, Daddddyyyyyyyy... da johhhhhh-aaaaaaaa....” 

“Mmm, such a good boy for Daddy...” Jimin reached out and lightly plucked at Jungkook’s elbow, urging him to stand, then turned him around, and started helping him walk to the door into the kitchen. Jimin couldn't help but giggle as the younger boy shuffled along with his pants and underpants around his feet, and each time he’d trip slightly, the red-haired boy would reach behind and swat him softly with his hand. “Stop being so clumsy, I know you’re just doing it to try to get some sympathy and hopefully make me be more lenient, but you’ve tested my patience for too long today, and now your ass is going to pay for it.” 

“Sorry, Daddy... I can’t help being naughty when I know you’re going to punish me...” Jungkook cast a sideways glance toward the magnificent elder boy and blushed deeply when Jimin caught him. 

“Mmm, bad boy...” Jimin turned the stunning raven boy to face him and pushed him against the door, then pressed his lithe body fully against the younger’s. “Such a bad, bad boy...” Tugging the collar of Jungkook’s tee shirt to the side, the angel nudged his lips against the spot on the ravenette’s neck that was guaranteed to send him reeling, smiling against the sweet skin as he heard the boy groan. “Daddy’s bad boy gets everything he wants... especially since I get to hear you make these ecstatic little noises...” 

Jungkook tilted his head back to rest against the door, a low shiver inching up his back as Jimin began to nuzzle and lick at that spot intently, while pushing his groin tightly against the raven boy’s, and rubbing their throbbing erections together through their clothes. “Ah... ah Daddy... ah... da johhhh-aaa... neomu joh-a...” 

Now it was the enchanting angel’s turn to tease his lover to distraction, continuing to kiss and suckle at that particular place, while he reached his hands around to squeeze and fondle Jungkook’s exquisite, naked ass. He sweetly tormented the ravenette, until he was nearly crying with frustration at not being able to touch the scarlet haired boy, then stopped and offered a deep, loving kiss to appease him momentarily, which was accepted immediately, and returned with feeling. 

Jimin tugged Jungkook away from the door and opened it, then helped him step over the threshold, and into the kitchen, as the inky dark haired boy was a bit loopy. Jimin urged him forward to the kitchen counter, and bent him over it. “Beautiful,” he murmured, then licked one of his fingers and slowly pressed it into the raven boy’s ass. “Mine,” the breathtaking redhead whispered, his other hand stroking slowly over the younger’s still stinging bottom, then lifting and smacking one cheek and then the next, just hard enough to add more warmth, and as he gently fingered the boy, Jungkook began to moan, although now, he also lifted himself up on his toes, offering himself for more of his beloved’s touch. The gorgeous redhead obliged, continuing to heat up the raven boy’s backside further with more slaps, while teasing those pleasing noises from his mouth with his finger tickling his tight hole. 

“My my, kitten, look how you beg for my attention... sweet baby... such a naughty boy... do you like this, sweetheart? Tell me how much...” 

“Da... Daddy, oh god... johahaeyo... I... I love it...” 

Jungkook’s fingers were clenching and unbending, aching to touch the ethereal angel, and Jimin chuckled softly, then whispered, “Mmm, look at you, kitten... so perfect... do you need more spanking, or should I ravish you?” Jimin continued to tease and slowly slid his finger in and out, now adding a bit of completely gratuitous squeezing of the raven boy’s bottom cheeks. 

“Daddy... mmph... jebal... both, Daddy... please...” Jungkook gasped, “I... can I ask for how I want the spanking?” 

“Well, of course you can, sweetheart, you can ask for anything, and if it’s within my power to give it to you, I will... what kind of spanking would you like, my beloved?” Jimin continued the sensuous teasing, now tickling his fingertips over the ravenette’s warmed backside, while continuing to slowly finger him. 

“I... I want a sexy spanking, Daddy... I want to feel you touching me while my bottom gets hotter... have you kiss me...” His voice lowered significantly and he whispered, “I want you to spank and kiss me until I cum all over the sheets, Daddy... please?” 

“Mmm, baby, I will love doing that for you... here, let me get this off your wrists...” 

Jungkook felt his wrists released, and he turned his head to see what it was Jimin had used, his eyes widening slightly as he saw it was an electrical extension cord. He couldn’t help but giggle softly and blush, and when the beautiful redhead murmured, “Why?” the ravenette replied, “I didn’t realize you were so resourceful, Daddy...” 

“Well, sometimes you just have to make do with whatever is available, although I think I might have to store some items in the garage for the next time...“ Jimin helped Jungkook stand up, then knelt down and untied his trainers, patting each ankle to urge the ravenette to lift his foot so he could slip it off, and then held his jeans and underpants, so he could step out of them. Placing his hands flat on the front of each of the gorgeous raven boy’s calves, the redhead ran his hands slowly up the muscular legs, and up and under the tee shirt he was wearing, and gently fondled the thick, hard cock that was throbbing at the juncture of his legs. 

“Oh... oh fuck... Daddy...” Jungkook moaned quietly, his hands moving to rest on the counter behind him, fingers tightening to keep himself from sinking to the floor as his knees began to buckle. 

“Kitten... you are as responsive to me as I am to you... I love that so much... that I can barely touch you and have you need me so badly... come with me, sweetheart, let’s go up to bed, so I can give you what you want...” 

The two of them entwined fingers and walked toward the stairs, and although the distance from the kitchen counter to the bottom of the stairs wasn’t all that far, it took them quite a while to actually get there, as the tantalizing scarlet haired boy kept stopping and pulling the delightful raven haired one against himself and giving him sweet, sultry kisses, while caressing his smarting bottom cheeks gently, both of them sighing softly when they felt each other’s hard lengths rubbing together through their clothes.


	71. Slowly...

By the time they’d actually made it to the steps, the front of Jungkook’s tee shirt and the inside of Jimin’s underpants were soaked with their precum. The redhead turned the ravenette toward the stairs and nudged him, urging him to kneel on the third step up and lean forward to place his hands on one a few higher, which placed the gorgeous boy’s ass in the perfect position for the elder to softly part those amazing cheek with his gentle fingers, the beautiful raven boy shuddering with pleasure and pain, as Jimin used his soft tongue to tease Jungkook’s tight, virgin hole. 

“Fuck... oh god Daddy... jesu...” It was obvious that Jungkook was not used to having this done to him, and also obvious how well he enjoyed it, as he arched his back so his shoulders were lowered and his bottom was even more accessible to the beautiful redhead’s attentions, the tender caresses bringing lovely, erotic noises from between the raven boy’s parted lips. 

“Mm, so tight... so hot... such a good boy for Daddy...” Jimin whispered against the sensitive area, and then slowly pressed his tongue in. 

“Fuuuccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk...” Jungkook groaned, as a deep tremor shook his frame and he nearly collapsed fully on the stairs. 

“Oh dear, my sweet kitten, I can see this isn’t the best place for me to do this, although I so want to take you right now... but... just wait a little longer...” He helped the shaky ravenette stand up and ascend the stairs, and then led him to the bed. Stopping the boy before he climbed onto the mattress, Jimin dragged the tee shirt over the younger’s head and stepped back, allowing his eyes to travel slowly from the top of Jungkook’s head to his toes and back again, while licking his lips. “Jesu, you are magnificent...” The redhead’s dark hazel gaze took in every inch of naked flesh displayed before him, roving over the cut of his muscles, the various tattoos inked onto his soft skin, and the heavy cock throbbing as it jutted up against his belly. “Mmm... get on the bed, kitten, while I get undressed... on your belly with a pillow under your hips...” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Jungkook whispered, his cheeks pinkened with a sweet blush, a bashful smile curving his lips, and as he crawled into bed and proceeded to do as he’d been told, his bottom displayed the dark blush on those cheeks, as well. 

Jimin quickly removed his clothes and grabbed the bottle of lube, then joined Jungkook among the soft covers and pillows and slid close against the sweet younger boy, while whispering, “Spread your legs, kitten, and push your cock onto the pillow so I can touch it...” As he waited for the ravenette to do what he’d asked, he slowly rubbed his hand up and down the other’s back, his fingers tracing little whorls and curlicues along the tender flesh, causing Jungkook to sigh softly, and relax more fully over the pillow, once he’d arranged himself. 

“Mmm, good boy, you’re such a good, sweet boy for Daddy...” Jimin ran his hand further along Jungkook’s back, down over the curves of his amazing ass, then lifted his arm and smacked one of those perfect cheeks. The slap was enough to leave a sting, but not a handprint, although after having been punished with the belt and spanked in the kitchen, it was hard enough to incite a hotter burn, and as soon as it registered in the raven boy’s brain, the gorgeous redhead spanked the other cheek. And then he slipped his fingers between the younger boy’s parted thighs and tickled his fingertips over his swollen cock tip. 

Louder gasps issued from Jungkook’s mouth at the swats, and he squirmed and moaned as his backside ignited, then groaned deeply and flattened himself against the pillow and mattress, lifting his ass higher toward Jimin’s hand, when he felt that careful tease. “D... Daddy... da johhhhh-aaaa....” 

“Mm, my beloved likes that, yes? Here, come closer, I want to taste your lips...” As Jungkook leaned his head toward Jimin and their mouths met, the spectacular redhead slowly pushed his fingertip into the ravenette’s tight hole and wiggled it a bit, causing the younger boy to moan loudly into their kiss. 

Suddenly, Jimin removed his finger and delivered two harder swats to Jungkook’s ass cheeks, eating the cries that escaped the ravenette’s throat, and then gently massaging those tingling mounds. He broke the kiss and slowly sat up beside the younger boy, then knelt beside him and picked up the bottle of lube. Using one hand to spread those perfectly red cheeks, the gorgeous redhead dribbled some of the slippery stuff along the cleft between them, eliciting a surprised gasp from him, then a louder moan when Jimin pressed two fingers inside him. 

“Ohhhhhfuccckkk, Daddy... it... it kind of hurts...” Jungkook couldn’t help tensing his muscles, his body reacting automatically, and Jimin murmured soft words to him, his other hand massaging up and down along the raven boy’s broad shoulders and back, while he very gently and carefully explored the heated depths with his digits. 

“I know, kitten... it will, until you get stretched a bit, and more used to having it done... just relax, baby... take slow breaths and let yourself begin to enjoy it...” He could feel the tightness ease slightly, and he slid his other hand under Jungkook’s torso to gently tease at his nipples, bringing a pleased groan from the raven boy’s lips. “You know, baby... you and I are a lot alike... we both really like to be touched by and to touch each other... so far, you’ve had the same reactions to me that I have to you... I think that’s more proof that we were made for each other...” 

Jungkook’s lips curved into a grin and he whispered, “Now who’s quoting bad K-Drama pick-up lines? Mmm... jesu, that feels good now...” He began to roll his hips and Jimin held his hand motionless, letting the gorgeous ravenette fuck himself onto his fingers. 

“Aish, aesaekki, just for that...” He slipped his fingers out from the tight, hot opening, then swatted Jungkook’s bottom quite a few times, ramping up the strength of the slaps until the last were very hard, and the younger boy was wincing and gasping, tears in his eyes, although he wasn't crying yet, while his heavy dick continued to wet the pillow under his groin with precum. 

“Fuck... ow... oh fuck... Jimin-ah... I mean, Daddy... harder, please...” 

Jimin blinked at Jungkook, then patted his behind gently and whispered, “As you wish, my bad boy... although I think it will be easier to grant your request with some help... you stay here, I’ll be right back...” 

Jungkook turned his head to watch and see where Jimin was going, and his eyes widened when he saw the dazzling scarlet haired boy open the drawer of the cabinet and take out the wooden hairbrush. Returning to the bed, the beautiful angel rearranged himself so he was sitting with his back against the headboard, then looked at the magnificent ravenette and patted his thighs. “Over my legs, bad boy...” 

The beautiful raven haired boy got up on his hands and knees and crawled over toward where the dazzling redhead waited, although when he got close enough, he sat back on his heels, wincing slightly as his stinging cheeks compressed against them, then with his gaze lowered, he whispered, “May... may I have more kisses first, Daddy? I...” 

Before he could finish whatever he had meant to say, Jimin had set the hairbrush down next to himself and spread his legs, then reached out to tug at Jungkook’s arms, whispering, “Of course you may, my darling kitten... here, sit between my legs and let me hold you... that’s my sweet boy... fuck, baby, you’re... you make me want you so badly... and want to give you everything you ask for... here, give me your mouth, sweetheart...” Wrapping his arms warmly around the ravenette, the scarlet haired boy slid one hand into the inky dark locks, while his other held the boy close, as their lips met in another luscious kiss. 

Jimin felt Jungkook shiver and cuddle closer, losing himself in the kiss as he closed his eyes, and the redhead moved his hand from the soft, dark hair to gently caress the raven boy’s body, while offering him soft, gentle adoration with his mouth. Quiet moans and sighs passed back and forth between their lips, and the ravenette slid his arms around the elder boy’s waist, as he soaked up the affection gifted to him by the scarlet haired beauty. After many minutes of slow, languid nuzzles and whispered words of sublime devotion, the younger boy murmured against Jimin’s mouth, “I... I’m ready... Daddy...” 

“Ah, baby... are you sure? You sound hesitant...” Jimin brushed his hand over Jungkook’s cheek and into his thick hair; pushing it gently back from his forehead and giggling quietly when it all fell right back over his eyes. “We could wait a little while and see if you might want it more then... or I could spank you before we leave for class tomorrow, so you would feel it for awhile... or... both...” 

“Ohhhh... Daddy... that... mm... yes, I’d... I’d like to wait... a little bit and see... I’m... thank you for... not being angry... I was worried... to disappoint you... because... because I keep spanking you, and then... then chickening out when you try to... to spank me...” Jungkook lowered his gaze again and a soft breath hitched in his throat, while a single shiny teardrop slipped from the corner of his eye and left a glistening trail down his cheek, and he began to cry. 

“Baby, oh, kitten, sweetheart, shhh, of course I wouldn’t be angry... you have been so patient with me, nae salanghaneun salam, how could I be anything less with you? I want your heart to be happy too, and if going slow for some things is easier for you, then that’s what I want too... you’ve listened to me when I’ve asked you to stop, or explain something, and you’ve held me so tightly when I was breaking down because of my fears... you are exactly what a caring, sweet, amazing lover should be, and, I want to be the same for you. Saranghae, nae agi, naesalang, you make me feel like the most amazing person in the whole wide world, and I want to do the same for you...” 

“Shh, beloved, shh, dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a... I love you so much... here, shh, let’s lay down... let me make you feel good... here, baby, shh...” Jimin slid around in the bed, nudging and urging Jungkook to do the same, until they were lying side by side, chest to chest, with the ravenette’s leg resting over the redhead’s hip. “Sweet boy, my sweet, good boy... saranghae, baby... here... let me... mmm...” 

The gorgeous scarlet haired boy nuzzled his lips against the beautiful raven boy’s mouth and held him close, while he slipped one hand down over the younger’s perfect and well warmed bottom cheeks, then teased his fingertips along the cleft between them, causing Jungkook to moan, and effectively stopping him from crying. “That’s my sweet boy, good kitten... don’t cry, beloved... I’m here, sweetheart... I’m not going anywhere unless it’s with you... here... let me do this... how does that feel... mmm?” Jimin gently pressed two of his fingers into the raven boy’s tight hole again, and began to gently fuck him with them, while holding him close and rubbing their hardened shafts alongside each other between their bodies. 

“Oh... oh fuck... fuck Daddy... da joh-aaaaaaa... da johhhhh-aaaaaa... neomu joh-a... jebal... meomcuji maseyo... johahaeyo...” Jungkook gasped, his hips rolling to facilitate the tender caresses, each of his movements pressing him more tightly against the elder boy, who could now feel the constant trembling of the ravenette’s body, as his arousal began to quicken. 

“That’s it, kitten... let yourself go, baby... here... let me... fuck... mmm... roll over onto your back, sweetheart... let me... I need to taste you...”


	72. That Adult Toy Chest

Jungkook did as he was told, a soft, unhappy moan rumbling in his throat as Jimin removed his fingers and whispered, “Remember all that teasing you’ve done to me? Remember how I told you I would do the same to you?” Each word was followed by a caress of the gorgeous redhead’s lips to another part of the ravenette’s torso from his neck to his belly, although there was no touching of his aching cock. “I don’t make threats, kitten, I make promises...” The scarlet haired angel suckled at one of the raven boy’s nipples, causing the younger to moan and writhe, then lower his arms and try to push the elder away. “Mmmm, oh no, that won’t do, baby... stay here, I need to see what other items you have in your toy cabinet...”

“Yes, Appa,” the enchanting raven-haired boy replied, now lowering his hands to begin stroking his own thick length and tease his fingertips over the tip of it, rolling his hips and gasping as his stinging backside rubbed against the mattress.

“Mm, no baby, you don’t get to touch yourself, hands off... lift your arms over your head...” Jimin watched as the raven boy raised his arms, frowning at the elder boy. “Jungkook, do not give me that look. You are in enough trouble as it is; you really don’t want to push me...” He climbed off the bed, then stood and watched the younger boy for a moment, before turning and walking over to the cabinet, which turned out to be an antique armoire with five drawers, a small cupboard with a double door on the right above three of the drawers, and a longer hanging cupboard on the left, with a mirror attached to the door. “Hm, let’s see what sort of items you have in here, baby...”

As Jimin began to open the various drawers and cupboards, his eyes widened and quiet ohs and ahs passed his parted lips, and with each new reveal, he cast a glance toward where Jungkook laid, the magnificent ravenette’s eyes widening in kind, as he watched the stunning redhead’s expressions. “Oh, kitten... I don’t know what some of these are, so you’ll have to explain or demonstrate on me, first, but... I do know what other items are, and... you are a naughty, naughty boy...” He reached into one of the drawers and withdrew the faux fur lined handcuffs, but put them back when he noticed something else.

“Mmm, what are these, and what are they for?” he asked, as he brought out a set of leather restraints and looked over at the boy on the bed. “Now that I think about it, you should probably sit up so I can ask you questions and you can see what I’m talking about without having to strain your neck when you’re looking at me... but... no touching your delicious cock, or I will bind your arms behind your back and... ooooo... oh, I know what this is... be a good boy, or I’ll attach this vibrating cock ring to your dick... good god, kitten... you know how to use all of these things??” Jimin shook his head and looked over at the raven boy, who was now sitting up as he’d been allowed to, his legs in the lotus position, his hands slipped under the back of his thighs, presumably to keep from automatically stroking his hand up and down his length.

Jungkook blushed a multitude of shades of pink before his face finally decided on deep red, and he lowered his gaze as he murmured, “Um... those are restraints, and they’re to bind someone spread eagled on the bed... and yes, I know how to use everything in there...”

Jimin’s eyebrows rose as a surprised expression crossed his beautiful face. “I see... you know... you’re being a very good boy, but... I really want to... mmph...” He reached back into the drawer and removed the handcuffs, then looked back in the drawer. “Hm...” Setting the handcuffs back in, he brought out a pair of leather wrist cuffs and examined them and the restraints together, then looked back at the now nervous raven boy. “It looks like these cuffs attach to something... the restraints?”

Jungkook gulped and nodded, then blinked as Jimin also pulled out the cock ring and walked over to where the boy waited.

“Well then, I believe it’s time I gave you some of your own medicine...” Setting the items on the bed beside the ravenette, Jimin gestured at him. “Turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

A soft moan issued from Jungkook’s mouth, but he nodded his head and turned around, kneeling on the bed in front of the elder with his thighs together, gasping softly as his aching bottom pressed against his heels, then wincing slightly as Jimin grabbed one wrist and wrapped a leather cuff around it, then did the same with the other, and then hooked them together behind the younger boy’s back by the quick release clips attached to them.

“Good boy,” Jimin whispered, then reached between the stunning raven-haired boy’s cheeks and gently pushed two fingers into his still lubed tight ass, causing Jungkook to groan and lift himself up a bit. The dominant redhead unhurriedly fucked the younger boy with his digits, watching his fingers disappear into the tight opening, and smiling as he listened to the ravenette’s sweet cries of pleasure. “Such a good boy for Appa,” the beautiful angel murmured, then pushed him forward until his shoulders were resting on the bed and his ass was up in the air.

“Ow! Oh fuck, ouch! Appa!!” Jungkook yelped, as Jimin began to spank him again, while continuing to finger fuck him, the swats hard and fast, fully intended to reignite the fire in the younger’s boy’s backside, and it appeared to be working very nicely. “Ouch, ow, fuck owwww, Appa! OW!!!” However, as painful as the slaps were, his cock was still hard and throbbing, and leaking precum down the front of his thighs as he bent forward, his body rocking back and forth from the force of the smacks against his unprotected bottom.

Finally, after what felt like a very long time to the magnificent raven boy, but was actually less than a minute, the gorgeous redhead stopped the punishment, but continued with the thrusting of his fingers into the hot, tight depths of Jungkook’s ass, and the ravenette groaned, his body trembling harder as he raced toward a climax. Jimin pushed his fingers deeper and smiled when he heard the volume of moans issuing from the other boy’s mouth increase, knowing he’d found his prostate, and he curled his fingers slightly and continued to thrust, rubbing his fingertips over the thin wall of flesh that protected it.

“Fuckfuckfuck, Appa, ohgodohgodohgod.... I’m gonna... jebal... Appa... jebal meomcuji maseyo... ohohoh... da johhhhh-aaaaa.... meomcuji maseyo... neomu joh-a... cumming... Appa... fuck... fuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUCK APPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!” Jungkook screamed, as his internal muscles clenched around Jimin’s fingers, and his penis throbbed and twitched, then began shooting his warm seed against his chest and onto his legs, where it trickled down his chest between his pecs and slid down his thighs to wet the sheets beneath him. “Fuck... oh god... Appa... oh god... neomu joh-a...

“What a good boy you are, sweetheart... good kitten... now... turn around and sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs for me...” Jimin leaned forward and gently pressed soft kisses to the sore, red cheeks of the beautiful ravenette, while he slowly slipped his fingers out of his ass, then helped the raven boy move around with his arms still bound behind his back. Jungkook did as he’d been asked, wincing again when his burning backside flattened against the mattress, and blushing deeply when he looked down at himself, his dick still half hard; his belly, the center of his chest, and his inner thighs glazed with his thick, salty and sweet seed.

“Fuck kitten, look at you... you look like a piece of cake with frosting, just for me... such a good boy... cumming for Appa so easily... what a good boy...” Jimin combed his fingers into the younger boy’s soft hair at the side of his face, and leaned forward to offer a deep kiss, while he gently tickled his other fingertips along the length of Jungkook’s semi-erect shaft. A wicked little smile curved the dazzling scarlet haired boy’s lips as his fingers teased over the breathtaking ravenette’s oversensitive tip, causing him to groan and shift his hips, trying to get away from the exquisite torment.

Jimin stopped the teasing and gently placed his hand against the front of Jungkook’s shoulder and pushed, continuing to kiss him and moving to stand between his legs, while the younger boy fell back on the bed, crying out as the sizzling pain in his backside got so much worse from being completely compressed under his weight, and tears leaked from beneath his closed eyelids, although he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips when he felt the gorgeous angel’s body pressing against his.

The red-haired beauty was careful not to place too much pressure on top of the heavenly raven-haired boy, not wanting to cause him more than some discomfort with his arms bound and trapped beneath him, and once Jungkook was laying fully on the bed, his legs bent over the edge of the bed and his feet flat on the floor, Jimin stood up, then bowed over and began to sensuously lick the thick, warm sperm from his skin.

“You’re so tasty, kitten, almost sweet... must be from all the pastries we ate... mmm...” Jimin rested his hands on the bed on either side of the younger boy, and lapped up his semen, purring softly as his tongue tip flicked over, then teased each of Jungkook’s nipples, while the ravenette groaned and writhed on the bed, each movement he made further inciting the flames in his ass, which quickly ignited the heat in his belly again, and sent his length to full mast within seconds. The red-haired knockout took his sweet, tortuous time with the cleaning of his delicious lover; licking, sucking, kissing, and nipping every inch of skin from the area between his well-formed pectoral muscles, to his thighs, making certain to re-trace back the way he’d gone, until the raven boy’s warm flesh was glistening with his saliva and clean as though he’d taken a shower.

However, not once did Jimin touch Jungkook’s cock, leaving the poor thing unattended, and each time the enchanting scarlet haired boy’s mouth came near, it would twitch and throb, and Jungkook would moan and gasp, but, nothing, not a breath, not even a light brush of that soft, stoplight red hair came near it. Consequently, by the time the ethereal angel had decided that he’d done a rather thorough job of licking every drop of cum off the sweet ravenette’s tender flesh, said ravenette was sobbing, tears of ache and frustration slipping from the corners of his eyes, his hips rolling as he tried to lift himself up just enough to touch anything of Jimin’s body, his toes pushing into the carpet at the side of the bed. However, the bedframe was just tall enough that Jungkook could get no actual leverage, and the cunning redhead was hovering just far enough over his body, that he was unable to feel even a little bit of the beauty’s warm skin.

“Appa, jebal juseyo, na-egejuseyo, please Appa... I need you to touch me, please... ppopo juseyo... yongseo haejwo... I need you... please... kiss me...” The luscious raven boy pleaded, his voice a high-pitched whimper filled with desperation. “Jimin-ah, please... jebal juseyo... pleassseeeeee....”

“Jungkook-ah! Shh, baby, it’s okay, shh, come here, beloved, come here...” Jimin took hold of Jungkook’s upper arms and helped him sit up on the bed, then wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s broad shoulders and held him near. "Hush, sweet kitten, dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a, breathe, sweetheart... let’s take a little rest, all right, baby? Do you want me to unhook the cuffs, so you can stretch your arms? Yes? Okay, here, let me... there you go... oh... oh! Mmm... sweet kitten... that’s my good boy... Appa’s good boy... mmm...”

The second the cuffs were unhooked from behind Jungkook’s back, his arms slid around Jimin’s hips and cupped the plump cheeks of his perfect ass, prompting the amazing redhead to exclaim in surprise, but as the dark-haired boy’s hands began to fondle and caress those perfect mounds, the elder tucked a fingertip under the younger’s chin and tilted his head back, to steal soft, loving kisses from his lips. The immediate reaction of warm affection from the ethereal angel calmed the raven boy immensely, and he sighed softly into Jimin’s mouth, even as he moaned because of the continued burning in his bottom.


	73. Let Me Love You

The gentle nuzzles lasted for a while, until finally, Jimin murmured against Jungkook’s lips, “I want to ask more questions about the things in the cabinet, kitten... and I want to hear the sounds you make while you’re being teased by the vibrations of that cock ring... are you ready, sweet thing, or do you need to wait a bit longer? It’s not like I have to have all the answers right now...”

It was still fairly early in the afternoon, as they’d ended up leaving Tae’s house shortly after noon, so there was plenty of time to do whatever they pleased, before they’d need to eat their evening meal, and then sleep before classes the next day.

“I... I’m okay, Appa...” Jungkook replied, smiling shyly as he opened his eyes and gazed into Jimin’s dark hazel irises, while the stunning scarlet haired boy gently wiped the tears from the raven-haired boy’s cheeks with his thumb tips. “I just... I just needed your kisses... gomawoyo... saranghae, Appa...” His smile brightened and he regained some of his confidence as Jimin smiled, nearly glowing with the depth of his feeling for the younger boy.

“Remember, kitten... just like you’ve told me so many times so far, you are allowed to use your colors whenever you feel you need to, don’t ever be afraid that I will be angry or upset at you. I believe you when you said it’s much braver to say no, when you think you should say yes, because you think it’s what I’d want you to say... I will never, ever, fault you for asking for a rest, or for me to stop, or for needing to wait to do something until another time or another day, or even never doing whatever it is. I want you to be happy, that is what makes me happy. As agonizing as some of what you did to me was, it wasn’t in a bad way... I’ve not been taken to the edge that easily, or that often in such a short period of time, ever... and as much as I screamed and cried from frustration, it was because it felt so fucking good... too good... but, I didn’t want you to stop... if I had, I would have used my red... So, if you get to a place where you need to use it, please don’t hesitate... I want to take care of your lust, but I also want to take care of your heart, and sometimes, our bodies don’t want to stop, but our hearts need to... saranghae, my galgamagwi...”

“Okay, Appa... I will do my best to follow my own rules... but for now, I’m okay and ready to answer more of your questions... and to have that... toy... mmm... I haven’t used it in a long time, I’d actually forgotten I had it... it’s very... intense...” Jungkook licked his lips as he cast his gaze toward the toy, his voice lowering to a whisper as he said, “Appa... it will make me cum, even if it’s on low...” The beautiful raven boy turned his face back toward the elder boy and looked at him with a somewhat anxious expression. “I... I don’t like being forced to wait... I mean... if I do cum, I don’t want to be punished... I... I can try, but... if I can’t hold it...”

Jimin smiled gently and cupped Jungkook’s cheeks in both of his hands again, then leaned in to nuzzle his mouth against the younger boy’s. “I don’t like that, either, kitten... you will never be punished if I tell you to wait, and you can’t. Even if you don’t tell me you can’t. You and I both know how much more intense it is to wait, but, sometimes... well, I know exactly what you mean, and, yes, we feel the same about it. I’ll just put the ring on you without the vibrations for a little bit, so you can get used to it being there... we’ll see about turning it on or not, later.”

“O-okay, Appa,” Jungkook replied, wincing as he sat back and rested his hands on the bed behind him, so Jimin would have unobstructed access to his dick.

“Good boy... such a good boy for Appa... I love you so much, baby... you’re so beautiful... I’m going to turn it on just for a second, on the lowest setting, so I can see a bit of what it does, all right?” Jimin picked up the toy and carefully placed it around the tip of Jungkook’s cock, just below the rim of his glans, then tested it quickly, pushing the button on the remote control attached to the little bullet vibrator by a thin cord. And... nothing happened. And... both boys started giggling. “Well... that was anti-climactic... literally...” Which made the two of them laugh even harder.

“I told you it’d been a long time, but I have batteries in the fridge. Bottom drawer on the right. I’ll go get them if you want me to?” Jungkook moved to stand up, but Jimin rested his hand lightly on the ravenette’s shoulder and held him in place.

“I’ll go get it, baby, I want you to sit right where you are and think about how badly your ass burns, and also contemplate the fact that before I’m through with you, it will hurt. So. Much. Worse. You’ve been a bad, bad boy. I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” Jimin nuzzled a sweet kiss against Jungkook’s temple, and then started to walk away, although he stopped after a few steps. “Hm... unless you need to use the restroom, sweetheart, you can go do that.” The gorgeous redhead’s lips curved into a brilliant smile, and he headed down the stairs to find a new battery for the toy.

Jungkook realized that after having coffee and hot chocolate, and not having had to go yet, he suddenly did now, so... he went.

He was back and sitting on the edge of the bed when Jimin walked up the stairs, and as he looked toward the ethereal being, Jungkook blushed deeply and lowered his head, his hands under the back of his thighs to keep himself from fondling his dick, a sweet, bashful smile curving his full mouth.

Jimin grinned and came to him, leaning in and offering another soft kiss. “Look at you, salangbad-a, dangsin-eun aleumdawo... such a pretty blush on your handsome face... I’m not used to you being bashful, after everything you’ve done to me over the past day and a half, it’s adorable... and, it makes me love you even more, that you are masculine enough to allow your more submissive side to come out. You are absolutely perfect, jagiya... and, you’re mine... I still can’t believe it...” The ethereal redhead inserted the new battery in the vibrator and flicked the little switch on the remote control, and this time, it worked.

“Oh... ohhhhfuckkkkkkk Appppaaaaaaa...” Jungkook groaned, his entire body tensing as the amazingly robust pulsations, even on the low setting, instantly brought his semi-rigid length to full staff. “fucccckkkkkk...”

Jimin hadn’t been expecting quite that strong of a reaction from his lover, and he quickly turned the thing off, grinning wickedly as he commented, “Mmm... well, this should prove interesting... All right, kitten, stand up and turn around, I’m going to lock the cuffs together behind your back again, then you can sit back down on the bed.”

A short while later, which had started relatively innocently enough with Jungkook standing up and turning around, he was now sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands cuffed behind his back, his heavy dick throbbing and twitching, and he looked quite a bit like he’d been ravished by the sweet, not so innocent angel, who was now standing at the cabinet, and also looking fairly disheveled.

“Fuck, Jungkookie, I thought you were the over-sexed pervert, but apparently you can’t claim that title exclusively...” Jimin looked over at the beautiful ravenette and smiled, eyeing him up and down in his turgid state. “Dammit... I want to ask what some of this stuff is, because I want to use it on you, but... I also just want to keep touching and kissing you, so I can hear those pretty little noises you make for me...”

Blinking a bit loopily, Jungkook blushed deeply and lowered his face, gazing back at the amazing scarlet haired boy shyly through his fall of dark bangs, and whispered, “I... I want you to do everything to me, Appa... duh juseyo...” He squirmed where he sat, a soft moan passing his lips as his sore cheeks rubbed against the mattress, while his cock leaked precum that slowly trickled down and left a glistening trail along his length.

“Okay, that’s it, I can’t handle it...” Jimin walked back over to the bed, he kissed the ravenette roughly, biting and tugging on his bottom lip and causing him to whine. “On your belly, kitten, right here, right now, over the bed...”

Jungkook blinked and gulped, although he stood up, then bent over facing the mattress. The gorgeous angel stepped close and helped the magnificent ravenette get into position, holding on to his arms gently while pushing him forward, so his toes were pressing into the carpet, and his thick penis was trapped between his groin and the bed, a soft moan passing his lips as Jimin gently kicked at his feet to urge him to spread his legs wide.

“Hm... god, you’re a full fucking meal, baby... I know I’ve told you that already, and it won’t be the only time I say it... jesu...” He slowly slipped his two fingers into Jungkook’s tight hole again and gently fucked him with them, while softly tickling his fingertips over the younger boy’s sore backside. As soon as the glorious scarlet haired angel heard the sublime raven boy’s voice begin to tighten, and his muscles start to clench around his digits, Jimin stopped thrusting and tugged them out delicately, then patted a soothing hand against his hip. “Be right back, kitten... you can watch, I’m just going over to the sink, okay?”

Jungkook nodded his head and whispered, “Okay, Appa," and then moaning softly and rolling his hips to rub his length between his body and the firm mattress. He turned his head and watched as Jimin walked over and took out a soft cloth, then rinsed it in warm water, before coming back to the bed and beginning to carefully wipe off the light glaze of lube from the top of the crack of the gorgeous raven boy's ass to his perineum. The amazing inky dark-haired boy whimpered and tried to lift up on his toes higher, eliciting a sweet chuckle from the divine redhead’s throat, then he groaned as he felt a cloth wrapped finger pushing back into his ass and wiggling around a bit. “What... what are you... doing, Appa?” He grunted softly, as this feeling was a bit uncomfortable, but not painful.

“Getting as much of that nasty tasting lube off and out of you as possible... I accidentally got a taste of it at some point, I’m not even sure how, but you were right, it’s terrible. And right now, I plan to suck on your ass until you scream for me, like you made me do for you, and I’d prefer to taste you, and not that stuff...” Jimin slipped his finger out, went back to the sink and hung the cloth on the handy air-dry rack, then walked back over and knelt down at the side of the bed, between Jungkook’s widespread legs, and gazed at him for a good minute, while softly running the tips of his fingers up and down the back of the sumptuous raven boy’s legs and inner thighs.

“Ohhhgoddd, Appa...” Jungkook groaned, gooseflesh rising along the beautiful younger boy’s skin and chasing Jimin’s fingers as he teased him so expertly. “Y... mmph... you know there are... holy mother... fuck... Appa...” The startling ravenette tried to keep his thoughts in order long enough to finish what he was trying to say, but then the bewitching redhead put his mouth into play, kissing, licking, nuzzling and carefully nipping the skin on the back of the raven haired boy’s thighs, and slowly moving upward toward his nearly glowing behind. So, that ended that train of thought, and he flattened himself against the bed, writhing his hips as he fucked the mattress. “Fuckkkkkkkkkkk...”

Jimin chuckled softly and took his own leisurely time, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the velvety skin against his lips and hands, his hunger growing exponentially with each passing moment that he spent worshipping the younger’s body. When he reached those enflamed buttocks, he licked the flat of his tongue carefully over the reddened skin, then pressed sweet kisses against them, his arms moving to slide against Jungkook’s hips, his hands flat against the raven boy’s sides, while he made his apologies for the rough treatment of the sensitive flesh with his warm tongue and soft breath.

“Kitten... saranghae, nae salanghaneun salam... dangsin-eun aleumdawo... yongseo haejwo...” Leaning down further, he suckled and kissed at the sweet spots of Jungkook’s cheeks, causing the boy to gasp and shudder, then Jimin stood up unhurriedly, so as not to startle his breathtaking lover, and lightly patted the sides of his hips, the angel’s voice quiet and mellow, “Baby... get up on the bed and kneel, leave your shoulders on the mattress... here, I’ll help you get where I want you.”


	74. Damn, That Thing Is Amazing!

With a bit of tugging and pushing, Jungkook soon found himself fully on the bed again, his backside lifted high over his bent knees, his legs still spread wide, completely exposing his nether region to Jimin’s attentions. He didn’t have to wait long before he found out what the ethereal being had planned for him next, as he felt the affectionate touch of the angel’s fingers lightly pressing his perfect mounds apart, then the relaxing and deliciously erotic massage of the scarlet haired boy’s tongue over his rosebud. “AAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA,” the beautiful ravenette groaned loudly, his entire body shaking as a frisson of passion rolled over him.

Jimin’s torment of the gorgeous raven boy’s tight hole wasn’t even as close to brutal as Jungkook’s had been to the beautiful redhead’s last night, but it was no less absolute, and he teased and tickled around that incredibly sensitive bundle of nerves until the ravenette’s voice was ragged with arousal. Continuing the sweet treatment for a few seconds longer, until he could feel the younger boy’s body preparing for climax, he suddenly thrust his tongue as far up Jungkook’s ass as he could get it, while he began to hum to send vibrations along those nerves and into his prostate, and, he flicked the switch of the bullet vibrator attached to the penis ring, and turned it to the highest setting, all of that happening at the exact same time.

“JIMIN-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jungkook shrieked, and Jimin grabbed the raven’s hips and held him in place, to prevent him from collapsing onto the bed, while relentlessly tongue fucking him and letting the little bullet do its job to milk the black-haired boy’s dick of every drop of his cum.

Finally, when there was nothing left and the younger was sobbing and begging for Jimin to turn the toy off because of the oversensitivity in his tip and testes, the heavenly red-haired boy did just that, flicking the switch to stop the torment, and then carefully assisting the raven boy to lie down and relax. Climbing up on the bed between Jungkook’s legs, the divine scarlet haired elder moved to lay on top of the marvelous raven haired younger, covering him completely with his warm, lithe body, and wriggling his hips a bit to force his own rock hard and throbbing length into the crack of the ravenette’s ass.

A soft hiss of pain passed Jungkook’s lips as he felt the burning in his backside worsen when Jimin’s weight pressed on him, and a sob hitched in his throat as the beautiful redhead began to roll his hips, sliding his cock along that tender cleft, his own precum now slicking the skin. He set his hands on the bed at the sides of Jungkook’s torso and lifted himself up, then pulled his hips back and carefully nudged his cock tip against the amazing raven boy’s tight entrance. “Ap... Appa???” Jungkook’s voice was suddenly panicked, and he gasped, “Red!! RED!!”

Jimin stopped immediately and climbed over the magnificent beauty, quickly brushing his bangs from his eyes to be able to see his face. “Jungkook-ah, what’s wrong? Are you all right? Do you hurt somewhere? What do you need me to do for you, baby?”

“I... please don’t... enter me without lube!! Please!!!” Jungkook winced as he begged, as though expecting some sort of reprimand, and Jimin leaned forward and nuzzled his mouth against the ravenette’s temple. “Ah, sweet love, I would never, unless you specifically asked. I was just teasing you, getting you used to the feeling of my mini-Minnie politely requesting entry into your depths. I was not even going to push further... that little caress, it’s one of my favorite things, although I haven’t asked you to do it for me yet... but, if you need to take another rest, kitten, we can do that. Do you want to relax a bit? I’ll unlock the cuffs again and we can cuddle?”

“Mm... yes... yes Appa, I would like that... very much... to cuddle with you for a bit... I’m... I’m not really used to having so much done to my bottom... I mean... I have been spanked with a lot of different implements, but when it comes to... um... well, to the things you’ve been doing, I’ve only ever had that a little bit...” While Jungkook was speaking, Jimin was carefully releasing the locks on the cuffs and gently massaging the gorgeous raven’s shoulders, then helping him move around until the two of them were lying beside each other, face to face, cozy among the pillows and blankets, legs intertwined, and sharing adoring kisses between every few words.

“But you’re so good at it, I was sure it was because you were doing what you liked to have done to you...” Jimin looked a bit confused, although he didn’t say more, wanting the younger boy to take his own time with the explanation.

“Well... the girls I fooled around with... they really liked having that stuff done, so I found out what made them the most aroused, but... they weren’t really all that thrilled about doing it to me, even if I had prepared myself and taken a shower... I mean, there was one girl, but she was one of the first I did anything with after Jennie left, and that was a really long time ago... I pretty much forgot what it felt like. I know about the other stuff, like the plugs, because of the girls, but again, they didn’t really want to do too much to me, because they knew how much I liked pleasing them... plus... I think I was practicing because I somehow knew that I’d be making love to you one day, and I wanted to make sure I gave you the best experience you’d ever had...” Jungkook blushed after he made that statement, a silly grin pasted on his lips.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Jungkook, honestly... I swear, I am going to set up a chalkboard in the kitchen, and every time you say one of those stupid lines, I’m going to mark it down, and then you’re going to get one swat of the paddle for every time you said them, at the end of the week... like, every Friday, when we get home from classes. You are such a pabo... mmm... you do have a paddle, don’t you?” Jimin tried to continue to look stern, but Jungkook had slipped his hand over the redhead’s hip and was fondling and squeezing his plump derriere, causing the ethereal beauty to moan softly and cuddle closer. “Such a bad, bad boy, distracting me when I’m scolding you... fuck... mmm... Jungkook-ah... I need you to make love to me, before we do anything else... I’m so hard, I hurt... and I want to feel you inside me, so badly...”

“Hey, you’re the one who called your penis your ‘mini-Minnie’, that’s almost as bad as one of those lines... I don’t even have a nickname for mine! Aish! Although, if I’m going to be completely honest... the idea of you paddling me every week... mmm... and yes, I have a couple of different ones, which you’ll see whenever you stop being so horny for my dick and look in the cabinet again. Ow! Mmm...” Jungkook leaned his head down and nuzzled against the spot on Jimin’s neck that immediately turned the desire in the elder boy up to incandescent, and whispered, “I’ll give you whatever you want, Jiminie, tell me how you want me... but I think maybe I should clean up the cock ring and put it on you, hm?” He’d begun to roll the ethereal redhead onto his back, moving with him to lay between his legs and hover over him, the two of them moaning softly when they felt their lengths rubbing against each other, and the ravenette yelped softly when he’d been smacked on his sore bottom for accusing the elder boy of being overly frisky.

Both of them grinned, and then kissed sweetly, and Jimin nodded. “I want to try that, yes... and yes, I do have a nickname for mine. I figure, since it seems to have a mind of its own, it should have a name of its own, as well. Hm... we could call yours Jungcock...” He started giggling and Jungkook rolled his eyes as he nuzzled another kiss against the silly scarlet haired boy’s lips, then carefully disentangled himself and climbed off the bed, to walk over to the sink.

“Jungcock, hm? I don’t know, it just seems kind of weird to me to have a name for it... let me think about it. I mean, you can call it whatever you want, as long as you’re begging me to fuck you with it... or doing something only you’re allowed to do...” The raven boy removed the ring from around his penis and washed it carefully with soap and water, including the bullet vibe, which was water proof, then dried it and headed back to the bed. 

Jimin stretched out languidly in the bed, legs and arms reaching toward each corner of the mattress, enjoying the luxurious feeling of the extra-large, incredibly comfortable bed, the ultra-soft pillows and sheets, and the warm blanket. “Mmmm... I love your bed... it’s so much nicer than the one in my dorm, and so much bigger... we could probably fit five or six people on it, and none of us would feel crowded, unless we wanted to be.” He closed his eyes and relaxed, although his mini-Minnie was not relaxed in the slightest, and continued to throb and twitch against his belly. “Oh yeah, I meant to ask you, why is your couch so ugly? The one at the big house is as comfortable as yours, but definitely not nearly as horrid... that flower pattern... it looks like it belongs in some old person’s house, with a plastic slipcover on it... mmm... which actually might not be a bad idea, considering that I came all over the back of it last night...”

Climbing back on, he straddled Jimin’s thighs and sat on his legs, a soft moan issuing from his mouth as he tried not to put any pressure on his blazing backside. Reaching out, he took the gorgeous angel’s perfect penis in his hands and gently wrapped the ring of TPE around the redhead’s shaft, right below the ridge of his glans, then inserted the bullet vibe into the sleeve and picked up the remote. “Want to see what it feels like first, or wait?”

He opened his eyes when Jungkook joined him on the bed, smiling happily at the younger boy as he sat on his knees, grinning as he felt the heat from the black-haired boy’s well spanked ass. Jimin sat up slightly in the bed, leaning up on his elbows, so he could watch the magnificent ravenette slide the ring onto his girth, grunting softly as he felt it conforming to his size, and then squeezing a bit tightly – not enough to be uncomfortable, but he definitely knew it was there. He tilted his head at the other boy’s question, pursing his lips, and then whispered, “I’m... I’m almost afraid that if I say yes, I’ll climax as soon as you turn it on... I’m so ready... so... I’ll let you decide, baby... do you want Appa to cum on his belly right away, or do you want to make him wait? Either way, I still need to feel your Jungcock in my ass...”

“Five or six people in our bed, hm? Are there any particular people you were thinking of having join us? Taehyung, perhaps? And San? The two of them are incredibly hot, you know, although I don’t know if San is gay or not. Ooooh, and what about Taemin and Jongin? Those two are so gorgeous, and I’m really close with Jongin, so it’d be easy to ask them... well... maybe not easy, but, worth it, I bet. And the couch, which is also ours, by the way... I had a beautiful leather one picked out, with recliner seats at each end and cup holder arms that flipped up when you wanted them out of the way, but, then mom saw this one... I thought she was crazy, but, she made me sit on it... and I have to say, it is so much more comfortable than the leather, especially in the summer when it’s hot, since the terribly ugly, but soft fabric doesn’t stick to the back of your legs when you’re wearing shorts... or in your case next summer, nothing at all...”

He looked at the remote in his hand, and then at the amazing scarlet haired angel lying naked before him, and making a quick decision, he flicked the switch of the thing and turned it on, at the highest setting.

Jimin had been just about to answer Jungkook’s comment about the additional bed partners, his expression darkening as his jealousy started to surface, although the thought of running around next summer in the house with the ravenette, and being completely naked while doing it definitely alleviated some of that feeling, but then, the flick was switched... no wait, the switch was flicked... and “FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKJUNGKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!” happened. If the captivating redhead had climaxed any harder, he might actually have shot his sperm onto his face, but as it was, he managed to shoot it all the way to his neck, bucking and jerking underneath the raven boy’s legs, and causing the younger to yelp suddenly when Jimin’s knees bent and jolted into his aching backside.

Jungkook spread his legs somewhat and sat with more of his weight on Jimin’s legs, keeping him from writhing around too much, and he turned the vibrator off almost as soon as he turned it on, an astonished expression coming to his tantalizing features while he watched his amazing lover come apart. He set the remote down and leaned forward slightly, careful to keep his mass centered over the sweet angel’s thighs, so he wouldn’t accidentally get one of those knees driven into his balls, and reached out with one hand to slowly drag a fingertip through the thick, warm liquid now coating his beloved’s flesh in a couple of long lines. “Mmmmm... now who’s the piece of cake?” He lifted his finger to his mouth and pressed it between his lips, then licked it clean, his dark chocolate gaze capturing the dark hazel of the elder boy, who was still dazed from the unexpected orgasm.

“I... wow... I like that... that was... jesu... you were right, it’s definitely intense...” Jimin laid back and relaxed fully, peeping his eyes open at the younger boy as he continued to dip his finger into the elder’s cum, and lick his finger clean, until finally, he was confident that he wasn’t going to be surprise attacked by a sudden movement, and he leaned over further and started to delicately torment the beautiful redhead in the same way Jimin had done to him. Jungkook, however, paid full attention to the sweet beauty’s still hard cock, sucking his testes gently into his mouth to roll them around with his tongue inside that hot, moist cavern, and then licking it fully from base to tip, again using his heavier body to hold the angel down when he protested and began struggling from the almost painful over stimulation.


	75. I Plan To Stay With You Forever

Jungkook didn’t continue that particular torture for long, before he was licking, sucking, nibbling, and kissing his way up his lover’s torso, and leaving behind pristine flesh, shining with a faint sheen of the ravenette’s saliva. When he’d reached the part of Jimin’s neck that had the last drops, and had licked those up with a quiet moan, he continued on, to suckle his mouth along the cut edge of the gorgeous redhead’s jaw, and then further, to offer a warm, loving kiss, which was returned happily.

“Ah, kitten... you make Appa so happy... you take care of me so well... mmm... I think I could wait a bit to have you make love to me, if you want to answer some more of my questions about the items in the cabinet?” He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the younger boy hovering over him, the scarlet haired boy’s mouth curved into a soft smile. “Although... we may have to discuss the other people in our bed idea... I don’t share... just so you know...” A slight tinge of jealous anger flitted over Jimin’s pretty features, and then was gone, although there was a hint of anxiety pinching the outside corners of his eyes and causing his eyebrows to lower slightly.

“Jiminie,” Jungkook replied, ignoring the first part of Jimin’s words for the moment, “I don’t share either, you are only mine, until you decide you don’t want me anymore, if that should ever happen, and I am only yours, and I will never want you to go. You are the only one I want, the only one I see, the only one I think about. You have my entire being in your hands.” He began to kiss the elder boy deeply, passionately, and soon, the two of them were moaning and sighing, and the impressive raven boy had nudged the beautiful red-haired angel’s legs apart and was laying between them, their bodies pressed tightly together, while the younger rolled his hips and slid his heavy length alongside the elder boy’s between their bodies. “I don’t want to wait to claim you again, beloved... I can answer your questions afterward...”

The black-haired boy shifted his weight and leaned to reach for the bottle of lube and as he popped it open and knelt up to pour a decent amount into his hand, he murmured, “Oh yes, I was starting to tell you something when you were doing those wonderful things to the backs of my thighs – which was definitely a first, by the way, and something I hope you'll do for me frequently. So, there are lubes that are flavored, and some of them are just for rimming and you have to switch to a regular lube to fuck, or there are others that are flavored and are for rimming and fucking both, so... we could go to that shop again tomorrow after classes, if you wanted, and get some...” He grabbed his length in his hand and stroked himself from base to tip, slicking his shaft, and then gently nudged Jimin to lift his legs and tilt his hips, to allow him access to the elder boy’s tight pink hole.

“Mmm... that sounds interesting, I think we should ohhhhhhhhfuccccckkkkkkk... Kookieeeeeeee...”

Jungkook grinned and set the bottle back on the nightstand, then continued to gently slide his three fingers in and out of Jimin’s hot place, his words having been cut off by the ravenette thrusting them in. “See, that’s what happens when you’re trying to express a thought, and someone does something lovely to you... mmmm... you’re so tight, Jiminie... are you ready for me? For my Jungcock?” The black-haired boy blushed as he said that, and rolled his eyes. “I can’t tell you how silly that sounds to me... maybe you should be the only one saying it, and then I’ll be able to live with it...”

Jimin moaned softly and grinned too, giggling at the younger boy’s words. “Well, you do know that sometimes, the action is intentional, so you’ll stop talk...fuckkkkkkkkkkk.... oooh!!”

Another thrust of those three fingers, harder and pressing directly over the redhead’s prostate stopped him speaking, and the exclamation followed the raven boy suddenly lifting the elder up from the bed and flipping him over, then roughly positioning him on the bed on hands and knees, with nudges and pulls and tugs in various places. And without another word, he plunged deep, shoving himself inside and bottoming out, then holding still and grabbing Jimin’s hips to yank him back and keep him in place. “Baby... the next time I’m on top, your ass is going to be blistered for that last comment...’

At this point, Jimin had come to know more of Jungkook’s personality, and even though he tried not to do the same thing all the time, the redhead also knew that he wouldn’t follow through on his cruelest threats, so he wasn’t worried about being blistered. He did know, however, that he would definitely find himself on the receiving end of something that would turn his bottom bright red and make him a needy boy, indeed. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” the gorgeous angel whimpered, gasping as the sudden entry had startled him and hurt a bit, but since the younger boy was holding steady, he was able to adjust himself. “Fuck... jesu, Kookie... I swear to god, I could cum just like this... I mean... maybe not really, but fuck... when you’re inside me, I start thinking of all the other things you do to me, and it just makes me hotter and hotter... ohgod...” The gorgeous red-haired boy slowly began to rock his hips, bumping himself gently against Jungkook’s groin, causing the younger to hiss a pleased gasp through his teeth.

“Baby... I can tell you for a fact that you doing that would make me climax, eventually... watching my dick disappear into your ass, hearing your sweet noises, fondling your plump behind, being able to rub my hands up and down your back and feel your soft skin beneath my palms and fingertips... yes, I could definitely... it just might take a while... but then again... it might not, if I did this...” And he leaned over a bit, picked the remote for the cock ring vibrator off the covers, and flicked it on, starting at the lowest speed.

“OhhhhhhhhhhhfuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkKoooooookiiieeeeeeeeeee...” Jimin groaned, as he lowered his head and almost seemed to melt around the ravenette’s length, suddenly becoming molten inside, his heat turned up to broil. The red-haired beauty continued to bump himself back onto Jungkook’s motionless length, and the magnificent raven boy released some of his hold on the elder’s hips, allowing him to move faster if he wished, and smiling as he observed all the twitches and ripples of sexual tension that inched up and down underneath the other’s tender flesh.

“Mm, I thought you’d like that... do you want me to turn it up a little bit, baby? You can tell me to do it, or, I’ll do it on my own, whichever you prefer, but be warned... you will feel that highest setting again, before we’re done here... are you ready?” Jungkook watched Jimin’s body language and listened for his words, specifically for the tone and timbre of his voice, for the cues that what was happening was welcomed or not.

“Mhm, yes please... and yes, I want you to decide... I... I love it when you do with me what you please, Daddy...” Jimin cried out when the buzzing intensified, causing him to begin fucking himself onto Jungkook’s dick harder. “Oh god... oh fuck... just... just like that... jesu... fuck...”

“Holy shit, baby... I didn’t think it was possible for you to be any tighter, but goddamn... that little bullet really does a number on you, doesn’t it? Fuck, you feel amazing... I mean... you always feel amazing, but this is like... almost painful, you’re so fucking snug, like a glove...” Jungkook’s words were hissed from behind his somewhat clenched teeth, as he fought to keep himself from battering his dick into Jimin’s ass.

They didn’t speak any further, the only sound being their moans, groans and sighs, and the sudden yelps as the ravenette would increase the speed of the vibrations, and the new sensation would surprise the elder boy, then grunting when his internal muscles would clench tighter. Jungkook was pretty sure that he couldn’t actually pull out and thrust back into Jimin’s tight entrance, at this point, since it was gripping so tightly around him, without possibly injuring the seductive angel, and there was no way he would do that.

There were five speeds on that tiny little bullet, and by the time they got to the highest, Jimin was keening and fucking himself onto Jungkook’s Jungcock as fast as he possibly could, his own dick dribbling strings of precum onto the sheets under his body as he bounced back and forth, and the gorgeous raven boy was grunting and growling, his more dominant self surfacing and eyeing his sexy angel ravenously, licking his lips as he saw the little bit of his length that wasn't fully embedded inside the beautiful elder boy appear and disappear again, between his perfectly plush cheeks.

“Baby...” was the last thing the ravenette said before he flicked the remote to the highest setting, and Jimin shrieked for him and shot every bit of sperm he had built back up out of the tip of his dick, which wasn’t much since he hadn’t had all that much time to produce any. Screaming and sobbing, the stunning scarlet-haired boy arched his back and went into a frenzy of movement, impaling himself as fully on Jungkook’s thick shaft as he could, then pulling off as far as the raven boy’s hands would let him, then shoving himself back again, the sound of their bodies slapping together loud in the silent upstairs, and most likely echoing throughout the entire house.

Jungkook shot his own little bit of replenished seed deep into Jimin’s hole, then grabbed his hips tight and pulled him back savagely, holding him tightly against his groin and slowly grinding his hips in a circular motion, which sent the exquisite elder into another round of shrieks and screams, and before there could be too much stim, the ravenette turned off the remote and gave the sweet angel respite from the intense pleasure.

Still, it took a few seconds before Jimin realized that he was spent, and he continued to try to skewer himself more fully onto Jungkook’s shaft, while the handsome raven boy smiled and gently began to stroke one hand up and down the smooth skin of the stunning redhead’s back. “Shh, Jiminie, it’s time to rest, baby... relax... let’s lay down, okay? I want to stay inside you for a bit longer, so, stretch out and let me push you onto the bed... mmmm... that’s my good boy... fuck... you are so goddamned tight... even without the vibrator driving you wild... so good, baby... da joh-a... so beautiful... my angel...”

The ravenette snugged his arms against the redhead’s sides and cuddled him, careful not to squish him too much while he was still too out of it to complain, but as soon as he felt Jimin awakening a bit from his high, he let himself lay fully on top of the elder’s lithe body, grinning as he heard the squeak from beneath him.

“Jungkook, I can’t breathe!”

Trying not to giggle, the magnificent raven boy immediately lifted himself up on his elbows again, and began to slowly press sweet, soft kisses along the back of Jimin’s shoulders and on the nape of his neck, but when Jimin scolded him quietly with an “Aish, you pabo!”, he couldn’t hold it in any longer, and he started chuckling.

“Mhm, I knew it, you did that on purpose, eolgan-i… I swear, when I regain my strength...”

“Mueot? What was that you said naui cheonsa? Something about how much you love me? Mm.. saranghae, salangbad-a...” Jungkook dipped his head and nuzzled his lips along the shell of Jimin’s ear, then gently nibbled the top of the helix, chuckling softly as he heard the quiet moan pass the exquisite scarlet haired boy’s lips.

“Mhm, ne... that’s exactly what I said, salangbad-a... saranghae... mmm... I want to lie like this longer, except the bullet is pressing into my body and it hurts...”

“Oh! Here, Appa, let me... ohhhhhh, I hate slipping out of you... although then that just means I can go back in again, so I suppose it’s all right. Here, roll onto your... okay, mmm... there, better? Now, come here and let give you some after lovemaking snuggles... saranghae, Jimin-ah... I love you so, so much...”

The ring was removed and set on the nightstand and the raven boy and the redhead snuggled close under the sheets and blanket, both of them smiling sweetly at each other and exchanging warm kisses, while whispering silly things to each other to bring giggles to the quiet room.


	76. Whip Me, Beat Me, Call Me Margaret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for this title, however, sorry, not sorry... many, many years ago, I worked at the fine jewelry counter of a department store, and this older man and his wife came to look at the diamonds... and, for some inexplicable reason, he decided to flirt with me... which was apparently fine with her, and I didn't care because they were both really nice and funny, and, at one point, he said those exact words to me... I was very young, but definitely not naive in any way, and I just started laughing, and so did his wife... I think he blushed more than I did... and I have been waiting to use that line somewhere every since... so... since it's sort of appropo to the subject of this chapter, there you go... I still chuckle when I think about that... hehe...

This time, it was Jungkook who woke up in bed with no Jimin. He yawned and started to sit up to see if he could figure out where the beautiful angel had gone, when he was held down by something under the covers. “Mmm, there you are,” the ravenette murmured, lifting the sheets and blanket to see the sweet elder boy nestled against his body, the bright red hair a sharp contrast to his pale chest.

As soon as Jimin realized Jungkook was awake, he reached down and urged the black-haired boy to spread his thighs, then slipped his hand between the raven’s legs and slowly slid two of his fingers into his tight heat, causing the younger to groan, drop his head back into the pillows, and tilt his hips to offer better access for those probing digits. “Ah, fuck... Appa... da... da joh-a... neomu joh-a...” He was just beginning to start the ride to another climax when the fingers were gently removed, and he whimpered grumpily, “Wae??”

Jimin sat up and pushed all of the covers off the both of them, then leaned over to nuzzle his lips over the sweet ravenette’s mouth, before moving around again until he was hovering over him, in the classic sixty-nine position, with his mouth nuzzling against Jungkook’s thick cock, while his own shaft dangled above the raven boy’s lips.

“Appaaaaaa...” Jungkook groaned, spreading his legs wider and lifting his thighs off the bed, so Jimin could slide his hands down and press his fingers back in, while opening his mouth and sucking the tip of the raven boy’s dick into his mouth. Jungkook immediately responded with the same actions, his hands sliding up and down the back of Jimin’s legs, then up and over his perfectly plump buttocks, to gently squeeze them, then tease his fingertips over the redhead’s tight pucker, and push two into the redhead’s ass, as the younger opened his mouth and welcomed the scarlet haired boy’s length between his wet lips.

“Mmm,” Jimin moaned, sending delicious vibrations through the length of Jungkook’s cock, and Jungkook again mimicked the actions, and very quickly, the two of them were fully engaged in giving each other as much pleasure as they possibly could, while moaning and continually reaching between their bodies to tickle fingertips along each other’s torsos and lightly pinch sensitive nipples.

Jungkook began to roll his hips more insistently as he felt his climax building, and Jimin sucked him harder while fucking his ass with his fingers faster, urging the ravenette to the precipice as the younger boy rewarded the elder with similar treatment, until the two of them reached their peak, gifting each other with warm, sweet and salty cum.

Jimin rolled off Jungkook and onto his back beside him, groaning as he recovered from his high, rubbing the back of his hand slowly along the raven boy’s abs, Jungkook following suit, both of them wearing woozy little smiles.

“Fuck, Appa... that was so hot... mmm... I’m,” the irresistible raven’s voice was a slightly shaky whimper, as he whispered, “Appa... I’ve been a very, very bad boy... I need... need to be punished...”

“Are you sure, kitten? I’ll do it if you ask nicely...”

“Mmm...” Jungkook rolled toward Jimin, and leaned up to hover over his groin, then slowly licked the flat of his tongue along the length of the handsome redhead’s half hard shaft, careful to avoid the overly sensitive tip. “Jebal juseyo, Appa... I’ve been such a bad boy... please... spank me until I scream and cum all over your thighs...” More of the delicious licking followed, and Jimin began to moan and roll his hips, his hands gently caressing and stroking and touching every part of the ravenette that he could reach, while he was pretty much pinned on his back by the younger boy’s arm.

“Jesu... fuck... mmm... you are certainly... a decidedly naughty boy indeed... mmph... teasing your Appa like this... ohhhh fuck, that feels good... neomu joh-a … do johhhh-aaaa... mmph... but stop now... mmm... geumanhae, baby...” Jimin began to squirm and wriggle under the raven boy’s weight, then reached up and slapped one of his ass cheeks hard, the divine angel’s voice low and menacing, as he growled, “Stop teasing Appa, kitten... you are on your way to receiving an even harder lesson...”

“Mmm...” Jungkook moaned, continuing with his provocative torment, making it quite obvious he was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing as he murmured, his warm breath feathering over the tip of Jimin’s swollen cock, “I keep telling you, Appa... I like being spanked... threatening me with it as a punishment is about as effective as getting all the kisses is for you...”

“You might feel differently about that, once I get done...” The ravenette found out soon enough what the elder boy meant when Jimin finally managed to wiggle out from underneath him and began spanking Jungkook with his hand while he shifted and repositioned himself, so he was sitting with his back against the headboard again, and dragged the younger boy with him, by tugs against his arms and legs and further slaps to his reddening bottom, the sound of the smacks and the raven’s cries carrying throughout the silent house.

After maneuvering Jungkook over his legs and resettling him so the black-haired boy’s hard length was pushed between Jimin’s warm, muscular thighs, and his smooth, round, reddened ass cheeks were in the best possible placement, the captivating redhead picked up the hairbrush that had been left on the mattress and set the cool wood against one of the younger boy’s tender cheeks. “You’re Appa’s good boy, so sexily asking for a spanking, but I will teach you not to continue to tease me when I tell you to stop...... prepare yourself, kitten...”

Jungkook gulped then yelped when the wooden implement was lifted and smacked down against his flesh, flattening the round globe, and before he could take a breath, Jimin was pressing the brush against his other cheek, then swatting it. He was indiscriminate about where he placed the heavy strokes, not staying in one place or on one cheek, but distributing them somewhat evenly, and working to redden Jungkook’s entire bottom and the backs of his thighs. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

At first, the cries the ravenette made were only loud, but as the chastisement continued, he began to scream more frantically, especially when the brush landed on his previously untouched legs. “OUCH! APPA, OUCH!!!! OW OW OW!!!!!!! I’LL BE A GOOD BOY!! NAEGA JOH-EUNGEOYA!!! I’M SORRY OWWWWWWWWWW...OW OW OW OW!!!!!” Jungkook fisted his hands in the covers and buried his face in a pillow, shrieking into it as Jimin beat him, and just as the gorgeous angel began to wonder if he was going too far, considering that the raven boy’s bottom was dark red and shading toward purple, and starting to show signs of blistering if the paddling wasn’t stopped, the redhead felt something warm and wet begin coating the inside of his thighs, and with a final bloodcurdling wail, Jungkook collapsed over Jimin’s legs, gasping and sobbing, and Jimin stopped the spanking immediately.

“Ohhh, kitten, your ass... it must hurt so bad, baby... but you came so hard... mmm... you’re Appa’s little pain kitten, aren’t you, baby?” He gently nudged the ravenette’s legs apart and when Jungkook’s tight entrance was revealed, he carefully inserted two fingers again and began to fuck him slowly with them, listening as the quality of the sounds the younger boy was making changed from high pitched sobs to a low moaning even as he continued to weep, and he was slowly lifting and lowering his hips, actively participating in the invasion into his ass. Jimin’s other hand smoothed soothingly up and down the length of the raven’s back, the ravishing elder exulting in the feeling of the soft flesh beneath his palm.

“Fuck... fuck Appa... fuck... oh goddddd.... da johhhhh-aaaaaa.... neomu joh-a... meomcuji maseyo... jebal juseyo... meomcuji maseyo... ne... hurts... but fuck... jesu... so... duh juseyo... meomcuji maseyo... more... jebal juseyo... give me more...” The luscious black-haired boy was swimming in his own sub space now, something Jimin had no experience with when it came to being the dominant partner, but he knew that any further blows from the brush would cause real injury. Even with the knowledge that the cream would heal any hurt immediately, he didn’t want to push that far, remembering what Jungkook had told him about the body wanting more than the heart could handle, when certain limits were surpassed.

Jimin watched as his stunning lover flattened his chest against the bed and began to fuck his rock hard dick into the warm, now wet place between Jimin’s thighs, Jungkook’s member having become hard again almost instantly from the constant stimulation of the gentle fingering, and the scarlet haired elder listened as the sweet ravenette moaned and purred and cried for him, trembling as the pain and bliss began to overwhelm him. “My god, Jungkook... look at you... just fucking look at you... you are making my mouth water, seeing you like this... no more spanking, kitten, not for now... your poor bottom needs a rest... shhhh, sweet boy...”

The scarlet haired boy’s voice was now soft and soothing, and he lowered it further to whisper, “Is this what I look like for you, baby, when I’m this deep? And does it make you want to devour me? I want you so badly... I need to be inside you... are you ready, kitten? I think I need to use a little bit of the cream, your skin is swollen, and I’m afraid me rubbing against it will cause it to bleed... mmm... and we will need to talk about this later, sweet kitten, your pain kink... Fuck... baby... I need you...” He never once stopped the slow and deliberate thrust of his fingers into and out of the raven boy’s ass, and he could feel the cum being smeared against his inner thighs as Jungkook continued to slide himself back and forth against the soft flesh.

“N... no... no, A-Appa... no cream... please... take me... make me yours... jebal juseyo... just... just fuck me... oh god, please...” Jungkook was still gripping the covers tightly, his face turned sideways on the pillow, his eyes squinted shut, tears squeezing out from the corners of his eyelids to soak into the pillowcase. He was breathing heavily and shuddering as the pain began to overtake the pleasure, and Jimin very carefully slipped out from underneath the younger boy, then left him lying on his belly to run downstairs and find the glass jar, and hurry back up, unscrewing the top as he walked quickly back to the bed.

Jimin had thought the gorgeous ravenette was just far gone enough to not have actually paid much mind to the scarlet haired boy being missing for a moment, but as soon as he felt Jimin’s warm hand running gently up the back of his calf, Jungkook began to weep heavily again, his voice breaking. “Please, Appa... please... I... I needed... needed you... where did you go...” He was gasping and keening, trying to roll onto his side and curl into a ball, but the blazing pain from the stretch of his abused cheeks kept him from being able to do so, and he was becoming more distraught with each passing moment. “It... it hurts... so much... I needed... you to hold me... why did you leave me? What did I do??? Please.... jebal juseyo... jeongmal mianhae... yongseo haejwo... naega joh-eungeoya... joesonghamnida... naleul tteonaji mala... jebal gajima... I’ll be a good boy... please don’t go away... jebal... don’t go... naega joh-eungeoya... I’m so sorry, Appa... please... I’m sorry I left you after I spanked you the first time, I didn’t mean to forget what I had wanted to use, please forgive me... please... I... I know you must have been teaching me how it felt when I did that... I’m so sorry... I never meant to hurt you like that... jebal gajima... jebal yongseo haejwo... I was so scared you were going away... please; don’t go away from me...”


	77. Nan Neomu Dulyeowo

“Oh fuck! Shit! Oh my god, Jungkook-ah, no, no baby, shh, no no no, it’s okay, shhh... I... oh sweetheart, come here, baby, shh, come here, joesonghamnida, salangbad-a, shh...” Jimin quickly set the jar and cap down on the nightstand, then very carefully, being as gentle as he possibly could, he positioned himself so he was lying next to the distressed raven boy, and slowly helped him move, until Jungkook was partially on top of him, the ravenette’s hot, sweaty face tucked into the crook of the beautiful redhead’s neck, and the elder wrapped his arms tightly around the younger’s shoulders, holding him close. “Shhh, goyang-i saekki... my sweet boy... I’m here now... I only went to get the cream, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I thought you were so out of it you wouldn’t notice, and I was only gone a few seconds... jeongmal mianhae, saranghae eonjena, nae agi, nae salanghaneun salam, naesalang, shhhh... I’m here now, joyonghaejida, jagiya... I wasn’t trying to teach you a lesson, kitten, I was only a little scared when that happened last night, and you didn’t go far, and you told me you were going, I am so sorry, I promise I won’t go anywhere right after something like this, until I make sure you’re okay, and I'll tell you where I’m going and why... my love... salangbad-a... I’m not going anywhere without you, Jungkook-ah, naneun yagsog... joesonghamnida... nae galgamagwi... dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a... sweetheart... shhhh... it’s all right, baby... I’m right here... I’m not going anywhere... My poor, sweet kitten... I’m so sorry I frightened you... I think maybe I need you to explain more to me about all of this stuff, before we try it again, okay? I don’t want to take the chance of hurting your heart like this...”

Jungkook clung tightly to Jimin for a long while, breathing in his scent, letting his soft, soothing voice calm his nerves, the gentle touch of the tantalizing redhead’s fingertips brushing up and down the long muscles of his back helping to release the tension he’d built up in the short time he’d had to let his own insecurities break him. Finally, very quietly, the dazzling raven boy began to speak, tilting his head back slightly in order to whisper his words into the older boy’s ear. “I’ve... I’ve not come close to... to this... feeling... the complete submission of handing myself over to someone else... I’ve never trusted anyone else enough... I’ve never... never had the deep feelings like I do for you, I... I didn’t know it would be like that... I... I didn’t know I would need you so badly, right away... when you left and I didn’t know why, it was like what I felt when I thought you had abandoned me yesterday... I don’t... I don’t have the ability to convince myself that you’ll come back... not yet... I am still so ashamed of everything I did to you... and... I just keep waiting for you to... scoff at me and tell me this is all a joke... I’m not used to being this vulnerable... I’m so afraid...”

“Ah, nae agi, Jungkook-ah, nae dalkomhan galgamagwi... I’m so sorry, sweetheart... I have no experience with all of this... I mean, I learned a little bit, but that was a long time ago, and it was hardly anything, and I wasn’t the dominant... and it was more just so I would know that there was more to sex than vanilla... and once Jackson and I broke up, I didn’t really pursue that again... I never suggested it with my last ex, and thank god I didn’t... I’m pretty sure he would have annihilated me, if I’d given him that kind of power. I think... before we do anything more like this, anything so intense... you should explain more of what to expect to me, so I don’t make a mistake like this again... I never want to make you think that I’m leaving you... that won’t happen, ever... my beloved...” Jimin lifted the black-haired boy’s chin a little more and nuzzled his mouth over his swollen lips. “I want to make love to you, Jungkook-ah... I don’t want it to hurt you at all, other than just from being your first time... I want to use the cream and take away all of the pain, so all you’ll feel is pleasure... I will indulge your pain kitten self another time, but now... I want to show you how much I love you by making you feel bliss... okay?”

The splendid ravenette sniffled softly and nodded his head, his hand moving to cup Jimin’s face and hold him steady in order to deepen the kiss, a low purr rumbling through his chest. “Okay, Jimin-ah... I... I would love for you to do that... and yes, we will definitely talk more about what I know, and learn more together, before we do anything too intense again...” Jungkook was beginning to regain enough of his senses that he could hear the real concern in Jimin’s voice, and he tilted his head back a little further, so he could look directly at his divinely considerate angel, the delightful raven boy just as delectable as always, even as his hair was wildly askew, his sweet, stunning face tear-stained, and his full lips puffy and bright red from him biting them during his spanking. “Appa... I... you asked me... if I was a pain kitten...” The raven-haired boy smiled bashfully, his tear-filled eyes twinkling as he murmured, “That’s actually one of the cutest things I’ve heard it described as... and I like the little nickname a lot... and yes, I... I am definitely your pain kitten... so... gomawoyo... for loving me enough to take care of me, and not let me go too far...”

Jimin smiled affectionately at the alluring inky dark-haired boy and nuzzled his lips, whispering, “Of course, salangbad-a, you are my gift, and I will treasure you for the rest of my days. Mmm, now, I need to move, in order to reach the jar, so I’m going to slide over very carefully and try not to jostle you too much...” He gradually began to move and Jungkook winced, hissing a pained breath through his teeth as even the slightest motion made his skin flare. And yet, the ravenette was hard as a rock once more, now that his emotions were settling, the heat from his baked backside pooling in his belly and igniting his passion.

Jimin finally managed to get out from under the other boy enough to be able to reach the opened jar, and he picked it up, and then scooped a decent sized dollop out onto his fingertips, before very gently beginning to smooth it over Jungkook’s almost purple cheeks.

At the very first touch, the black-haired boy yelped, and was unable to keep himself from crying again as the first time the cream was lightly smeared onto his flesh was always painful, but, within less than a second, the pain was gone, and once the entirety of his bottom and the back of his thighs had been covered, he was finally able to take a deep breath of relief. “Mmm... I think you’re right, Appa... I will enjoy you making love to me much better when my ass doesn’t feel like its melting. Mm... oohhhhhh, that’s... I like that...” Jungkook sighed softly, his body relaxing as Jimin massaged more of the cream into his skin, the sensuous redhead’s fingertips lightly tickling over every place that had been glowing a moment ago, and were now pristine white again.

Once he was done healing the striking ravenette’s bottom, Jimin set the jar on the nightstand and picked up the icky tasting lube. “Mm, yes, we definitely need to go over to that store tomorrow, and get some flavors we like...” Opening the bottle, he dribbled a little bit of it down Jungkook’s crack, causing him to moan and writhe a bit, and even giggle, then poured a good amount in his own hand and stroked it up and down his thick length. Once he had himself fully slicked with the stuff, he spread the slippery substance along Jungkook’s cleft and onto his tight anus, then very gently pushed three fingers into his ass, wincing slightly in sympathy as the splendid raven boy groaned and dropped his face onto the pillow, his hands clenching tightly. “Fuck... Appa... ow...”

“I know, baby... and unfortunately, even if I used four of my fingers, it still won’t make having my penis entering that much easier, because my fingers only go so deep... but, I can at least stretch you out a bit, so the beginning won’t be so painful, and I’ll go slow when you start to feel pain.” He scissored his fingers, opening them wider and getting the tight muscle of Jungkook’s hole as loose as possible, then removed his fingers and set the lube on the nightstand, and looked back at the breathtaking sight before him. “God, you’re amazing...” Jimin whispered, his dark hazel gaze traveling from the shiny raven black hair of the younger boy, down to his broad shoulders and along his muscular back, then to his perfect ass cheeks and upper thighs, and down to his tight calves. “Fuck, even your feet are sexy...”

Jungkook giggled softly and whispered, “Hm, that’s funny, I feel the same way about your feet, Appa...”

Jimin snorted a laugh, then moved to lie behind Jungkook, whispering, “Baby, the first time will be easier if you have more control over how much you’re taking and how quickly.” He slipped his hand warmly up and down the gorgeous raven’s back and over his tight bottom, and leaned close to press sweet kisses along the back of his shoulder. “I can sit against the headboard or lie on the bed, and you can sink onto me, or we can spoon. Or, we can do any position you choose, and I will be as careful with you as I absolutely can.” He couldn’t help himself from sliding his fingers down the lube-slicked cleft of the younger boy’s ass, to tease his fingertips over the sensitive rosebud, then slowly push three fingers in again, listening as Jungkook moaned softly.

“I... I want to be able to see your face, Jimin-ah... to have you kiss me if it hurts too much for a second... I want to feel your hands caressing me and teasing my nipples to help distract me from the pain...” Jungkook rolled over to face the stunning scarlet-haired elder and nestled close, nudging his mouth against Jimin’s and whispering, “But first... more kisses? I... I really, really love kissing you, Jiminie... I stand by my claim that you’re wearing some sort of addicting lip gloss...”

“Aish, you pabo,” Jimin replied affectionately, rolling his eyes, although he eagerly began to bestow the requested kisses upon the full lips of the younger boy, while wrapping him in a warm embrace. “I’m not even wearing lip gloss right now... but when I do... I’ll be sure to wear the kind that tastes like candy, so you’ll want to kiss me even more...”

Jungkook groaned. “Okay, okay, point taken, I’ll stop... for now...” He grinned at Jimin as the ethereal redhead giggled, pleased with himself for having finally said one of those ridiculous lines back to the ravenette. “However, you’ll have to get up pretty early if you’re going to challenge me with the terrible pick-up lines, considering my cousin has had me watching the K-Dramas since I was in elementary school... hm... right around the time I met you, in fact... man, you’d have thought I’d have known what the heck was going on, with seeing that all the time, but nope, I was completely clueless...”

The beguiling redhead snuggled the raven-haired boy and smiled, then lifted a hand to gently brush the black bangs back from the fetching younger’s face. “How do you want me, baby? Against the headboard, or on my back? I want this to be good for you... so good, you can’t get enough... I intend to make you want me as much as I want you, so we have to play rock-paper-scissors or flip a coin, to see who gets to do who first...”


	78. The First Time Can Be Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends the first part of the series. Phew, I had no idea I had this in me 😁 Going forward, I'm not entirely sure what will be in each part - meaning, the next bit happens on Monday only, then the part after that is the Friday through Tuesday for Jimin's birthday stuff... I can't decide if I want to have Monday be it's own stand-alone, because it will seem really short, compared to this one and the one after it, but... I also think it might be a good idea, just to have the separation... I am leaning toward that idea, we'll see how I feel about it once I get Monday posted and start on the part after it. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you're still enjoying it as much as I am. Oh, and, I have to say, it's so strange to go back to the beginning of my own story and read it, and realize that it feels like someone else wrote it... like... I really like it... heh... I don't think I've ever actually gone back and read something after I've written it before... although I will also admit, it's kind of embarrassing to go back and read it and see the little mistakes I made that I missed when editing. But, oh well... I haven't figured out if editing something pings everyone who's bookmarked the story, and I don't want to keep pinging people if all I'm doing is making corrections after the fact, once something has been posted for awhile. If anyone sees this and knows the answer, would you mind letting me know? Those little booboos are making me crazy, but, if it doesn't let me edit them silently, I'll just pretend I don't know they're there... 😂 Thanks again!! 💜💜

The ravenette snickered, and then lightly nipped Jimin’s plush bottom lip with his teeth, before whispering, “Now who’s the pabo? Against the headboard, please...” He moaned softly again as the gorgeous redhead began to move and lightly smacked his hand against the raven boy’s ass. “I am not a pabo; you shouldn’t talk to your hyung like that...”

The two of them moved simultaneously, both of them pushing a few of the pillows behind the redhead’s back to help him be more comfortable while leaning against the wooden bed frame, then Jungkook slowly straddled Jimin’s thighs and knelt, sitting firmly on the tops of them and reaching out to curl his fingers around the ethereal elder’s swollen shaft, and gently stroke him a few times. “You’re... you’re a lot bigger than anything I’ve had inside me before... even your three fingers at once... mmm... this might take a while... okay?” He had been watching his hand pump up and down unhurriedly, his head lowered as he became suddenly shy, a sweet pink blush coloring his cheeks as he lifted his gaze and peeped out from behind the fall of his raven black bangs toward the scarlet haired boy.

“Mmm, Jungkook-ah, that feels very nice, and yes, it is perfectly fine, I will not be disappointed if it takes a long while... in fact, I would imagine that both of us will enjoy it, if you tease us both for a very long time... but... I will leave it up to you. You take it at your own pace, and if you suddenly get the urge to go fast, do that... although I would suggest that you wait until you’ve had me all the way inside you and have given your body a minute or two to adjust. Otherwise, it will be painful. It will ease quickly, if you do decide you want to speed things up.” Jimin lifted his hand and gently brushed the raven boy’s bangs back from his forehead, the comely redhead offering a warm, comforting smile, as he reached with his other hand to cup Jungkook’s jaw. “Here... let’s kiss some more... and scooch a little closer on my legs so I can help open you up a bit more with my fingers...”

Jungkook’s cute bashfulness was adorable, and Jimin felt his heart filling with more love for the sweet boy, if that was even possible. He tilted his head as the ravenette scooted closer and leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that quickly morphed into something deep and passionate, both of their arms slipping around each other to hug tightly, a low groan passing from the younger boy’s mouth to the elder’s and back again, when they felt their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

Jungkook moved both of his hands to hold Jimin’s face, their mouths nuzzling together, and the raven-haired boy lifted himself up from sitting on the redhead’s firm thighs. Jimin reached between the younger’s legs and pressed his three fingers into his tight opening, eliciting a quiet moan from the raven’s throat, and after a few moments, the younger whispered into the kiss, “I’m ready, Jimin-ah...”

A slow tremor of anticipation inched along Jimin’s spine as his mind raced away with what he imagined it would feel like to be buried inside his beloved’s body, but he took a deep breath and calmed his speeding heart, his voice warm and loving as he whispered back, “Take your time, my Jungkook-ah... we have no need to hurry...” He slid his fingers out of the magnificent ravenette’s ass and moved one hand to rest on the outside of the younger boy’s thigh, to keep himself from accidentally pushing at his hip, while his other hand gripped around his own turgid dick, holding it steadily in place, while he waited for Jungkook to begin his descent.

The gorgeous raven-haired boy kept his hands on Jimin’s face, his eyes closed, as he commenced his slow slide, a soft gasp passing his lips as he felt the tip of the sublime angel’s cock press against his tight rosebud, then begin to spread it open, as he sank carefully down. At first, there wasn’t too much pain or pressure, because of the ethereal redhead having prepped him with his fingers, but there was still a bit of ache when the ridge of the glans popped in. That wasn’t the worst, though, as Jungkook began to discover while he continued his deliberately relaxed plunge, when more of the thick shaft sank in, farther than Jimin’s fingers had been able to reach.

“Mmph,” Jungkook whispered, stopping suddenly as his eyes opened and he blinked, a fleeting expression of strain crossing his breathtaking features. “it’s getting...” He was currently thanking whatever gods had decided he needed to really enjoy working out, since his thighs were tensed and holding him steady, and he knew if he wasn’t in shape, he’d be either chickening out and lifting himself off, or, his legs would give out and he’d be in a whole lot of pain, very quickly. He took a deep breath and slowly began to lower himself again, millimeter by millimeter, while Jimin continued to kiss him sweetly, and lightly pinch and stroke his nipples, while whispering soft, encouraging words of love to him.

“You’re doing so well, Jungkook-ah... fuck... you’re so warm... so tight... mmph... you’re beautiful, beloved... you look so determined...” Jimin smiled gently and touched the tip of his nose to the younger’s, the heavenly scarlet-haired boy’s eyes crinkling. “I see your stubborn streak now... I remember it from when we were younger... nobody could make you do something you didn’t want to do, and if you decided you were going to do something, nothing could make you not do it... unless it was your mom, telling us all that there was ice cream and cake...” The amazing redhead’s expression turned a bit melancholy, and he murmured, “I wonder if she still makes that chocolate pudding cake with the nuts in it... god, that was like eating ambrosia...”

Jungkook started giggling and rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, Jiminie, I can’t believe you’re talking about all of that stuff while I’m in the middle of sliding down your... um... ohhhhhh, I see, you were distracting me... and... well, I guess it worked... I could feel you filling me up and it kind of hurt, but I was more thinking about cake and ice cream... heh... now I’m going to have to remember to ask my mom about it, maybe she’ll make it for your birthday.” Now that he was settled fully on Jimin’s length, the stunning ravenette slowly rolled his hips, testing out what that felt like, and the general consensus was that yes, both of them liked that very much, thank you. “I... mmm... I’m definitely going to become addicted to this, Jimin-ah... now I know what it feels like, I’m going to want it, a lot... so yeah... we’ll have to have some sort of schedule or something, so we’re getting our equal shares...”

Jimin had been grinning as Jungkook finally realized what the redhead had been up to, his hands moving to lightly rest over the raven’s hips, a low moan passing his parted lips at the slow roll that shifted his length inside the younger boy’s tight heat. “No schedule, that’d just be weird... we’ll just have to see how we feel when we want to do it... I do have to say, though... I like you being top... you take such good care of me. I feel like I’m not quite adequate...” The seraphic elder boy was smiling as he said the words, but the raven could see the sudden anxiety spark in his hazel gaze, and he cupped Jimin’s face in his hands again and offered a deep, sultry kiss.

“You are exactly what I need, Jimin-ah... you take care of me very well. The only problem I see is that I’m bigger than you are, so I’ll bully you into letting me take care of you, instead. Which, in my point of view, isn’t exactly a problem...” Jungkook sucked Jimin’s full bottom lip between his teeth and nipped it gently, then suckled at it carefully, while beginning a continuous slow roll of his hips, groaning as he felt the glorious angel’s heavy cock shift inside of him. “Fuck... Jimin-ah... salangbad-a... I... I think maybe I want you to take over now... I want to feel you claiming me...”

“Mmm, as you wish, nae salanghaneun salam... let’s see if we can roll you onto your back, without me slipping out of you... yes, move your leg there... mmm... and the other... then I’ll... here, hold on for a minute... yes, wrap around me... oof, you’re a bit heavier than I thought you were... okay... okay, ugh... mmm... well, that was different... I’m so used to you effortlessly moving me to where you want me to be, it’s strange to not be able to do that so easily with you.” Jimin was now laying between Jungkook’s legs, hovering over him, the ravenette having lifted and bent his legs to rest his knees over Jimin’s shoulders, and the ethereal redhead was still embedded deeply inside his lover’s body.

“We’ll just have to practice... I don’t imagine you’re in the habit of hauling seventy kilograms around every day...” He settled himself comfortably beneath the elder boy and smiled at him sweetly, still with a bit of a blush on his cheeks, the sudden shyness returning as he gazed at the sublime scarlet-haired elder, and suddenly realized he was finally where he’d wanted to be for such a very long time. “Saranghae, Jimin-ah...”

Jimin had been ready to make some sort of joking reply, as he wanted to continue to keep the raven boy distracted when he started to move, knowing there would still be pain for a little longer, but when Jungkook’s expression became so adorable again, he just smiled and whispered, “Saranghae, Jungkook-ah... I’m going to start moving, very slowly... it will hurt a little, but, only for a bit...” He started pulling back slightly, sliding his dick out, and causing Jungkook to gasp, and then groan softly.

“It... yes, it... does hurt... just a little... but... but my body is already craving you...” Jungkook rested his hands on Jimin’s biceps, forcing himself to take deep breaths and keep as relaxed as possible, and within a few minutes, the red-haired beauty was moving more quickly and a bit more forcefully, and sliding further out, so when he slipped back in, he was rocking the ravenette’s body. “Oh... Jimin-ah... salangbad-a... yes... that feels... da joh-aaaaaa... johahaeyo...”

Jimin leaned closer and captured Jungkook’s mouth with his own, and when he felt the younger boy begin to respond more fully to the caress of lips, he began to move faster, and harder, until he could taste the sweet flavor of the raven boy’s breath in the gasps that were puffed into his mouth with each further thrust. The seductive redhead broke the kiss and dipped his head to lightly flick his tongue against that place that drove the ravenette crazy, the same place as his own ‘love button’ was located, and Jungkook yelped, his hips automatically jerking and pushing himself onto the stiff cock that was beginning to pound into him.

“Fuck... yes... oh god yes... Jimin-ah... fuck me... feels so good... johayo... neomu joh-a... mmm... I’m going to cum... fuckfuckfuck... oh... oh god.... jesu... Jiminie... yesyesyeSYESYESYESYESYESYESSSSSSS!!!! JIMINIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Jungkook wrapped his arms around the angelic redhead’s shoulders and held on as Jimin hammered into him a few more times before his whole body tensed and he groaned, shooting his thick seed deep into the ravenette’s body.

The two of them remained connected for as long as they could, Jimin kissing all over Jungkook’s face, while the mind-blown raven boy lay still with a silly grin curving his full lips, his dark eyes closed as he floated in the sea of satisfaction.

“Saranghae, Kookie-ah,” Jimin whispered, offering a sweet, warm kiss, then slowly pulled out and lay on the bed next to the gorgeous younger boy, and pulled him into a comfortable embrace, tangling their legs together.

“Mmm, saranghae, Jiminie-ah...” Jungkook replied, sighing happily into that kiss and the hug, when suddenly, his stomach growled. “Hm... I think we should recuperate a bit and go down for dinner... then we can watch a movie if you want to and relax for a while, before we sleep?”

“I think that sounds like a great idea, Koo,” Jimin replied, both of them giggling when the redhead’s stomach growled in reply to the ravenette’s. “Well, and apparently it’s a consensus, so... yes, recuperate, dinner, and a movie... I would love to spend the rest of the evening cuddling with you on the couch, then falling asleep with you up here...”

**Author's Note:**

> Abeoji = Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father)  
> Abeonim = a little more formal for father (when meeting someone's dad for the first time, g/f-b/f dad for first few)  
> aesaekki = brat  
> aigoo = oh my!  
> Appa = Dad (uri appa)  
> babo = fool  
> da joh-a = I like it (if you haven't figured it out by now, this is one of my favorites, I love the way it sounds - watch some YouTube Jikook smut, you'll hear what I mean 😳🥴🤭😈)  
> daebak = Wow!  
> dangshin = specifically jikook, meaning you  
> dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a = you’re okay  
> Eomeoni = Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother)  
> Eomeonim = a little more formal for mother (when meeting someone's mom for the first time, g/f-b/f mom for first few)  
> Eomma = Mom (uri eomma)  
> eonjena = always and forever  
> gaegumeong = creep/doghole  
> gwaenchanh-ayo = it’s okay  
> Hyung = older male friend (male calls male)  
> jagi = honey, darling  
> jagiya = honey, darling (more intense)  
> jebal = please (begging for someone to do something)  
> jeongmal mianhae = I’m so sorry  
> jesu = Jesus (I use it as more of an expression of awe, ie: "Jesu, Jiminie, you are so fucking beautiful"... 😉)  
> jinjeonghae = calm down  
> joyonghaejida = hush  
> Jungkook/Jimin/whoever umma = to greet someone’s mother (I found this one before I found Eomeonim, not sure if it's right, but, I already used it, so too late to take it back 🙄)  
> juseyo = informal please for anyone (ordering food/asking taxi driver to take you somewhere)  
> jusigesseoyo = more polite – to someone older or meeting someone for first time, or just in general to be more polite (will you help me, please?)  
> jwo = please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger than you - buy me ice cream, please?)  
> meomcuji maseyo = don’t stop (another of my personal favorites, for reasons...)  
> mian haeyo = sorry  
> nae agi = my baby  
> nae salanghaneun salam = my beloved  
> naega joh-eungeoya = I’ll be good  
> naesalang = my love, sweet  
> naleul tteonaji mala = don’t leave me  
> naneun yagsog = I promise  
> naui cheonsa = my angel  
> neomu joh-a = so good  
> Noona = older female friend (male calls female)  
> Oppa = older male friend (female calls male) (Yes, JK calls JM Oppa to annoy him... he really is such an aesaekki 🏏🔥)  
> pabo = idiot  
> salangbad-a = beloved  
> saranghae = I love you  
> Unni = older female friend (female calls female)  
> yeobo = sweetie  
> yeoboseyo = hello, like 'what's up'  
> yongseo haejwo = forgive me
> 
> This is stuff they might say if they get ticked off (which will likely result in one or the other or both of the boys taking a trip over a knee):
> 
> dakcheo - shut up  
> geumanhae - stop it  
> geuraeseo mwo - so what?  
> Ip josimhae - watch your mouth  
> jangnanhae - are you kidding me  
> jeokdanghi hae - that's enough  
> jeongmal jjajeungnanda - this is so frustrating  
> jibeochiwo - cut it out  
> mwo?! - what??  
> mworae - whatever  
> nae mal an deutkko itjjana - you're not listening to me  
> nega mwonde - who do you think you are  
> neo mwohanya - what the heck are you doing  
> sanggwanhaji ma - it's none of your business  
> soksanghae - I'm upset


End file.
